I Choose You
by triplet794
Summary: [END!] Beri aku pilihan dan kemudian aku akan tetap berakhir memilihmu. HUNHAN! /YAOI! /M! /NC! /DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_Triplet794 Present new Story for_ ** _Fanfiction Special Event._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa terlihat gusar?"

Sebuah suara dengan nada yang dingin bertanya pada pria yang merupakan kaki tangannya yang terlihat gusar karena terus menerus melihat arloji.

"Tidak apa bos. Hanya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Ada apa?"

Pria dengan kulit tan yang sedang menyetir itu menepikan mobilnya dan menatap penuh harap pada pria yang selalu ia panggil bos hampir lima tahun lamanya.

"Bos… aku ingin menemui kekasihku sebentar di tempat kerjanya. Bolehkah?"

"Lupakan… cepat jalankan mobilnya. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Sebentar saja… hanya lima menit bos.. hari ini hari jadiku yang setahun dengan kekasihku. Aku ingin memberi kejutan padanya. Aku mohon bos…. Hanya lima menit."

"Jika lebih dari lima menit, aku tidak akan menggajimu bulan ini."

Tanpa menatap si pria yang bernama Oh Sehun memberikan instruksi yang membuat kaki tangannya, Kim Jongin tersenyum sumringah.

"Siap bos."

Dan tak perlu waktu lama pun, Jongin atau yang biasa Sehun panggil Kai melajukan mobil milik bosnya ketempat kekasihnya bekerja.

Ckit…!

"Silakan menunggu dengan nyaman di mobil, saya akan kembali secepatnya."

"Lima menit." Sehun mengoreksi membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Lima menit." katanya mengulang ucapan Sehun dan bergegas keluar dari mobilnya membawa bingkisan yang entah darimana dia dapatkan.

"ASTAGA KIM JONGIN! KAU SANGAT...SANGAT...SANGAAAATTT TERLAMBAT.."

Suara teriakan yang terlampau kencang membuat tak hanya Kai sang pelaku yang diteriaki oleh seorang urhmm….pria cantik menutup telinganya. Namun teriakan pria cantik itu terdengar sampai ke dalam mobil dimana pria dingin dan tak berekspresi mau tak mau menoleh dan mencari asal suara teriakan.

Sehun awalnya mendengus dan tak peduli melihat Kai yang sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh seorang pria. Namun dia sedikit penasaran ingin mengetahui siapa pria yang berhasil memarahi Kai hingga Kai tak berkutik dan hanya diam tak membalas.

Merasa tak penting dan bukan urusannya. Sehun kembali memusatkan perhatian pada laptopnya, namun baru sedetik dia mengalihkan pandangannya, Kai tiba-tiba bergeser dari tempatnya sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berteriak dan memarahi Kai sejak awal kedatangannya.

Sehun tak berkedip...tak berkedip sama sekali. Hatinya menghangat, jantungnya berdebar hebat dan matanya tak mau berpindah ke arah lain selain melihat sosok yang masih memarahi Kai.

Dia sebenarnya sudah menyadari ada yang aneh dari dirinya, harusnya dia tidak mempedulikan pria itu dan hanya kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Namun alih-alih mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok cantik yang sedang berbicara dengan Kai. Sehun lebih memilih membuka kaca mobilnya dan seketika begitu tenang dan begitu terhipnotis bukan hanya karena wajah pria itu cantik, namun pria itu memiliki suara yang entah kenapa sangat pas dan begitu nyaman terdengar di telinga Sehun.

Dan sifat otoriter Sehun tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik atau berhasil menarik perhatiannya kembali muncul, dia kembali menutup pintu kaca mobilnya dengan pandangan yang tak pernah berkedip saat melihat sosok cantik yang terus berbicara sekaligus mengoceh membuatnya sangat penasaran padanya.

Sehun pun mengetukan jarinya ke jendela mobil dengan Luhan sebagai targetnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata

" _Kau milikku."_

Dan belum setengah jam dirinya melihat pria cantik itu, Sehun sudah mengklaim bahwa pria yang memakai seragam sekolah dengan topi merah yang ia gunakan itu miliknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama bos, aku sudah selesai." Kai berujar sangat bahagia terdengar dari suaranya.

"Kekasihmu masih pelajar SMA?"

Sehun bertanya membuat Kai mengernyit karena tak biasanya Sehun peduli padanya atau pada seseorang apalagi mengurusi masalah percintaan orang lain.

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap menyengir pada Sehun. "Ya begitulah bos." ujarnya malu-malu namun tak dipedulikan Sehun.

"Siapa dia?"

"Kekasihku bos."

"Bukan...yang memakai topi merah.'

Kai mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan menyadari kalau sedari tadi mata Sehun memang tertuju pada Luhan.

"Ah dia kesayanganku."

Sehun secara otomatis menatap menyeramkan ke arah Kai.

"Aku bercanda bos, dia sudah seperti adikku. Sangat polos, baik dan sangat ceria." katanya memberitahu Sehun yang semakin tertarik mendengar cerita pria yang menurutnya sangat cantik itu

"Siapa namanya?"

Kai sudah menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan area kafe, dia kemudian melambai berpamitan ke arah Kyungsoo dan Luhan

"Luhan-...namanya Xi Luhan bos"

"Aku menginginkannya."

"MWO?"

Kai dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya dan berteriak ke pria yang jelas-jelas adalah bos nya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Sehun mendesis kesal kepada Kai.

"Ka-..Kau menginginkannya bagaimana bos?"

Kai tak mempedulikan kemarahan Sehun dan lebih tertarik mendengar penjelasan Sehun tentang memiliki Luhan.

"Memilikinya sepenuhnya. Aku ingin dia menjadi penghangat di tempat tidurku." Katanya tersenyum membayangkan Luhan tidur di pelukannya.

"Demi Tuhan bos-…dia hanya bocah 18 tahun tak berpengalaman. " Kai menjelaskan kepada Sehun dengan panic.

"Aku akan menjadikannya berpengalaman kalau begitu." Gumam Sehun yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya pada Luhan.

"Luhan bukan tipemu. Dia cengeng, manja, suka merengek dan sangat menyusahkan bos." Kai berharap kali ini dia berhasil membuat Sehun kehilangan ketertarikannya pada Luhan.

"Menarik."

"Y-yak bos! Aku akan mencarikan wanita paling seksi dan cantik yang bisa menemani tidurmu. Jadi coret Luhan dalam daftarmu."

"Luhan ada di daftar nomor satu ku saat ini."

"KAU GILA BOS"

"Kim Jongin." Sehun tiba-tiba memanggil Kai dengan menyeramkan.

"APA?"

"Perasaanku saja atau memang kau sedang berteriak padaku hmmm." Katanya mulai memperingati cara berbicara Kai padanya.

Kai meneguk kasar air liurnya dan menatap takut ke arah Sehun. Dia kemudian menyengir bodoh menatap bos nya "Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhi Luhan bos. Dia sangat polos." Katanya mencoba kembali bernego dengan Sehun.

"Jalankan mobilnya, aku lelah."

"Baik bos." Kai bersemangat karena menebak Sehun pasti hanya penasaran pada Luhan untuk sesaat. Dia pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan perasaan lega sampai

"Aku ingin kau mengenalkannya padaku besok pagi."

 _Ckit…!_

Kali ini Kai benar-benar terkejut mendapati satu kenyataan baru tentang bosnya.

 _Oh Sehun adalah seorang pria tampan dan mapan berusia 28 tahun yang sepertinya sedang tergila-gila pada bocah 18 tahun._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Tap….tap…._

Terdengar suara ribut yang berasal dari rumah sederhana yang hanya dihuni oleh keluarga kecil yang sepertinya hidup dengan pas-pas an.

"Luhannie berhenti berlarian. Ini rumah bukan lapangan sepak bola."

"Hussh,,,Jangan berisik eomma sayang. Aku sedang latihan, nanti siang aku ada _sparing_ futsal."

Pria bermata rusa bernama Luhan itu pun terus melakukan pemanasan dengan berlari-lari dirumahnya yang kecil

 _Pletak…!_

"Arghh…. Kenapa di pukul lagi?" protesnya memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut saat ini.

"Awas kalau nilaimu kembali merah. Aku akan membuang sepatu futsal dan _skateboard_ milikmu."

Ibunya mengancam Luhan membuat Luhan mencibir sebal karenanya.

"Ayah akan membelikannya lagi jika ibu membuangnya."

"YEOBO!"

Nyonya Xi mendengar bisikan suaminya pada Luhan yang sedang bergelayutan manja di lengan ayahnya saat ini "Ayah yang terbaik." Gumamnya tertawa senang di lengan ayahnya.

"Cepat makan dan segera beraktivitas."

Ibunya kembali berteriak membuat Luhan terkekeh. "Ayo nak." Ayah Luhan merangkul pinggang putra tunggalnya menuju meja makan agar ibunya tak kembali berteriak.

"Astaga aku lupa! Pagi ini aku harus mengikuti pemilihan ketua basket di sekolah."

Luhan menepuk jidatnya dan segera mendorong ayahnya agar segera duduk di meja makan.

"Kalian berdua sarapan yang romantis ya. Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti eomma cantik. Appa tampan." Katanya mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Xi Luhan sarapan dulu!"

Ibunya kembali berteriak membuat Luhan terkekeh dan tentu saja dia mengabaikannya. Luhan dengan cepat mengambil _skate board_ nya dan menghela nafasnya menghirup udara segar.

"Fighting!" gumamnya berteriak dan segera menaiki _skateboardnya_ menyusuri jalan kecil dari rumah menuju ke sekolahnya.

Luhan merupakan siswa tingkat akhir di sekolahnya. Tahun ini dia harus melalui serangakain tes dan ujian untuk masuk ke universitas ternama, namun sepertinya masuk universitas hanyalah impiannya saja karena dia tahu benar kondisi keuangan ayah dan ibunya.

Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukan rasa irinya pada teman-temannya yang akan melanjutkan ke jenjang perkuliahan. Dia hanya ingin mencari cara agar hobinya bisa dibayar.

Seperti tiga bulan ini misalnya, Luhan sudah beberapa kali mengikuti tournament _skateboard_ dan memenangkan sejumlah uang karena _skill_ nya bermain sangat memuaskan dan sesuai teknik, dia juga memenangkan game yang diadakan sekolahnya seperti renang, atletik, futsal bahkan basket. Luhan hanya punya satu keinginan

 _Dia ingin hidup bebas dan mendapatkan uang dari hobi yang ia sukai._

Namun keinginan lagi-lagi hanya keinginan untuk Luhan karena beberapa saat lagi pertemuannya dengan seseorang akan mengubah segalanya.

Luhan masih berjalan menggunakan _skateboard_ miliknya, sesekali kakinya yang satu diturunkan untuk menambah kecepatan, sesekali dia juga mengangakat _skateboard_ nya karena ada orang tua yang sedang berbicara di gang kecil.

Sampai akhirnya dia sampai di jalan besar menuju sekolahnya, masih kurang lebih tiga puluh menit lagi Luhan bisa sampai di sekolahnya.

Saat ini Luhan sedang menelusuri jalan pintas ke sekolahnya dan terus menaiki _skateboard_ nya dengan sesekali bersiul, semua mungkin akan baik-baik saja kalau mobil yang baru datang dari tikungan tidak mengebut dan

 _Ckit….!_

Luhan yang terkejut terjatuh begitu saja saat mobil mewah didepannya hanya berada lima centimeter dari tubuhnya.

" _Y-YYAK!"_

Luhan merangkul _skateboardnya_ dan berdiri didepan mobil mewah itu yang tak menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya sama sekali.

"KELUAR KAU! CEPAT MINTA MAAF!"

Teriaknya bertolak pinggang dan menghentak-hentakan kesal kakinya tanda ia tak terima.

Luhan kehabisan kesabarannya, dia berjalan menuju ke bangku kemudi dan mengetuk kencang kaca jendela mobilnya

"CEPAT BUKA!"

Dan si pengemudi pun perlahan membuka jendela kaca mobilnya, Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya untuk memaki namun bukan makian yang keluar namun matanya yang membelalak tak percaya melihat siapa yang berada di dalam mobil.

"Kai?" katanya mengernyit, ingin marah namun tentu saja tak bisa karena Kai yang mengemudi.

"Hay Lu-…maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" katanya menantang Kai yang tampak takut melihat Luhan.

"Karena bos ku ingin bertemu denganmu." Bisiknya memberitahu Luhan.

"Siapa bos mu?"

"Aku bos nya."

Luhan membalikan badannya dan hampir kembali terjatuh kalau saja pria didepannya tidak segera menahan badannya dan merengkuh cepat pinggangnya.

"Y-yak! Kenapa tiba-tiba berada di belakangku?" Luhan berteriak spontan namun tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang melihat bos Kai yang begitu.. _urh….tampan!_

"Aku sudah berada di belakangmu sejak awal, kau saja yang tak menyadarinya." Kilah Sehun masih tak berkedip menatap wajah cantik Luhan didepannya.

"Ish lepaskan aku. Kenapa kau terus memelukku, aku pria asal kau tahu." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang tampak terkekeh.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan kau wanita." Katanya tertawa menatap Luhan yang salah tingkah.

"A-aniya…hanya saja ahjussi sepertimu pasti mengira aku wanita." Protesnya sambil membersihkan celananya yang kotor karena jatuh

Sehun mengernyit dan melipat kedua tangannya diatas dadanya.

"Ahjussi sepertiku?" katanya mengulang ucapan Luhan.

"Iya ahjussi yang suka menggodaku dan mengatakan aku gadis cantik. Menjijikan sekali melihat wajah mesum mereka." Gerutunya tanpa sadar memberitahu Sehun tentang betapa seringnya dia mendapatkan pelecehan identitas.

Dahi Sehun kemudian mengernyit tak suka pada cerita Luhan yang terlalu polos, dan entah darimana rasa tak sukanya itu membuat dirinya tanpa sadar mencengkram lengan Luhan dan membawa paksa tubuh pria yang lebih kecil darinya untuk segera naik kedalam mobilnya.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan." Luhan memekik terkejut saat tiba-tiba pria yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali ini mencengkram erat lengannya lalu berpindah menggenggam jemarinya erat dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya.

"Jalankan mobilnya Kai."

Kai pun secara otomatis menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya sesuai perintah Sehun.

"Hey aku mau dibawa kemana Kai? Aku harus mengikuti seleksi pemilihan ketua basket di sekolah." Luhan memprotes Kai yang tentu saja tak berani menjawab karena saat ini Sehun sedang menatap ke arahnya mengerikan.

"Hey ahjussi kenapa kau membawaku? Apa kau berniat menculikku?" katanya bertanya pada pria disampingnya yang hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Kai kau tahu sekolah bocah ini dimana kan?" Sehun bertanya mengabaikan Luhan yang terus mengoceh.

"Tentu saja bos." Balas Kai menatap Sehun dari kaca spionnya.

"Kita kesana."

"Oke. Tak masalah." Kai pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke sekolah Luhan dengan semangat berharap bisa berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo disana.

"Ahjussi apa kau baru saja memanggilku bocah?" Luhan yang sudah merasa tenang karena tahu Kai dan pria disampingnya akan mengantarnya ke sekolah pun menyenggol lengan Sehun yang masih tak berekspresi kepadanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi. Namaku Sehun-..Oh Sehun. Panggil Sehun saja."

Dan sekalinya berbicara suara Sehun berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Luhan merinding karena suaranya yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"Ah-..Sehun ya.. baiklah…namaku Luhan." Luhan pun mengajak Sehun berjabat tangan namun harus kembali mencibir karena Sehun kembali mengabaikannya.

" _ish..kalau dia tidak mau bicara padaku kenapa repot-repot mengantarku ke sekolah."_ Luhan menggerutu sambil melihat keluar jendela, berusaha mengabaikan pria tampan yang jelas-jelas duduk disampingya saat ini.

"Namamu Xi Luhan. Usiamu 18. Kau sekolah di SM high school. Orang tuamu pedagang Nasi goreng khas Beijing di kedai kecil. Kau memiliki hobi yang dapat menghasilkan uang-.."

Luhan terperangah mendengar semua penuturan Sehun tentang dirinya yang sepenuhnya benar seperti sedang membacakan dongeng untuknya.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Percayalah." Sehun terkekeh memandang Luhan yang tampak kebingungan.

Luhan awalnya bertanya-tanya, namun dia tertawa kecil menyadari ada Kai yang bisa memberitahukan tentang hidupnya pada pria disampingnya saat ini.

"Kalau kau pikir aku yang memberitahukannya kau salah Lu. Pagi tadi bos Sehun sudah menyebutkan semua tentang dirimu secara _detail_ dan benar. Semua dia ketahui termasuk.."

"Termasuk apa?" kata Luhan menyela cepat.

"Termasuk kau yang sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Chanyeol-…tapi tenang saja kau akan segera berpisah dengannya."

"Y-yak!" Luhan memekik sebagai respon cepatnya

"Kenapa berteriak?"

"Kekasihku seorang wanita. Wa-ni-ta."

 _Uhuk..!_

Kai tersedak air mineral yang sedang ia minum saat dia mendengar penuturan Luhan tentang kekasihnya adalah seorang "wanita"

"Kim Jongin." Sehun tiba-tiba memanggil Kai yang masih sibuk tersedak minumnya.

"Ya bos. Ada apa?"

"Choi Siwon, Park Yoochun, Choi Minho, Park Chanyeol-…apa nama tersebut seperti nama wanita?" katanya bertanya pada Kai.

"Tidak bos." Jawab Kai sangat yakin.

"Jadi masih mau bilang semua kekasihmu adalah wa-ni-ta?" Katanya menatap Luhan terkekeh membuat Luhan menatap sebal pada Sehun karena pria disampingnya bahkan mengetahui nama mantan kekasihnya dan kekasihnya saat ini, Park Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau berfikir aku akan segera berpisah dengan Chanyeol?"

" _Karena pria itu mengencanimu hanya untuk mendekati temanmu._ " Gumam Sehun terdengar seperti bisikan untuk Luhan.

"Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Luhan semakin penasaran.

"Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa. Cepat turun sudah sampai. Tadi kau ribut minta untuk sampai di sekolah." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tak sadar kalau memang dirinya sudah sampai didepan gedung sekolahnya.

Luhan mendengus dan mencibir karena tak sengaja melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang entah kapan sudah berpelukan mesra didepan umum. Dia kemudian kembali menatap Sehun dan memandangnya sebal.

"Jangan sampai Chanyeol tahu aku bersama pria lain." Katanya bergegas membuka pintu mobil Sehun, dan sebelum Luhan benar-benar keluar dari mobilnya. Sehun kembali mencengkram erat lengan Luhan membuat Luhan mau tak mau berbalik menatap Sehun.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi." Gumamnya menyatukan kedua dahi mereka membuat jantung Luhan kini berdebar sangat kencang saat matanya menatap langsung mata elang dari pria yang kini menatapnya penuh arti.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Seminggu telah berlalu dan Luhan kembali menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah darinya kecuali kenyataan kalau semenjak bertemu dengan bos dari kekasih Kyungsoo dirinya memang terkadang-… _selalu_ memikirkan pria itu hampir setiap hari.

Namun tentu saja Luhan dan dirinya menolak keras mengakui hal itu, membuatnya terkadang uring-uringan dan suka melamun dan sialnya dia melamun disaat yang penting. Membuat bukan hanya pelajaran sekolahnya terabaikan, namun segudang hobi "menghasilkan uangnya" ikut berantakan.

"Aku tidak akan memikirkan pria itu lagi. Aku milik Chanyeol dan Yeolie milikku." Gumam Luhan yang saat ini sedang _mendribble_ bola di lapangan basket sekolahnya.

Dia sangat mengenal dirinya. Terlalu mengenal sampai dia kadang kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Karena saat dirinya menolak mengakui sesuatu, maka otaknya akan bekerja berlawanan membuatnya tak bisa fokus melakukan apapun.

" _ayo masuk…ayo masuk._ " Luhan sudah berdiri di depan ring basket, menatap tajam ke ring tersebut berharap kali ini tembakannya tak meleset seperti beberapa jam yang lalu saat dirinya sedang mengikuti seleksi pemain inti basket di tim sekolahnya.

"Masuklaahhh….." Luhan berteriak, sedikit melompat mengarahkan bola basket ke ring nya dan

 _Shoot….!_

Bola basket itu kembali hanya berputar di sekitar ring dan kembali jatuh ke samping.

"Ish! Dasar bola murahan!" Luhan kembali kesal dan menggerutu, dia kemudian memakai tas ranselnya dan mengambil handuk, air mineral serta skateboardnya kemudian berjalan bergegas meninggalkan lapangan basket.

Dia masih menyusuri jalan menuju gerbang utama sekolah dan tersenyum senang saat melihat pintu ruang kesenian masih terbuka. Dia sedikit berlari berharap kedua temannya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada disana dan dia ingin mengajak teman-temannya untuk bermain sebelum pulang.

Luhan sudah berada di pintu ruang kesenian dan sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, namun secara refleks pula mulutnya menutup saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu membuatnya panas dan…. _sakit hati._

Luhan mencengkram erat pintu ruang kesehatan, berniat untuk segera pergi tapi kakinya tak mau bergerak sedikitpun. Kakinya sangat lemas dan tiba-tiba tak bisa digerakkan. Dia juga sudah mencoba mengalihkan pemandangan yang membuat seluruh hatinya terluka ke arah lain. Namun semakin ia menolak melihat, matanya hanya akan terus melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu semakin jelas.

Dia kemudian tersenyum memelas dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan air matanya saat melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan sahabatnya dengan sangat mesra dan tampak tak terganggu.

Luhan mungkin sering dicampakan, dan dia tak pernah menangis sebelumnya. Ini adalah kali pertama dia menangisi seseorang yang mencapakannya karena merasa sangat dipermainkan.

Dia mungkin tidak bisa meluangkan waktu yang cukup untuk bersama kekasihnya-.. banyak yang harus Ia lakukan, membuatnya selalu kehilangan kesempatan untuk dicintai sepenuhnya tanpa harus dikhianati terus-menerus.

"Jangan dilihat. Kita pergi."

Luhan mengenal suara ini, Luhan juga mengenal aroma khas yang kini sedang berada tepat di belakangnya. Pria yang seminggu ini mengacaukan pikirannya kini berada di belakangnya sedang menutup matanya dan menuntunnya pergi entah kemana.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan merasa sangat bersyukur karena seseorang datang tepat waktu untuk membawanya pergi dari kenyataan menyebalkan yang ia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?"

Sehun tampak bertanya pada Luhan yang sejak ia bawa ke kafe terdekat dari sekolahnya terus menangis tanpa henti

" _Empat kali…bayangkan empat kali."_ Luhan terisak hebat meraung didepan Sehun yang kini diperhatikan banyak orang.

"Apa yang empat kali?" katanya berusaha tenang dan tak mempedulikan tatapan yang menyebalkan dari pengunjung yang lain.

" _Aku dicampakan empat kali….huwaaaaa."_

"Hey..hey..mereka akan berfikir aku sedang menculikmu. Berhenti menangis." Sehun mendesis memberitahu Luhan yang kini sedang memukul-mukul meja dengan kesal.

" _Kau memang menculikku."_ Luhan dengan tatapan _teramat_ polosnya sedang menatap Sehun yang dibuat hampir tak bisa menahan diri di tempat umum.

"Berhenti membuat tatapan seperti itu." Katanya memperingatkan Luhan.

"Kalau sudah berhenti menangis kita pergi. Aku curiga salah satu pelanggan sedang menelepon polisi. Aku tidakmau berurusan dengan polisi hanya karena anak rusa patah hati."

"Y-yak! Siapa yang kau bilang anak rusa?" kata Luhan tak terima

Sehun semakin memijat keningnya karena tingkah luka dan tak lama kembali menggenggam erat jemari Luhan, membuat pria delapan belas tahun itu ke tempat lain.

"Kau tidak berteriak?" Sehun menyindir Luhan yang tampak nyaman berada dekat dengannya.

"Sedang tidak ingin." Balas Luhan tak melepas tautan tangan Sehun malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Kau bahkan belum mengenalku dan sudah berani menggenggam erat tanganku. Apa benar kau sedang patah hati?" Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan yang tampak memerah karena marah karena terus digoda.

Luhan sudah ingin menghempaskan tangan Sehun, namun Sehun tentu saja menahannya dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memelukku."

Sehun tak menjawab dan semakin mendekap Luhan erat, membawanya ke dalam mobil miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berada disini?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun saat Sehun duduk di bangku kemudi dan sedang menatap mengejek ke arahnya Karena terus-terusan menangis.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kita akan bertemu lagi kan?"

Luhan tampak mengingat dan "Ah-….ya aku ingat. Kau mengatakannya terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Iya tapi untuk apa?" Luhan kembali bertanya

"Simpel. Aku menyukaimu."

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan merasa Sehun terlalu jauh menggodanya.

" _Hahahaaha_ …suka kau bilang? Kita bahkan baru dua kali bertemu. Dua kali." Luhan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersamaan berusaha mengingatkan Sehun.

"Entahlah aku sudah memilihmu dan berniat memilikimu." Katanya terlampau santai membuat Luhan sangat kesal.

"Kau pikir aku barang hah? Dasar gila." Katanya mencibir Sehun dan sudah berniat meninggalkan mobil Sehun sampai lagi-lagi Sehun menarik tangannya dan

 _Chu~_

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mencium paksa Luhan yang kini meronta di pelukan Sehun.

"Aku memang gila dan Aku gila karenamu. Aku sudah memilihmu Xi Luhan."

"Y-yak!"

Luhan berteriak dan segera berlari keluar dari mobil Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang tersenyum memperhatikan Luhan menggunakan _skateboardnya_ semakin menjauh darinya.

Dia kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya asal dan menyalakan mobilnya bersiap pergi "Menarik." Ujarnya kembali tersenyum dan segera menjalankan mobilnya dari taman tempatnya menghibur Luhan beberapa saat lalu.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

.

 _Enjoyed for the Special event :D_

 _._

 _happy Reading and reviewww :*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Triplet794 Present new Story for_ ** _Fanfiction Special Event._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

"Luhan sebelah sini!"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Luhan yang tampak sedang mendrible bola basketnya. Dia kemudian mengerling temannya yang kosong tanpa penjagaan. Luhan sedikit berlari dan tak lama

"Baozie terima ini.!"

Dia berteriak membuat gerakan seperti melompat sehingga lawannya ikut melompat lalu dengan lincahnya dia mengubah gerakan mengoper dari sela-sela kaki lawan.

Baozie-... pria yang diteriaki Luhan itu pun segera menyambut bola, berlari dengan lincah mengoper ke Yixing yang juga tanpa penjagaan dan

 _Shoot…!_

"MASUKKKK!"

Luhan memekik dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan teman-temannya yang sekali lagi merasa Luhan memang akan selalu menjadi pengalih perhatian sekaligus play maker bersamaan.

"Wuhuu LUHANNIE HEBAT….!"

Kembali terdengar suara sorakan untuk Luhan, namun kali ini tidak berasal dari lapangan melainkan dari mobil hitam yang sedang terparkir tak jauh dari lapangan basket tempat Luhan sedang bertanding.

"Cih bagus apanya? Dia terlihat menyedihkan saat berkeringat seperti itu."

Gerutuan terdengar dari kursi belakang mobil mewah itu. Yang duduk di bangku kemudi sedikit menoleh dan terkekeh mendapati bosnya yang tak berkedip melihat seluruh pergerakan Luhan.

"Ayolah bos…. Ini seru!"

Kai-..pria yang berada di bangku kemudi kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang langsung dihadiahkan tatapan tajam oleh bosnya.

"Jika dia sudah menjadi milikku. Aku akan membatasi seluruh hobi berbahaya nya."

"Kalau begitu kau belum mengenal Luhan bos… dia sangat keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah dengan keinginannya. Kalian akan bertengkar setiap hari jika kau melarangnya"

Sehun hanya tersenyum sekilas tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pemandangannya pada Luhan yang kini sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Menarik…. Teruslah membuatku penasaran." gumamnya tersenyum dan tak lama mengernyit saat melihat Luhan yang sudah kembali menaiki _skateboardnya_ pergi terburu-buru meninggalkan lapangan.

"Mau kemana lagi dia?"

"Entahlah bos.." Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya memberi jawaban

"Nyalakan mobil dan ikuti dia lagi."

"Lagi bos? Kita sudah mengikuti Luhan hampir seharian ini."

"Apa aku bertanya tentang berapa lama kita mengikuti anak rusa itu?" Suara Sehun berubah ke mode dinginnya.

"Baiklah hari ini hanya mengikuti Luhan sampai warna rambut berubah menjadi putih."

"Aku akan tetap tampan dengan rambut putihku." ujarnya membalas sindiran Kai yang tampak terkekeh. Membuat Kai mendengus tertahan dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti Luhan.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Sehun membuka jendela kaca mobil nya dan mengernyit tak suka mengetahui Luhan datang ke tempat sepi dan gelap.

"Dari semua tempat yang kita kunjungi untuk mengikuti Luhan. Aku bertaruh ini adalah tempat yang paling Luhan sukai."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Keluar sebentar bos. Kau akan tahu."

Sehun mengernyit kemudian mengikuti Kai keluar dari mobilnya...dia semakin memicingkan matanya dan dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang bocah SMA itu lakukan.

"Dia bisa mematahkan kakinya jika seperti itu."

Sehun otomatis menggeram dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat pria yang seminggu ini hampir membuatnya gila tengah menaiki skateboardnya dan membuat gerakan berputar naik ke sebuah papan yang sudah disiapkan lalu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dan kembali mendarat di _skateboardnya._

"Dulu dia hanya menyukai sepak bola dan basket. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya untuk berada di lapangan. Sampai saat dia masuk ke SMA dan bertemu dengan temannya yang mengidap penyakit yang sudah didiagnosa tidak dapat disembuhkan. Luhan sangat menyayangi temannya, karena temannya yang sakit itu adalah teman pertamanya yang sangat suka membuatnya tertawa dan mereka banyak berbagi satu sama lain."

"Mereka berteman dekat sejak saat itu." Kai menoleh memberitahu Sehun.

"Dan kau tahu bos? _Skateboard_ yang selalu Luhan bawa adalah pemberian temannya yang telah meninggal saat mereka baru mulai berteman dekat selama setahun. Temannya berharap bisa bermain dengan papan skateboard, karena dia bilang jika dia bisa meluncur dengan gerakan bebas seperti yang Luhan lakukan beberapa saat lalu akan membuat dirinya merasa sangat bebas dan tak merasa dibatasi. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa bermain karena kondisi jantungnya sangat lemah. Oleh karena itu untuk membuat temannya tertawa dan senang, Luhan bersedia menggantikan temannya untuk bermain _skateboard_. Luhan menceritakan banyak hal yang ia rasakan saat dirinya melakukan gerakan-gerakan seperti yang tadi." Suara Kai tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lirih membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Kai tersenyum dan mendesah pelan menatap Sehun

"Karena teman Luhan yang memberikannya _skateboard_ adalah adikku."

Sehun tampak sedikit membelalakan matanya mendengar pengakuan Kai di malam yang dingin seperti ini. Pria disampingnya sudah bekerja untuknya hampir lima tahun lamanya. Namun tak sekalipun dirinya tahu kalau Kai memiliki seorang adik yang mengidap penyakit parah dan telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

"Itulah kenapa aku suka meminjam uang padamu." Kekehnya memberitahu Sehun yang masih menatapnya tak bersuara.

"LUHAN!"

Terdengar teriakan dari lapangan yang membuat Sehun langsung mengalihkan cepat pemandangannya, semakin memicingkan matanya dan sangat marah melihat bocah SMA itu kini tersungkur di lapangan tapi masih bisa tertawa, jelas sekali kalau bocah itu sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Kai kita pergi."

"Eh? Aku pikir kau akan kesana dan membawanya pergi."

"CEPAT!"

Entah untuk alasan apa, tapi saat ini Sehun sedang sangat marah karena sesuatu mengganggunya. Lebih tepatnya karena seorang bocah SMA terjatuh dari permainan berbahayanya membuat Sehun sangat geram dan marah.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Baby…Kau tak apa?"

Luhan mengernyit saat melihat Chanyeol yang entah darimana bisa berada di lapangan latihannya. Dia mungkin akan tersenyum senang kalau tidak melihat Baekhyun yang juga datang dan berdiri tak jauh dengannya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Apa sakit? Aku akan mengobatinya."

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya sebal dan kemudian berdiri menghindari sentuhan kekasihnya.

"Lu, duduk dulu. Aku akan mengobati kakimu sayang."

Luhan semakin mendengus kesal karena saat ini raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat sedih karena Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya.

"Yeolie berdiri sebentar."

Chanyeol yang masih berjongkok didepan Luhan sedikit mendongak dan kemudian kembali fokus pada kaki Luhan yang lecet.

"Aku bilang berdiri." Luhan menghentakan kakinya membuat Chanyeol tertawa gemas.

"Ada apa baby Lu." Gumamnya menarik hidung Luhan namun dengan cepat Luhan menghalaunya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak mau mengulanginya dua kali. Aku ingin kita putus."

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa karena merasa lelucon Luhan tidak lucu.

"Park Chanyeol berhenti tertawa." Katanya menatap tajam Chanyeol yang masih tertawa terbahak, membuat wajah Luhan memerah dan si pria berusia 18 tahun itu mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"AKU INGIN PUTUS!"

Barulah saat Luhan berteriak sedikit menangis di suaranya Chanyeol terdiam dan baru menyadari kalau Luhan serius dengan keinginannya.

"Lu… apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang tampak memerah kesal.

"Ya." Jawabnya lantang membuat Chanyeol memucat.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa alasannya?" Chanyeol bertanya tak terima.

"Tidak ada alasan, aku hanya ingin." Katanya berbohong memberitahu Chanyeol.

"Kau bohong pasti ada sesuatu. Apa kau memiliki kekasih lain Hah?!"

"KAU YANG MEMILIKI KEKASIH LAIN!" Teriaknya menyalang membuat raut wajah Baekhyun seketika memucat dan Chanyeol terdiam.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Haah~ maaf aku berteriak yeol. Aku tidak apa sungguh. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku melihatnya dengan mataku." Katanya tersenyum pahit melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Kemari." Gumamnya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian sudah bebas sekarang. Jadi jangan bermain di belakangku, itu menyebalkan." Katanya menyatukan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekie-.. _you got him."_ Katanya mengerling Baekhyun yang sudah menangis karena merasa jahat pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak marah pada kalian-..sungguh. Dan aku juga senang karena kali ini aku yang mengakhiri hubungan percintaanku yang selalu gagal. Kau harus menjaga Baekhyun dengan benar. Aku mengawasimu." Katanya tersenyum memeluk Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Dan kau Baek-..berhenti menatapku seperti aku anak anjing yang ditinggalkan majikannya. Aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah memiliki mangsa baru. Dia ahjussi tampan yang kaya raya dan sangat seksi." Katanya memaksaan tertawa dan entah kenapa wajah Sehun tiba-tiba terngiang di bayangannya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Katanya berjalan mengambil _skateboardnya_ dan menyalami satu persatu teman latihannya kemudian menaiki _skateboardnya_ mendekati ketiga temannya.

"Aku tidak marah pada kalian. Hanya saja jangan menemuiku sebulan ini..ah-…Jangan menemuiku seminggu ini. Aku perlu menyesuaikan diri." Luhan tersenyum menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku pergi…Dah Kyungie."

Dia pun kembali menaiki _skateboardnya_ dan mengerling Kyungsoo yang tersenyum bangga pada Luhan yang begitu baik merelakan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tahu benar bagaimana Baekhyun menangis setiap kali melihat Chanyeol dengan Luhan. Karena sebenarnya sebelum dengan Luhan, Chanyeol memang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun terlebih dulu, namun terpaksa mengakhirinya karena Baekhyun yang pergi tanpa mengatakan perpisahan pada Chanyeol di masa lalu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ah begitukah? Tapi dia baik-baik saja kan baby?"

Terlihat Kai yang sedang berdiri di sebuah apotik kecil di pinggir jalan sedang menunggu bosnya membeli obat dan saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang meneleponnya.

"Umhh..Luhan memang seperti itu. Baiklah kita akan kerumahnya minggu ini. Sampai nanti."

"Siapa?"

Sehun bertanya saat dirinya selesai membeli obat di apotik dan melihat Kai yang sedang menelepon seseorang dengan menyebut nama Luhan.

"Kekasihku bos."

"Kenapa kau menyebut nama Luhan?"

"Ah-… itu karena Kyungsoo bilang Luhan sudah meminta putus dari kekasihnya dan memberi restu pada teman dan mantan kekasihnya untuk berhubungan."

"Rusa bodoh!"

Lagi, Sehun tiba-tiba mengumpat marah untuk alasan yang tidak jelas dan secara tiba-tiba merebut kunci mobil dari Kai "Kau pulang naik bis. Aku mau ke suatu tempat."

"B-bos aku tak bawa dompet."

"Astaga…bagaimana mungkin seorang pria tidak membawa dompetnya." Sehun yang sudah berada di bangku kemudi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar won untuk Sehun.

"Terimakasih bos. Aku rasa kau bisa mendapatkan Luhan kali ini." Kai mengerling Sehun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum dan segera menjalankan mobilnya untuk menemukan Luhan.

Kai memperhatikan mobil Sehun pergi dan tak lama mengangkat kedua bahunya asal "Dia seperti bukan Sehun." Kekeh Kai dan memutuskan untuk menjemput Kyungsoo yang masih berada di luar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sementara Luhan masih berada di jalan menyusuri jalan pulang dengan skateboard kesayangannya. Dia merasakan udara dingin terkadang menyengat secara berlebihan membuatnya sedikit menggigil dan merasa ada sesuatu yang menyebalkan yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Dia kemudian menghentikan skateboardnya dengan satu kaki dan memutuskan untuk berjalan perlahan melewati malamnya dingin dengan perasaan gundah yang ia rasakan. Luhan sudah berjalan menggenngam skateboardnya, mengabaikan perasaan kesalnya karena baru saja dirinya kembali gagal mempertahankan hubungannya dengan seseorang.

Dan baru beberapa langkah berjalan, dia kemudian berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangan dan lututnya.

" _hksssss.."_

Dan tiba-tiba Luhan terisak. Bukan karena dia menyesali telah memberikan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun namun dia sedang meratapi nasib percintannya yang begitu malang dengan akhir selalu ditinggalkan dan selalu dicampakan.

" _hksssss.."_

Luhan semakin sesunggukan mengabaikan orang-orang yang terdengar berbisik mencemohnya dia tidak peduli jika mereka semua mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangnya, saat ini perasaannya sedang tidak baik jadi wajar jika dia ingin melampiaskannya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menangis di tengah jalan seperti ini."

Terdengar suara yang begitu marah didepan Luhan, membuatnya berhenti sesunggukan dan mendongak melihat asal suara yang sepertinya sangat tak suka dirinya menangis di tengah jalan seperti saat ini.

Saat tatapan keduanya bertemu, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali meyakinkan penglihatannya dan sedetik kemudian dia terkekeh mendapati pria yang mencium bibirnya seminggu yang lalu kembali berada di hadapannya.

"Me-mangnya aku tidak boleh menangis? Lagipula kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" katanya menghapus cepat air matanya dan berdiri menatap Sehun yang masih memandangnya seram.

"Ah sudahlah tidak penting. Permisi-..aku mau pergi."

Luhan sudah berjalan mendului Sehun sampai pergelangan tangannya di cengkram erat oleh Sehun yang masih memandangnya tajam.

"Kenapa bocah sepertimu bisa membuatku sangat marah seperti ini." geramnya dan segera membawa Luhan kedalam mobilnya.

"Y-yak! kenapa kau suka sekali menarik tanganku?"

Luhan berusaha menghempaskan tangan Sehun namun tentu saja itu sia-sia karena Sehun mencengkramnya terlalu erat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Blam..!_

Sehun menutup kencang pintu mobilnya dan sedikit berjalan memutar ke bangku samping kemudi, kembali menarik pria yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya namun kini terlihat berantakan.

"Ahjussi ini dimana? Aku mau pulang." Luhan kembali meronta namun genggaman di tangan Sehun semakin erat.

Merasa percuma meronta di pegangan Sehun, Luhan lebih memilih mengagumi tempat yang seperti istana untuknya. Rumahnya sangat besar memiliki halaman yang sangat luas, taman belakang yang cantik dengan mobil-mobil mewah berjejer di garasi mobil.

Dia sedikit menoleh ke arah Sehun dan kemudian bertanya "Ahjussi apa ini rumahmu?"

Sehun yang masih kesal hanya melirik dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

" _Selamat malam Tuan."_

Terdengar sapaan untuk Sehun di setiap kakinya melangkah memasuki rumahnya, membuat Luhan merasa risih begitu pula dengan para pelayan yang kini menatap bertanya pada pria yang sedang digenggam oleh majikan mereka.

"Siapkan piyama tidur yang cocok untuk bocah ini, dan segera antarkan kekamarku."

"Baik Tuan."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari pelayannya Sehun kembali membawa Luhan menaiki tangga dan segera membawanya masuk kedalam kamar miliknya.

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu."

"Aku mau pulang."

Luhan kembali melangkah pergi namun seketika Sehun kembali mencengkram lengannya.

"Bersihkan dirimu atau aku sendiri yang akan membersihkan dirimu." Katanya mengancam Luhan yang sudah berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun.

"Ish…kau kenapa sih?"

Luhan menghentakan kakinya dan berjalan mencari kamar mandi membuat Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya karena melihat Luhan begitu menggemaskan.

"Dimana kamar mandinya?" katanya bertanya sebal pada Sehun.

"Tepat di belakangmu."

"Astaga…aku pikir itu sebuah kamar. Ternyata ruangan besar ini kamar mandi." Gerutunya memasuki kamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa.

 _Cklek…!_

"Aku sudah sele-…. _ishh.._ kemana dia?"

Luhan menggerutu saat tidak menemukan Sehun dikamarnya, karena Luhan takut tersesat di rumah Sehun, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun didalam kamar sambil melihat isi kamar Sehun yang serba hitam dan sangat elegan walau sedikit mencekam.

Dia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di kamar yang begitu besar yang sedang ia jelajahi ini. Luhan melihat beberapa foto yang tampak dijaga dengan rapih karena foto itu dibingkai dengan bingkai yang sangat cantik. Membuatnya penasaran dan ingin melihat lebih dekat foto itu sampai suara Sehun mengejutkannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Luhan dengan cepat berbalik dan

" _Omo!"_

Dia tak sengaja memekik karena hampir tak mengenali pria yang sedang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"K-kau berbeda sekali."

Luhan biasa melihat Sehun dengan rambut yang diberi gel sehingga tampak rapi ke atas dengan kemeja dan dasi yang selalu pas untuk Sehun dan membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan berkuasa, berbeda sekali dengan saat ini. Sehun hanya menggunakan kaos hitam yang memperlihatkan bahunya yang sangat seksi dan celana pendek selutut dengan rambut hitamnya yang turun ke bawah dan tampak berantakan karena sepertinya Sehun mengeringkannya dengan asal. Luhan ingin menolak mengakui hal itu namun Sehun yang saat ini berdiri di depannya terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan.

"Kenapa? Aku terlihat sempurna ya?" kekehnya sedikit menyindir Luhan yang tak berkedip memandangnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti ahjussi." Gumam Luhan yang tanpa sadar seperti terhipnotis oleh ketampanan Sehun yang menyebarkan aroma mint khas dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak setua itu untuk kau panggil ahjussi. Dasar bocah."

"Dan aku tidak sekecil itu untuk kau panggil bocah. Dasar Ahjussi."

Keduanya saling menatap tajam sampai akhirnya Sehun tertawa tak menyangka bahwa bocah didepannya ini benar-benar bisa memainkan emosinya dengan cepat. Sehun yang biasanya adalah Sehun yang tidak peduli dan tidak gampang terpengaruh. Tapi Sehun yang saat ini bersama bocah SMA adalah Sehun yang suka marah dengan alasan tidak jelas dan gampang terpancing oleh setiap ucapan Luhan.

"Kau memang bocah." Katanya menarik hidung Luhan dan merangkul pinggang Luhan untuk duduk di ranjangnya.

"K-kau tidak ingin memperkosaku kan?"

Sehun yang sudah berjongkok didepan Luhan tampak mengernyit dan menatap Luhan tak percaya "Apa aku terlihat akan memperkosamu? Kau yang akan memintanya tanpa perlu aku paksa." Kekeh Sehun dan mulai memegang kedua kaki Luhan bergantian.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau laku-.. _isshh."_

Luhan sedikit meringis saat Sehun membersihkan luka lecetnya karena terjatuh beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun menahan kaki Luhan terlalu kencang membuat Luhan semakin meringis.

"Kau bisa mematahkan kakimu jika terus bermain permainan berbahaya itu." Suaranya berubah menjadi berat memberitahu Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit dan melihat Sehun yang begitu serius mengobati lecet di kakinya dia kemudian tersenyum dan memberitahu Sehun dengan bangga.

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Aku pernah mengalami patah tulang saat turnamentku yang pertama ." Kekehnya membuat gerakan Sehun terhenti.

Dia menatap Luhan kelewat tajam membuat Luhan yang sedang tersenyum bangga tiba-tiba tersenyum gugup.

"Dan kau masih bermain?" tanya Sehun tak percaya dengan pengakuan Luhan.

"Y-ya tentu saja, aku menyukainya-… Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya jika hobimu menghasilkan uang, itu menakjubkan. Terlebih lagi saat kau memperlihatkan kemampuan bermainmu di depan banyak orang dan tiba-tiba mereka bertepuk dan bersorak menyebut namamu. Itu seperti surga untukku."

Sehun mungkin ingin menyanggah ucapan Luhan kalau saja matanya tak melihat ada sesuatu yang membuat Luhan bahagia dengan semua yang dia lakukan.

"Tunggu sampai kau jadi milikku." Ujarnya menghela nafas dan kembali membersihkan luka Luhan.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Tidak penting-…Nah sudah selesai." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Bukan karena kakinya yang baru saja diobati oleh Sehun. Tapi karena pria yang sedang berjongkok didepannya ini datang tepat waktu disaat dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk melupakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau menginap atau mau aku antar pulang?" Sehun menarik kursi dan menatap Luhan yang tidak terlihat seperti bocah saat menggunakan _bathrobe_ miliknya.

"Eh?"

"Iya…Kau mau pulang atau mau kuantar pulang?" katanya mengusak rambut Luhan yang sudah setengah mengering.

"Memangnya kau tidak akan memaksaku untuk menginap?"

Sehun mengernyit dan sedikit tertawa dengan pertanyaan polos Luhan. "Memangnya kau ingin aku paksa?" katanya bertanya balik.

"Bukan begitu-..aku hanya ingin…" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa ragu harus menjawab apa pada pria tampan didepannya ini

"Kau ingin menginap?" Sehun langsung memotong ucapan Luhan yang sepertinya sudah merasa nyaman.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya "Kalau kau mengijinkan."

Sehun kemudian mendekat ke wajah Luhan dan kembali mencium bibir Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan melemas seketika.

"Jangan menggigiti bibirmu. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika kau terus menggodaku." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kini merona hebat.

"Aku akan meminta Kai untuk memberitahu orang tuamu kalau kau tak pulang malam ini." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang mengangguk pelan

Sehun kemudian berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil piyama yang telah disiapkan untuk Luhan.

"Pakai piyama tidur ini."

Dia kembali terkekeh saat Luhan menatapnya bingung dengan mata rusa yang sangat menggemaskan yang ia miliki.

"Kau mau tidur dengan _bathrobe_ itu? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri kalau kau terus menggodaku." Kekehnya memberitahu Luhan yang langsung mengambil piyama tidurnya dan langsung berlari kekamar mandi untuk memakai piyamanya.

 _Cklek..!_

Suara kamar mandi kembali terbuka dan menampilkan Luhan yang sudah siap dengan piyama tidur yang terlihat pas untuknya. Dia melihat Sehun sudah berbaring di ranjangnya membuatnya bingung harus tidur dimana dan hanya berdiri di dekat kamar mandi.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri disana?"

Sehun membuka kacamata bacanya dan menatap Luhan yang terlihat sangat manis menggunakan piyama merah maroon miliknya.

"Kemari." Sehun memerintahkan membuat Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidur dimana?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang hanya terus menatapnya.

"Disampingku tentu saja. Kau berharap tidur dimana?"

" _A-aniya…_ aku pikir aku akan tidur dikamar tamu."

"Kau bukan tamu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang menjadi bingung dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Kau akan jadi pemilik rumah ini juga sepertinya." Sehun menambahkan asal membuat Luhan bersumpah ingin melempar apa saja ke wajah tampan Sehun yang terus menerus menggodanya.

"Cepat berbaring." Gerutuan Luhan hilang begitu saja saat Sehun memintanya untuk berbaring dan kembali fokus pada dokumennya.

Luhan yang memang merasa sangat lelah akhirnya menarik selimut dan berbaring disamping Sehun.

"Nyaman sekali." Gumam Luhan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti dipijat karena kasur Sehun yang begitu lembut dan sangat nyaman.

"Kau suka?" Sehun melirik Luhan yang saat ini sedang membolak-balikan badannya di kasur empuk milik Sehun.

"Sangat-…kasur ini bisa membuatku bermimpi indah." Katanya bertumpu dengan tangan didagunya dan menatap Sehun yang kembali menggunakan kacamata bacanya.

"Kemari-…Lebih nyaman seperti ini kan?"

Sehun menarik Luhan ke pelukannya dan memaksa Luhan bersender didadanya membuat jantung keduanya berdegup secara tak beraturan.

" _hmmh…_ Lebih nyaman seperti ini." balas Luhan yang memberanikan diri melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun yang bidang, sesekali memejamkan matanya.

Sehun sedikit mengusap punggung Luhan dan mencium pucuk kepala bocah SMA yang berada di pelukannya saat ini, lalu kembali membaca dokumen yang harus ia pelajari.

"Kau terlihat sangat sibuk."

" _hmm_ begitulah." balas Sehun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan

"Apa kau makan dengan benar?" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang sepertinya jarang menyentuh makanan.

"Tergantung."

" _ishh…_ kau harus makan dengan benar ahjussi."

"Ya..ya terserahmu saja bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah." Protesnya memukul pelan dada Sehun.

"Dan aku bukan ahjussi." Sehun tak kalah memprotes membuat Luhan mencibir sebal.

" _Araseo..araseo.._ Sehun-.. _Sehunnie."_ gumam Luhan pelan dan tersenyum sendiri karena memanggil Sehun dengan nama kecilnya.

"Aku dengar kau sudah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu."

Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Dia kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan semakin bersandar di dada bidang Sehun " _hmmm_ begitulah."

"Kau bahkan merestui hubungan mantan kekasihmu dengan temanmu itu?"

" _hmmm.."_ Luhan hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Jadi anak rusa benar-benar patah hati ya saat ini?"

Sehun menarik gemas hidung Luhan berniat menghibur Luhan yang terlihat masih memikirkan mantan kekasihnya.

"Ya…aku patah hati, tapi besok aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawabnya menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang terus menarik hidungnya.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Tidak ada yang benar-benar serius denganku." Ujarnya lirih memandang kosong kedepan.

"Aku serius."

Luhan refleks mendongak ke arah Sehun saat pria tampan itu kembali mengucapkan hal yang bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak kapan saja.

"Ayolah jangan mulai lagi." Luhan memperingatkan Sehun yang masih memandangnya serius.

"Mulai apa? Menggodamu? Dari awal aku tidak pernah menggodamu. Kau saja yang membuat pikiran itu sendiri." Kekeh Sehun membuat Luhan bangun dan duduk bersila didepannya.

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku." Katanya melepas kacamata Sehun dan menjauhkan dokumen yang berada di tangan Sehun.

"Apa?" balas Sehun yang mulai meladeni Luhan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Sehun tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya sambil bersender di kepala ranjangnya.

"Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu saat Kai memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya-..kenapa aku menyukaimu ya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas saat itu aku tak berkedip menatapmu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Aku tidak mau tertipu lagi." Kekeh Luhan yang sudah kapok merasakan patah hati dan dicampakan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Terserah kau saja mau percaya atau tidak." Sehun menarik Luhan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tapi yang jelas setiap bersamamu aku seperti tidak mengenal diriku sendiri. Aku membencimu karena melakukan hal gila yang tak terlihat padaku." Katanya mengusap wajah Luhan dan menatapnya dalam.

"Tapi aku juga menyukaimu. "

Luhan seperti terhipnotis dengan ucapan Sehun yang begitu menghangatkan hatinya. Dan secara tak sadar dirinya tersenyum simpul dan kembali memeluk erat leher Sehun yang sedang memangkunya, menghirup dalam aroma Sehun yang entah sejak kapan mulai membuatnya kecanduan.

" _Gomawo_." Ujarnya membuat Sehun kembali menangkup wajah Luhan dan kembali melumat lembut bibir Luhan. Luhan kembali terhipnotis dengan ciuman Sehun yang terasa hangat sampai ke hatinya, membuat Luhan secara refleks melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun dan ikut membalas lumatan Sehun yang semakin menjadi bergairah dan terasa sangat memabukkan. Sampai keduanya merasa membutuhkan oksigen barulah mereka saling melepaskan dan tersenyum saling menatap.

"Apa kau selalu liar seperti ini dengan mantan kekasihmu." Sehun terkekeh karena sangat terkejut kemampuan mencium Luhan yang sama sekali tak buruk.

Luhan mendengus dan menatap sebal pada Sehun "Kau pria pertama yang menciumku seperti itu."

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap Luhan menggoda "Jadi kau sama sekali belum pernah berciuman?"

"Belum! Kenapa? Mau tertawa lagi?!" katanya bertolak pinggang menatap Sehun yang masih terkekeh.

"Lalu kenapa kau sepertinya sangat berpengalaman."

"Salahkan anak buahmu yang selalu mencium temanku dengan rakus dimanapun mereka berada."

Sehun tertawa mengerti apa maksud Luhan "Maksudmu Kai?"

"Iya si hitam itu. Dia bahkan hampir melakukannya didepan mataku." Gerutu Luhan membuat Sehun semakin tertawa terbahak.

Luhan awalnya ingin kembali memprotes Kai didepan Sehun, namun dia kembali menutup mulutnya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang tertawa dengan begitu tampannya dan membuat Luhan sekali lagi terhipnotis karenanya.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Sehun membenarkan poni Luhan dan bertanya pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba diam.

Luhan menggeleng dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka bersama "Kalau dilihat-lihat kau sangat tampan ahjussi. Apalagi saat tertawa." Gumamnya memberitahu Sehun yang tampak memicingkan matanya.

"Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku menyukaimu kan? Aku bahkan belum pernah tertawa selepas ini sebelumnya."

Lagi-….Luhan merasa kalau pria yang berada didepannya ini benar-benar terlihat menyukainya dengan tulus, menghilangkan sedikit keraguan yang ia rasakan pada pria yang belum sebulan ia kenal ini. Luhan tidak mau menjawab apapun saat ini, yang inginkan hanya terus bersender pada pria yang sudah menolongnya dua kali dalam sebulan ini. Pertama saat dia memergoki kekasih dan sahabatnya bermain dibelakanganya dan sekarang saat dia benar-benar patah hati, pria yang terpaut sepuluh tahun dengannya ini kembali datang untuk menemaninya dan tidak ada yang pernah Luhan syukuri selain saat dia sedih lalu ada seseorang yang datang menghiburnya.

"Terimakasih ahjussi tampan." Gumam Luhan kembali bersender di pelukan Sehun. Sehun yang tak mau banyak bertanya lagi pun hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengelus punggung Luhan berulang membuat Luhan yang merasa terlalu nyaman perlahan memejamkan mata di pelukan pria yang terus mengatakan menyukainya selama beberapa kali pertemuan mereka.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 ** _update!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _selamat membaca dan review :)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _p.s : adegan asdfghjkl nya next chap yak hhaha *youknowwhatimeanlah...hhhaa_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_previous_**

 _"Aku dengar kau sudah mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu."_

 _Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Dia kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan semakin bersandar di dada bidang Sehun "hmmm begitulah."_

 _"Kau bahkan merestui hubungan mantan kekasihmu dengan temanmu itu?"_

 _"hmmm.." Luhan hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Sehun._

 _"Jadi anak rusa benar-benar patah hati ya saat ini?"_

 _Sehun menarik gemas hidung Luhan berniat menghibur Luhan yang terlihat masih memikirkan mantan kekasihnya._

 _"Ya…aku patah hati, tapi besok aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawabnya menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang terus menarik hidungnya._

 _"Kenapa begitu?"_

 _"Aku sudah terbiasa. Tidak ada yang benar-benar serius denganku." Ujarnya lirih memandang kosong kedepan._

 _"Aku serius."_

 _Luhan refleks mendongak ke arah Sehun saat pria tampan itu kembali mengucapkan hal yang bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak kapan saja._

 _"Ayolah jangan mulai lagi." Luhan memperingatkan Sehun yang masih memandangnya serius._

 _"Mulai apa? Menggodamu? Dari awal aku tidak pernah menggodamu. Kau saja yang membuat pikiran itu sendiri." Kekeh Sehun membuat Luhan bangun dan duduk bersila didepannya._

 _"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku." Katanya melepas kacamata Sehun dan menjauhkan dokumen yang berada di tangan Sehun._

 _"Apa?" balas Sehun yang mulai meladeni Luhan._

 _"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"_

 _Sehun tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya sambil bersender di kepala ranjangnya._

 _"Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu saat Kai memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya-..kenapa aku menyukaimu ya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas saat itu aku tak berkedip menatapmu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang menatapnya dengan curiga._

 _"Aku tidak mau tertipu lagi." Kekeh Luhan yang sudah kapok merasakan patah hati dan dicampakan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _"Terserah kau saja mau percaya atau tidak." Sehun menarik Luhan duduk di pangkuannya._

 _"Tapi yang jelas setiap bersamamu aku seperti tidak mengenal diriku sendiri. Aku membencimu karena melakukan hal gila yang tak terlihat padaku." Katanya mengusap wajah Luhan dan menatapnya dalam._

 _"Tapi aku juga menyukaimu. "_

 _Luhan seperti terhipnotis dengan ucapan Sehun yang begitu menghangatkan hatinya. Dan secara tak sadar dirinya tersenyum simpul dan kembali memeluk erat leher Sehun yang sedang memangkunya, menghirup dalam aroma Sehun yang entah sejak kapan mulai membuatnya kecanduan._

 _"Gomawo." Ujarnya membuat Sehun kembali menangkup wajah Luhan dan kembali melumat lembut bibir Luhan. Luhan kembali terhipnotis dengan ciuman Sehun yang terasa hangat sampai ke hatinya, membuat Luhan secara refleks melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun dan ikut membalas lumatan Sehun yang semakin menjadi bergairah dan terasa sangat memabukkan. Sampai keduanya merasa membutuhkan oksigen barulah mereka saling melepaskan dan tersenyum saling menatap._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Triplet794 Present new Story_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan di sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di Seoul tidak membuat seorang pria cantik terusik sama sekali. Dibandingkan dengan terusik, pria cantik itu terlihat sangat nyaman bergelut di ranjang super nyaman yang baru pertama kali ia tempati, membuat pria lain yang terlihat sangat tampan hanya melipat dada dan sedikit terkekeh tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa tergila-gila pada bocah yang sedang tidur nyaman di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Hey…cepat bangun, kau harus segera berangkat ke sekolah."

Si pria tampan itu entah sudah berapa kali membangunkan bocah yang terlihat semakin imut jika dia mulai menggerutu dalam tidurnya, membuatnya berkali-kali menghela nafas karena merasa sudah tidak dalam cakupan bisa menahan diri sebagai pria dewasa yang sudah menahan gairahnya hampir semalaman penuh.

"Luhan!"

Sehun sedikit mengguncang tubuh Luhan, membuat si pemilik mata rusa itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan mengerjap lucu karena masih dalam mode "mengumpulkan nyawa" karena dibangunkan secara paksa.

" _Omo!"_

Luhan otomatis bersender dan menarik selimutnya sampai ke leher saat menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dengan Sehun yang sedang melihat tak berkedip ke arahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang akan dimangsa? Cepat bersihkan dirimu lalu kita berangkat ke sekolah." Katanya terkekeh melihat Luhan dalam mode antisipasinya.

"Kau memang akan menerkamku jika aku lengah."

Sehun menaikan kedua alisnya dan semakin melipat dalam tangannya ke atas dadanya lalu tak lama terlihat seringaian di wajahnya "Aku memang akan menerkammu dan kau akan dengan senang hati melayaniku cantik." Katanya kembali naik ke tempat tidurnya lalu sedikit menarik tengkuk Luhan dan

 _Hmphhhhhh_

Sehun melumat kasar bibir Luhan, menyesap bibir bawah Luhan sedikit mengigitnya dan tak lama Luhan membuka bibirnya membuat Sehun tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menautkan lidah mereka dan semakin menyesapnya dalam sedikit tersenyum karena bocah didepannya ini benar-benar tak menolak untuk menyeimbangi gerakan sensualnya saat berciuman.

"Cepat bersiap atau aku akan melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih jauh." Sehun bergumam di telinga Luhan membuat jantung Luhan yang masih berdegup dengan cepat semakin menjadi. Luhan mendengus dan kemudian sedikit mendorong tubuh Sehun yang menindihnya, membuat si pemilik kamar terkekeh melihat tingkah bocah delapan belas tahun itu salah tingkah.

Sehun menunggu Luhan di ruang kerjanya berniat mengajak si rusa keras kepala itu sarapan bersama. Dia sesekali melirik jam nya karena tanda-tanda Luhan datang belum juga terlihat, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya sebelum pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan menampilkan bocah yang sedari di tunggunya yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Aku sudah siap ahjussi. Ayo kita berangkat."

Sehun memandang tajam Luhan dari atas sampai ke bawah, sampai kemudian dirinya mendecih melihat penampilan Luhan yang terbilang urakan.

" _Ck!_ Kau mau belajar di sekolah atau menjadi preman sekolah?" katanya menyindir Luhan yang langsung melihat dari atas sampai bawah dirinya sendiri.

" _Wae?_ Memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

Sehun tertawa menyebalkan dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan "Baju dikeluarkan, kancing kemeja terbuka. Celana ditekuk sampai mata kaki. Ya-..penampilanmu sangat salah." Katanya mengoreksi Luhan dan tanpa persetujuan Luhan langsung membenarkan seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Luhan.

" _Y-Yak!"_

Luhan sedikit memekik terkejut saat Sehun melepas kancing celananya lalu memasukkan seragam sekolahnya dengan cepat lalu kembali mengancingkan celananya dan beralih ke ke kancing bajunya kemudian berlutut menurunkan celana sekolahnya yang ditekuk.

"Begini lebih baik." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang mulai kesal karena Sehun terlalu mengaturnya.

"Cih… ini baru sehari dan aku sudah tidak tahan satu atap denganmu. Menyebalkan"

Luhan menghentakan kakinya dan kembali membawa _skateboardnya_ meninggalkan Sehun yang benar-benar tertawa saat ini.

"Kau harus terbiasa kalau begitu." Gumamnya menyusul Luhan sebelum bocah itu nekat berangkat ke sekolah dengan _skateboard_ nya

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Biasanya kau selalu bersama Kai. Kenapa pagi ini membawa mobil sendiri?"

"Kai ada di sekolahmu. Nanti kami bertemu disana dan setelahnya dia yang membawa mobilku."

"Kenapa repot-repot seperti itu?"

Luhan kembali bertanya dengan roti yang penuh di mulutnya.

"Habiskan saja sarapanmu _hmm."_ Gumam Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

" _ishh.. Aku kan bertanya."_ Luhan menggerutu membuat Sehun tersenyum sekilas.

"Itu karena aku bersamamu. Aku tidak akan repot-repot membawa mobil sendiri jika tidak mengantarmu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kini salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat sendiri lain kali." Katanya meyakinkan Sehun

Sehun kembali mendecih merasa Luhan benar-benar sangat keras kepala "Berangkat sendiri darimana? Dari rumahku? Membutuhkan waktu dua jam jika naik bis dari rumahku ke sekolahmu. Mengingat kau siswa tingkat akhir, aku rasa itu tidak baik untuk catatan perilakumu."

"Aku akan segera lulus dan akan langsung mencari kerja. Jadi aku tidak peduli dengan peraturan lagi."

"Normalnya setelah sekolah kau harus melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi. Jadi kau tidak perlu bekerja di usia semuda ini."

"Kau tidak bisa mengaturku." Luhan mempunyai perasaan tak enak jika Sehun terus menerus mengatur hidupnya.

"Aku bisa, hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi." Katanya memandang Luhan dengan menggoda dan tak lama memberhentikan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah Luhan.

"Kau menyebalkan." Luhan membuka pintu mobil Sehun, sebelum Sehun kembali menariknya.

"Apa lagi?!" protesnya merasa kesal karena saat ini Sehun sedang memandangnya tak berkedip.

"Aku akan merindukanmu sepertinya. Jadi tunggu sebentar dan hanya diam sementara aku melihatmu."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang. Jika semua berjalan lancar aku pulang dalam seminggu. Kalau tidak bisa memakan waktu hampir sebulan."

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Sehun tersenyum menyadari kalau saat ini Luhan sedang memprotes jadwal perjalanan bisnisnya.

"Aku akan pulang cepat."

"Kau memang harus pulang ce-.. _astaga kenapa aku jadi kesal seperti ini."_ Gumam Luhan menyadari kalau kepergian Sehun ke Jepang sedikit mengganggunya.

" _aigoo.._ aku benar-benar akan menculikmu setelah ini." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Luhan.

"Masuklah bel sekolahmu sudah berbunyi. Jika sempat aku akan menghubungimu."

"Jangan berjanji kalau tidak bisa menepatinya."

"Apa aku sedang berbicara dengan kekasihku saat ini?" katanya menggoda Luhan yang kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudahlah aku masuk. Kau harus berhati-hati dan cepat pulang. Dah"

Luhan mencium pipi Sehun dengan cepat lalu kemudian berlari masuk kedalam kelasnya meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya diam sambil tersenyum memegangi pipinya yang kini terasa panas

 _Blam..!_

"Aku tidak terlambat kan bos?"

Kai tiba-tiba masuk kedalam mobil Sehun membuat Sehun yang sedang tersipu kembali memasang tampang dinginnya.

"Tidak."

"Haah~ baguslah." Katanya menyengir menatap Sehun yang kini menatap anak buahnya dengan kedua alis yang mengangkat.

"Ayo bos kita berangkat." Kai dengan tidak tahu dirinya meminta Sehun untuk menjalankan mobilnya membuat Sehun tertawa menyeramkan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

 _Pletak!_

" _Awww.._ kenapa memukulku bos?" protesnya membuat Sehun benar-benar kesal melihat ke arah Kai

"Kau pikir aku mau menjadi supirmu." Desisnya membuat Kai menggaruk tengkuknya menyadari kesalahan bodohnya.

"Ah-…."

Kai langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan tak lama masuk kedalam mobilnya sementara Sehun masih berada diluar.

"KIM JONGIN!"

" _astaga!"_ Jongin menepuk jidatnya dan segera keluar dari mobil Sehun lalu membukakan pintu belakang untuk bosnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan memanggangmu setelah ini." Geramnya membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Dagingku tidak enak bos." Katanya menjawab Sehun dengan asal.

"CEPAT JALAN AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Kai kembali berlari masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya merasa Sehun sangat cerewet bahkan di pagi hari.

Sementara Luhan masih terus berlari menuju kelasnya, merasa sangat malu karena bertingkah berlebihan pada pria yang berbeda umur jauh dengannya.

"KYUNGIE!"

Luhan memekik melihat Kyungsoo yang juga sedang berjalan kekelasnya. Dia pun berlari dan menyadari ada yang aneh dari penampilan sahabatnya.

"Hey baby Lu." Katanya menyapa Luhan yang kini memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kenapa pakai syal? Kau sakit? dan kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali? Kakimu patah?" Luhan bertanya bertubi-tubi membuat Kyungsoo jengah.

"Aku habis sarapan pagi dengan Jongin." Katanya menjawab asal Luhan yang masih mengernyit bingung.

"Sarapan macam apa yang membuat jalan menjadi lambat Kyung?" Luhan masih bertanya penasaran pada Kyungsoo yang mulai kesal meladeni pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan mendengus sebal karena Kyungsoo mengabaikannya, sampai dirinya menyadari sesuatu "Astaga baby soo…apa kau dan Kai baru saja bercin-.. _hmphhhh"_

"Luhan mulutmu benar-benar menyeramkan." Geram Kyungsoo membekap mulut Luhan dengan cepat membuat Luhan meronta dan kesal.

"Apa sarapan yang kau maksud adalah kalian berdua baru saja melakukan itu?" Luhan bertanya berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Salahkan pria hitam itu yang selalu saja mengambil kesempatan. Ahhhh-..Kadang aku menyesal kenapa kau memperkenalkanku dengannya. Aku kehilangan segalanya di usiaku sekarang." Kyungsoo merengek membuat Luhan terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" katanya merangkul lengan Kyungsoo membantu sahabatnya itu agar berjalan dengan benar.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu Jongin sangat seksi jika dia sudah mulai menggodaku." Kyungsoo tersipu saat membicarakan Kai didepan Luhan

"Cih…berani-beraninya bilang tidak suka. Kau menikmatinya bodoh."

Kyungsoo menyengir idiot menanggapi sindiran Luhan yang balik terlihat kesal saat ini.

"Kai bilang bosnya sangat menyukaimu. Kau juga bersiaplah sepertiku."

"Yak! DO KYUNGSOO!"

Luhan memekik saat Kyungsoo berkata yang tidak-tidak dan berlari seperti bebek meninggalkannya di belakang. Luhan semakin mendengus dan terus berjalan memasuki kelasnya sampai dia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun di pintu masuk.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan bertanya saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun membalikan badannya menghindari Luhan.

"Aku bertanya padamu Baek." Luhan semakin mendengus menyadari kalau Baekhyun mulai bertingkah menyebalkan.

"K-kau bilang tidak ingin melihatku selama seminggu. Aku akan menjauh darimu."

Luhan tertawa tak percaya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun "Kita sudah mengenal lama dan kau belum paham sifatku? Aku kesal kemarin malam dan berbicara sesukaku. Jadi abaikan saja apa yang aku katakan semalam."

Baekhyun mengernyit menatap sahabatnya memastikan kalau Luhan tidak sedang menggodanya. "Apa kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Aku marah…Marah karena daripada denganku, Chanyeol lebih cocok jika bersamamu. Aku diam-diam mengagumi kalian." Katanya terkekeh merangkul Baekhyun dan berjalan memasuki kelas bersama.

"Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai kekasih baru, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku." Katanya tertawa memberitahu Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu segera. Dia sedang ada urusan di Jepang seminggu ini, jadi aku juga tidak akan bertemu dengannya."

Luhan sedikit menggigit bibirnya karena sekali lagi menggunakan Sehun untuk menutupi statusnya agar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak lagi merasa bersalah padanya.

"Maafkan aku Lu." Baekhyun bergumam membuat Luhan sangat kesal.

"Berhenti meminta maaf. Aku akan marah jika kau terus seperti ini."

Luhan berbisik memberitahu Baekhyun dan tak lama keduanya terdiam karena guru mereka sudah memasuki kelas dan banyak memberikan petuah tentang perguruan tinggi dan semacamnya membuat Luhan merasa mengantuk karena menebak dirinya tidak akan pernah merasakan bangku kuliah.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Tap…tap…tap_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari dengan terburu-buru menyusuri gang kecil dan sesekali melirik jam karena tahu sekali dirinya benar-benar sangat terlambat.

"Eomma..appa..Aku datang!"

Luhan sedikit terengah memanggil ayah dan ibunya di kedai pinggir jalan milik keluarganya.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian sudah membereskan barang? Memangnya semua dagangan kita sudah terjual?" katanya mengernyit melihat ayah dan ibunya yang sedang berkemas.

" _aigoo_ putra ayah sudah datang. Ayo kita pulang nak, ada tamu penting yang menunggu dirumah."

Ayah Luhan menghampiri putranya dan merangkul pinggang Luhan memberitahu putranya yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Tamu penting siapa?"

"Nanti kau tahu nak. Ayo kita pulang, kita sudah terlambat."

"Appa perasaanku tidak enak." Luhan berbisik pada ayahnya sementara ibunya sudah berjalan bersemangat didepan mereka.

"Sejak kapan putra cantikku bisa merasakan." Ujar tuan Xi menggoda Luhan yang terlihat mendengus.

"Aku tidak cantik tapi-.."

" _Manly_ …iya ayah tahu. Luhannya appa _manly_."

"APPA!" Luhan berteriak membuat tuan Xi tertawa karena putranya sedang kesal saat ini.

"Appa akan merindukanmu nak." Tuan Xi merangkul pinggang anaknya mengabaikan wajah Luhan yang kini semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan ayahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Cklek..!_

Nyonya Xi membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera meletakan barang-barangnya dan kemudian menatap Luhan, mendengus putranya yang selalu terlihat seperti preman berwajah cantik.

"Lulu sayang cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, kau ini seperti boneka barbie berotot besar jika seperti itu."

"Mwo? Boneka barbie? _Astaga…_ aku tak percaya ini" dengusnya menatap ayah ibunya tak percaya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak melahirkan anak perempuan saja sih."

Katanya masih menggerutu namun tak lama mengambil handuk bergambar _aurora_ miliknya di tempat handuk. Mengabaikan Ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang menahan tawa dan terkekeh benar-benar tak percaya memiliki putra yang begitu menggemaskan seperti Luhan.

Dan tak lama kemudian Luhan sudah selesai membersihkan diri, dia keluar dari kamarnya memakai kaos hitam _casual_ nya dipadu dengan celana pendek selutut dan bibir yang sudah diberi pelembab membuatnya terlihat lebih baik daripada saat mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sangat berantakan.

"Eomma kenapa memasak banyak sekali? Memangnya siapa yang mau datang?"

Luhan kembali bertanya karena masih sangat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya, Ibunya memasak banyak makanan sementara ayahnya terlihat sibuk merapikan barang.

 _Tok…Tok.._

"Sayang, kau penasaran siapa yang datang kan? Cepat buka pintu dan kau akan tahu."

Luhan pun langsung segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan

 _Cklek….!_

"Kai?"

Dia mengernyit mendapati Kai berada didepan pintu rumahnya dengan membawa banyak bungkusan di tangannya.

"Hay Lu." Katanya menyengir menatap Luhan yang masih bingung.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan ayah ibuku? Untuk apa?"

"Ah itu-… bukan aku tapi bos ku."

Kai sedikit menyingkir dan tak lama Sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan berdiri di belakangnya.

" _omo!_ "

"Aku masuk dulu ya Lu…. _omonim…aboji…_ Jongin tampan disini." Kai berteriak masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih saling menatap di depan pintu.

"Kau bilang mau ke Jepang, kenapa ada disini?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memandangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau terlihat sangat cantik jika berada dirumah."

"Tiga kali." Luhan menggerutu mengangkat tiga jarinya.

"Apanya yang tiga kali." Sehun mulai terkekeh mengetahui kebiasaan Luhan yang selalu mengangkat jarinya jika dia menemuka suatu kesamaan yang membuatnya kesal atau jengah.

"Hari ini tiga kali aku mendengar diriku disamakan dengan wanita. Boneka barbie, menggemaskan dan cantik. _Astagaa…_ Apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku-…"

" _Manly_? Iyaaa putra ayah memang _Manly_."

Lagi-lagi ayah Luhan menginterupsi ucapan Luhan membuat Luhan menghentakan kesal kakinya "Appa…Aku benar-benar _manly_. Bukan _manly_ seperti boneka barbie." Katanya yang sudah terlihat sangat kesal.

"Appa tidak pernah bilang boneka barbie. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya lulu sayang."

"Ah-…Selamat malam tuan Oh. Silahkan masuk."

Tuan Xi mengabaikan wajah Luhan yang masih cemberut dan menyapa Sehun yang sedang menatapnya tersenyum.

"Ayo silahkan." Katanya kembali menyapa Sehun dan memintanya masuk, Sehun kemudian mengangguk sekilas dan segera masuk kedalam rumah Luhan yang walaupun kecil tapi sudah terasa sangat menghangatkan.

"Appa mengenal Sehun darimana?" Luhan berbisik bertanya pada ayahnya yang hanya tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang putranya "Nanti kau tahu nak. Sekarang kita makan dulu baru berbicara."

Luhan pun hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas, diam-diam tersenyum karena tahu Sehun tidak jadi pergi ke Jepang hari ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _MWO?!"_

Itu adalah suara teriakan Luhan yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya malam ini. Membuat semua orang yang berada di meja makan menutup telinganya secara refleks karena Luhan terus-terusan berteriak dengan kencang.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku tinggal dengan _ahjussi_ ini sementara kalian pulang ke Busan? Aku tidak mau! Aku ikut kalian."

Terang saja Luhan berteriak, karena tanpa diduga kedatangan Sehun malam ini kerumahnya bukan tanpa tujuan. Orang tuanya yang entah darimana mengenal Sehun ternyata sudah membuat rencana menitipkan Luhan pada Sehun sementara mereka pulang kekampung halaman ibu Luhan di Busan.

"Lu, mengertilah. Eomma tidak mau sekolahmu terganggu jika harus pulang ke Busan dengan ayah dan ibu."

"Aku tidak mau mengerti! TIDAK MAU MENGERTI!"

Katanya yang sudah berteriak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Nenekmu sakit sayang. Kami harus disana dan menjaganya, tapi kami tidak mau pendidikanmu terganggu hanya karena kami mengurus nenek di Busan."

Kini ayah Luhan yang sedang membujuk putranya agar mau menetap di Seoul. Tepatnya menetap di Seoul dengan Sehun sebagai walinya selama mereka tidak berada di Seoul.

" _hksss…_ aku mau ikut ke Busan appa." Isaknya yang mulai menangis di pelukan ayahnya.

"Appa mengerti nak. Appa juga sangat mengkhwatirkanmu. Appa takut kau sakit dan kesulitan jika tinggal sendiri. Awalnya appa dan eomma berniat membawamu pergi, tapi setelah dipikirkan secara matang kau tidak lebih baik jika berada di Busan. Appa ingin melihatmu masuk ke universitas di Seoul _hmm."_

"Lalu kenapa harus tinggal dengan dia." Katanya bertanya menunjuk Sehun yang tampak terkekeh karenanya.

 _Pletak…_

"Eomma!"

Luhan memekik mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul kencang oleh ibunya.

"Kau harus berterimakasih karena pemuda tampan didepanmu ini mau menampung anak nakal sepertimu sayang." Katanya memperingatkan Luhan yang masih terlihat mencibir.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengenalkan kalian dengan _ahjusii_ super dingin ini?"

"Pasti kau!" Luhan menunjuk Kai dan menjadikannya tersangka utama yang mengenalkan Sehun dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku hanya membantu _eomonim dan aboji._ Mereka kelihatan kebingungan karena masalah sekolahmu. Aku kemudian bercerita pada bos Sehun dan tanpa diduga dia bersedia menjadi walimu selama kedua orang tuamu berada di Busan. Saat aku menceritakan hal ini _omonim_ dan _aboji_ juga tidak keberatan, jadi aku rasa semua masalah selesai."

"Selesai kepalamu. Aku merasa seperti dijual." Desisnya menatap seram pada Kai.

"Aku hanya membantu anak rusa."

"Hitam!"

"Jadi sudah diputuskan Sehun akan menjadi walimu selama kami pergi. oke nak!"

Ibu Luhan memotong pertengkaran konyol Luhan dan Kai yang masih saling bertengkar dan membuat keputusan yang membuat Luhan benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Bagaimana kalau ahjussi ini menyukaiku. Memangnya eomma rela kalau aku disukai dia."

"Harusnya itu ucapan Sehun. Memangnya Sehun mau menyukai rusa barbie sepertimu."

"Eomma!"

"Luhan berhenti berteriak. Kau benar-benar cerewet!"

Ibu Luhan kembali memarahi putranya membuat Luhan kembali cemberut seraya menatap sebal ke Sehun dan Kai.

"Kapan kalian berangkat?" Luhan bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Besok pagi. Kereta kami berangkat pukul sembilan."

" _MWO?!"_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan disinilah Luhan, di stasiun kereta mengantar kepergian kedua orang tuanya yang sangat mendadak. Pria delapan belas tahun ini jelas sangat marah pada orang tuanya, mereka tidak memberi tahu apapun pada Luhan dan hanya memberitahu saat berpamitan. Luhan pun sama sekali tak berbicara dalam perjalanannya ke stasiun kereta.

Dan jangan lupakan kalau saat berkemas semalam bukan hanya barang-barang orang tuanya yang diletakkan di koper, tapi barang-barangnya juga. Yang membedakan hanya kedua orang tuanya pergi ke Busan sementara Luhan pergi ke rumah Sehun, hal itu membuatnya marah semakin menjadi pada keputusan kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa kau masih tidak mau bersuara nak?" ayah Luhan berusaha membujuk putranya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Tidak mau berbicara." Gumam Luhan menutup mulutnya.

"Tapi kereta itu akan segera berangkat. Ayo katakan hati-hati pada ayah dan ibu."

"Pergi saja, kalian tega meninggalkan aku sendiri." Katanya menyindir kedua orang tuanya.

" _huwaaaa…._ Aku akan sangat merindukan Luhannieku. Eomma tidak mau berpisah _hkss."_

Luhan sedikit tercengang melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba berjongkok dan menangis meraung membuat semua mata melihat ke arahnya.

Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca menyadari ini kali pertama ibunya menangis karena mengatakan merindukannya. Biasanya ibunya hanya menangis kalau Luhan sakit atau demam, tapi sekarang ibunya menangis karena memang akan segera berjauhan dengan dirinya.

" _Eomma_ jangan begini, nanti aku sedih." Katanya ikut berjongkok dan mendekap erat ibunya.

"Eomma takut kau sakit nak. Berjanjilah akan makan dengan baik. Jangan marah pada kami"

" _ssttt…_ aku janji akan menjaga diriku. Tapi jangan menangis seperti ini. kau kan biasanya marah-marah. Kenapa menangis seperti ini?"

Sehun yang menyaksikan adegan perpisahan ibu dan anak ini hanya tersenyum karena untuk pertama kalinya melihat sisi dewasa dari pria yang selalu ia panggil bocah sebelumnya.

"Kau akan belajar dengan baik dan tidak akan menyusahkan Sehun. Mau kan?"

"Iya aku mau. Berhenti menangis, kau terlihat gemuk jika menangis." Luhan mencium kening ibunya dan menghapus air mata ibunya "Anak nakal." Ibunya sedikit tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Luhan sebelum Luhan membantunya berdiri karena keretanya memang sudah tiba.

"Aku akan membawa Luhan berkunjung jika dia libur sekolah. Kalian tenanglah." Sehun bersalaman dengan ayah Luhan dan secara teknis berjanji pada kedua orang tua Luhan untuk menjaganya.

"Terimakasih nak."

Terlihat ayah Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun dan tak lama menghampiri anak dan istrinya.

"Jagoan appa yang cantik jangan terlalu banyak bermain _hmm…_ kau harus belajar dan masuk universitas yang bagus. Oke?" katanya mengelus sayang wajah putranya.

"Oke-.." Luhan pun sedikit merengek memeluk ayahnya erat.

Dan setelah beberapa menit saling berpamitan. Ayah dan ibu Luhan akhirnya naik kedalam kereta dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di Seoul. Luhan hanya melambai mengantar kepergian orang tuanya dengan Sehun dan Kai yang berada disampingnya.

"Ayo pergi."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan berniat menggenggam Luhan untuk pergi darisana, tapi alih-alih menerima uluran tangan Sehun, Luhan lebih memilih bertolak pinggang sambil menatap tajam Sehun "Kau pikir aku benar-benar akan tinggal denganmu? Dalam mimpi saja. Dasar menyebalkan."

Setelah memaki Sehun, Luhan mengambil tas besarnya dan s _kateboardnya_ lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya tertawa tak percaya baru saja dibentak bocah delapan belas tahun.

"LUHAN!"

Kai berteriak namun percuma karena Luhan sudah berlari menggunakan skateboardnya mengabaikan keramaian di stasiun.

"Apa aku harus mengejarnya bos?" Kai bertanya karena saat ini Sehun masih tertawa sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yakin dia akan datang padaku." Katanya berjalan mendului Kai, sesekali masih tertawa mengingat makian yang baru ia terima dari bocah yang membuat harinya menjadi gila belakangan ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari ini sudah malam dan merupakan hari ketiga Luhan hidup tidak jelas dan tak tentu arah. Setelah memaki Sehun di stasiun beberapa hari lalu dia kembali ke rumahnya yang lama dan sangat rterkejut menemukan rumahnya sudah ditempati oleh orang lain. Luhan benar terkekeh hari itu menyadari kalau kedua orang tuanya memang sangat berniat meninggalkan Seoul dan memulai hidup baru di Busan.

Luhan kemudian tidak putus asa dia mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan membujuk orang tua Kyungsoo agar mau menampung hidupnya sementara waktu. Dan tentu saja orang tua Kyungsoo pun memperbolehkannya menginap di kamar Kyungsoo. Tapi karena hari ini nenek dan kakek Kyungsoo datang, membuatnya merasa tak enak hati dan berpamitan pergi walau Kyungsoo mengatakan tidak masalah tapi tetap saja Luhan tahu diri dan tidak mau membuat keluarga Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman.

Tempat selanjutnya yang bisa ia kunjungi mungkin rumah Baekhyun, tapi mengingat akan melihat Chanyeol setiap hari, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan disinilah dia. Dikantor Sehun yang sangat besar, dia mengetahui kantor Sehun dari Kai yang terus menerus meneleponnya memberitahu alamat kantor Sehun. Luhan sebenarnya agak kesal karena bukan Sehun yang meneleponnya melainkan Kai yang sangat cerewet bertanya dia ada dimana.

Luhan sudah masuk sampai di lobi dan terpampang jelas tulisan _Oh Corp_ di bagian penerima tamu. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekat dan berniat bertanya pada _reseptionist_ yang bertugas.

"Permisi." Luhan bertanya dan ada seorang wanita cantik yang menyapanya.

"Ya adik kecil. Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak sekecil itu." Luhan menggerutu sangat pelan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun? Apa dia ada?"

Si wanita sedikit mengernyit saat Luhan bertanya tentang bos mereka, dia kemudian sedikit tersenyum dan memastikan tentang apa yang Luhan tanyakan.

"Disini hanya ada direktur Oh Sehun. Mungkin Sehun yang kau cari berada di tempat lain adik kecil."

"Iya Se-…."

" _haahhh~_ sudahlah harusnya aku tidak berada disini. Aku permisi" Gerutunya yang kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kantor Sehun dan memutuskan mencari cemilan karena saat ini perutnya berbunyi dengan hebat.

Luhan saat ini sedang duduk di ayunan sambil memakan _hotdog_ ukuran kecil yang ia beli di pinggir jalan, dia melahapnya dengan cepat dan tak lama menggerutu karena masih merasa lapar tapi makanannya sudah habis.

"Baiklah aku harus mencari tumpangan malam ini agar bisa menginap, siapa ya kira-kira? Ah-…Minseok."

Luhan pun menekan nomor Minseok dan sedikit menggerutu karena teman seumurannya itu tidak mengangkatnya. Dia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke kantongnya dan mendesah pelan bersender pada tali ayunan yang sedang ia naiki.

"Bagaimana ini? apa aku harus kembali kekantor _ahjussi_ itu dan memintanya untuk menampungku? Mau bagaimanapun juga dia kan sudah bersedia menjadi waliku. Itu artinya dia harus bertanggung jawab pada hidupku."

"Ah-..tapi pasti dia sangat kesal padaku karena aku lari hari itu, tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku? Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab." Gerutunya menendang batu kerikil yang ada di sekitar kakinya dan semakin merasa udara dingin ini membunuhnya peralahan.

"Sedang apa disini? Sudah tidak punya tempat yang mau menampungmu lagi?"

Luhan tiba-tiba membeku saat melihat sepasang sepatu yang berdiri tepat didepan matanya, dia tahu suara itu. Suara yang sangat khas dengan aroma kuat yang menguar dari pria didepannya ini adalah suara yang sedari tadi sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

Luhan pun perlahan mendongak dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang tampan tapi terlihat sangat menyeramkan untuknya saat ini.

"Tentu saja ada yang mau menampungku, kenapa kau disini? Cepat pergi."

"Cih. Dasar keras kepala! Kita pergi Kai. Percuma ada disini!"

Sehun pun tanpa banyak berkata membalikan badannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang saat ini sudah berkaca-kaca karena entah kenapa sangat menyesal membuat pria yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya itu marah.

" _Ahjussi!"_

Sehun otomatis menghentikan langkahnya saat Luhan berteriak memanggilnya, dia kemudian perlahan menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Luhan yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan.

"Setidaknya beri aku uang sebelum kau pergi, aku lapar _hksss."_

Luhan merasa sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya dia meminta uang pada pria yang baru saja ia suruh pergi, tapi dia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain. dia butuh uang dan sangat tahu kalau Sehun bisa memberikannya beberapa lembar won.

Kemarahan Sehun pun seolah runtuh mendapati kenyataan kalau pria mungil yang sedang berjongkok menangis saat ini hanyalah bocah yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan membutuhkan asupan makanan yang banyak karena aktivitasnya yang padat. Dia kemudian tersenyum tak percaya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang saat ini terisak.

"Kalau begitu pulang denganku. Aku akan memberikanmu uang dan makanan yang banyak."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya membuat Luhan kembali mendongak melihat ke arahnya. "Makanan yang banyak?" Luhan mengerjap lucu saat yang ia tangkap hanya kata makanan.

"Hmm…Ayo kita pulang." Katanya semakin mengulurkan tangannya membuat Luhan ragu menerima uluran tangan Sehun atau tidak.

"Jika kita tinggal dirumahmu aku akan terlambat sekolah setiap hari. Kau juga tidak mungkin mengantarku setiap hari kan?"

Sehun mengernyit mendengar penuturan Luhan dia sedikit terkekeh dan berjongkok didepan Luhan "Siapa yang bilang kita akan tinggal dirumahku?"

Kali ini Luhan yang mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Sehun yang sedang membenarkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya "Lalu kita akan tinggal dimana?"

"Aku memiliki apartemen yang berjarak hanya sepuluh menit dari sekolahmu. Kita akan menginap disana." Sehun melepas syalnya dan memakaikannya ke leher Luhan dan mencium sekilas kening pria cantiknya.

"Jadi ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah sangat kedinginan." Katanya kembali berdiri mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia meyakinkan diri untuk menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan menggenngam erat tangan Luhan, membawanya pergi dengan Kai yang tersenyum menggoda Luhan dan bosnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _ahjussi."_

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka dipanggil ahjussi." Sehun berbisik pada Luhan saat keduanya memasuki apartemen tempat dimana Sehun tinggal.

"Baiklah..baiklah…" Luhan terkekeh dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Sehunnie…kenapa tempatnya besar sekali?"

Sehun tersenyum saat namanya terdengar saat lucu jika Luhan yang memanggilnya, dia semakin menggenggam erat Luhan dan membawanya masuk kedalam lift "Tidak bagus untuk remaja yang sedang tumbuh tinggal di tempat yang tidak mendukung. Aku benar-benar memikirkanmu asal kau tahu." Katanya mendekap erat Luhan karena kondisi lift yang cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang tampaknya baru pulang kerja.

Sementara Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, memperhatikan wajahnya yang mengumpat saat ada seorang pria tua yang menyenggol bahu Luhan membuatnya dengan otomatis berdiri di belakang Luhan dan menjadi penjaga Luhan walau itu tidak perlu.

Luhan mengutuk dirinya yang mulai berdebar hebat saat Sehun bersikap protektif padanya, karena selama dia menjalin hubungan tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya secara benar, baru Sehun yang melakukannya dan itu membuat wajahnya memanas.

 _TING!_

Suara pintu lift terbuka, Sehun kembali menggenggam Luhan saat lift membawa mereka ke lantai 18 tempat dimana apartemen Sehun berada.

"Kau harus hati-hati jika naik lift ramai seperti tadi oke. Aku tidak mau kau diganggu." Katanya masih kesal karena kondisi lift yang ramai beberapa saat lalu.

Luhan hanya memperhatikan Sehun, membiarkan pria yang lebih tua darinya ini membawanya ke tempat dimana dia bisa beristirahat dengan nyenyak.

"Ini apartemen kita. Nomor 520. Kau harus mengingatnya, oke?!"

"Dan kodenya adalah 041220. Coba kau tekan."

Sehun memberikan instruksi dan tak lama Luhan mencobanya dengan canggung sampai bunyi _klik_ terdengar menandakan pintu apartemen terbuka.

"Terbuka." Luhan berseru dengan girang membuat Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah disampingnya.

"Ayo masuk." Katanya menggenggam Luhan dan memasuki apartemen mereka.

"Coba ulangi." Sehun memerintah Luhan saat keduanya membuka sepatu dan menggantinya dengan alas kaki.

"Ulangi apa?"

"Berapa nomor apartemen kita?"

Luhan sedikit mengernyit dan menjawab "520"

"Bagus. Berapa kodenya?"

" _umm…_ 041220."

"Kau mengingatnya?" Sehun bertanya bersemangat.

"Tentu saja itu seperti hari ulang tahunku." Katanya sedikit menganalisa.

"Itu kombinasi ulang tahun kita."

" _eh?"_

"April…. 12 milikku & 20 milikmu." Ujar Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tercengang.

"Jadi ulang tahunmu tanggal 12 April?" Kini Luhan yang bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang meminum airnya.

" _hmmm."_

"Whoaaa…aku rasa kita berjodoh." Luhan kembali berteriak asal karena mengetahui mempunyai bulan yang sama dengan pria yang sudah membuatnya berdegup setiap kali berada didekatnya

"Kita memang berjodoh." Sehun mengulang membuat Luhan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Lupakan. Ayo aku antar kekamarmu." Sehun kembali menggenggam Luhan dan mengajaknya memasuki kamar yang memang sudah dipersiapkan Sehun untuk Luhan.

 _Cklek!_

"Kau akan tidur disini mulai saat ini."

"Be-benarkah?"

Luhan berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya dikasur yang sangat empuk, menyesapnya perlahan dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Sehun

"Apa ini benar-benar kamarku?"

"Tentu saja. Ini kamarmu. Cepat bersihkan diri dan ganti dengan piyama tidurmu. Aku menunggu disini."

Luhan yang memang merasa sangat lengket pun mengangguk dan berlari ke kamar mandi membawa piyama yang memang sudah disiapkan untuknya berniat langsung menggantinya. Sementara Sehun merasa sangat lega karena akhirnya bocah kecil itu benar-benar kembali ke pelukannya walau harus dengan sedikit pertengkaran tak berarti.

"Sehunnie…piyama apa ini?!"

Terdengar Luhan menggerutu dan tak lama keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama koala lengkap dengan kupluk yang mempunyai telinga di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Apa ini?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang tampak takjub melihat Luhan yang sangat imut seperti memakai kostum boneka.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Lu. Kemari!"

Sehun menepuk sebelah sisi ranjang Luhan yang kosong membuat Luhan yang masih menggerutu kembali menghentakan kakinya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan berbaring disampingnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyukainya? Kau bahkan memakai topi bertelinga ini." katanya mencubit gemas pipi Luhan yang masih cemberut.

"Araseo..araseo..aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi. Kau harus tidur ini sudah malam."

Sehun pun menaikkan selimut sampai sebatas leher Luhan dan mengecup lama kening Luhan "Selamat malam." Katanya berpamitan pada Luhan yang baru menyadari sesuatu.

"K-kau tidak tidur denganku?"

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya dan duduk disamping ranjang Luhan sedikit tertawa "Memang kau pikir kita akan tidur sekamar?"

"Kai dan Kyungsoo melakukannya."

"Mereka sepasang kekasih jadi wajar saja menurutku."

"Tapi kita juga sepas-… _ah_ sudahlah _!_ Kau pergi saja." Luhan menarik selimutnya sampai ke wajahnya, entah kenapa dia kesal karena bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Sehun hanya khayalannya saja.

Sehun sedikit tertawa dan membuka paksa selimut Luhan "Aku ingin kau mempunyai _privasi_ mu sendiri paling tidak sampai kau lulus sekolah nanti. Jika kita sekamar aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Kau mengerti kan? Aku sudah berjanji pada orang tuamu untuk membuatmu lulus dengan maksimal lalu melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi, aku hanya tidak ingin mereka mempunyai alasan untuk membawamu pergi."

"Kita akan tidur bersama di akhir pekan. Hanya tidur bersampingan kau tidak perlu terlalu kecewa _hmm."_ Katanya tertawa membuat wajah Luhan merona hebat.

"Kau tidak marah kan?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan, sedikit mengusap lembut wajahnya. Luhan yang sedari hanya diam mengangguk mengerti ucapan Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Kamarku tepat disamping kamarmu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu atau kau ingin tidur denganku aku tidak akan menolaknya. Selamat malam _hmmm"_ katanya kembali mengecup kening Luhan dan berjalan menuju ke pintu kamar Luhan.

"Dan kau tenang saja Lu. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu-…tidak sampai usiamu dua puluh nanti." Katanya yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bertanya-tanya. Sedikit kecewa karena malam ini Sehun bahkan tidak mengecup bibirnya. Ini gila…..tapi sepertinya Luhan sudah menyukai semua yang Sehun lakukan untuknya. Cara Sehun memperlakukan dirinya, Cara Sehun berbicara padanya, cara Sehun tersenyum padanya dan cara Sehun menenangkannya saat dia sedang kesal karena sesuatu.

Ini gila….tapi tanpa sadar Luhan memang sudah menyukai Sehun sejak awal pertemuan keduanya sebulan yang lalu.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Ini sudah seminggu saat Luhan tinggal di apartemen dengan Sehun, dan seminggu pula Luhan mulai menyadari kalau dirinya tergila-gila pada pria yang selalu ia panggil _ahjussi_ itu. Dia memang belum menyadari sepenuhnya, tapi hampir seminggu lamanya Luhan selalu mencari alasan untuk bisa tidur dengan Sehun. Sehun tentu saja menerimanya dan keduanya berakhir saling memeluk saat tidur.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Luhan masih menunggu Sehun yang sudah mengabarinya pulang terlambat malam ini, membuatnya menunggu dengan setia di depan televisi mengabaikan kenyamanan tempat tidurnya yang sudah memanggil-manggil namanya.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan kantuknya Luhan membesarkan volume televisi sesekali mengunya _popcorn_ yang ia buat, namun rasa lelah karena seharian di sekolah ditambah latihan _skateboard_ dan basketnya membuatnya tanpa sadar terjatuh terlelap di sofa dengan _popcorn_ yang seluruhnya tumpah ke lantai.

Tak lama Luhan tertidur, pintu apartemen terbuka. Menampilkan Sehun yang juga terlihat kelelahan karena seharian bekerja dan sedikit menutup telinganya menyadari TV dinyalakan dengan volume tak wajar, saat berjalan menuju asal suara dia cukup terkejut melihat Luhan tertidur di sofa. Dia mematikan TV nya cepat dan berjongkok didepan Luhan yang sedang tertidur, bertanya-tanya kenapa pria cantiknya bisa tertidur disini.

"Lu…" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan berniat membangunkannya. Merasa Luhan tertidur sangat lelap membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain selain menggendong Luhan menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat lucu _hmm."_ Sehun menarik kencang hidung Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Sehun terkekeh dan membenarkan selimut Luhan lalu tak lama meninggalkan kamar Luhan untuk segera beristirahat "Selamat malam cantik." Gumamnya dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar Luhan perlahan.

Sehun baru selesai membersihkan dirinya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia mengambil kacamatanya dan kemudian membaca berkas dokumen yang harus dipelajari untuk rapat dengan _klient_ penting esok hari.

Dirinya masih fokus membaca sampai pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan Luhan dengan piyama koala lengkap dengan topinya berdiri di pintu kamar Sehun.

"Sehunnie." Katanya mengusap pelan matanya sambil memeluk _teddy bear_ besar yang sengaja Sehun siapkan untuknya.

"Kenapa terbangun Lu?" Sehun melepas kacamatanya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan, membuang bonekanya dan memeluk si pemilik yang tampak bersandar nyaman di pelukannya.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu. Bolehkan?" katanya dengan mata tertutup bertanya pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja rusa nakal."

Sehun pun sekilas mengecup pipi Luhan dan merangkul si mungil menuju tempat tidurnya. "Kau tidurlah lebih dulu. Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Sehun menaikan selimut ke tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan, meletakkan Luhan senyaman mungkin dan kemudian dia kembali memakai kacamatanya untuk membaca dokumennya.

"Sehun." Luhan memindahkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun, sedikit mengganggu Sehun yang sedang membaca dokumennya.

"Kenapa _hmm."_

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu." Katanya terdengar ragu-ragu di pendengaran Sehun.

"Mau bertanya apa?"

"Aku harus mengikuti turnament _skateboard_ minggu nanti. Apa boleh?"

"Tidak." Tanpa berbasa-basi Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan membuat Luhan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sehun.

"Ini penting."

"Keselamatanmu lebih penting."

"Tapi aku selalu baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja? Kau bahkan pernah mengatakan kalau kau pernah mengalami cidera kaki."

"Aku baik-baik sa-.."

"LUHAN!"

Sehun tanpa sengaja membentak Luhan, membuat Luhan terdiam seketika.

"Oke! Maafkan aku. Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Kita bicarakan besok lagi _hmm."_ Katanya yang mulai kembali menarik Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Kau menyeramkan saat berteriak." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Kenapa kau sangat sulit diatur. Aku melarangmu bukan untukku tapi untuk kebaikanmu Lu." Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan berusaha bernegoisasi lagi dengan Luhan.

"Tapi aku sudah berlatih keras untuk minggu ini."

"Baiklah kita bicarakan lagi besok. Sekarang cepat tidur." Sehun yang terdengar sangat kesal berusaha untuk tidak emosi dan meminta Luhan untuk segera beristirahat.

"Sehun." Luhan kembali memanggil Sehun yang terdengar masih kesal terlihat dari caranya bernafas dengan tersengal

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau marah?"

"Ya."

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa mengalah dan saat ini aku memang sedang berusaha mengontrol diriku sendiri. Jadi bisakah kau tidur dan biarkan aku bernafas dengan benar?"

Sehun sedikit tersenyum merasakan Luhan mengangguk di pelukannya, dia kemudian membenarkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan dan tak banyak berkata lagi.

"Selamat malam Sehunna." Gumam Luhan sedikit menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Sehun yang masih terlihat emosi karena dirinya.

" _hmmm.._ selamat malam."

Sehun mematikan lampu nakas di meja tempat tidurnya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk beristirahat, jujur saja dia masih kesal dengan permintaan Luhan, tapi dia tahu benar jika dia mengekang Luhan, bocah dipelukannya ini akan kembali nekat, membuatnya mendesah kesal karena hampir 30 tahun hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya mengalah pada siapapun dan untuk apapun.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

* * *

 ** _update telat! yehet!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _iya tau yang asdfghjkl nya ga ada... belum pas timingnya..next ya mdh2an :p_**

 ** _._**

 ** _hahahaa...maafin buat telatan updetnya... doain 2 cerita minggu ini ga keteter lagi :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _okay...happy reading n review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**previous...**_

 _"Sehun." Luhan memindahkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun, sedikit mengganggu Sehun yang sedang membaca dokumennya._

 _"Kenapa hmm."_

 _"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu." Katanya terdengar ragu-ragu di pendengaran Sehun._

 _"Mau bertanya apa?"_

 _"Aku harus mengikuti turnament skateboard minggu nanti. Apa boleh?"_

 _"Tidak." Tanpa berbasa-basi Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan membuat Luhan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sehun._

 _"Ini penting."_

 _"Keselamatanmu lebih penting."_

 _"Tapi aku selalu baik-baik saja."_

 _"Baik-baik saja? Kau bahkan pernah mengatakan kalau kau pernah mengalami cidera kaki."_

 _"Aku baik-baik sa-.."_

 _"LUHAN!"_

 _Sehun tanpa sengaja membentak Luhan, membuat Luhan terdiam seketika._

 _"Oke! Maafkan aku. Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Kita bicarakan besok lagi hmm." Katanya yang mulai kembali menarik Luhan ke pelukannya._

 _"Kau menyeramkan saat berteriak." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat sangat menyesal._

 _"Kenapa kau sangat sulit diatur. Aku melarangmu bukan untukku tapi untuk kebaikanmu Lu." Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan berusaha bernegoisasi lagi dengan Luhan._

 _"Tapi aku sudah berlatih keras untuk minggu ini."_

 _"Baiklah kita bicarakan lagi besok. Sekarang cepat tidur." Sehun yang terdengar sangat kesal berusaha untuk tidak emosi dan meminta Luhan untuk segera beristirahat._

 _"Sehun." Luhan kembali memanggil Sehun yang terdengar masih kesal terlihat dari caranya bernafas dengan tersengal_

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Apa kau marah?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Maaf."_

 _"Sudahlah. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa mengalah dan saat ini aku memang sedang berusaha mengontrol diriku sendiri. Jadi bisakah kau tidur dan biarkan aku bernafas dengan benar?"_

 _Sehun sedikit tersenyum merasakan Luhan mengangguk di pelukannya, dia kemudian membenarkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan dan tak banyak berkata lagi._

 _"Selamat malam Sehunna." Gumam Luhan sedikit menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Sehun yang masih terlihat emosi karena dirinya._

 _"hmmm..selamat malam."_

 ** _Triplet794 Present new Story_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

"Luhan kau datang?"

" _umhh.._ Tentu saja. Aku ikut masih terdaftar sebagai peserta kan?"

"Tapi kau bilang kau mengundurkan diri. Mereka siapa Lu?"

Pria yang biasa dipanggil Jongdae itu bertanya pada Luhan karena temannya itu diikuti oleh kedua pria tinggi yang terlihat menyeramkan.

" _Ah…._ "

Luhan tampak sedikit salah tingkah menatap Sehun yang masih setengah hati mengijinkannya keluar malam ini. Luhan sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan mengijinkannya mengikuti turnament malam ini dengan persyaratan ini adalah kali terakhirnya Luhan mengikuti ajang yang menurutnya konyol dan membahayakan ini. Sehun memberikan ijinnya dengan dua syarat pertama Luhan akan benar-benar berhenti setelah malam ini. Kedua dia harus ikut dan jika sampai Luhan terluka Sehun akan mengacau. Merasa tak punya pilihan lain Luhan pun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Sehun.

"Pria yang agak hitam kekasihnya Kyungsoo, namanya Kim Jongin."

"Dan yang berkulit putih dia-…." Luhan tampak kebingungan menjelaskan status Sehun untuknya, dia tidak mau salah bicara takut membuat Sehun berada pada moodnya yang seringkali berubah.

"Aku calon suaminya."

"MWO?" Luhan refleks berteriak sementara Kai dan Jongdae hanya menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"Kenapa berteriak?"

" _aniya…_ Tapi kau baru saja mengatakan hal konyol."

"Konyol bagaimana maksdumu?"

"Sehun kau-… _ah_ sudahlah. Seperti yang kau dengar Chen. Dia calon suamiku." Luhan mengalah dan mengakui Sehun sebagai calon suaminya membuat Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Licik sekali." Gumam Kai menyindir dan

 _Pletak!_

" _sshhh…._ Kenapa sangat suka memukulku."

"Jaga mulutmu. Aku tidak licik, hanya pintar mengambil kesempatan." Balas Sehun tertawa membuat Kai mencibir tertahan karenanya.

"LUHAN….BABY…."

Terdengar suara yang berteriak dari jauh menampilkan Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari terengah "Apa aku terlambat?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan.

"Baby Soo… kenapa kau berlari? Lihat kekasihku berkeringat seperti ini." Kai langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengelap keringat kekasihnya dengan sayang membuat Sehun kembali iri pada anak buahnya yang bisa bermesraan didepan umum.

"Kim Jongin." Sehun memanggil Kai yang masih sibuk mencumbu Kyungsoo membuat baik Luhan,Jongdae maupun Sehun menatap kesal pada pasangan kelewat mesum didepan mereka.

"Ayo pergi. aku tidak mau kau melihat perbuatan tidak senonoh seperti saat ini."

Sehun menarik Luhan menjauh diikuti Jongdae yang hanya menggelengkan kepala membayangkan betapa agresifnya kedua pasangan yang saat ini masih sibuk saling mencumbu dan mengecup.

" _Perhatian untuk seluruh peserta diharapkan berkumpul di belakang stage untuk bersiap."_

"Sehun aku harus bersiap." Luhan memberitahu Sehun yang terus menggenggamnya erat tak mau melepaskan tangannya.

Sementara Sehun mendengus kesal saat mendengar pengumuman tersebut, membuatnya sedikit menarik pinggang Luhan yang terkejut karenanya "A-aku salah apa lagi?"

"Dengar…Aku akan mengacau jika kau sampai terluka. Jadi jaga dirimu dan cepat selesaikan permainan konyol ini." katanya sedikit mengancam Luhan membuat Luhan tertawa berkeringat.

" _araseo…araseo.._ Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah sangat berpengalaman." Katanya meyakinkan Sehun yang masih terlihat gusar.

"Tunggu disana. Itu adalah _spot_ terbaik untuk melihatku nanti." Luhan menunjuk tempat yang agak tinggi memberitahu Sehun yang mengikuti arah tangan Luhan.

"Aku bersiap dulu. Sampai nanti." Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan tak lama menepuk jidatnya. Kembali berlari ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya kesal dan sedikit tak rela

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jadi jangan mengacau. Sampai nanti."

Luhan berpesan pada Sehun dan bergegas kembali meninggalkan Sehun sampai pria berbeda sepuluh tahun dengannya itu kembali menarik tangannya dan

 _hmmphh…._

Luhan sedikit mengerang saat Sehun menciumnya paksa dan menuntut, membuatnya merasa cemas namun tak bisa berbuat banyak karena Sehun menekan tengkuknya terlampau kencang saat ini.

"Jika ingin membuatku tenang kau harus menciumku mulai saat ini." Sehun melepas ciumannya pada Luhan dan memberitahu Luhan yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini.

"Cepat pergi. Aku memperhatikanmu." Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan sekilas dan memakaikan Luhan helm kecilnya memastikan Luhan memakainya dengan benar sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati Kai dan Meninggalkan Luhan yang kini kembali berdebar hebat dan untuk pertama kalinya merasa senang karena ada yang mendukung hobinya.

" _Y-yak!"_ Kai yang masih mencumbu mesra Kyungsoo merasa kesal karena ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menarik ke arahnya. Dia hendak memaki orang tersebut namun tiba-tiba tertawa salah tingkah mengetahui Sehun yang menarik kerahnya.

"Bos? Kenapa menarik kerahku?"

"Ikut aku!"

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun kembali menarik Kai dan membawanya ke tempat yang ditujukan Luhan untuk melihatnya tampil meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini memekik kesal karena Sehun membawa pria seksinya entah kemana.

"Astaga bos berhenti menarikku."

"Kalau begitu berhenti memakan kekasihmu."

"Aku tidak memakannya. Aku melumatnya, kau tidak bisa membedakan ya?"

 _Pletak!_

"Bos! Berhenti memukul kepalaku!"

"Jika kau berteriak lagi aku akan melemparmu dari atas sini." Katanya mengancam Kai yang langsung terdiam karena ancaman Sehun tampaknya serius.

" _y-yak ahjussi!"_

"Apalagi kali ini." Sehun memijat kepalanya asal saat melihat Kyungsoo ikut berlari mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Berani sekali kau berbuaat kasar pada babyku. Dia itu hidupku."

"Berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan! Astagaaa-…Kenapa Luhan bisa menyukai ahjussi tak berperasaan sepertimu!"

Wajah Sehun tiba-tiba merona cerah saat Kyungsoo mengatakan hal yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. "Hey apa Luhan mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku?" Sehun bertanya terlalu bersemangat pada Kyungsoo.

" _astaga mulutku."_ Kyungsoo memukul pelan mulutnya menyadari kalau dia sudah terlalu banyak berbicara.

" _aishh…_ kau menjebakku ya." Katanya menyindir Sehun yang tampak mengernyit tak suka.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjebakmu, kau sendiri yang mengatakan Luhan menyukaiku." Sehun tak mau kalah membuat Kai kembali terkekeh karena menyadari hal baru tentang bos nya.

Oh Sehun tidak pernah berdebat dengan seseorang, catat! Tidak pernah berdebat dengan seseorang untuk masalah konyol yang tidak penting. Namun saat ini yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang Oh Sehun yang begitu penasaran apakah Luhan menyukainya atau tidak.

 _Luhan….wuhuuuu!_

Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo sontak melihat ke arah arena yang dibuat sedemikian rupa saat nama Luhan disorakkan oleh beberapa orang yang sepertinya merupakan _fans_ Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa tak percaya menyadari kalau Luhan benar-benar profesional di bidangnya.

 _Luhan….Fighting!_

 _Luhan…Saranghae!_

Dan terlihat Luhan melambai tersenyum sambil menaiki skateboardnya, sedang menguji papan yang dibuat seperti tanjakan yang akan digunakan malam ini.

"Astaga aku ingin sekali menariknya pulang."

Kai mendekati Sehun dan memukul pelan bahu pria yang merupakan bosnya tersebut "Sabar bos…resiko memiliki pria cantik yang menggemaskan ya seperti ini. Asal kau tahu itu memilik penggemar yang sangat banyak."

Sehun mendelik tak suka saat Kai memberitahunya, membuat Kai tersenyum senang bisa menggoda bosnya yang sedang terbakar cemburu.

" _Minho. Kibum. dan Luhan. Mereka lolos ke babak selanjutnya setelah berhasil melakukan gerakan ollie yang hampir sempurna."_

" _Wuhuuuu Luhan…..oppa saranghae!"_

Luhan kembali menaiki _skateboardnya_ dan kali ini bersiap untuk melakukan gerakan _flipkick._ Dimana dia harus memutar _skateboardnya_ sampai 360 derajat dengan tinggi semata kaki dengan sempurna.

Sehun menggeram saat melihat lawan Luhan terlihat salah melakukan gerakan membuat kaki mereka terkilir dan terpaksa di bawa dengan tandu sementara Luhan masih terlihat tebar pesona dengan tersenyum pada gadis-gadis yang sedang memanggil namanya kencang.

"Awas saja bocah itu." Katanya menggeram dan sedikit menutup mata saat Luhan mulai melakukan gerakannya

 _Luhan oppa yang terbaik!_

Sehun membuka satu matanya dan sedikit lega karena sepertinya Luhan menyelesaikan gerakannya dengan sempurna diiringi dengan tepuk dan sorakan dari penggemarnya yang sepertinya juga merupakan teman sekolahnya.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus kesal seperti ini." katanya bertanya pada Kai.

"Seingatku setelah ini adalah gerakan terakhir bos."

"Syukurlah."

"Tapi berbahaya."

Sehun langsung menatap Kyungsoo saat tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyannya "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun

"Kau lihat bagian puncak dari arena itu kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Luhan harus melakukan gerakan yang disebut _invert_ dimana dirinya akan turun dari arena yang tinggi di sebelah kiri menuju arena tinggi di sebelah kanan. Dan kemudian dia harus menahan tangannya pada sisi di arena dengan melakukan putaran 360 derajat dengan syarat _skateboard_ nya harus tetap berada pada kakinya saat kepalanya berada dibawah. Luhan harus menahannya selama sepuluh detik."

"Apa?" Sehun sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Kyungsoo, yang ia tangkap hanya kalimat Luhan harus melakukan salto dengan rotasi 360 derajat kemudian tangannya akan menahan berat tubuhnya dengan posisi kepala dibawah sementara kakinya menahan _skateboardnya_ agar tidak terjatuh.

"Yang membuatnya bahaya adalah saat perputaran itu Luhan harus mendarat dengan sempurna. jika tidak dia cidera. Bisa kaki bisa bahu. Tergantung bagaimana dia terjatuh."

"Bos lihat! Luhan sudah bersiap."

Sehun mengepal erat tangannya merasa sangat menyesal mengijinkan Luhan melakukan tindakan ceroboh yang bisa membuatnya cidera kapan saja.

"Kai…" Sehun mendesis memanggil Kai yang juga terlihat antusias melihat gerakan Luhan selanjutnya.

"Ya bos…."

"Jika dia gagal. Aku akan mematahkan tulang kakimu."

"MWO?!"

Luhan meluncur dari arena tinggi di sebelah kiri bersamaan dengan teriakan kaget Kai yang baru saja mendengar bosnya akan mematahkan kakinya jika Luhan gagal. Sehun pun memandang tak berkedip gerakan Luhan, sedikit meringis saat melihat Luhan salto dan sedang bergantung di udara, dan bagian yang ia takutkan akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Gerakan dimana Luhan harus mendarat sempurna agar tidak mencederai dirinya sendiri.

Luhan sudah bergerak membuat gerakan mendarat sementara Sehun otomatis membalikan tubuhnya dan mengepal erat tak kuat lagi melihat aksi nekat Luhan di arena sana.

"YEY! LUHAN MENANG! DIA SEMPURNA!"

Kyungsoo memekik hebat memeluk Kai yang terlihat pucat karena takut jika Luhan gagal dia yang akan menanggung akibatnya

Sehun sedikit melirik Kyungsoo dan sangat lega mendapati Luhan yang sedang tersenyum melambai ke seluruh penggemarnya yang terlihat kagum pada aksinya.

" _dan pemenang kali ini berasal dari Sm High School yang berhasi mengantongi skor hampir sempurna sebanyak 900 point jatuh pada Xi Luhan!"_

 _Oppaaaa daebak!_

 _Luhan oppa daebak! Saranghae…wuuuhuuuuu…_

Luhan terlihat tertawa senang saat memenangkan turnamentnya dia kemudian segera turun dari arena dan berlari mencari Sehun untuk menunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Sehun…."

Sehun menoleh melihat Luhan yang sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya "Aku menang!" katanya menunjukan medalinya pada Sehun.

"Aku tahu."

" _eh?_ Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku? Aku juga mendapatkan uang tunai dan jumlahnya sangat banyak. Bisa untuk biaya ujian akhirku dan uang jajanku selama enam bulan" Katanya menunjukkan selembar cek pada Sehun.

"Aku tersinggung jika kau mengikuti turnament berbahaya ini hanya untuk uang. Demi Tuhan Aku sudah berjanji pada orang tuamu untuk menjagamu dan membiayai seluruh hidupmu sampai kau lulus nanti!"

"Kai akan mengantarmu pulang, aku masih ada urusan diluar. Sampai nanti."

Luhan merasa ingin menangis saat punggung Sehun terlihat semakin menjauh. Harusnya dia tidak mempedulikan bagaimana reaksi Sehun tapi saat Sehun membentaknya dan mengatakan dirinya tersinggung entah mengapa membuat pria yang baru memenangkan turnament itu merasa sangat bersalah dan merasa tak suka Sehun meninggalkannya saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan sudah bersiap berangkat ke sekolahnya. Dia tidak mau memperburuk keadaan mengingat Sehun marah padanya sejak semalam. Keduanya saat ini berada di meja makan, tak ada yang berbicara sampai akhirnya Sehun bertanya padanya.

"Kau ada les tambahan hari ini?"

Luhan sedikit menatap Sehun takut lalu kemudian mengangguk membenarkan

"Sampai jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh malam sepertinya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu. Jika sudah selesai sarapan ayo kita berangkat. Aku menunggumu di mobil." Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan bergegas menuju mobil meninggalkan Luhan yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara pagi ini

"Sehun…" Luhan memanggilnya cepat membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

" _ummhh…_ Apa aku boleh meminta uang?"

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Luhan dengan bingung "Uang? Bukankah kau baru memenangkan uang semalam? Kau bilang itu bisa membuatmu bertahan selama enam bulan."

Luhan menggelengkan cepat kepalanya dan tak lama menatap Sehun "Aku sudah menyumbangkan uang hadiah itu ke panti asuhan. Sekarang aku tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun. Jadi sebagai waliku kau harus bertanggung jawab pada pendidikanku." katanya sedikit menuntut Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat Luhan, antara percaya atau tidak tapi dirinya menyadari kalau Luhan sedikit banyak sudah mendengarkannya membuatnya merasa senang.

"Kemari." Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan mencium bibir mungil bocahnya dengan gemas.

"Aku bukan hanya akan bertanggung jawab pada pendidikanmu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada hidupmu." Katanya mencium bibir Luhan berkali-kali.

"Apa kau tidak marah lagi padaku."

"Tidak lagi."

Sehun pun meredam pertanyaan Luhan dengan melumat lembut bibir yang selalu membuatnya ingin merasakan lebih. Memaksa bocah delapan belas tahun itu untuk membuka akses agar dirinya bisa menyesapi seluruh bibir dari pria yang sedang dilumatnya ini.

Luhan pun tidak menolak, dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun dan memberikan akses sebanyak-banyaknya pada Sehun berharap Sehun akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar mencumbu dan menciumnya.

" _eunghh.."_ Luhan melenguh protes saat tiba-tiba Sehun melepas ciuman panas mereka. membuat Sehun sedikit terkekeh dan membenarkan kemeja sekolah Luhan yang sudah kusut karena ulahnya.

"Kau harus pergi sekolah. Ayo kita berangkat."

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan terlebih dulu, membuat Luhan sedikit kesal karena menyadari Sehun serius dengan ucapannya untuk tidak menyentuhnya sebelum usianya dua puluh tahun. Mengingat hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit kesal karena bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahan tinggal serumah dengan pria seksi seperti Sehun tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku juga sudah dewasa?!" katanya menghentakan kaki dan tak lama menyusul Sehun yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu apartement.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hey kenapa kau terlihat murung? Kau sakit?"

Kyungsoo yang selama jam pelajaran memperhatikan Luhan yang hanya diam merasa curiga pada temannya dan segera bertanya saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya menjawab menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara meja. Entah kenapa sdari tadi wajah Sehun selalu terbayang di benaknya. Terutama saat Sehun menciumnya, dia menyadari satu hal selama sebulan hidup bersama Sehun pria itu benar-benar tidak pernah menyentuhnya membuat dia merasa kesal dan entah kenapa menginginkan lebih dari pria yang mulai ia sukai itu.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, katakan padaku kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo memaksa Luhan menatapnya dan sedikit terkekeh menyadari wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat kebingungan dan frustasi.

" _ish…_ Aku baik-baik-… Hey kenapa lehermu semakin biru? Kemarin sudah memudar." Luhan memegang tanda biru di leher Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menatap seram pada Luhan.

" _Ah…_ kau dan Kai melakukan adegan dewasa lagi ya?" Luhan sedikit berbisik menebak ekpresi Kyungsoo yang kini menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kau ini! jaga bicaramu. Aku bisa terkena masalah jika ada yang mendengar." Kyungsoo memprotes Luhan yang terlihat semakin tertarik dengan tanda Kai di tubuhnya.

"Kami melakukannya semalam untuk merayakan kemenanganmu."

" _cih…_ Aku yang menang kalian yang bersenang-senang."

Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit dan menatap Luhan dengan bingung "Memang ahjussi tampanmu tidak memberikanmu ucapan selamat?"

"Dia bahkan tidak menyapaku semalaman karena kesal. Lagipula kami memang tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman lembut."

"MWO?"

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Kyungsoo berteriak kencang tak tahu malu.

"A-apa ahjussimu itu _impotent?_ Bagaimana mungkin kalian belum melakukan hubungan badan, maksudku kalian saling menyukai."

"Entahlah…dia bilang mungkin baru menyentuhku saat usiaku dua puluh tahun nanti."

"MWO?"

"DO KYUNGSOO BERHENTI BERTERIAK!"

Luhan sekali lagi memekik saat Kyungsoo kembali mengagetkannya dengan teriakan sembilan oktaf miliknya.

"Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang saling menyukai menahan diri begitu lama."

"Dia bisa.."

"Iya dia bisa..tapi kau tidak. Aku rasa dia juga hanya membuat dirinya bertahan, aku yakin dia bisa tergoda asal…"

Luhan tampak bersemangat mendengar ide yang akan diutarakan Kyungsoo

"Asal apa?" katanya bertanya tak sabar.

Kyungsoo mengernyit menatap Luhan, berfikir agak ragu kalau Luhan bisa melakukan idenya. Dia kemudian mendekati Luhan dan berbisik memberitahu sahabatnya sampai akhirnya Luhan membalalak dan

"MWO?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Pertama….kau harus memasak…Kai selalu puas dengan makananku dan setelah makan dia akan langsung menyentuhku._

"Kai itu memang mesum. Bagaimana kalau Sehun tetap tidak menyentuhku setelah makan? Lagipula aku kan bukan Kyungie….Aku tidak bisa masak!"

Luhan menggerutu saat awalnya meniolak ketiga ide konyol Kyungsoo saat disekolah siang tadi, namun karena tidak bisa menahan diri melihat Sehun yang begitu tampan, dia mulai mencoba ide yang diberikan Kyungsoo berharap salah satunya bisa membuat Sehun melupakan ucapannya yang akan menyentuhnya setelah usianya 20 tahun nanti.

 _Cklek…!_

"Aku pulang."

Luhan sedikit terkesiap saat suara Sehun menggema dari pintu masuk. Membuatnya yang sedang sibuk dengan kompor dan masakannya bergegas menghampiri Sehun yang ternyata sudah berada didapur dan memandang bingung Luhan dengan apron dan perabotan yang berantakan.

"Kau memasak?"

Luhan menggigit kecil bibirnya dan tersenyum canggung menatap Sehun "Y-ya seperti yang kau lihat" katanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan merasa sangat malu saat ini.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untukmu tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin kau memakan makanan yang sehat. Kita tidak boleh memesan makanan setiap hari. Selain pemborosan itu juga tidak bagus untuk kesehatan."

Sehun memandang Luhan agak lama sampai bibir tipisnya tersenyum senang "Menarik. Cepat selesaikan aku ingin mencobanya."

Luhan pun merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang saat baru saja melihat Sehun tersenyum dan senyumannya sungguh sangat membuatnya semakin menggilai pria yang sudah berbaik hati menjadi walinya tersebut. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat dan berniat membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk Sehun yang selalu terlihat kelelahan karena pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa enak?"

Luhan bertanya saat Sehun mulai mengunyah masakan yang ia buat. Sehun merespon sambil memandang Luhan dan setelah selesai menelan makanannya dia kembali tersenyum membuat Luhan semakin melemas karenanya "Tidak buruk. Ini enak." Katanya mengusak rambut Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum senang karena masakannya dipuji oleh Sehun.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang bangun dari kursinya.

"Piringku sudah kosong, jadi ya…aku sudah selesai. Kenapa?"

Luhan tampak ragu memandang Sehun dan kembali menggigit bibirnya tanda dia kebingungan "Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

"Melakukan apa? Aku banyak pekerjaan. Kau cepatlah tidur, besok kau harus ke sekolah."

Luhan memandang Sehun memelas dan tak lama mendesah frustasi _**rencana pertama gagal.**_

Dia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara meja makan dan tak lama terngiang kembali ucapan Kyungsoo

 _Rencana kedua….Kau harus menjadi agresif….Kau harus menggodanya._

"Astaga bagaimana mungkin aku menggoda Sehun? dia sama sekali tak tergoda padaku." Luhan menjambak pelan rambutnya dan tak lama matanya berapi-api tanda dia kembali mengobarkan semangatnya "Aku harus mencobanya."

Dan disinilah Luhan, di depan pintu ruang kerja Sehun. dia masih berfikir untuk masuk atau tidak sampai akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu ruang kerja Sehun.

"Sehun…."

Merasa dipanggil namanya pun Sehun menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sedang mengintip di depan ruang kerjanya "Kau belum tidur? Masuklah Lu."

Luhan membuka agak lebar pintu ruang kerja Sehun dan tak lama berjalan mendekati Sehun "Aku belum bisa tidur." Katanya memberitahu Sehun.

"Kemarilah." Sehun menepuk pahanya membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum merasa ada sedikit kesempatan untuk menggoda Sehun.

"Peluk aku. Nanti aku akan memindahkanmu kekamar kalau kau tertidur." Sehun menyamankan posisi Luhan di pangkuannya, sedikit menepuk punggung pria yang jauh lebih muda darinya agar merasa nyaman dan segera tertidur.

Sementara Sehun sibuk membuat Luhan tertidur, Luhan sendiri sibuk mencari cara untuk menggoda Sehun, dia merasa sangat mabuk kepayang dengan aroma yang menguar dari perpotongan leher Sehun. Sambil berfikir keras dan akhirnya

 _Mhphhhh…_

Luhan menjilati perpotongan leher Sehun sedikit menggigitnya membuat Sehun terkesiap dan menatap Luhan dengan bingung "Kau sedang apa cantik?" Sehun bertanya menatap Luhan yang terlihat aneh malam ini, Luhan tidak menjawab melainkan langsung mencium bibir Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut dan mau tak mau meladeni lumatan Luhan yang terasa sangat amatir di bibirnya.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan dalam sekejap mengambil alih lumatan Luhan, membuat Luhan menyerah dengan usahanya untuk menguasai ciuman panas keduanya. Luhan dengan senang hati membuka bibirnya agar Sehun bisa lebih menguasai dirinya. Tangan Sehun sudah menelusup ke dalam baju yang Luhan kenakan, mengelus sensual perut rata Luhan, semakin naik ke atas dan dengan sengaja menyentuh cepat kedua tonjolan kecil yang berada didada Luhan

" _nghhh.."_

Desahan Luhan membuat Sehun secara refleks membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba melepas ciumannya dan mengeluarkan tangannya yang sudah mengelus tubuh pria cantik yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Luhan bertanya terdengar kecewa saat Sehun menatapnya tajam tak berkedip.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kenapa terus bertingkah aneh? Kau harus segera tidur." Sehun menggendong Luhan merasa kesal karena dirinya hampir kelepasan dan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak bertingkah aneh." Luhan memprotes Sehun yang terlihat mengabaikannya.

"Sehun…"

"Cepat tidur. Dan jangan berbuat aneh lagi. Selamat malam."

Sehun mengecup lama kening Luhan dan meninggalkan kamar Luhan untuk kembali berkutat dengan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan.

Sementara Luhan menggigit keras selimutnya dan memandang kesal pada Sehun, tak lama dia menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut dan kembali berguling-guling dikamarnya. Tentu saja si remaja yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhannya sedang kesal karena _**rencana kedua gagal.**_

"Aku menyerah…" katanya bergumam di balik selimut lalu tak lama kembali membuka selimutnya.

"Masih ada cara terakhir." Luhan berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya dan mencari-cari sesuatu sampai akhirnya dia sedikit berlonjak karena menemukan yang dia cari sambil tersenyum mengingat ucapan Kyungsoo.

 _Cara terakhir…kau harus tetap menggodanya, namun kali ini penampilanmu harus terlihat..urhh…seksi!_

Luhan tersenyum merasa cara terakhir akan berhasil mengingat baru saja Sehun sudah tanpa sadar membelai perut dan dua tonjolan kecil miliknya. Dia pun bergegas berganti kemeja kebesaran miliknya yang hanya sampai sebatas paha tanpa menggunakan apapun dibagian bawahnya.

 _Cklek…!_

"Sehun…"

Luhan kembali memasuki ruang kerja Sehun dan memanggil Sehun yang terlihat sibuk menandtangani beberapa dokumennya.

"Kenapa belum tidur Lu? Tidak bisa tidur?"

Sehun bertanya tanpa menatap Luhan sementara Luhan terus berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Iya tidak bisa."

"Yasudah tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menemanimu tidur. Duduk seben-…."

Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini sampai akhirnya warna mukanya mengeras dan

 _Brak..!_

Sehun menggebrak mejanya marah dan menatap Luhan tak suka "Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu? Mana piyama bambi mu?" katanya mendesis membuat Luhan sedikit berkaca-kaca karena tidak menyangka Sehun akan semarah ini.

"Aku menggantinya." Katanya menjawab takut-takut.

"Cepat ganti dengan piyama tidurmu yang biasa." Katanya masih mendesis sangat tak suka melihat penampilan Luhan yang terlalu terbuka.

"Tapi aku terlihat cantik seperti ini"

"Kau seperti pria murahan jika berpenampilan seperti itu. CEPAT GANTI!"

Luhan kembali tersentak dan kali ini tidak bisa mencegah airmatanya turun "KAU JAHAT!" Ujarnya berteriak dan berlari kekamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mendesah kasar dan memijat kepalanya tak mengerti dengan tingkah Luhan yang sangat aneh malam ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _hksss_ eomma….Aku mau pulang. _Sehun menyebalkan. Aku benci!"_

Suara isakan terdengar dari kamar Luhan dan jika didengarkan semakin dekat terlihat sekali kalau pria yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya terdengar sangat marah, membuat pria yang diam-diam memasuki kamarnya sedikit tersenyum saat melihat pria yang beberapa saat lalu ia bentak telah merobek kemeja yang membuatnya sangat marah dan sepertinya sudah kembali memakai piyama bertelinga yang ia berikan.

" _Aku tidak mau disini lagi. Aku mau ikut ke Busan."_

Racauannya terdengar semakin jelas membuat Sehun sedikit menyesal karena sudah membentak pria kecilnya yang terdengar sakit hati karena ucapannya. Dia kemudian menghela sedikit nafasnya dan

 _Sret…!_

"Kau lebih cocok memakai piyama merah muda itu."

Sehun membuka paksa selimut Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit gemetar ketakutan dan tak lama memandang tak suka pada Sehun "PERGI KAU!"

"Ini apartemenku kalau kau ingat." Ujarnya menahan tawa melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat lucu saat ini.

" _ish.._ Menyebalkan! Minggir. Aku mau pergi."

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

Sehun memaksa Luhan sedikit bergeser dan tak lama dia berbaring di samping Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit meronta tak suka saat Sehun mencoba untuk memeluknya.

"Daritadi kau ribut menggodaku…. sekarang aku ingin memelukmu kenapa sulit sekali. Cepat kemari!"

Sehun menarik paksa Luhan membuat pria cantiknya bersandar di dadanya sementara dirinya terus mengelus sayang punggung Luhan, walau Luhan terus menggeliat meronta tak mau dipeluk.

"Maafkan aku berkata kasar."

Luhan sedikit terdiam saat Sehun meminta maaf. Dia tak lagi meronta dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sangat marah.

" _huwaaaaa…_ Kau jahat Sehunnie, kau sangat jahat. Ucapanmu kasar dan aku benci." Katanya menangis terisak di pelukan Sehun membuat Sehun benar-benar menyesal telah membentak Luhan.

"Maaf baby…"

"Kau mau memaafkan aku kan?" Sehun memaksa Luhan menatapnya dan bertanya memohon pada pria yang masih sedikit terisak karena masih kesal padanya.

"Jangan berbicara kasar lagi padaku." Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa.

"Aku janji tidak akan berkata kasar lagi."

"Kalau kau berkata kasar lagi padaku aku akan lari."

Sehun mengernyit tak suka mendengar ancaman Luhan membuatnya menyatukan kedua kening mereka dan menatap tajam Luhan "Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku" katanya memperingatkan Luhan.

"Lagipulaa.." Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan dan kembali menatapnya.

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Luhan sedikit kesal.

"Lagipula aku merasa ada yang sedang ingin bercinta malam ini." katanya berbisik membuat jantung Luhan berdetak kencang dan sedikit membelalak karena saat ini tangan Sehun sedang meraba paha dalamnya dan

" _nghhh.."_ Luhan mendesah saat tangan Sehun meraba agak kencang juniornya membuatnya memejamkan mata dan merasakan sensasi aneh karena ini adalah kali pertamanya seseorang memegang bagian paling _privacy_ dari tubuhnya.

"Aku membatalkan niatku untuk menyentuhmu saat kau berusia dua puluh tahun nanti. Aku ingin menyentuhmu sekarang. Kau mau kan?" Sehun semakin meremas lembut junior Luhan dan memaksa Luhan yang sudah terangsang untuk menatapnya.

"Ten-Tentu saja aku mau! Kenapa aku harus menunggu sampai usiaku 20 tahun? Kau pikir aku bisa menahan diri melihat pria seksi sepertimu? Demi Tuhan kau sangat tampan saat tidur, saat memakai kaos putihmu. Kau sangat tampan jika bangun tidur. Aku tidak tahan! Terlebih kau sering tidur bersamaku tapi tidak pernah menyentuhku. Aku kesal!"

Sehun sedikit terperangah dengan pengakuan Luhan dan tak lama tertawa kecil menatap Luhan dengan sangat gemas.

 _Omo!_

Luhan sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun menindihnya dan sedikit menekankan bagian bawah dirinya menunjukkan kalau dirinya juga sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi "Jangan menyesali keinginanmu." Katanya memandang Luhan memastikan kalau pria dibawahnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan mabuk dan tak akan menyesali apapun yang terjadi nantinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyesali apapun." Katanya menjawab mantap Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum dan Perlahan mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati Luhan.

Perlahan Sehun mulai memanggut bibir Luhan, meresapi setiap rasa yang ada, menyalurkan gairah yang selalu ia tahan semenjak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan, diam-diam mengagumi pria dibawahnya lalu kemudian perasaan ingin melindungi dan memiliki timbul begitu saja membuatnya tak mau berpisah sedikitpun dengan pria cantiknya. Sehun sedikit tersenyum memagut dan mengulum bibir Luhan dengan lembut tak ingin menyakiti pria remaja dibawahnya.

Mereka terus berciuman dengan lembut mengabaikan dinginnya malam dan berniat untuk menghangatkan satu sama lain. Gairah yang begitu menggebu membuat dua sejoli ini begitu haus akan sentuhan dari pasangan masing-masing.

Setelah agak lama Sehun melepaskan ciumannya lembutnya dan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, mukanya memerah karena malu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Luhan berharap waktu berhenti saat untuk pertama kalinya mendengar ucapan cinta yang begitu tulus. Memutuskan untuk mempercayakan semua yang diucapkan Sehun padanya. Pernyataan cinta yang begitu hangat untuknya.

"Aku-…Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunna."

Sehun tersenyum lega mengetahui perasaan cintanya berbalas dia kemudian menarik kepala Luhan lembut dan mencium kening Luhan, kemudian mencium kedua mata Luhan, ciumannya semakin turun dan terakhir Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

Sehun kembali mengulum bibir Luhan dengan terampil. Diraihnya tengkuk Luhan dan Sehun memperdalam ciumannya. Luhan merasakan kenyamanan yang teramat sangat ketika Sehun menciumnya seperti ini.

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, lengannya telah bertumpu pada leher Sehun. Sungguh Sehun sangat mengagumi apapun mengenai Luhan, dia sangat mengingat bagaimana reaksi hatinya saat bertemu Luhan pertama kali. Waktu terasa berhenti berputar dan dirinya sama sekali tak berkedip memandang Luhan.

Dia mengira itu hanya perasaan sesaat namun kemudian bayangan Luhan terus mengganggunya, tanpa sadar dia selalu ingin tahu apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan sampai akhirnya tidak ada hal didunia ini yang dia inginkan selain Luhan. Membuatnya mengagumi cara Luhan untuk membuatnya terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Bocah ini tidak melakukan apapun tapi sesuatu dari dirinya menariknya terlalu kuat untuk mendekap pria cantik ini dengan erat.

Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, mengusapkan lidahnya ke belahan bibir Luhan. Luhan yang menikmati itu pun tanpa sengaja melenguh dan membuka mulutnya. Dengan pandainya lidah Sehun telah memasuki mulut Luhan dan posisi Sehun beranjak menindih Luhan dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada ranjang.

Ciuman Sehun dan Luhan semakin panas. Lidah Sehun yang berada di dalam mulut Luhan terus mempermainkan lidah Luhan. Sehun menjilati tidah, gigi dan dinding mulut Luhan, membuat namja yang berada dibawahnya terus terusan melenguh lembut.

" _nghhggg_ … Sehunniee.." lenguh Luhan ketika Sehun kembali menjilat dan membelit lidahnya.

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan lekat-lekat dan begitu pula Luhan, Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Aku benar-benar mengagumimu" katanya mengecup bibir Luhan singkat.

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan yang berada dibawahnya dengan lekat. Tanpa kata-kata keduanya pun tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka ingin memiliki dan dimiliki seutuhnya.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum kembali mencium Luhan dan kembali memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan.

" _nghhh_ Sehunnn.." lenguhan Luhan keluar begitu seja ketika Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan pelan.

"Kau menyukainya" Sehun bertanya ditengah-tengah ciumannya.

" _eughhh_ " Luhan hanya melenguh sebagai jawabannya.

Sehunpun tersenyum dan terus menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap bibir Luhan. Perlahan Sehun menaikkan piyama merah muda yang dipakai Luhan, dilepaskannnya ciumannya terhadap Luhan dan dengan cepat ia melepas piyama yang selalu terlihat cocok dipakai oleh Luhan tersebut.

Tubuh Sehun semakin erat mengapit tubuh Luhan. Bibir Sehun mendarat di leher putih Luhan. Dikecupnya, dihisap dan digigitnya leher Luhan. Sehun terus menandai leher Luhan dengan seluruh kecupan yang ia berikan.

Tidak hanya itu, satu tangan Sehun mengelus-elus perut datar Luhan dan membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat karena lagi-lagi merasakan untuk pertama kalinya ada yang membelai daerah _privacy_ miliknya.

Di remasnya rambut Sehun lembut oleh Luhan. Luhan hanya melenguh nikmat dan menginginkan lebih. " _nghhh_ Sehuniiee" Luhan melengguh dan menarik kepala Sehun, Luhan mengarahkannya ke puting coklat muda Luhan yang sanggat menggoda itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sehun menghisap nipple kiri Luhan, menariknya dengan giginya dan mengulumnya.

" _nghhhhhh_ " Luhan mendesah ketika nipple kanannya dipelintir jari Sehun dan nipple kirinya dijilati Sehun. Sementara Luhan terus menerus mendesah dan melenguh ketika Sehun memperlakukan nipple kanannya sama dengan nipple kirinya.

Sehun pun mendesah halus ketika dirasakan junior Luhan bergesekan dengan juniornya. Membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi, dengan cepat dia membuka semua pakaian yang telah melekat ditubuhnya dan dibukanya semua celana Luhan sehingga sekarang mereka hanya berlapiskan kulit.

Sehun merangkak mendekati junior Luhan yang sudah terangsang. Sehun menatap dalam ke mata Luhan yang juga melihatnya dengan tak sabar. Seolah mengetahui apa yang Sehun inginkan Luhan pun mengangguk seolah memberi izin untuk pria yang terlihat sangat tampan untuknya ini.

Sehun tersenyum senang dan tak lama diraihnya dan dimasukkan junior Luhan kedalam mulutnya. Sehun menghisap, menjilati, menghisap dan menggigit pelan junior Luhan.

" _shhh_ " Luhan mendesah dan mendorong kepala Sehun maju mundur agar mendapat lebih.

Sehun tersenyum ditengah kegiatan mengulumnya. Sehun mengelus-elus paha atas Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan semakin gila mendesah.

Sehun terus mengulum cepat junior Luhan. Sementara Luhan yang menikmatinya hanya bisa mendesah dan membuka tutup matanya.

"SEHUUNNN _Ahhhhh shhhh_ " Luhan meneriaki nama Sehun setelah mencapai puncak pertamanya. Nafasnya yang semula memburu kini telah kembali normal.

Sehun kembali menindih Luhan yang sudah berbaring dengan nyamannya diatas kasur. Dia memandang Luhan dengan penuh arti membuat Luhan tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan agar melingkari pinggangnya. Sedikit mengocok juniornya agar dapat dengan mudah memasuki Luhan.

"Apa kau siap?"Sehun bertanya lagi memastikan Luhan tidak akan menyesali keputusannya.

"Aku sangat siap" katanya menjawab mantap Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa gemas karenanya.

Luhan sedikit memekik ketika dirasakannya junior Sehun mencoba masuk kedalam holenya. Sehun tahu jika dia berlama-lama maka Luhan akan semakin merasa kesakitan, maka dia memutuskan untuk memasuki Luhan dalam sekali hentak dan

"AKHHHH!" Luhan menjerit dan menangis ketika Sehun telah masuk seutuhnya.

"Maaf sayang….Kau akan terbiasa nantinya" Sehun membelai kening Luhan meyakinkan pria kecilnya yang terlihat sangat tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Tidak apa…Cepat bergerak" Luhan yang kesakitan meminta Sehun untuk menggerakan pinggulnya, jika dia mengingat kata-kata Kyungsoo maka semakin cepat Sehun bergerak maka semakin cepat rasa sakitnya hilang.

" _nghhhh_ " nafas Sehun terdengar sangat memburu ketika dia mulai menghentakan kuat juniornya ke dalam hole Luhan dengan sangat cepat dan beraturan.

Membuat Luhan melupakan rasa sakit serta rasa nyeri dan hanya bisa berteriak mendesah saat Sehun berkali-kali menggejotnya dengan keras.

" _Sehunnn…._ " Luhan memejamkan matanya erat dan menikmati seluruh pergerakan Sehun dibawah sana.

" _akhh!_ " mata Luhan membulat seketika.

" _There!_ Sehunniee _shhh_ " Luhan merasa sangat melayang terbuai kenikmatan saat junior Sehun tepat menyentuh prostatnya dibawah sana.

" _Aku mengerti_ " Sehun menyeringai dan semakin gencar menusuk titik kenikmatan Luhan yang sedang ia hujam dengan keras dan tepat berkali-kali.

" _nghhhhh_ " Luhan mendesah dan sengaja mengeratkan pahanya membuat lubangnya terasa sangat sempit sekarang.

" _akhhh_ babyy!" Sehun menusuk dan menggenjot lubang Luhan lebih cepat dan dalam. Merasa Luhan mengerti kebutuhannya dengan merapatkan holenya membuat juniornya terasa dipijat dan terasa nikmat didlam sana.

"Sehun! lebih cepat.. _nghhhh_ " Luhan merasakan tusukan Sehun menjadi lebih cepat dan junior Sehun membesar.

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Luhan merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia semakin meracau saat Sehun mengocok juniornya dengan cepat.

" _Sehun!"_

Tak lama Luhan memejamkan matanya erat dan " _nghhhmphhhhhh"_ Tubuh Luhan melengkung ke atas tanda dia mencapai klimaksnya sementara Sehun masih terus menghujam kuat hole Luhan, sampai satu hentakan terakhir dan

" _Luhannnn…nghhmhhh."_

Sehun jatuh diatas tubuh Luhan dan mengeluarkan klimaksnya tepat didalam hole Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan mata karena untuk pertama kalinya merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat sakit, kemudian menjadi nikmat dan saat ini terasa hangat karena Sehun sedang mengeluarkan cairannya yang entah kenapa terasa banyak untuk Luhan rasakan.

Sehun melepaskan perlahan pertautannya dengan Luhan saat dirinya selesai merasakan klimaksny. Dia masih menindih Luhan sampai kemudian dia menyingkir dan mendekap erat tubuh Luhan. menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut dan menikmati setiap pergesekan yang mereka rasakan karena tubuh polos mereka saat ini.

"Kau tidak menyesal kan?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada Luhan. Luhan menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum tersipu mendongak ke arah Sehun.

"Itu sakit pada awalnya, lalu kemudian…" Katanya membenamkan wajahnya didada Sehun.

"Kemudian apa _hmmm."_ Sehun bertanya menggoda Luhan.

"Luhan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi jika kau tidak menjawab." Sehun berpura-pura mengancam Luhan membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kemudian aku menyukainya. Rasanya tidak bisa dijelaskan, apalagi saat kau mengenai sesuatu didalam diriku tadi. Aku-…."

Luhan tak bisa lagi melanjutkan ucapannya karena sangat malu saat ini, membuat Sehun tertawa kecil dan kembali memaksa mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Jadi apa kita bisa melakukannya lagi?" Sehun bertanya seolah memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak menolaknya. Dia pun tersenyum senang saat merasa Luhan mengangguk dan tak lama kembali melihat ke arahnya "Tentu saja!"

"Kenapa kau sangat menggairahkan _hmmm.."_

"Apa kau tidak merasa sakit?"

Luhan terlihat berfikir dan tak lama sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya, meringis kecil karena bagian bawahnya benar-benar sakit saat ini. "Ini sakit Sehunnie. Tapi aku menyukainya." Katanya meyakinkan Sehun yang terlihat ragu.

"Tidak heran Kai dan Kyungsoo sering melakukannya. Ini sangat nikmat." Gumamnya membuat Sehun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau mengingat Kai dan Kyungsoo."

" _umhhh…_ " Luhan melihat Sehun agak malu dan kemudian tersenyum menjawabnya

" _ummhhh_ itu karena saat aku Memasak….Menggodamu dan mengenakan pakaian seksi. Itu semua ide Kyungsoo. Dia bilang aku harus menggodamu agar kau menyentuhku. Aku tidak suka kau anggap bocah. Aku ini sudah pubertas dan aku bisa memuaskanmu."

" _Aku akan membunuh si hitam itu. Dia dan kekasihnya benar-benar virus untukmu."_ Katanya mendesis membuat Luhan menatapnya sebal.

"Mereka bukan virus mereka vaksin untukku. Kau yang virus! Pikirmu aku bisa tahan dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh seksimu? Kau membuatku hampir gila!"

Sehun kembali tertawa karena tak menyangka Luhan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan saat melihat Luhan. membuatnya mau tak mau berterimkasih pada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah membuat pria cantiknya begitu terbuka.

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan mereka hadiah."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya tentu saja benar. Sekarang cepat tutup matamu atau aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi." Katanya menggoda Luhan membuat Luhan merona.

"Ini masih sakit."

"Iya aku akan menunggu sampai tidak sakit."

"Baguslah….Aku takut ini akan berdarah karena milikmu sangat besar."

"Itu tidak akan berdarah sayang." Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos pria kecilnya.

"Tapi aku merasa dirobek menjadi dua."

"Iya aku tahu. Aku akan lembut lain kali... dan Luhan….bisakah kau tidur? Kau sangat cerewet." Sehun menarik hidung Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit cemberut.

"Baiklah selamat tidur. Selamat malam Sehun." katanya mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun dan langsung memejamkan matanya di pelukan Sehun.

"Selamat malam Lu…" Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mendengus saat Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Sehun…Apa kita sepasang kekasih saat ini."

"Bukan…"

" _ishh menyebalkan!"_ gerutunya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Sejak awal aku melihatmu aku telah memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku bukan kekasihku. Jadi terima saja."

Luhan mendongak dan bertanya pada Sehun yang terlihat kelelahan menjawab sambil memejamkan matanya "Bagaimana maksudmu?"

Sehun kemudian terkekeh dan menatap Luhan dengan gemas "Maksudku aku akan menikahimu setelah janjiku pada orang tuamu terpenuhi. Sampai saat itu tiba aku mengikatmu dan kau tidak bisa lari dariku. Kau tahu kenapa?" katanya bertanya dan kembali memejamkan matanya mendekap Luhan semakin erat.

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya bermain di dada Sehun

"Karena aku memilihmu."

Luhan tidak bersuara lagi saat Sehun menjawab seluruh keraguannya. Dia sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian menyamankan posisinya, tidak berniat mengganggu Sehun yang tampak kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat bersama dengan pria yang mungkin memang akan selalu menjaganya mulai saat ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dirinya merasa sangat senang karena perasaannya berbalas dengan sama besarnya.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **update...!**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _udah napas deh kan ya ? hahahaha..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _okeyyy...see you di next story n next chapter :)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _happy reading n review :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**previous**_

 _"Sehun…Apa kita sepasang kekasih saat ini."_

 _"Bukan…"_

 _"ishh menyebalkan!" gerutunya dan kembali memejamkan matanya._

 _"Sejak awal aku melihatmu aku telah memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku bukan kekasihku. Jadi terima saja."_

 _Luhan mendongak dan bertanya pada Sehun yang terlihat kelelahan menjawab sambil memejamkan matanya "Bagaimana maksudmu?"_

 _Sehun kemudian terkekeh dan menatap Luhan dengan gemas "Maksudku aku akan menikahimu setelah janjiku pada orang tuamu terpenuhi. Sampai saat itu tiba aku mengikatmu dan kau tidak bisa lari dariku. Kau tahu kenapa?" katanya bertanya dan kembali memejamkan matanya mendekap Luhan semakin erat._

 _"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya bermain di dada Sehun_

 _"Karena aku memilihmu."_

 _Luhan tidak bersuara lagi saat Sehun menjawab seluruh keraguannya. Dia sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian menyamankan posisinya, tidak berniat mengganggu Sehun yang tampak kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat bersama dengan pria yang mungkin memang akan selalu menjaganya mulai saat ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dirinya merasa sangat senang karena perasaannya berbalas dengan sama besarnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Triplet794 Present new Story_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

"Baiklah Kyung, aku rasa cukup sampai sini. Aku sudah lelah dan ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu."

"Ya pulang saja. Hati-hati dijalan Lu."

"Oke." Luhan mengambil _skateboard_ nya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

Kedua siswa tingkat akhir itu terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan serangkaian tugas dan ujian yang harus mereka jalani secara bersamaan. Membuat mereka harus meluangkan waktu ekstra untuk sekedar belajar atau mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam seperti saat ini misalnya. Kyungsoo sudah terkapar di ranjangnya sementara Luhan masih harus menempuh perjalanan dua puluh menit menggunakan _skateboard_ nya menuju apartemen Sehun.

 _Ah-…_ dan berbicara tentang Sehun. pria yang baru seminggu lalu menjamahnya itu saat ini sedang berada di luar kota. Terhitung sudah tiga hari dengan hari ini, membuat si pria yang kini sedang sangat butuh hiburan ini terlihat semakin tak bersemangat.

"Luhan kau mau pulang?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo " _Ne eomonim._ Sudah malam aku harus segera pulang."

"Kenapa tidak bermalam disini?"

"Aku tidak bawa seragam eomonim."

" _Ah_ begitukah? Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan, dan segera buat coklat panas sesampainya dirumah."

" _hmm.._ Aku akan melakukannya. Aku permisi _eomonim."_

Luhan pun keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo. Memakai topi jaketnya dan bersiap menaiki _skateboardnya._

" _Hahhh…._ Menyenangkan sekali." Gumamnya menikmati hembusan angin malam sambil menaiki _skateboardnya_ dan sesekali memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket karena udara begitu dingin.

Luhan masih terus menaiki _skateboard_ nya dan memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk menemani malamnya yang pasti akan sepi karena tidak ada Sehun yang akan menemaninya belajar atau sekedar mengobrol menghiburnya.

Pria cantik itu sesekali meniup tangannya dan kembali menaiki _skateboard_ nya dengan cemilan yang berada di tangannya serta tas punggung dan topi kebesaran jaketnya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan merasa pria ini sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

Sampai akhirnya Luhan sampai di lobi utama di apartement Sehun. Dia mengangkat _skateboard_ nya dan menyapa penjaga yang selalu berdiri di lobi apartemen Sehun.

"Paman aku membawakanmu cemilan. Makanlah diam-diam. Kau pasti bosan." Katanya memberikan satu bungkus cemilan yang ia beli sambil berbisik membuat si penjaga tertawa karena Luhan memperhatikannya.

"Aku akan menghabiskannya Luhan. terimakasih."

Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya sambil tertawa dan berjalan menuju lift "Luhan."

Luhan kembali menoleh dan mendapati _reseptionist_ di apartemen tersebut berjalan mendekatinya. "Noona? Kau mendapat _shift_ malam?" katanya bertanya pada wanita yang sedari tadi mengejarnya.

"Iya. Dan aku memiliki ini untukmu. Semangat untuk ujianmu."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya dan tak lama tertawa senang karena mendapatkan sekotak coklat dari wanita muda didepannya "Gomawo noona! Kau yang terbaik." Gumam Luhan mengambil kotak coklat tersebut dan kembali berjalan menuju lift untuk segera beristirahat.

Tak lama Luhan memasuki apartemennya, dia menyalakan lampu, mengganti dengan sandal rumah lalu membawa setumpuk makanan yang ia dapatkan. Dia mulai menuju dapur dan meletakkan makanannya disana, lalu menuju ke lemari es mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

 _Uhuk!_

Luhan tersedak minumannya saat mendengar suara yang berasal di belakangnya, dia dengan cepat menoleh dan luar biasa berbinar melihat Sehun yang memakai _bathrobe_ dengan rambut hitamnya yang terlhat turun karena basah berdiri menyandar di dinding dapur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada.

"Sehun kau sudah pulang?"

Suara Luhan berusaha menyapa Sehun setenang mungkin namun tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin menangisnya karena terlalu senang melihat Sehun berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kemari."

Luhan pun langsung menghambur memeluk Sehun, saat pria yang diam-diam selalu ia rindukan itu merentangkan tangannya memintanya untuk memeluknya.

"Aku senang kau kembali lebih awal. Aku merindukanmu" Gumamnya memeluk Sehun erat merasa sangat merindukan pria tampan yang kini sedang mengusap lembut punggungnya yang bergetar.

Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum senang karena pria delapan belas tahun yang kini sedang memeluknya memiliki rasa rindu yang sama dengan yang dia rasakan. Sehun memeluknya semakin erat dan sedikit sesekali mencium tengkuk Luhan yang terasa dingin di bibirnya "Aku juga merindukanmu."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Cklek…!_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan menampilkan Luhan dengan piyama merahnya sedang mengusak wajahnya yang terlihat masih basah. Dia sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk memeluk Sehun sepanjang malam ini. Tapi pria yang lebih tua itu terus memaksanya untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur agar tidurnya merasa nyaman dan tak terganggu.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat Sehun yang sedang berkutat dengan dokumennya tersenyum berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat kesulitan dengan rambutnya yang basah.

"Apa ibumu selalu mengeringkan rambutmu?" katanya mengambil alih handuk Luhan dan mulai membantu Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya.

" _eh?_ Darimana kau tahu?"

"Ibuku juga selalu melakukannya padaku."

"Pasti ibumu sangat menyayangimu."

"Tentu saja."

"Pasti ibumu seorang wanita cantik yang sangat baik."

"Cantik aku mengakuinya. Tapi kalau baik?-…Aku sedikit meragukannya."

Luhan secara refleks mendongak ke arah Sehun dan melihat kedalam mata Sehun dengan bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Sehun pun tersenyum membuang handuk Luhan dan menangkup wajah Luhan, mengecup bibirnya agak lama dan menatapnya dalam "Dia selingkuh dari ayahku dan saat ini sudah menikahi pria selingkuhannya. Dia juga memiliki buah hatinya dengan pria itu. Dan kau tahu dimana posisiku? Aku adalah anak yang dibuang." Katanya tersenyum pahit memberitahu Luhan yang hanya diam tak bicara.

"Aku tunggu kau dimeja makan. Kau harus makan sebelum tidur." Katanya menginterupsi Luhan yang masih melamun, membuat Luhan sedikit terkesiap dan merasa Sehun benar-benar kesepian.

" _eomma."_ Luhan bergumam memanggil ibunya karena tiba-tiba merasa takut merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Sehun rasakan.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan pun membuka pintu kamarnya, dia mendekati ke tempat Sehun berada dan mencium bau masakan yang berasal dari dapur, sedikit berbinar saat mengetahui aroma khas dari masakan yang sedang dibuat oleh Sehun "Sehun apa itu ramyeon?" Luhan bertanya bersemangat mengenali aroma makanan favoritnya.

"Ya. Cepat duduk aku sudah hampir selesai."

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat dan menarik kursinya dengan cepat, tak lama Sehun membawakan panci kecil berisi mie kesukaannya dan menarik kursi disamping Luhan.

"Makanlah jangan hanya memandangnya. Makananmu akan hilang kalau berkedip nanti."

Luhan kembali mengangguk dan tak lama mengambil sepasang sumpitnya dan memakan ramyeon buatan Sehun dengan semangat. "Luhan aku penasaran akan satu hal." Sehun menghela nafasnya dan melipat kedua tangannya memperhatikan Luhan yang masih sibuk memakan mie yang ia buatkan.

"A- _slurpp-_ Apa?" balas Luhan sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Selama aku pergi apa kau makan dengan baik? Aku melihat tidak ada peralatan kotor dan isi kulkas masih sama seperti saat aku tinggalkan."

"Noona selalu memberikanku makanan. Mereka sangat baik."

"Noona?"

Luhan mengangkat jari telunjuknya meminta waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun karena saat ini sedang ingin menikmati bagian favoritnya. Luhan ingin menelan habis kuah mie ramen nya dalam sekali tengguk dan

" _Aaahh_ ~Sehun. Ini nikmat sekali." Gumamnya memberitahu Sehun yang masih menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Jadi siapa noona yang memberimu makan?"

" _Ah…_ Mereka pegawai apartemen ini. Mereka selalu bertanya _Luhan apa kau sudah makan? Luhan noona memiliki snack enak ini. makanlah."_ Gumam Luhan memberitahu Sehun yang masih melipat tangannya di atas dadanya.

"Mereka?"

"Iya..Jumlah noona yang memberikanku makan sekitar enam orang dengan pegawai yang suka membersihkan apartemen."

"Astaga." Sehun menggeram memijat kepalanya yang tak sakit.

"Apa kau menggoda mereka?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya membuat Luhan mendengus kesal

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka mengenalimu?"

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tertawa melihat Sehun "Sepertinya aku ada bakat menjadi artis terkenal." Gumamnya membuat Sehun yang masih kesal tiba-tiba terkekeh.

"Pikirmu aku akan membiarkan seluruh dunia melihat wajah cantikmu? Tidak akan. Wajahmu, tubuhmu semuanya hanya milikku. Oke?"

Luhan memicingkan matanya berusaha melawan tatapan tajam Sehun namun dia tahu itu percuma "Oke." Katanya membuat gerakan oke dan sedikit berjalan mencari sesuatu didapur.

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Aku memiliki sekotak coklat pemberian noona reseptionist yang aku letakkan disini. Kau melihatnya?"

"Oh itu-…aku sudah membuangnya ke tempat sampah."

"MWO?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan disinilah mereka, di swalayan terdekat dengan apartemen mereka. Sehun terpaksa mengantar Luhan untuk pergi ke swalayan dan mencari coklat yang sama persis yang diberikan _fans_ Luhan padanya yang sengaja ia buang karena tak suka Luhan menerima pemberian dari orang asing.

"Luhan aku rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Sehun mengingatkan Luhan yang sudah mengambil lebih dari sepuluh kotak cokelat yang ia letakkan di _troley_ belanja mereka.

"Ini belum cukup. Salahkan dirimu yang membuang cokelat milikku." Katanya menggerutu dan mengambil alih _troley_ yang dipegang Sehun dan mendorongnya mengitari seluruh rak yang menyediakan cokelat dan mengambil satu jenis dari setiap _merk_ cokelat yang dijual.

Sementara Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Luhan yang jelas sekali mengambil kesempatan dengan membeli banyak cokelat untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia pun membiarkan Luhan memilih sebanyak mungkin sementara dirinya mencari kebutuhan yang ia perlukan.

"Oke…! Aku rasa cukup balas dendanmnya. Aku akan menghabiskannya untuk setahun." Gumam Luhan tertawa senang melihat _troley_ yang ia bawa penuh dengan banyak snack dan minuman ringan kesukaannya.

"Sekarang mari kita cari Sehun dan memakan sebagaian dirumah."

Luhan sedikit bernyanyi saat mencari Sehun dan tertawa senang saat melihat Sehun sedang mencari sesuatu sampai dahinya mengenyit melihat seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Sehun erat. Awalnya Luhan bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri kalau Sehun akan mendorong gadis itu tapi hatinya memanas saat Sehun malah tertawa dan terlihat senang bertemu dengan wanita yang masih terus memeluknya.

" _Apa aku akan dicampakkan lagi?'_ gumam Luhan yang sudah menebak kisah cintanya akan berakhir sama dengan yang sudah berlalu.

Luhan yang biasanya akan menghampiri kekasihnya dan bersikap semua baik-baik saja. Tapi Luhan yang sekarang terlalu tak rela jika harus berpisah dengan pria setampan dan sebaik Sehun terlalu cepat, dia merasa kakinya tidak mau melangkah membuatnya memutuskan untuk terus berpura-pura mencari sesuatu sampai akhirnya Sehun menemukannya dan membawa dirinya pulang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak lama keduanya pun sampai kembali di apartemen mereka. Namun berbeda dengan waktu saat mereka pergi, Sehun menyadari kalau Luhan terlampau diam di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Dia bahkan mengabaikan para pegawai wanita yang menyapanya dan hanya terus menekuk wajahnya membuat Sehun menyadari ada yang salah dari Luhan.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun dan terus menekan kode apartemen Sehun sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dan dia dengan cepat masuk kedalamnya.

"Luhan jawab aku jika aku bertanya."

"Aku hanya lelah. Besok pagi aku ada ujian dan ujian lagi siang harinya. Lalu belajar lalu ujian lagi. Semuanya membuatku lelah dan kesal."

Sehun mengernyit menyadari sesuatu membuatnya mendengus dan segera mencengkram lengan Luhan sebelum bocah delapan belas tahun itu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa menangis?" katanya bertanya melihat mata Luhan yang memerah dan sedikit basah di pelupuk matanya.

" _ishhh!_ Kenapa aku harus menangis?"

Sehun menyeringai dan semakin tajam menatap Luhan "Suaramu bahkan bergetar saat bicara denganku. Katakan kenapa kau menangis atau aku akan mencengkram lenganmu semalaman."

"Aku harus tidur. Besok aku ujian."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"BAIK AKU KATAKAN!"

Luhan menghempas kasar tangannya dan menatap tajam Sehun dengan kesal

"Siapa wanita yang kau peluk di swalayan tadi?"

Sehun mengernyit dan tak lama tersenyum menahan tawanya "kau melihatnya?"

"AKU PUNYA MATA DAN YA…TENTU SAJA AKU MELIHATNYA. KALIAN BERPELUKAN DI TEMPAT UMUM. DASAR BRENGSEK."

Sehun membiarkan Luhan memukulnya sesuka hati sampai akhirnya dia merasakan pukulan Luhan melemah menandakan bocah didepannya sudah kelelahan

"Sudah selesai memukulnya? Sudah selesai berteriaknya?"

"Ya..aku sudah selesai. Aku sudah siap kalau kau mengatakan kita akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Aku tidur dulu."

Pada awalnya Sehun berniat untuk langsung memberitahu Luhan siapa wanita yang bertemu dengannya di swalayan tadi. Namun melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah bahkan menangis karena bocah delapan belas tahun itu melihatnya berpelukan dengan wanita lain membuatnya senang karena menyadari kalau Luhan sedang cemburu. Dan bocah itu terlihat sangat lucu jika sedang cemburu atau marah karena menahan rasa tidak sukanya jika Sehun berhubungan dengan orang lain. hal itu juga yang membuat Sehun memtuskan kalau terlalu cepat untuk memberitahu Luhan dan dia menikmati ekspresi kesal Luhan sebagai hiburan untuknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya kedua pasangan yang sepertinya masih bertengkar itu menghabiskan sarapan masing-masing tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Dimana yang satu masih kesal karena belum dapat penjelasan sementara yang satu lebih memilih tidak menanggapi aksi cemberut bocah delapan belas tahun yang sudah hampir tiga bulan ini tinggal bersamanya.

"Jika sudah selesai aku tunggu di mobil."

Sehun yang pertama kali bersuara, dia bangun dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian begitu saja. Membuat Luhan semakin kesal karena Sehun mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Dia tidak menjelaskan apapun dan malah bersikap dingin. Aku bertaruh ujianku hari ini akan berantakan" gumamnya merasa sakit hati dengan sikap Sehun dan tak lama mengambil tas nya menyusul Sehun di parkiran mobil apartemennya.

Tak ada yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolah Luhan. Hanya suara musik yang terdengar di mobil mewah milik Sehun dan suara kendaraan lain yang berpapasan dengan mobil mereka. Selebihnya hanya keheningan yang dirasakan keduanya, sampai akhirnya mobil Sehun berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah Luhan. Luhan pun segera membuka pintu mobil sebelum Sehun menarik lengannya.

"Jangan pikirkan aku terlalu banyak. Selesaikan ujianmu dengan baik. Kau mengerti?" katanya menarik dagu Luhan dan memaksa Luhan menatapnya.

Luhan hanya diam menjawab membuat Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain melumat kasar mulutnya sementara bel sekolah terus berbunyi.

"Se-sehun…."

"Mengerti atau aku harus berbuat lebih jauh?" ujarnya masih melumat bibir Luhan dengan tangan yang sudah bermain di kemeja sekolah Luhan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat tangan Sehun mulai menekan kasar kedua tonjolan kecilnya secara bergantian. Dia mungkin bisa saja mengabaikan bunyi bel yang sangat terdengar dan melanjutkan kegiatan menyenangkan ini bersama Sehun, karena jujur saja Luhan sangat merindukan Sehun yang belakangan ini selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi mengingat kejadian semalam saat Sehun memeluk seorang wanita dan pria itu sama sekali tak menjelaskan sepatah kata pun membuatnya kembali kesal dan mendorong Sehun yang semakin menjadi bermain di tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Geramnya membuka pintu mobil dan memakai jas sekolahnya untuk menutupi kemejanya yang berantakan meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai merasa kemarahan Luhan akan berdampak tak bagus untuknya.

"Baiklah…. Aku rasa aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Sehun terus menatap punggung Luhan yang menjauh dan tak lama menyunggingkan senyumnya mengingat Luhan yang terbakar cemburu sangat menakutkan dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Luhaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn."

Luhan sedikit menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah merengek "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan menarik kursi disamping Luhan lalu memandang temannya dengan menyelidik "Kau bisa mengerjakan soal uji coba ujian kita?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat santai?"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Menjerit sepertimu? Sudahlah aku mau ke perpustakaan."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak penting."

Luhan mengambil tas nya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang terlihat tak berminat hari ini. Dia berfikir keras sampai akhirnya tersenyum menebak hal yang membuat Luhan gusar karena pria dingin yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Hey kau sedang bertengkar dengan ahjussi itu ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"hey hey…aku kan juga harus belajar."

"Terserah."

" _ish_ galak sekali. Hey Lu, kau kenapa dengan paman tampan itu?"

"Kyungieeee!"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Luhan menghentakan kakinya dan terlihat sangat kesal sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat kebingungan.

"Aku rasa Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih dan hanya menjadikanku mainan untuknya."

"Mainan bagaimana?"

"DIA BERPELUKAN DENGAN WANITA CANTIK SEMALAM DAN TAK MENJELASKAN APAPUN PADAKU." Luhan sedikit memekik membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa menariknya ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Kau ini! jangan berteriak seperti wanita." Ujarnya memarahi Luhan yang tak bisa menahan diri

"Aku kesal."

"Kau sudah tanya wanita itu siapa?"

"Sudah… tapi dia tak menjawabnya bahkan sampai pagi tadi saat dia mengantarku sekolah."

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir dan tak lama tersenyum melihat sahabatnya "Aku akan bertanya pada Kai dan aku janji itu tidak akan mencurigakan. Bagaimana?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _arghhhhh_ bagaimana ini?"

Luhan yang sedang belajar di rumah Kyungsoo berteriak kesal saat Kyungsoo memberitahunya bahwa Sehun mengetahui saat Kai bertanya tentang wanita yang semalam karena Luhan yang memintanya untuk bertanya. Dan karena hal itu pula Sehun menolak dengan tegas memberitahu Kai dan berpesan pada Kai untuk memberitahu Luhan kalau dirinya harus bertanya sendiri tapi tidak dalam keadaan cemburu.

"Lebih baik kau bertanya padanya lagi."

"Tidak akan. _Argghhhhhh_ aku kesal sekali Kyung."

"Yasudah kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk dicampakan lagi. Kau benar-benar seperti bocah jika bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidur dulu. Hati-hati saat pulang nanti." Gumamnya menarik selimutnya dan tak lama memejamkan mata karena benar-benar merasa kelelahan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku menginap saja." Ujar Luhan menggeser tubuh Kyungsoo dan tak lama ikut menarik selimut Kyungsoo dan tidur di kamar sahabatnya untuk malam ini

"Kau yakin tidur disini? Bagaimana kalau Sehun membawa wanita itu ke apartemennya?"

" _arghhhh.._ aku tidak peduli. Terserah dia mau melakukan apa. Selamat malam" Geram Luhan yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut. Tak mau berfikir lebih banyak lagi karena takut menangis atau yang lebih parahnya semua hafalan mata pelajarannya hilang karena terlalu takut memikirkan Sehun yang sedang bercumbu dengan wanita lain.

"Selamat malam Lu." Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa mendengar Luhan yang terdengar begitu frustasi dan tak bersemangat.

Sementara itu Sehun yang sudah berada di apartemennya terlihat marah dan gusar menyadari Luhan belum juga pulang saat jam menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Dia sudah menebak Luhan berada dimana, hanya saja Jongin belum menghubunginya dan itu membuatnya sedikit ragu Luhan berada di rumah Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya ponselnya bergetar dan nama Jongin berada di layar ponselnya.

"Bagaimana?"

" _Luhan memang berada di rumah kekasihku bos."_

"Cepat bawa dia pulang kalau begitu."

" _Masalahnya Luhan tidak mau pulang. Ibu kekasihku bilang kalau sedari tadi Luhan terlihat kesal dan tak memakan apapun sampai akhirnya dia tertidur di samping Kyungsoo bos."_

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya dan sedikit memijat kepalanya karena mulai kewalahan dengan tingkah Luhan "Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau Luhan akan menginap di rumah kekasihmu?"

" _Sepertinya begitu bos."_

" _Ck._ Aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasihmu mengambil kesempatan menyentuh Luhan."

" _Hey bos!"_

Sehun kembali menautkan alisnya dan tertawa tak percaya menyadari satu hal "Apa kau berteriak padaku?" ujarnya mendesis bertanya pada Kai yang terdengar terkekeh.

" _hehe… aku tidak berteriak bos."_

"Terserah! Tunggu aku disana, aku akan membawanya pulang."

Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan mengambil asal jaketnya lalu bergegas berangkat untuk membawa pria cantiknya pulang ke tempat mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Blam….!**_

Terdengar suara pintu mobil di tutup dan menampilkan pria tampan dengan jaket tebal yang ia gunakan dengan topi sebagai pelengkap agar dingin tidak terasa di tubuhnya

"Hey bos." Kai melambai menyapa Sehun yang terlihat menakutkan seperti biasa

"Tidak usah berbasa basi. Mana Luhan?"

"Dia didalam tentu saja."

"Ayo masuk."

Dan setelah mendapat izin dari ibu Kyungsoo. Keduanya pun perlahan memasuki kamar Kyungsoo dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati kedua kekasih mereka sedang tertidur dengan keadaan saling memeluk dengan erat.

"Apa-apaan ini."

Sehun yang pertama kali menggeram dan tak lama menghampiri Luhan lalu membawa bocah delapan belas tahun itu kedalam gendongannya. Namun yang membuat Sehun takjub adalah Luhan sama sekali tak terganggu dan semakin mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun.

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya kekasihmu menyentuh milikku."

Sehun memberitahu Kai dengan kesal dan tak lama membawa Luhan untuk segera pulang ke apartemen mereka.

"Katakan padaku aku harus melakukan apa padamu?"

Sehun bergumam membenarkan poni Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya dan tak lama ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan sedikit tersenyum menyadari kalau Luhan selalu begitu tenang dalam tidurnya.

Mobil hitam mewah miliknya sudah berhenti didepan apartemen mereka dan tak lama Sehun keluar dari mobilnya sedikit memutar untuk membawa Luhan kembali ke dalam gendongannya. Dan sekali lagi Sehun takjub karena bocah di pelukannya benar-benar tak bergeming dan malah terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir mungil pria cantiknya.

"Aku benar-benar harus menjagamu dengan baik. Kau sangat membuatku khawatir bahkan saat kau tidur rusa besar." Gumamnya dan kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam apartemennya mengabaikan tatapan iri para penggemar Luhan karena melihat Sehun bisa dengan sesukanya memeluk atau bahkan mencium Luhan didepan mereka.

Sehun berusaha menutupi kesulitannya menggendong Luhan yang seperti anak koala saat ini, dia terus berusaha santai walau tangannya mulai merasa nyeri karena berat Luhan tidak bisa dikatakan ringan. Sehun bahkan sempat menyeringai pada penggemar Luhan sampai dia menyadari ada pergerakan di kepala Luhan yang kini menyesap kuar lehernya.

"Jangan gigit aku."

Luhan yang merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan posisinya terpaksa membuka mata dan mengerjap bingung saat dirinya berada di dalam lift dengan posisi terangkat. Dia sejenak berpikir dan tak lama aroma yang sangat ia kenali ini pun mengganggu indera penciumannya membuatnya sedikit membelalak dan melihat siapa pria yang sedang menggendongnya saat ini.

"Sudah bangun?"

" _Se-_ Sehun?!"

" _Hmm.._ Kenapa ? kau terkejut?"

"Astaga turunkan aku Sehun."

Luhan sedikit meronta saat pintu lift terbuka dan mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang saat ini sedang tersenyum dan menatap mereka tak biasa.

"Aku akan membuatmu malu jika kau terus meronta."

"Sehuuunn."

"Aku serius."

Luhan pun langsung memilih diam dan tak berniat mengganggu Sehun yang terlihat menakutkan malam ini.

"Tekan _password_ kita."

Luhan mengangguk dan menekan angka 041220 dan tak lama terdengar bunyi _klik_ dengan pintu apartemen mereka yang otomatis terbuka.

Sehun tak mengatakan apapun dirinya terus menggendong Luhan dan membaringkan Luhan di sofa sementara dirinya langsung bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat sesuatu.

"Aku membuatkanmu omelette. Cepat kemari."

Luhan yang sedang menatap Sehun sedikit terkesiap dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Aku bilang kemari."

Luhan tidak bergeming membuat Sehun mendengus marah karenanya "Apa aku perlu berbuat kasar?"

Luhan memicingkan matanya melihat Sehun dengan sama kesalnya "Apa perlu mengancamku?"

"Perlu jika kau sedang cemburu seperti ini."

"Aku tidak cemburu sialan."

"Dari caramu mengumpat, jelas sekali kalau kau sedang cemburu. Cepat kemari atau aku akan mencumbumu di tempat umum."

Luhan tertawa tak percaya dan berjalan cepat menuju meja makan lalu menarik kasar kursi makan didepannya.

"Cepat makan."

"Aku tidak cemburu." Katanya mengulang dan tak lama menyantap _omelette_ buatan Sehun yang terlihat sangat lezat dimatanya.

"Dasar bocah. Apa hargamu sangat tinggi hanya untuk mengatakan kalau kau cemburu?" ujar Sehun menyindir Luhan yang kini menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan tak lama menarik kursi disamping Luhan "Makan yang banyak. Kau sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan." Katanya mengusak kepala Luhan dan merasa menyesal telah berbicara kasar pada Luhan.

Luhan tak menjawab, dia terlalu sakit hati bahkan hanya untuk melihat wajah Sehun, saat ini matanya sudah terasa panas tak tahan dengan pertengkarannya dan Sehun yang sudah berlangsung tiga hari ini. Air matanya mungkin sudah menetes kalau saja Sehun tak menarik dagunya dan mengecup bibirnya telak saat ini.

"Wanita yang kau lihat sedang berpelukan denganku adalah-…."

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Sungguh." Luhan bergetar meminta Sehun untuk tidak melanjutkannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku ingin. Tapi aku tidak siap."

Sehun sedikit menimbang dan tak lama mencium kening Luhan agak lama "Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya nanti. Selesai makan cuci mukamu dan sikat gigi, lalu segera pergi tidur, kau mengerti kan?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban membuat Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Satu hal lagi Luhan."

Luhan menoleh saat Sehun kembali bersuara. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan dan tak lama suara Sehun berubah menjadi berat "Aku tidak suka kau menginap di tempat orang lain. Tidak siapapun termasuk Kyungsoo atau yang lain." Sehun memberitahu Luhan dengan nada yang memang jelas menggambarkan kalau ia tak suka miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain sementara Luhan, entah mengapa dirinya merasa senang saat Sehun terlihat begitu posesif padanya, namun tak lama kembali kesal saat mengingat wanita yang bersama Sehun malam itu.

" _aku kesal aku benar-benar kesal."_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan harinya terlihat beberapa siswa yang berhamburan untuk meninggalkan gedung sekolah dengan bersemangat. Semuanya kecuali untuk Luhan yang terlihat bingung bagaimana menghabiskan waktu libur panjangnya selama lima hari sebelum harus kembali bertarung dengan ujian negara yang akan dilangsungkan kurang lebih dua bulan dari hari ini.

Luhan menghela nafasnya karena bingung ditambah tak ada Kyungsoo yang menemaninya. Seharian ini Luhan memang tidak melihat Kyungsoo dan tak perlu ditanya dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo karena pasti sahabatnya itu sudah bersama Kai. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat memiliki jadwal liburan bersama ditambah dengan seluruh teman-temannya yang begitu bersemangat menyambut liburan.

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai dia menyadari sosok pria tampan yang sedang menunggunya didepan sekolah dengan tangan terlipat sambil menyandar ke mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Apa tidak bisa berbicara lebih lembut padaku?"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengangkat kedua bahunya "Aku sedang tidak ingin."

Sehun mau tak mau ikut tertawa dipaksakan dan tak lama berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan

"Aku juga sedang tidak ingin bersikap baik padamu." ujarnya yang langsung menarik paksa Luhan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Sehun!"

Sehun mengabaikan pekikan Luhan dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat yang bisa membuat Luhan bersikap lebih baik padanya.

"Kita mau kemana sebenarnya?"

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya ke butik milik ibunya dan tak lama kembali menarik Luhan kedalam butik tersebut.

"Selamat datang tuan Oh."

"Carikan pakaian yang paling baik untuknya."

Seluruh pegawai di butik yang terlihat mewah itu mengangguk dan tak lama membawa Luhan untuk memilih pakaiannya.

"Tuan Oh. Apakah ini cocok untuknya"

Sehun yang sedang membaca majalah sedikit menoleh dan terpana melihat Luhan yang begitu berbeda dibalut dengan kemeja putih yang panjanganya hanya sampai siku tangannya dengan rambut yang ditata begitu sempurna membuat kesan elegan terlalu mencolok untuk pria yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun didepannya ini.

Dia meletakkan majalahnya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan menatapnya lekat sebelum sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya "Sempurna." gumamnya memuji Luhan yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena merona dipuji oleh Sehun yang juga terlihat sangat tampan saat ini.

Setelah puas dengan penampilan Luhan, Sehun pun membayar seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan dan tak lama kembali membawa Luhan ke dalam mobil "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Luhan mendesis saat tangannya kembali dicengkram kuat oleh Sehun.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Sehun mengabaikan kebingungan Luhan dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Sehun terus menjalankan mobilnya sampai akhirnya dia memasuki gerbang yang menampilkan rumah mewah yang terlihat sangat megah bahkan jika kalian melihatnya dari jauh. Luhan sedikit takjub dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun membawanya ke tempat seperti ini sampai akhirnya mobil Sehun benar-benar berhenti di sebuah garasi mobil dengan mobil-mobil mewah didalamnya.

"Kita sampai." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat masih mengagumi kemewahan tempat yang mereka datangi.

"Sehun kita ada dimana?"

Sehun pun tersenyum senang menyadari _mood_ Luhan sudah sedikit lebih baik dengan nada penasaran yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Kenapa? Kau suka?" Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan membenarkan poni Luhan yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya.

"Ini besar sekali Sehun-…Maksudku rumah siapa ini?"

"Kau yakin mau tahu ini rumah siapa?"

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat membuat Sehun kembali tertawa dan sedikit mengecup lama bibir Luhan.

"Ini rumah ayahku."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya mencoba memproses ucapan Sehun di otaknya dan tak lama merasa gugup saat dengan jelas mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

Sehun mengecup kedua tangan Luhan dan sedikit terkekeh menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan yang kini memucat dan terlihat sangat gugup. "Aku bilang ini rumah ayahku Lu."

"Lalu untuk apa kita disini?"

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku."

Luhan semakin membelalak dan kembali melihat rumah mewah itu dengan takut. Dia membayangkan bagaimana rupa ayah Sehun yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Jika ia boleh menebak ayah Sehun pasti jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Sehun dan membayangkan hal itu membuat Luhan benar-benar gugup tak mau ikut dengan Sehun memasuki rumah besar itu. Dan lagipula bagaimana bisa Sehun membawa dirinya untuk bertemu ayahnya seperti ini. Setidaknya Sehun harusnya memberitahukan hal ini padanya, bukan secara tiba-tiba membawanya ke tempat dimana ayahnya tinggal.

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dan mencoba mempelajari raut wajah Sehun berharap kalau pria didepannya ini akan tertawa dan mengatakan ini semua hanya ide untuk menggodanya. Namun saat melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat serius, Luhan benar-benar menyadari kalau Sehun benar-benar membawa dirinya kerumah ayahnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya frustasi dan menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat "Kau gila."

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

* * *

 _ **update!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **next update : Restart**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **happy reading and review**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previous**_

 _"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Luhan mendesis saat tangannya kembali dicengkram kuat oleh Sehun._

 _"Kau akan tahu nanti." Sehun mengabaikan kebingungan Luhan dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat._

 _Sehun terus menjalankan mobilnya sampai akhirnya dia memasuki gerbang yang menampilkan rumah mewah yang terlihat sangat megah bahkan jika kalian melihatnya dari jauh. Luhan sedikit takjub dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun membawanya ke tempat seperti ini sampai akhirnya mobil Sehun benar-benar berhenti di sebuah garasi mobil dengan mobil-mobil mewah didalamnya._

 _"Kita sampai." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat masih mengagumi kemewahan tempat yang mereka datangi._

 _"Sehun kita ada dimana?"_

 _Sehun pun tersenyum senang menyadari_ _mood_ _Luhan sudah sedikit lebih baik dengan nada penasaran yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan._

 _"Kenapa? Kau suka?" Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan membenarkan poni Luhan yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya._

 _"Ini besar sekali Sehun-…Maksudku rumah siapa ini?"_

 _"Kau yakin mau tahu ini rumah siapa?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk bersemangat membuat Sehun kembali tertawa dan sedikit mengecup lama bibir Luhan._

 _"Ini rumah ayahku."_

 _Luhan mengerjapkan matanya mencoba memproses ucapan Sehun di otaknya dan tak lama merasa gugup saat dengan jelas mendengar ucapan Sehun._

 _"A-apa kau bilang?"_

 _Sehun mengecup kedua tangan Luhan dan sedikit terkekeh menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan yang kini memucat dan terlihat sangat gugup. "Aku bilang ini rumah ayahku Lu."_

 _"Lalu untuk apa kita disini?"_

 _"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku."_

 _Luhan semakin membelalak dan kembali melihat rumah mewah itu dengan takut. Dia membayangkan bagaimana rupa ayah Sehun yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Jika ia boleh menebak ayah Sehun pasti jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Sehun dan membayangkan hal itu membuat Luhan benar-benar gugup tak mau ikut dengan Sehun memasuki rumah besar itu. Dan lagipula bagaimana bisa Sehun membawa dirinya untuk bertemu ayahnya seperti ini. Setidaknya Sehun harusnya memberitahukan hal ini padanya, bukan secara tiba-tiba membawanya ke tempat dimana ayahnya tinggal._

 _Luhan kembali menatap Sehun dan mencoba mempelajari raut wajah Sehun berharap kalau pria didepannya ini akan tertawa dan mengatakan ini semua hanya ide untuk menggodanya. Namun saat melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat serius, Luhan benar-benar menyadari kalau Sehun benar-benar membawa dirinya kerumah ayahnya._

 _Luhan menghela nafasnya frustasi dan menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat "Kau gila."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Triplet794 Present new Story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

"Selamat malam tuan muda."

Luhan yang masih menatap kesal pada Sehun sedikit mengerjap saat seseorang membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan menyapa pada pria tampan yang selalu terlihat dingin pada siapapun yang berbicara padanya.

" _hmm.._ Selamat malam paman Kim." Gumamnya asal menyapa pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan ayah Luhan tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk tuan muda, anda sudah ditunggu oleh tuan besar."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar lagi."

Paman Kim pun mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama kembali menutup pintu mobil Sehun, membiarkan Sehun bersiap sebelum masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kau siap?" katanya bertanya mengusap kening Luhan yang sedari tadi berkerut.

"Brengsek. Kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu?"

" _sstt..._ Jaga ucapanmu. Mau bagaimana aku lebih tua darimu."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Jangan mengumpat atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila."

"Kau tidak akan berani."

"Apa kau sedang menantangku saat ini?"

Luhan seketika merasakan tubuhnya merinding mendengar suara Sehun yang menjadi berat menandakan kalau dirinya tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa dan kemudian menatap dalam ke mata Sehun.

"Baiklah kau menang. Aku akan menjadi anak baik malam ini."

Tatapan dingin Sehun secara otomatis berubah menjadi tatapan gemas saat Luhan mengatakan akan menjadi anak baik dengan nada kesal khas miliknya, Sehun kemudian menarik cepat tengkuk Luhan dan kemudian mencium bibir Luhan dengan telak "Keluargaku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Gumamnya mengusap lembut bibir Luhan dan tak berkedip menatap mata yang selalu membuat bagian dari tubuhnya bereaksi secara berlebihan.

"Anda sudah siap tuan muda?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya menyambut Luhan yang terlihat gugup saat ini "Aku bersamamu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tanpa ragu menerima uluran tangan Sehun.

Keduanya pun bergenggaman erat memasuki rumah yang megah seperti istana tersebut, untuk Luhan dia sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman karena genggaman tangan Sehun semakin mengerat membuat beberapa pasang mata terlihat bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang sedang bersama tuan muda mereka saat ini. Beberapa kali Luhan mencoba melepas genggaman Sehun namun selalu gagal karena Sehun tidak membiarkan genggamannya lepas dari tangan Luhan.

"Selamat malam tuan muda. Silahkan ikut saya ke ruang makan."

Kali ini seorang wanita paruh baya yang menyapa Sehun dan menuntun Sehun untuk segera menuju ke ruang makan. 'Silakan duduk tuan muda."

Sehun dan Luhan pun segera duduk di tempat masing-masing saat kedua pengurus rumah tangga Sehun menarik kursi untuk keduanya.

"Silahkan nikmati teh hangat anda sementara menunggu tuan besar turun untuk bergabung."

Sehun tidak merespon apapun hanya menyesap teh hangatnya dan kemudian menyadari Luhan yang sama sekali tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi lebih baik sebentar lagi ayahmu datang."

Sehun kembali tertawa dan menarik kursinya mendekat ke Luhan "Kau tahu tidak? Kau benar-benar membuat diriku bergairah malam ini. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah panikmu yang begitu menggoda."

"Jangan menggodaku sialan."

" _ah maksudku._ Jangan menggodaku Sehunnie." Luhan mengoreksi ucapannya saat Sehun mulai menaikkan kedua alisnya tanda tidak menyukai ucapan kasar Luhan saat ini.

Sehun baru saja ingin membalas ucapan Luhan sebelum suara berat ayahnya menginterupsi "Kau sudah datang?"

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tidak menghindar kali ini."

"Baguslah, aku juga harus melihat putra bungsu ku kan? Hampir setahun kau tak pernah berkunjung."

"Aku sibuk."

"Itu hanya alasanmu untuk menghindar. Dan siapa dia?"

Luhan sendiri hanya terdiam mengagumi sosok paruh baya yang terlihat seumuran dengan ayahnya, dia tidak perlu bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana Sehun mendapatkan ketampanannya yang luar biasa, karena saat ini Luhan sedang menyaksikan dua pria tampan berbeda generasi saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Dan saat pria yang merupakan ayah Sehun bertanya tentang siapa dia. Maka saat ini jantung Luhan berdegup tak beraturan membuat wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Dia kekasihku." Suara Sehun menginterupsi membuat baik Luhan dan Tuan Oh sama-sama membelalak mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

Pria paruh baya itu tampak ingin membuka mulutnya sebelum suara seorang wanita yang berteriak dari luar mengganggu indera pendengarannya

"Berani-beraninya kau mengadakan makan malam keluarga tanpa mengundangku. Dasar menyebalkan!"

" _cantik sekali."_

Luhan tanpa sengaja bergumam cukup kencang membuat baik Sehun maupun ayahnya hanya terkekeh melihat kepolosan Luhan yang benar-benar tak mengerti situasi.

"Sehun tidak ingin bertemu denganmu jadi percuma."

" _y-yak!_ Bagaimana bisa putraku tidak mau menemui ibunya? Dasar lelaki tua sialan."

"Sehunnieeee..."

Kali ini wanita yang terlihat tak memakai _makeup_ diwajahnya itu berlari ke arah Sehun, membuat Sehun mau tak mau berdiri dan menghampiri wanita yang sedang memanggil namanya saat ini.

"Kau merindukan eomma kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku merindukan ibuku yang cantik." Gumam Sehun mengecup kening ibunya dan tak lama merangkul pinggang ibunya menarik kursi untuk ibunya tepat disamping ayahnya.

"Lihat betapa putraku mencintaiku. Dasar egois" gumam Ibu Sehun yang terlihat menyindir mantan suaminya yang hanya tertawa menyebalkan.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk menyaksikan sepasangan mantan suami dan istri bertengkar. Kalian memintaku datang dan aku disini, jadi sebaiknya kita mulai makan malamnya."

Ibu sehun tampak tersenyum dengan ucapan putranya sampai matanya menangkap sosok disamping putranya yang sedang menatapnya tak berkedip "Dan kau adalah..."

" _ah..._ Kenalkan ini Luhan. Dia kekasihku."

 _Uhuk...!_

Ibu Sehun tersedak minumannya sementara Sehun memutar malas bola matanya dan sang mantan suami hanya tertawa tertahan melihat wanita disampingnya terlihat uring-uringan.

" _y-yak_ Oh Sehun! Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi kekasihmu? Tampangnya masih kekanakan dan demi Tuhan dia pria."

"Lalu kenapa?"

" _astaga..."_ Ibu Sehun memijat keningnya agak kasar dan kemudian menatap menakutkan pada Luhan "Berapa usiamu?"

" _eh? Ah-..._ Aku delapan belas tahun nyonya."

"Omo! Apa kau menyembunyikan usiamu yang sebenarnya? Kau terlihat masih lima belas tahun untukku." Gumam Tuan Oh membuat Luhan _sweatdrop_ seketika " _aniya._ Aku sudah berusia delapan belas tahun."

"Lihat Sehunna sayangku. Dia bahkan belum berusia dua puluh tahun. Bagaimana bisa bocah sepertinya menjadi kekasihmu."

"Tentu saja bisa. Kami sepasang kekasih saat ini." ujar Sehun menjawab malas pertanyaan ibunya yang mulai mengarah terlalu jauh.

"Oh Youngwoon! Cepat bantu aku. Sadarkan putramu sialan!"

"Kalau aku boleh mengoreksi. Ada bocah delapan belas tahun di meja makan saat ini. jadi jaga bicaramu Kim Seulhee- _ssi."_ Geram Tuan Oh memberitahu mantan istrinya yang terlihat gusar.

"Lagipula aku sudah malas berdebat dengan Sehun. Terserah dia mau melakukan apapun, aku sudah bosan menjodohkannya. Aku hanya ingin putraku bersama orang pilihannya. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat bujangan ini segera menikah sebelum aku mati."

"Kau akan melihatnya tenang saja." Gumam Sehun menyela membuat ibunya semakin uring-uringan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa putraku bisa menyukaimu?"

"Itu juga jadi pertanyaanku nyonya. Kami hanya bertemu sesaat lalu semuanya terjadi." Gumam Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa tertahan menyaksikan Luhan dan ibunya kini bersitegang.

"Pasti kau menggodanya."

Luhan menggeleng cepat lalu kemudian kembali menatap ibu Sehun "Awalnya aku tidak menyukai putramu, dia begitu menyebalkan dan mengatur hidupku. Tapi setelah tinggal bersamanya aku hanya menyadari satu hal. Dia melakukan semua itu karena peduli padaku." Ujarnya menatap Sehun yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya.

" _a-_ apa kau bilang? Setelah tinggal bersamanya? Kalian tinggal bersama."

"ya-...di apartemenku."

"Oh Sehun kau benar-benar sudah gi-.."

"MAAAF AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Kembali terdengar suara teriakan dan kali ini berasal dari seorang wanita muda yang sedang sibuk membenarkan isi tasnya, Luhan sedikit mengernyit seperti mengenali wanita yang sedang melambai ke arah keluarganya dan

" _eh?"_

"Kenapa? Kau menyadari sesuatu?" gumam Sehun berbisik pelan di telinga Luhan.

"Wanita itu kan-.."

"Wanita yang membuatmu merajuk padaku selama seminggu."

" _hey_ aku tidak merajuk. Aku hanya-..."

"Dia kakak perempuanku." Gumam Sehun tertawa kecil memotong ucapan Luhan yang menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini. "Aku tidak perlu merajuk kalau kau mengatakannya dari awal." Luhan terkekeh secara tidak langsung mengakui kalau dia sedikit kesal saat itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya tapi kau menolak. Kau ingat kan?"

" _iya iya._ Semua salahku." Gumamnya menggerutu membuat Sehun kembali tertawa.

"Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan _hmm_." Ujar Sehun menarik kedua pipi Luhan sambil tertawa tak henti.

" _Omo!_ Kau kan pria cantik yang menangis saat melihatku dan Sehun berpelukan. Aku tidak salah orang kan? Aku benar kan Sehunna?"

"Kau benar noona. Dia orangnya. Bocah kesayanganku." Gumamnya mencium kening Luhan didepan seluruh keluarganya.

Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi semerah tomat saat kakak perempuan Sehun bahkan menyadari kalau dirinya menangis saat itu " _a-_ aku tidak menangis. Aku hanya-.."

"Kau hanya cemburu. Aku bisa memakluminya."

" _aku bisa gila terlalu lama disini."_ Luhan bergumam sangat kecil menyadari sifat keluarga Sehun yang sama sekali tak jauh berbeda.

"Aku tidak cemburu noona."

" _omo! Omo!_ Aku berdegup kencang kau memanggilku noona. Astaga kau benar-benar lucu seperti kata adikku." Gumamnya menghampiri Luhan dan memeluk sekilas kekasih adiknya tersebut.

"Aku Kwon Boa. Kakak perempuan kekasihmu. Namamu Luhan kan?"

Luhan yang sedang dipeluk kakak perempuan Sehun itu pun tampak mengernyit mendapati nama marga yang berbeda dari kedua kakak adik didepannya saat ini " _ah-_ Aku memakai nama marga suamiku. Jangan terlalu bingung." Katanya menjawab kebingungan di wajah Luhan.

"Harusnya kau menyapa orang tuamu lebih dulu. Bukan memeluk orang asing."

Wanita muda itu pun berputar dan tersenyum penuh arti pada pria tua yang kini melipat tangannya di atas dadanya " _aigooo uri appa_ tampan sekali." Gumam Boa berlari ke ayahnya dan memeluk ayahnya dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu ayah tampan." Gumamnya berbisik sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher ayahnya.

"Kau bohong. Jika rindu harusnya kau mengunjungi ayah."

"Aku ingin. Tapi Haowen tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri."

"Bicara tentang Haowen, kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya malam ini. Aku merindukan cucuku."

"Aku ingin. Tapi Sang woo oppa melarangnya. Dia bilang dirumah ini hanya akan ada pertengkaran. Haowen bisa ketakutan nantinya." Bisik Boa membuat baik tuan Oh, Ibu Sehun maupun Sehun sendiri hanya bisa menggeleng maklum pada alasan suaminya.

"Aku bisa cepat mati jika menantuku tidak mengijinkanku bertemu dengan cucu kesayanganku."

"Kau akan bertemu dengan Haowen lagipula aku sedang hamil anak kedua."

Tuan Oh dengan cepat menoleh melihat putri sulungnya dan menatap sedikit berkaca-kaca "K-kau bilang apa?"

"Aku sedang hamil cucu keduamu appa." Katanya kembali berbisik dan sedikit tersenyum saat ayahnya yang sudah terlihat semakin menua kini memeluknya erat "Syukurlah kau bahagia nak. Ayah ikut senang."

"Aku ingin menyapa calon keponakanku kalau begitu."

Sehun menginterupsi dan berjalan mendekati Boa yang tersenyum padanya. "Selamat ya. Katakan pada Sangwoo hyung aku akan menjenguk kalian dalam waktu dekat."

"Gomawo Sehunnie. Kau juga sebaiknya cepat berkeluarga"

"Sebentar lagi aku juga akan memiliki pendamping hidupku." Gumamnya kembali memeluk Boa dan menatap Luhan yang kini tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau lihat kan? Sehunnieku juga harus memiliki keturunan. Bagaimana bisa dia menjalin hubungan dengan pria."

" _ibu mulai lagi."_ Sehun dan Boa kembali memutar malas bola matanya saat ibunya mulai berulah dengan mulut tajamnya.

"Well, kau sudah memiliki cucu dari Boa noona. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap banyak dariku." Sehun menginterupsi ibunya yang mulai mendelik sebal padanya.

"Kau! Memangnya kau tidak mau mempunyai cucu dari putramu?" Ibu Sehun mulai bertanya lagi pada mantan suaminya yang hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya "Aku sudah mendapatkannya dari Boa. Aku rasa tidak masalah jika Sehun tidak memberikanku cucu, aku hanya ingin melihatnya menikah. Hanya itu."

"Astaga.."

Luhan sedikit memucat melihat ibu Sehun yang terlihat begitu kesal saat ini. mungkin dia akan bersuara kalau Sehun tidak memegang pundaknya dan memintanya untuk diam saat ini. "Kau kalah suara eomma. Kebahagiaan Sehunku yang paling penting kan? Aku kesini bukan tanpa alasan. Aku datang kemari karena tahu Sehun akan membawa pendamping hidupnya. Jadi harusnya kau berterimakasih pada Luhan. Coba kau pikir sudah berapa tahun kita tidak berkumpul sekeluarga di meja makan mewah kita _hmm?"_ Boa memeluk ibunya dan menarik kursi disamping wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih cantik dan elegan disampingnya ini.

"Tapi-..."

"Coba ibu perhatikan Luhan baik-baik. Dia itu pria tapi demi Tuhan, matanya sangat cantik, dia bahkan memiliki bulu mata yang lentik. Kita berdua kalah darinya, dan kalau diperhatikan saat dia sedang merona, cantiknya seperti boneka barbie di kamarku. Ayolah kita harus mengakuinya bu, dia dan Sehun mirip. Terlalu mirip untuk kebetulan kan. Mereka mirip karena Tuhan memiliki cerita lain untuk mereka. Kau merestui ya? Ayolah bu. Demi calon cucumu."

Terlihat ibu Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama. Membuat wajah Luhan luar biasa berdegupnya saat ini. dia takut wanita yang sedang menatapnya tak berkedip ini tiba-tiba kembali berteriak tak suka padanya. Luhan sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat wanita paruh baya didepannya menghela berat nafasnya dan kemudian raut wajahnya berubah melunak menatap Luhan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku kalah." Gumamnya memberitahu Luhan yang mau tak mau sedikit tersenyum karena sepertinya keluarga Sehun sudah sedikit banyak menerima kedatangannya.

"Lagipula aku jarang melihat putraku tertawa, dia sangat dingin dan tak berkespresi, _haah~..._ Aku harus berterimakasih padamu kan? Terimakasih kalau begitu Luhan."

Hati Luhan menghangat saat ibu Sehun tersenyum lembut padanya, diam-diam dia menundukkan kepalanya karena merindukan ibunya sendiri saat ini. Sehun pun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan, dan langsung menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. "Aku lupa mengatakan ini. tapi aku memiliki kejutan untukmu." Ujarnya berbisik di telinga Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit menoleh menatapnya "Kejutan apa?"

" _aku tidak percaya ini. tapi rumah Sehun besar sekali."_

"Eh?"

Luhan mencari asal suara dan kembali menatap Sehun "Itu kejutanmu." Gumam Sehun menunjuk kedatangan dua orang yang paling dirindukan Luhan saat ini.

Luhan pun menoleh dan seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang berdiri menatapnya. Matanya seketika memanas, diam-diam bersyukur pada Tuhan karena kedua orang tuanya terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja.

"Luhannie..."

Suara ibunya yang selalu berteriak padanya entah mengapa membuat Luhan sangat bergetar, dia kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun dan memeluk erat pria disampingnya dengan erat "Terimakasih Sehunnie. Terimakasih" gumam Luhan dan tak lama berlari mendekati kedua orang tuanya yang juga sama terisaknya dengannya saat ini. Membuat seluruh keluarga Oh menyadari satu hal, _tidak ada yang sempurna dalam keluarga. Bukanlah sesuatu yang mengherankan jika sebuah keluarga bertengkar, berdebat, bahkan memutuskan untuk saling tidak bertemu dan berbicara satu sama lain, tapi pada akhirnya keluarga tetaplah keluarga dan selalu ada cinta di sebuah keluarga bahkan saat jarak memaksa sebuah keluarga tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang lama._

Sehun sendiri masih menatap punggung kecil Luhan yang semakin didekap erat oleh ayahnya, tak sengaja keduanya bertatapan dan ayah Luhan mengangguk berterimakasih pada Sehun yang kini tersenyum padanya. Sehun pun hanya membalas anggukan ayah Luhan dan membalas senyum pria yang seumuran dengan ayahnya tersebut.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _whoaa eomonim._ Ini enak sekali. Apa kau memasaknya sendiri?" Boa bertanya pada ibu Luhan yang datang dengan membawa sup rumput laut yang terasa sangat lezat.

" _hmm_ tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah membelikan makanan. Luhan sangat sensitif pada makanan, jadi aku tidak membiasakan dia untuk makan sembarangan."

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau memberiku uang jajan." Gumam Luhan menggerutu membuat ibunya menjitak pelan kepala putranya "Jangan bicara sembarangan anak nakal."

"Appa..." Luhan mengadu pada ayahnya yang terlihat sedang berbincang serius dengan ayah Sehun.

" _aigoo_ kenapa Luhan lucu sekali." Boa mengerling Luhan yang tampak merona malu saat ini.

"Makanlah lagi nak. Ini bagus untuk wanita hamil. Aku ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan." Ibu Luhan kembali menuangkan sup rumput laut untuk Boa yang langsung mengangguk bersemangat memakan masakan ibu Luhan.

"Masakanmu sangat enak. Kau pasti memiliki restaurant." Kini ibu Sehun yang berkomentar pada ibu Luhan yang sedang menyuapi Boa sup buatannya.

"Ah bukan restaurant. Hanya kedai kecil di pinggiran pantai. Mampirlah sesekali jika kau sedang berlibur ke Busan."

" _hmm_ Baiklah aku akan mampir. Tapi kau harus memberiku potongan harga."

"Aku akan memberikannya gratis padamu."

Dan tak lama suara tawa para wanita pun terdengar di ruang meja makan membuat seluruh pria yang berada didekat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum maklum tanpa berniat mengganggu percakapan tidak penting ketiga wanita yang berada di ruang makan saat ini.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menikahi Luhan?"

Ayah Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya membuat suasana ruang makan kembali tegang seketika. Semua kini menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk mengusap wajah Luhan yang terlihat berantakan, membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya dan melihat ayahnya sekilas "Nanti setelah dia lulus dari perguruan tinggi."

"Kapan tepatnya?"

"Empat tahun lagi tentu saja."

 _BRAK...!_

"Tidak! Itu terlalu lama. Aku mau kau menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini!"

Sehun memijat kepalanya dan mendelik kesal pada ayahnya "Jangan memaksaku untuk-..."

"PENGURUS KIM!"

Ayah Sehun kembali berteriak dan kali ini seseorang yang menyapa Luhan pertama kali datang ke ruang makan dengan tergesa "Ya Tuan besar."

"Luhan kau mau kan menunggu sebentar? Kau tidak akan suka melihat aku dan Sehun bertengkar." Tuan Oh menatap Luhan yang kini kembali memucat dan sedikit ketakutan. Pria delapan belas tahun itu pun mau tak mau mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Terimakasih Luhan."

"Bawa Luhan kekamar tamu." Katanya kembali memerintah pengurus Kim dan tak lama pengurus Kim mengangguk mengerti. "Baik Tuan."

"Paman Kim." Kali ini Sehun yang bersuara menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, lalu kemudian melepasnya sambil menatap Luhan tak berkedip "Bawa Luhan kekamarku."

Perintahnya berbeda namun maksudnya adalah sama. Sungguh-...situasi seperti ini seringkali terjadi pada pria paruh baya yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun sebagai pengurus rumah tangga keluarga oh. Dan jika sudah seperti ini artinya Luhan harus dibawa menjauh entah dimana dia menunggu yang jelas dia harus segera dibawa pergi.

"Baik tuan muda." Selesai menjawab Sehun, Paman Kim meminta Luhan untuk mengikutinya, meninggalkan sekumpulan orang dewasa yang sepertinya benar-benar emosi saat ini.

" _ummh_ paman Kim?"

"Ya Tuan muda. Apa anda merasa tak nyamana?"

Luhan menggeleng dan mengikuti Paman Kim memasuki kamar yang seluruhnya mendefinisikan bagaimana sifat pemiliknya _dingin, dominant, gelap dan misterius._

"Ada apa tuan muda?"

"Luhan saja. Aku mohon." Pinta Luhan menyatukan kedua tangannya membuat paman Kim tersenyum lebar menatap tak heran kenapa tuan mudanya begitu tergila-gila pada Luhan.

"Ya Luhan ada apa?"

Luhan pun tersenyum dan mulai duduk di pinggirang tempat tidur Sehun "Apa Tuan Oh dan Sehun sering bertengkar?"

"Hampir setiap hari kalau kau mau tahu-...dan kebanyakan karena Tuan muda tidak segera menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Dia cenderung membuang pasangannya tanpa perasaan. Entah wanita itu akan secantik apa pasti berakhir menangis karena sikap tuan muda."

Luhan terlihat tertunduk merasa iba pada wanita-wanita yang disakiti Sehun, dia tahu benar rasanya dicampakan dan itu membuat trauma sendiri untuknya bahkan saat dirinya berhubungan dengan Sehun beberapa bulan ini.

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya tuan muda memperlakukan seseorang seperti sesuatu yang berharga. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tuan muda menggenggam tangan seseorang begitu lama dan selalu tersenyum sesekali tersipu jika melihat pasangannya sedang merajuk. Semua pertama kali melihat tuan muda seperti itu bukan hanya untukku tapi untuk seluruh yang berada di rumah besar ini. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau itu bisa dilakukan oleh pria delapan belas sepertimu. Kau pasti sangat berharga untuknya."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah saat ini tak tahan mendengar setiap ucapan pria tua didepannya yang terasa begitu detail hingga membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat saat ini.

"Apa kau mencintai Tuan muda."

Luhan secara refleks mendongak dan menatap Pengurus Kim yang tak hentinya tersenyum sambil bertanya padanya " _y-_ ya tentu saja aku mencintainya."

"Syukurlah kalau seperti itu. Aku hanya perlu mendoakan agar pernikahan kembali terjadi di rumah ini kan? Nona Boa melakukannya lima tahun yang lalu dan aku tak sabar menyiapkan acara pernikahan lagi." Katanya mengerling Luhan yang kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Saya permisi dulu Luhan. Lebih baik anda beristirahat karena sepertinya percakapan orang dewasa dibawah sana akan lama."

"Aku kan juga sudah dewasa." Gumamnya menggerutu membuat pengurus Kim tertawa lucu saat ini dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bersungut kesal.

Dan waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat malam ini untuk Luhan. Sudah hampir dua jam Luhan menunggu dikamar Sehun dan belum ada tanda-tanda percakapan dibawah sana selesai. Membuatnya kesal dan memutuskan berbaring di tempat tidur Sehun yang sangat nyaman, dia hampir saja tertidur kalau saja pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dan menampilkan Sehun yang kini berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

" _SEHUN!"_

Luhan melompat ke pelukan Sehun, membuat pria yang mempunyai tinggi yang jauh berbeda dari pria kecilnya sedikit kesulitan menahan tubuh Luhan yang begitu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kau kenapa belum tidur?" gumam Sehun memeluk Luhan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala pria kecilnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sehun sedikit terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan "Kau maunya seperti apa?"

" _ish_ aku serius." Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun dan menatap pria tampannya yang terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"Kau tidak dijodohkan dengan orang lain kan?"

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tak lama tertawa gemas mencium telak bibir Luhan "Apa kau sedang cemburu lagi saat ini?" katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kesal dan berniat pergi sebelum Sehun mencengkram pinggangnya mendekat dan kedua mata itu bertatapan dalam saat ini.

"Aku akan tetap menikahimu. Kedua orang tua kita juga sudah setuju."

Luhan tersenyum bahagia dan kembali memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat " _ahhhh-.._ Aku tidak sabar menunggu empat tahun lagi." Katanya hampir menangis memeluk Sehun saat ini.

" _umhh_ Luhan..."

"Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu?"

Luhan merasa jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat saat wajah Sehun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius "Apa itu?"

"Tapi janji kau tidak akan marah atau menolak."

"Sehun jangan membuatku takut."

"Aku tidak membuatmu takut."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kita akan-.." Sehun sedikit menggigit bibirnya tak yakin memberitahu ini pada Luhan.

"Akan apa?"

" _haah~_ suka atau tidak kita akan menikah setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti."

Luhan membelalak dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja Sehun tak menangkap cepat pinggang kecilnya. Terdengar nafasnya memburu dan tatapannya begitu kesal melihat Sehun saat ini "Kau pasti bercanda." Gumam Luhan berharap Sehun tertawa setelah ini.

"Sayangnya tidak."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Tik...tok..._

 _Tik...tok..._

Terdengar suara Jam yang sedang berdetak menunjukkan waktu kembali berganti dan hari yang lalu telah terlewati. Pagi ini di sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup besar terlihat dua orang sedang berpelukan tak terpisahkan setelah melalui malam panas mereka yang seakan tak ada habisnya. Keduanya terlihat masih terlihat kelelahan karena kegiatan panas mereka baru selesai beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mari tinggalkan keadaan si pemilik rumah yang sedang kasmaran. Karena jika kita lihat lebih dalam ke rumah yang besar itu, akan terlihat foto besar yang menggantung di dinding di ruang tamu. Dan semua pasti akan ikut tersenyum melihat foto dengan nuansa putih yang sengaja di gantung di hampir seluruh ruangan. Dari kamar pribadi hingga dapur pasti ada akan foto yang sama yang menunjukkan betapa bahagianya keduanya saat pernikahan itu berlangsung.

 _Ya..._ kedua pria yang saat ini masih tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya saat ini telah menikah tepatnya enam bulan yang lalu saat pria yang lebih muda dinyatakan lulus dari sekolahnya. Tak ada halangan berarti karena keduanya mendapatkan restu pesta pernikahan berjalan sebagaimana mestinya pernikahan berjalan. _Meriah, sakral dan penuh kebahagiaan._

Waktu terus berjalan dan tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, dan kedua pria yang masih dalam posisi berpelukan itu tak ada yang bergeming sampai pria yang lebih muda menggeliat tak nyaman dan dengan cepat membuka matanya.

" _pukul berapa ini?"_

Pria yang akan berusia sembilan belas tahun ini terlihat panik dan mencari jam yang ada di sisi sebelah kanan sang suami yang masih tertidur pulas. "Kau kenapa Lu?"

" _astaga aku terlambat...aku pasti terlambat."_ Gumamnya mengambil asal ponsel sang suami dan membelalak histeris melihat waktu yang hampir menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

"SEHUNNA AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Dan pagi itu seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, selalu terdengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga yang selalu berasal dari pria yang kini resmi menyandang nama menjadi Oh Luhan sejak enam bulan terakhir.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Cepat sedikit ini hari pertamaku kuliah."

"Iya aku sedang berusaha. Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku." Gerutu Sehun yang sedari tadi mendapat makian dari istri cantiknya yang sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirinya karena mengajak bercinta hingga pagi hari. Padahal Sehun sudah mengingatkannya tapi Luhan mengabaikan peringatannya

"Aku tidak mau bercinta lagi selain _weekend_ atau di hari libur." Gumam Luhan menggerutu membuat Sehun seketika menghentikan mobilnya.

" _y-yak!_ Kenapa berhenti?"

"Tarik ucapanmu atau kau tidak akan pergi kuliah selamanya."

"Sehuuunn.." Luhan mulai merajuk namun seperti biasa Sehun mengabaikannya.

"Tarik ucapanmu dulu."

"Baiklah..baiklah..aku akan menjadi istri yang baik yang melayani suaminya kapanpun suamiku mau."

Sehun tersenyum dan menarik tengkuk Luhan dengan cepat "Begitu baru benar." Gumamnya mencium Luhan sebentar sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku masuk dulu. Kau hati-hati sayang." Luhan berpamitan pada Sehun dan segera keluar dari mobil Sehun sebelum dia kembali membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan memberitahu suaminya yang terlihat terkejut.

"Jam satu-...Jemput aku jam satu. Kita harus bertemu dengan Boa noona. Dia akan segera melahirkan dan kita akan menjaga Haowen sementara waktu. Kau tidak lupa kan?"

Sehun tertawa tak percaya dan sedikit menghela nafasnya "Kau benar-benar bersedia menjaga anak nakal itu?"

"Dia keponakanku dan bukan anak nakal. Jadi jangan menolak atau aku akan marah."

" _ya..ya..._ Terserahmu saja. Jadi berhenti mengancamku."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Dah sayang." Luhan tertawa senang dan mencium pipi Sehun sekilas sebelum Sehun kembali menahan tangannya.

"Jaga diri. Jaga sikap dan jangan terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan pria atau wanita yang terlihat ingin menggodamu." Suara Sehun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius membuat Luhan mengerti dengan sangat kalau pria tampannya tak suka dibuat cemburu.

"Baiklah. Aku janji." Gumam Luhan tersenyum menenangkan Sehun dan mencium telak bibir suaminya sebelum benar-benar pergi kali ini.

Sehun sendiri merasa cemas membiarkan Luhan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru di sekitarnya. Dia tahu Luhan sangat baik dan mudah bergaul dengan banyak orang, hal itu sedikit banyak mengganggunya karena tahu benar pria yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya tersebut tak akan bisa menolak permintaan seseorang.

Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya dan kembali tersentak saat tiba-tiba pintu mobilnya kembali terbuka dan kali ini menampilkan Kai yang sedang tersenyum menyebalkan ke arahnya

" _y-yak!"_

"Hey bos ini masih pagi. Jangan berteriak."

"Aku bahkan ingin membunuhmu saat ini." desisnya membuat Kai kembali tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jangan bercanda bos."

Kai merasa benar-benar akan mati karena Sehun menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini "Ayolah bos, jangan menakutiku."

"Ce-pat tu-kar tem-pat." Sehun mendesis di setiap ucapannya membuat Kai menepuk kencang keningnya. " _ah-.._ aku lupa bos. Maafkan aku." Katanya tertawa dan tak lama kembali keluar dari mobil Sehun dan bertukar tempat dengan bosnya.

"Kenapa memandang kedalam terus bos?"

Kai bertanya karena melihat Sehun sedari tadi menatap tak berkedip tempat Kuliah Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa aku bisa gila karena cemburu pada orang-orang yang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku."

"Tenanglah bos. Kau harus percaya pada Luhan."

"Aku percaya-...hanya saja memiliki istri yang masih dalam masa peralihan menjadi dewasa membuatku sedikit takut. Emosi Luhan terkadang masih belum stabil. Aku hanya takut dia bosan."

 _Puk...puk..._

"Luhan tidak akan bosan bos. Dia selalu mencintai pasangannya dengan tulus. Aku mengenalnya lebih darimu."

 _Pletak!_

"Kenapa aku dipukul lagi?" gumam Kai menggerutu menatap kesal pada Sehun.

"Berani sekali kau menepuk pundakku dan lagipula siapa yang kau bilang tidak ada yang lebih mengenal Luhan daripada dirimu? Kau sudah bosan hidup hah?"

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap Sehun dengan takut "Aku asal bicara bos. _A-_ pa kita bisa pergi sekarang."

Sehun kembali mengabaikan Kai dan melihat ke gedung tempat istrinya sedang menuntut ilmu saat ini " _hmm.._ Ayo kita pergi." Gumamnya memberitahu Kai dan sedikit tersenyum berharap waktu segera berlalu agar bisa kembali bertemu dengan pria yang kini sudah mengisi hidupnya hampir setahun belakangan ini.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **ciye aja dulu kkkkkk...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **psst bocoran aja soal masalah update gue...selama itu hari libur/tanggal merah biasanya selalu ada yang diupdate. :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **niway ini juga end soon yak...happy reading and review :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **next update : Tdf part II**_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Dah sayang." Luhan tertawa senang dan mencium pipi Sehun sekilas sebelum Sehun kembali menahan tangannya._

 _"Jaga diri. Jaga sikap dan jangan terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan pria atau wanita yang terlihat ingin menggodamu." Suara Sehun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius membuat Luhan mengerti dengan sangat kalau pria tampannya tak suka dibuat cemburu._

 _"Baiklah. Aku janji." Gumam Luhan tersenyum menenangkan Sehun dan mencium telak bibir suaminya sebelum benar-benar pergi kali ini._

 _Sehun sendiri merasa cemas membiarkan Luhan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru di sekitarnya. Dia tahu Luhan sangat baik dan mudah bergaul dengan banyak orang, hal itu sedikit banyak mengganggunya karena tahu benar pria yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya tersebut tak akan bisa menolak permintaan seseorang._

 _Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya dan kembali tersentak saat tiba-tiba pintu mobilnya kembali terbuka dan kali ini menampilkan Kai yang sedang tersenyum menyebalkan ke arahnya_

 _"y-yak!"_

 _"Hey bos ini masih pagi. Jangan berteriak."_

 _"Aku bahkan ingin membunuhmu saat ini." desisnya membuat Kai kembali tertawa mendengarnya._

 _"Jangan bercanda bos."_

 _Kai merasa benar-benar akan mati karena Sehun menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini "Ayolah bos, jangan menakutiku."_

 _"Ce-pat tu-kar tem-pat." Sehun mendesis di setiap ucapannya membuat Kai menepuk kencang keningnya. "ah-..aku lupa bos. Maafkan aku." Katanya tertawa dan tak lama kembali keluar dari mobil Sehun dan bertukar tempat dengan bosnya._

 _"Kenapa memandang kedalam terus bos?"_

 _Kai bertanya karena melihat Sehun sedari tadi menatap tak berkedip tempat Kuliah Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat ini._

 _"Entahlah. Aku rasa aku bisa gila karena cemburu pada orang-orang yang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama istriku."_

 _"Tenanglah bos. Kau harus percaya pada Luhan."_

 _"Aku percaya-...hanya saja memiliki istri yang masih dalam masa peralihan menjadi dewasa membuatku sedikit takut. Emosi Luhan terkadang masih belum stabil. Aku hanya takut dia bosan."_

 _Puk...puk..._

 _"Luhan tidak akan bosan bos. Dia selalu mencintai pasangannya dengan tulus. Aku mengenalnya lebih darimu."_

 _Pletak!_

 _"Kenapa aku dipukul lagi?" gumam Kai menggerutu menatap kesal pada Sehun._

 _"Berani sekali kau menepuk pundakku dan lagipula siapa yang kau bilang tidak ada yang lebih mengenal Luhan daripada dirimu? Kau sudah bosan hidup hah?"_

 _Kai menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap Sehun dengan takut "Aku asal bicara bos. A-pa kita bisa pergi sekarang."_

 _Sehun kembali mengabaikan Kai dan melihat ke gedung tempat istrinya sedang menuntut ilmu saat ini "hmm..Ayo kita pergi." Gumamnya memberitahu Kai dan sedikit tersenyum berharap waktu segera berlalu agar bisa kembali bertemu dengan pria yang kini sudah mengisi hidupnya hampir setahun belakangan ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Triplet794 Present new Story_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

"Luhaaaaaaan.."

Merasa namanya dipanggil pun membuat pria cantik yang masih bingung dimana kelasnya sedikit menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang menatap menggoda padanya.

"Kenapa kau masih diluar? Memangnya kita belum terlambat."

"Kita masih harus mengikuti orientasi mahasiswa baru di aula universitas."

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini?"

" _ummh…_ Aku menunggu kedatangan pengantin baru."

"Aku sudah menikah selama enam bulan. Jadi berhenti memanggilku pengantin baru."

"Ah benar. Kau sudah menikah enam bulan, tapi selalu bercinta seperti malam pertama. Iya kan?...Oia kalau kau tidak mau tersesat cepat ikuti aku, kita sudah terlambat." Gumam Pria bermata besar yang sama terlihat cantiknya dengan Luhan yang kini berlari meninggalkan Luhan dibelakangnya,

"DO KYUNGSOOO!"

sementara sang pengantin baru yang masih kesal digoda sahabatnya terlihat menggeram menahan kesal dengan wajah memerah dan tangan mengepal erat merasa kesal karena sahabatnya selalu mengatakan hal yang terlalu vulgar bahkan saat mereka berada di lingkungan kampus.

 _ **Blam….!**_

"Kenapa terlihat kesal?"

Sehun yang kini kembali menjemput istrinya di kampus sedikit mengernyit bingung karena wajah cantik istrinya tak seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dia pikir Luhan akan dengan heboh menjelaskan semua kegiatan pertamanya di kampus. Bukan seperti ini, wajahnya ditekuk dengan tangan yang melipat di dada. Dan daripada menakutkan, istrinya lebih terlihat menggemaskan saat ini.

"Aku kesal pada Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo? Kekasih Kai?"

"Iya dia! Siapa lagi!"

"Araseo araseo. Dan kenapa istri cantikku terlihat sangat kesal?"

"Dia memberitahu semua senior dan teman-temanku kalau aku sudah menikah dan suamiku adalah mafia menakutkan yang tak segan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang mendekatiku."

Sehun sedikit membelalak sebelum akhirnya tertawa kencang mendengar penuturan pria cantik yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada "Aku akan memberi kenaikan gaji pada Jongin kalau begitu."

"Dan atas dasar apa kau menaikkan gaji Jongin? Aku baru mau memintamu agar Jongin tidak diberi libur minggu ini. Biar Kyungsoo tahu rasa." Gerutunya membuat Sehun memaksa Luhan menatapnya dan mengecup telak bibir yang terus menggerutu sedari tadi.

"Karena temanmu sudah membantuku."

"Membantumu bagaimana?" gumam Luhan bertanya sedikit terengah karena lumatan Sehun cukup membuatnya berdebar tak karuan saat ini.

"Aku tidak perlu repot-repot turun tangan untuk memberitahu seluruh teman-temanmu kalau Oh Luhan sepenuhnya hanya milik Oh Sehun. terimakasih untuk temanmu."

Luhan mendelik sebal menatap suaminya sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada "Pokoknya aku akan mencari teman dan membuat geng dengan jumlah banyak agar aku terkenal dan bisa menjadi kapten tim sepak bola, tim basket, tim Skateboard dan tim-…"

Luhan kembali berdebar saat merasakan tangan kekar suaminya mengusap kasar rambutnya dan tersenyum sangat tampan membuat pikiran liarnya kembali menggila mengingat entah sudah berapa kali dirinya dan suaminya menghabiskan malam panas bersama.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku hanya meminta dua hal darimu." Gumam Sehun menyatukan kedua dahi mereka dan menikmati bagaimana hembusan nafas mereka saling bersahutan dalam jarak sedekat ini "Jaga hati dan Jaga dirimu. Aku bukan seseorang yang memiliki kesabaran jika milikku disentuh apalagi direbut dariku. Kau hanya perlu ingat itu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Hati Luhan berdesir hangat, sangat bahagia dengan seluruh ucapan yang dilontarkan pria yang kini menjadi suaminya. Sedikit bersyukur pada Tuhan karena setelah mengalami patah hati dan putus cinta berkali-kali dia mendapatkan seseorang yang begitu mencintainya. Begitu peduli padanya dan menerimanya apa adanya. Pria berusia tiga puluh tahun yang kini menjadi suaminya itu bahkan benar-benar serius dengan hubungan mereka dan membuat Luhan menyandang status sebagai istri di usianya yang masih terbilang muda ini.

Dan tanpa sadar tangan putih mulus tanpa cela sedikitpun itu mengusap sayang wajah tampan didepannya. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia mengecup dalam bibir yang selalu memuji keindahan tubuhnya dan kecantikan tanpa cela yang hampir setiap hari Luhan dengar dari pria tampannya. "Kau juga milikku dan aku mau kau juga mengerti kalau aku ini tipe posesif yang sangat mudah cemburu dan kesal. Ingat itu baik-baik!"

Sehun yang sedang membalas lumatan Luhan pun sedikit tersenyum dan menggigit gemas bibir mungil istrinya yang selalu membuatnya menginginkan lebih dan lebih "Aku sepenuhnya mengerti nyonya Oh." gumam Sehun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dan hampir kehilangan kendali kalau Luhan tak segera mendorong dadanya untuk sedikit menjauh.

" _ish._ Kenapa menciumku di halaman parkir kampus. Idiot."

" _Mulai lagi.."_ Sehun menghela nafas dalamnya merasa sangat kesal setiap kali Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Luhan yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah suaminya pun sedikit merasa bersalah dan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum kembali membujuk Sehun yang berwajah dingin saat ini.

"Sayang."

"…."

"Sehunnie maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar belum bisa merubah sikapku. Maaf." Katanya menggelayuti lengan Sehun namun hanya lirikan tajam Sehun yang ia dapat. Membuatnya berfikir keras dan sedikit menghela nafasnya karena mau tak mau harus mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya untuk membujuk suaminya setiap kali Sehun kesal padanya.

" _umhh…_ dua ronde malam ini? bagaimana?"

Dan benar saja Sehun langsung menoleh menatap wajah Luhan yang kini sedang menggodanya. Dan sungguh-…tidak ada yang bisa membuat Sehun bersemangat kecuali wajah cantik didepannya yang jika sedang merayu akan terlihat seribu kali sangat menggairahkan.

Sehun masih menjaga gengsinya mati-matian, menebak Luhan akan menaikkan tawarannya jika dia masih terus memasang wajah _poker face_ andalannya.

"Baiklah tiga ronde. Maafkan aku _ya ya ya?"_

Sehun semakin memicingkan matanya menatap lama pria cantik didepannya yang nyaris frustasi membujuknya saat ini "Tidak terhingga dan aku memaafkanmu."

"Sehun..." Luhan merajuk meminta Sehun merubah permintaannya namun percuma karena saat ini wajah Sehun masih sangat menyeramkan dan tak bisa tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku terlambat datang kekampus lagi? Tiga ronde saja ya? Biarkan aku tidur jam sembilan malam ini. Aku mohon."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersandar di kaca mobil berpura-pura kembali mengabaikan Luhan "Sehunnie!"

"Kenapa berteriak?"

Luhan menyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum kembali menggelayuti lengan kekar suaminya "Tiga ronde saja ya? Besok pagi aku harus kembali kekampus. Aku tidak mau terlambat lagi."

"Tidak peduli."

"Ayolah suamiku yang tampan. _Umhh.._ Bagaimana kalau tak terhingganya saat weekend. Aku tidak keberatan mendesah dengan seksi dan menyebut namamu berkali-kali saat aku klimaks nanti. Boleh ya _Sehu-umpph-hunieee."_

Demi apapun tubuh Sehun meremang mendengar desahan seksi yang dibuat istrinya saat ini. bagaimana pertahanannnya sebagai lelaki jantan bisa bertahan lama jika si lelaki betina didepannya ini terus bergelayutan di lengannya dan menjilat cuping kupingnya dengan mendesah dan mencontohkan bagaimana dia akan mendesah dengan seksinya malam minggu nanti. "Mau ya sayangku?"

Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya, membuat Luhan yang sedang asyik meraba sepuasnya dada bidang sang suami sedikit mendengus sebal karena saat ini suaminya menolak service ringan darinya dan malah memakaikan _seatbelt_ padanya " _Weekend_ nanti pastikan tenagamu full. Karena aku tidak akan bermain lembut. Oke?"

Luhan sedikit terkekeh dan tak lama menegcup pipi Sehun dengan cepat "Oke mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti." Gumamnya bersemangat membuat Sehun yang terkekeh kali ini.

Sehun tahu benar hormon remaja Luhan masih sedikit banyak mempengaruhi istrinya. Membuatnya masih bertingkah kasar dan belum terkendali karena memang ini perubahan normal pada remaja seusianya. Dan sebagai suami yang memiliki usia terpaut sepuluh tahun dengan istri yang baru akan beranjak " _dewasa"_ sudah sepantasnya kalau Sehun lebih sedikit bersabar dan tak terlalu mengekang jiwa muda Luhan kalau tak mau berakhir bertengkar hebat dengan remaja yang tahun ini akan berusia sembilan belas tahun.

Sehun mengusap lembut surai istrinya sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil dan tak lama pergi dari halaman kampus Luhan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu hari ini bersama istri cantiknya yang semakin terlihat dewasa setiap harinya.

"Sayang, kenapa kita tidak kerumah sakit? Boa noona akan melahirkan hari ini kan?"

Sehun yang baru saja menjalankan mobilnya ke luar halaman parkir kampus Luhan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya menjawab pertanyaan sang istri "Sangwoo hyung bilang bukan minggu ini. Dokter salah perhitungan sayang."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Minggu depan mungkin."

"Keponakanmu akan bertambah lagi. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan, _haah-.._ maafkan aku karena aku seorang pria."

Sehun tertawa pelan sebelum membawa Luhan ke dekapannya dengan satu tangan yang fokus menyetir "Terimakasih karena kau pria. Aku memiliki masalah yang kompleks jika berhubungan dengan wanita." Gumamnya mengecup kening Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali menatap kosong ke depan jalan dengan tangan Sehun yang terus mengusap lembut surainya.

"Sehunnie.."

" _hmm.."_

"Kau tidak akan menikah lagi dan menjadikanku nomor dua hanya untuk mendapatkan darah dagingmu kan?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum mendekap istrinya semakin erat "Jangan bodoh. Aku sudah sangat mencintaimu bahkan dihari pertama kali kita bertemu. Jadi butuh seribu Luhan untuk membuatku mencintai satu wanita. Aku hanya akan menjadikanmu satu-satunya pelengkap hidupku. Dan jika aku harus memiliki darah daging dan keturunan. Maka itu harus berasal darimu bukan dari wanita manapun."

"Bagaimana bisa aku-…"

"Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai tua. Hanya kau dan aku."

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya erat di pinggang Sehun dan semakin bersandar nyaman di dada suaminya yang masih fokus menyetir saat ini. Entah apa yang dia perbuat sampai Tuhan dengan baiknya mengirimkan pria tampan terlampau mapan yang sangat mencintainya. Membuatnya berniat akan melakukan apapun agar membuat pujaan hatinya selalu berbahagia "Hanya kau dan aku." Gumam Luhan bermain didada Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan mengecup sayang pucuk kepala istrinya yang benar-benar masih sedikit labil dari cara berpikir maupun bertindak.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _GOOOOOLLLLLLLL…."_

Saat ini di ruang santai kediaman Sehun dan Luhan terdengar suara dari dua orang yang sedang bermain _play station_ di ruang santai di rumah besar yang merupakan pemberian dari Tuan Oh sebagai hadia pernikakahan untuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Kedua orang yang sedang bertanding sejak dua jam yang lalu tak lain adalah si nyonya rumah dengan asisten suaminya Kim Jongin, yang tengah mengantarkan berkas ke kediaman bos nya dan berakhir bertanding bermain bola dengan sang nyonya rumah yang terlihat bosan karena si suami tidak pernah mau repot-repot menemaninya bermain permainan anak kecil seperti yang dilakukan Kai dan Luhan saat ini.

" _y-yak!_ BAGAIMANA BISA AKU KEBOBOLAN LAGI." Si pemilik rumah memekik terlampau kencang membuat salah satu pintu ruang kerja yang sedari tertutup rapat perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan tuan rumah yang sudah memakai piyama tidurnya dan mendengus luar biasa kesal karena kedua mahluk maniak game dirumahnya belum usai juga dengan pertandingan konyol mereka.

"Kau memang untuk dibobol Lu-.."

"KIM JONGIN!" katanya kembali memekik melempar bantal ke wajah asisten suaminya membuat Kai sedikit mendelik kesal padanya.

"Kau harusnya memanggilku hyung bocah tengik."

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah tengik?"

Suara dingin yang berasal tak jauh dari tempat Kai dan Luhan berada membuat kedua pria yang sedang bertengkar ini menoleh dan mendapati sang pemilik rumah yang sedang bersender di dinding dengan tangan dilipat di dada dan mata yang memandang tajam pada istri dan asistennya yang entah kenapa belum juga pergi dari rumahnya.

"Sayang…Kai mengatakan hal menyebalkan." Si pemilik mata rusa dengan bibir menggoda itu pun merengek mengadu manja pada suaminya berharap bisa memarahi _hyung_ nya yang ia kenal sudah cukup lama sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah.

"Jangan merengek Luhan." gumam Sehun terlampau dingin membuat Luhan membelalak sementara Kai tertawa tertahan melihat ekspresi Luhan sampai suara Sehun menginterupsinya.

"Kim Jongin."

Jongin yang masih terkikik melihat wajah Luhan pun hanya merespon seperlunya dan tak lama menatap bosnya yang kini memandangnya tak berkedip "Ya bos. Ada apa?"

" _umh…_ Apa bulan ini kau sudah mendapatkan gajimu?"

"Belum bos. Ini belum akhir bulan. Kenapa? Kau ingin menambah gajiku ya?" katanya bertanya tak tahu diri pada Sehun yang semakin mendengus melihat tingkah asistennya.

"Alih-alih menaikkan gajimu. Aku lebih suka tidak membayar gajimu selama tiga bulan ini."

" _MWO?_ tapi kenapa bos?"

Sehun mendengus kesal dan perlahan mendekati sofa tempat dimana Luhan dan Kai yang kini menatapnya bingung dan tak percaya "Pertama keberadaanmu dirumahku saat malam hari seperti ini sangat mengganggu."

"Baik bos aku akan segera pulang." Gumam Kai yang ucapan dan tindakannya sama sekali bertolak belakang. Karena saat dia bilang akan segera pulang, dirinya malah semakin erat menggenggam _stick play station_ nya dan terlihat enggan untuk beranjak pergi.

"Kedua. Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal karena hampir tiga jam lamanya membuat istriku sibuk bermain denganmu."

"Ketiga. Karena kau mengatakan istriku bocah tengik dan Keempat." Gumam Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya dan berdiri tepat didepan asistennya membuat Kai mendongak dan masih menunjukkan wajah bodohnya didepan Sehun saat ini.

"Apa bos yang keempat? Kenapa aku banyak sekali melakukan kesalahan." Katanya menggaruk tengkuk dan tak lama tertawa melihat bosnya yang menyeramkan saat ini.

"Dan keempat. Jika kau tidak pergi dalam lima detik. Aku benar-benar tidak akan menggajimu -selama tiga bulan. Satu. Dua. Tiga-.."

" _easy bos._ Aku pergi."

"Empat"

"OKE AKU PERGI. SELAMAT MALAM PASANGAN TUKANG ANCAM." Kai berteriak dan tak lama pergi berlari meninggalkan kedua pemilik rumah yang kini saling memandang tajam.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya tertawa sekilas meresponnya "Masih bertanya? Kau benar-benar tidak peka." Balas Luhan menggerutu dan berniat pergi kekamarnya sebelum Sehun kembali menariknya duduk di sofa.

"Jangan mulai bertingkah." Katanya memperingatkan Luhan yang masih mendongak menatap suaminya dengan kesal.

"Memangnya aku bertingkah apa?"

"Aku tidak membentakmu tadi."

" _haha- Lucu!._ Kau jelas sekali mengatakan _Jangan merengek_ _Luhan."_

"Itu memperingatkan bukan membentak."

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka. Kau selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil didepan orang lain."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"KAU SELALU MELAKUKANNYA IDIOT!" ujar Luhan menggeram dan kembali bergegas menuju kamarnya sebelum tangannya di cengkram erat oleh Sehun.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG JANGAN BERTERIAK DAN MENGUMPAT DIDEPANKU!. KENAPA SIKAPMU MASIH SEPERTI ANAK-ANAK?!"

Luhan sedikit berjengit saat Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak memakinya, membuat matanya seketika berkaca-kaca dan hatinya begitu kesal karena kembali bertengkar untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini dengan suaminya. Luhan membalas tatapan kesal Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tak lama kembali berteriak melepas paksa pegangan Sehun di lengannya

"KAU MENYEBALKAN OH SEHUN!" katanya menjerit meninggalkan Sehun dan berlari kekamar tamu lalu

 _BRAK….!_

Luhan menutup kencang pintu kamar tamu meninggalkan Sehun yang kini memejamkan matanya antara menahan kesal dan menyadari kalau bukan seperti ini cara menghadapi remaja yang masih beranjak dewasa dan masih sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh hormon pertumbuhannya dan moodnya yang selalu berubah-ubah.

Sehun yang tak pernah terbiasa mengalah dan meminta maaf jika dirinya benar-benar sangat kesal pun hanya bisa menggeram tertahan dan mengepal erat tangannya sama sekali tak berniat menghampiri istrinya yang mungkin sedang menangis didalam kamar.

 _Mereka bodoh. Membiarkan rasa kesal dan marah menguasai diri mereka. Dan sama sekali tak berniat meminta maaf satu sama lain karena menjaga harga diri masing-masing tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan satu sama lain._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Dan benar saja, perang dingin suami isteri yang baru menikah selama enam bulan itu pun sudah memasuki hari ketujuh. Dan selama tujuh hari itu pula, Luhan tidak pulang kerumahnya, melainkan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya yang kebetulan sedang berada di Seoul untuk mengunjunginya.

 _Luhan adalah bocah yang sangat keras kepala. Dan Sehun adalah pria dewasa dengan harga diri selangit_

Begitulah kira-kira julukan yang tepat untuk sepasang suami istri yang terus menerus bertengkar untuk alasan tak penting bahkan terlampau kecil. Membuat masing-masing keluarga cukup mengkhawatirkan kelanjutan rumah tangga mereka jika masing-masing masih bersikap keras dan tak mau mengalah seperti ini.

Seperti malam ini misalnya, terlihat Luhan sedang berpamitan dengan teman-teman barunya yang berada di kampus. Mengabaikan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan terus menerus bermain tanpa henti seolah mengambil kesempatan karena suami tampannya benar-benar tak mengabarinya atau sama sekali tak mencarinya selama seminggu ini.

Anggaplah ini balas dendam dari Luhan karena sikap Sehun yang bahkan sama sekali tak mencoba menghubunginya. Dia seolah mencari perhatian dengan melakukan hal yang Sehun benci seperti kembali bermain _skateboard,_ pulang malam dan berinteraksi akrab dengan teman-teman seumurannya.

"Okey. Sampai bertemu besok." Luhan sudah bersiap menaiki _skateboard_ nya dan berpamitan pada teman-teman barunya yang menatap kagum pada sosok tanpa cela yang dimiliki Luhan membuat mereka harus menjaga jarak kalau tak mau berakhir tergila-gila pada kecantikan dan seluruh yang dimiliku Luhan.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau aku antar?"

Luhan menurunkan _skateboard_ nya dan menginjaknya dengan satu kaki " _nope."_

Dan setelahnya, dia menaiki _skateboardnya_ dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menikmati udara malam yang sudah enam bulan ini tak ia rasakan setelah terikat janji dengan pria tampan arogan seperti suaminya.

Dan saat wajah suaminya teringat, maka senyum sedikit memudar dari remaja yang akan berusia sembilan belas tahun ini. dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena tak seharusnya mengumpat dan berteriak didepan Sehun.

Sehun suaminya-…dan mau bagaimanapun dia dan Sehun memiliki perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh. Dia harusnya lebih menghormati Sehun. Tapi karena emosinya yang belum stabil, membuatnya terus berkata kasar dan terus bertingkah layaknya remaja yang tak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat Luhan tersenyum lirih mengeluarkan ponselnya dan entah untuk kali berapa dia terus menulis pesan _hay_ lalu kemudian dihapus, lalu kemudian ditulis lagi lalu kemudian dihapus, sampai akhirnya ponsel itu kembali masuk kedalam saku Luhan.

Dia masih terus melakukan hal itu sampai kecepatan _skateboardnya_ melambat karena saat ini melihat sosok tampan yang sudah tak ia lihat hampir seminggu lamanya sedang berdiri didepan rumah kecilnya hanya menggunakan pakaian kerjanya dan terlihat bersandar di dinding depan rumahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kau disini." Luhan sedikit membungkuk dan mengambil _skateboard_ nya lalu menyapa dan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang kini menatap tak berkedip ke arahnya.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumam Sehun bertanya terdengar kembali menahan marahnya.

"Jam sepuluh malam." Luhan menjawab sama sekali tak menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya.

" _ck._ Kenapa kau liar sekali saat tak tinggal denganku."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak penting. Aku sudah selesai disini. Sampai nanti."

Luhan begitu ingin menjerit saat ini. dia pikir suaminya akan meminta maaf dan mengajaknya pulang. Dia bahkan mengumpat pada fantasinya karena bahkan membayangkan Sehun akan bertekuk lutut memintanya pulang. Menangis mengatakan merindukannya. Membuat hatinya sesak karena seluruh bayangannya hanya imajinasi konyol yang harusnya tak pernah ia harapkan.

Luhan ingin sekali menahan suaminya dan mengatakan semua yang ingin katakan. Dia ingin bilang pada Sehun kalau dia tidak makan dan tidur dengan baik selama pisah rumah dengannya. Dia ingin mengatakan dia rindu tidur di pelukan Sehun. Dia bahkan merindukan omelan Sehun di pagi hari untuknya. Tapi lagi-lagi emosi dan harga diri kembali menguasai pasangan muda itu membuat mereka masing-masing harus kembali menelan pahitnya rasa rindu yang membuat mereka hampir gila karena terus menahannya.

Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya dan menatap Sehun begitu marah dari luar jendela mobil Sehun. Kekesalannya semakin memuncak saat mendengar Sehun menyalakan mobilnya dan "KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN OH SEHUN!" jeritnya berteriak melempar _skateboard_ nya ke jendela kaca mobil Sehun dan tak lama berlari kedalam rumahnya.

Keduanya sama-sama menyadari kalau kalimat yang sama yang Luhan teriakkan malam itu. Kalimat kemarahan dan kekesalan yang Luhan teriakkan malam itu kembali ia teriakkan malam ini. membuat si pria dewasa yang memang berniat membawa rusanya pulang malam ini hanya tersenyum lirih sebelum kembali membiarkan jarak menguasai hubungan mereka lagi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau yakin tidak mau pulang nak?"

Hari ini hari minggu dan merupakan hari ke sepuluh perang dingin yang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan. Dan ini adalah kalimat pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh ayah Luhan entah yang sudah ke berapa kalinya pada putra tunggalnya yang kini sudah resmi menikah dengan pengusaha kaya raya terlampau tampan seperti menantunya-.. _Oh Sehun._

Luhan sendiri yang sedari awal kepulangannya kerumah orang tuanya sudah bersumpah untuk tidak kembali kerumah Sehun dan tetap akan berada bersama orang tuanya. Dia hanya ingin menjadi Luhan yang dulu, Luhan yang bisa bermain game sepanjang hari seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Dan mengabaikan ocehan orang tuanya yang memintanya untuk kembali pulang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kembali kerumah itu Se-la-ma-nya."

"Tapi kau istrinya nak. Mau sampai kapan kau meninggalkan Sehun sendirian tinggal dirumahnya?"

"Appa! Sejak kapan kau membela _ahjussi_ menyebalkan itu."

"Luhan jaga mulutmu nak. Dia suamimu. Kau harus menghormatinya." Nyonya Xi menyela tak kuat dengan sikap kurang ajar anaknya yang semakin menjadi setiap harinya.

"Aku menghormatinya. Dia yang selalu mencari masalah. Selalu menganggapku anak kecil, menyebalkan."

"Kau memang terlihat masih kecil nak. Lihat saja kerjaanmu seharian hanya bermain game, bermain ponsel dan bermain _skateboard_ tua milikmu."

"EOMMA!"

"Sayang jangan berteriak pada ibumu." Tuan Xi segera memeluk putranya mencegah pertengkaran ibu anak didepannya yang akan semakin menjadi jika tak ditengahi.

"Tunggu sampai Sehun bertemu dengan wanita cantik dan kau ditinggalkan, kasihan menantuku memiliki istri keras kepala seperti putraku."

" _yeobo…_ " Kini tuan Xi memperingati istrinya yang berbicara asal, membuat Luhan semakin bernafas tersengal berniat membalas ibunya sebelum

 _Drrt…drtt…_

Perhatian Luhan teralihkan saat ponsel ayahnya bergetar. Membuat tuan Xi segera mengangkatnya dan

" _Halo.."_ katanya menyapa siapa yang menghubunginya.

Luhan sendiri hanya memperhatikan wajah ayahnya sesekali bertemu pandang dengan ibunya dan saling menatap tajam lalu kembali melihat wajah ayahnya yang terlihat bingung dan gugup saat ini.

" _hmm…Aku akan memberitahukannya pada Luhan."_ gumamnya dan tak lama menutup ponselnya lalu menatap cemas pada putra tunggalnya.

"Appa kenapa menyebut namaku? Ada apa?" katanya bertanya dan kembali fokus pada game nya.

"Nak."

" _hmmm."_

"Kemana ponselmu?"

"Aku mematikannya. Tidak pernting." Katanya membalas asal pertanyaan ayahnya dan semakin fokus bermain game di komputernya saat ini.

Tuan Xi pun sedikit menghela nafasnya dan duduk semakin mendekat ke putranya "Luhan.. Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sa-…"

Luhan seketika membuang _stick_ game nya dan menatap takut pada ayahnya "Jangan bilang Sehun-.." katanya bertanya sedikit bergetar ketakutan, takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya.

"Bukan Sehun."

Luhan menghela nafasnya lega dan kembali mengambil _stick_ game yang baru saja ia lempar "Appa kau membuatku ta-.."

"Mertuamu nak."

"Abonim? Abonim kenapa?"

"Ayah mertuamu mengalami serangan jantung kemarin malam dan hari ini masih berada di _ICU._ Dia dirawat di Seoul Hospital nak saat ini _."_

Tangan Luhan yang sedang menekan tombol-tombol di _stick_ nya tiba-tiba terhenti, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan mulutnya seolah terkunci tak bisa mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

Tuan Xi yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah putranya pun hanya semakin mendekati Luhan dan menggengam erat tangan putranya "Jongin yang memberitahu ayah. Dia bilang hanya Sehun yang berada di rumah sakit mengingat kakak perempuannya masih dirawat di rumah sakit karena akan segera melahirkan. Sehun sendirian di rumah sakit nak. Dia-.."

Luhan tak bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi penuturan ayahnya. Yang dia inginkan hanya melihat Sehun. Luhan mengambil asal jaketnya dengan gemetar dan tak lama berlari keluar rumah, berharap bisa sampai secepat mungkin ke tempat suaminya berada.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Tap..tap…tap…_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari dengan cepat, menghampiri ruang informasi untuk bertanya dimana ayahnya dirawat dan setelah mendapatkan informasinya. Pria cantik yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek selutut dipadu dengan jaket kebesarannya terus berlari mengabaikan beberapa gerutuan karena tak sengaja menabrak orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Kaki itu kembali berlari saat keluar dari _lift,_ menyusuri lorong-lorong yang tampak sepi karena hari sudah malam dan mungkin beberapa pasien dan keluarganya sudah beristirahat. Matanya masih melirik kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan sosok tampannya sampai akhirnya kedua langkah kaki itu berhenti berlari, sedikit terengah dan begitu merasa bersalah melihat pria dewasa yang merupakan suaminya sedang duduk tertunduk sendirian didepan ruang _ICU_ tempat ayahnya dirwat.

Melihat pemandangan menyesakkan itu membuat Luhan sedikit mengepalkan tangannya merasa sangat bersalah membiarkan pria yang terlihat kuat namun ternyata bisa serapuh ini sendirian cukup lama.

Luhan masih berdiri di tempatnya cukup lama sampai tak terasa air matanya terjatuh tak berkedip menatap Sehunnya yang terlihat cemas dan ketakutan saat ini " _Aku tahu aku menyebalkan. Maafkan aku Sehun."_ ujarnya lirih menghapus cepat air matanya dan perlahan berjalan mendekati sosok yang sepertinya tertidur dalam keadaan terduduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

Luhan masih berjalan mendekati Sehun, masih merangkai kata apa yang akan dia ucapkan pada suaminya sampai akhirnya dia berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di paha Sehun. membuat si pemilik tubuh merasa ada pergerakan dan cukup terkejut mendapati istrinya sedang berbaring nyaman dipahanya saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf." Katanya bergumam saat merasakan tubuh Sehun bergerak dan ia bersumpah bisa merasakan mata Sehun sedang menatapnya saat ini.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengumpat lagi." Katanya meneruskan merasa frustasi karena Sehun sama sekali tak bersuara atau merespon.

"Aku janji tidak akan berteriak lagi Sehun."

"Aku janji akan mendengarkan semua apapun yang kau katakan. Dan aku janji tidak akan membantahnya lagi. Aku janji-…Kali ini kau bisa mempercayaiku kan?" Luhan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di paha Sehun membuat Sehun yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan sedikit tersenyum dan menangkup dagu Luhan memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Janji tidak akan pulang malam lagi?" katanya bertanya disambut anggukan begitu cepat dari Luhan yang kini menggigit erat bibirnya.

"Tidak akan lari lagi dari rumah saat kita bertengkar?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan terisak menunduk merasa begitu malu karena terus bertindak seperti anak kecil "Jawab aku Luhan."

"Aku tidak akan lari lagi dari rumah." Katanya menyanggupi membuat Sehun sedikit menunduk dan menyatukan kedua dahi mereka "Janji akan mendengarkan seluruh ucapanku?"

"Aku janji Sehun. Apapun-…Apapun yang kau katakan akan aku turuti. Aku janji."

Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya membuat Luhan dengan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun. "Ayah bagaimana?" katanya bertanya masih menangis membuat Sehun merasa lehernya akan basah kuyup malam ini.

"Sudah stabil. Hanya saja belum bisa dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa."

"Maaf membuat dirimu menunggu sendirian."

Sehun sedikit terkekeh dan tak lama meminta Luhan untuk menatapnya sebelum kembali menyatukan kedua dahi mereka "Kau bisa sangat keras kepala dan membuatku sangat marah lalu kemudian bisa kembali mengambil hatiku dengan cepat. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa _hmm?"_

"Aku istrimu." Gumam Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan sedikit merona saat berniat membalas gurauan suaminya.

" _ah-.._ istriku ya?" Sehun sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali mengecup bibir yang tak ia kecup selama sepuluh hari belakangan ini. membuat Luha sedikit mendesah frustasi saat Sehun hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir tanpa melumatnya.

"Kenapa _hmm_ _?_ Kau ingin aku memangsamu disini?" katanya tertawa melihat bibir Luhan yang tiba-tiba mengerucut tanda kalau ia tak suka Sehun melepas ciuman mereka secepat ini.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu."

" _ck._ Apa butuh sepuluh hari agar kau bisa merindukan aku?" katanya menyindir Luhan yang langsung menggeleng cepat memberi jawaban.

"Satu jam saat aku pergi dari rumah aku sudah merindukanmu." Katanya menjawab kembali merona dan bersmebunyi di leher suaminya.

"Hey.." Sehun kembali memaksa Luhan menatapnya dan sedikit menggigit bibir Luhan sebelum kembali menatap istrinya "Lain kali jangan marah terlalu lama. Aku tidak suka."

"Aku sudah berjanji."

"Dan pulang saat kau merindukan aku atau merindukan rumah."

"Aku tidak berniat pergi lagi."

Sehun semakin tertawa dan kembali menggigit gemas bibir bawah Luhan yang pandai sekali menjawab, berteriak, bertengkar dan merayunya. "Kau sudah memaafkan aku kan?" gumam Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba diam tak menjawab.

Sehun sengaja berpikir lama, membuat Luhan resah dan sedikit melonjak di pangkuan suaminya dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di leher suaminya "Maafkan aku sayang.."

"Aku tidak menyebalkan?" gumam Sehun bertanya menggoda istrinya yang kini kembali menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya kesal saat itu."

"Baiklah aku maafkan."

Luhan tersenyum senang dan kembali memeluk Sehun sebelum Sehun kembali memberikan _ultimatum_ nya "Tapi jika kau memakai celana pendek lagi keluar rumah di tengah malam seperti ini. aku tidak akan mengampunimu Luhan."

"Aku akan jadi anak baik. Mulai sekarang aku hanya kan mendengarkan ucapan suamiku."

"Sebaiknya begitu. Kau juga masih memiliki banyak hutang melayaniku Lu. Kau tidak lupa kan?"

"Iya aku ingat." gumam Luhan terlampau pelan membuat Sehun tersenyum merasakan Luhan mengangguk di pelukannya. Dia kemudian menyesap kuat aroma yang menguar di leher Luhan sebelum sedikit mengecupinya dan bersandar di bahu Luhan yang kini semakin memeluk erat lehernya.

"Aku juga minta maaf membentakmu sayang." Gumam Sehun mengecup pundak Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan maaf Sehun.

" _umhh…_ Sehun."

"Ada apa?" katanya menjawab pria cantiknya yang kini kembali memandangnya kesal.

"Sebenarnya berapa harga dari gengsimu? Aku ingin sekali membelinya."

Sehun tertawa cukup kencang sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan konyol Luhan saat ini "Sama mahalnya dengan harga keras kepalamu rusa nakal." Katanya tertawa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit mendengus lalu tak lama ikut tertawa menyadari kebodohan masing-masing.

" _begini rasanya menikah."_

Keduanya bergumam dalam hati, sedikit takut namun diam-diam berjanji untuk merubah sikap masing-masing agar dapat saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _happy reading n review.._

 _._

 _yang nge PM/DM di twitter nanya id line dan kawan2nya. aku belum ada ya. l_

 _Lgi masuk zona nyaman tanpa hp. No Hp No Kepo No kretek2 kkkk. jadi bagi2 berita kalo ada yang sekiranya berhubungan sama HH. Semangat membara itu mah :D. pelit dosa loh kkkk_

 _._

 _Next update : My Forever Crush._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previous**_

 _"Aku minta maaf." Katanya bergumam saat merasakan tubuh Sehun bergerak dan ia bersumpah bisa merasakan mata Sehun sedang menatapnya saat ini._

 _"Aku janji tidak akan mengumpat lagi." Katanya meneruskan merasa frustasi karena Sehun sama sekali tak bersuara atau merespon._

 _"Aku janji tidak akan berteriak lagi Sehun."_

 _"Aku janji akan mendengarkan semua apapun yang kau katakan. Dan aku janji tidak akan membantahnya lagi. Aku janji-…Kali ini kau bisa mempercayaiku kan?" Luhan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di paha Sehun membuat Sehun yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan sedikit tersenyum dan menangkup dagu Luhan memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya._

 _"Janji tidak akan pulang malam lagi?" katanya bertanya disambut anggukan begitu cepat dari Luhan yang kini menggigit erat bibirnya._

 _"Tidak akan lari lagi dari rumah saat kita bertengkar?"_

 _Luhan memejamkan matanya dan terisak menunduk merasa begitu malu karena terus bertindak seperti anak kecil "Jawab aku Luhan."_

 _"Aku tidak akan lari lagi dari rumah." Katanya menyanggupi membuat Sehun sedikit menunduk dan menyatukan kedua dahi mereka "Janji akan mendengarkan seluruh ucapanku?"_

 _"Aku janji Sehun. Apapun-…Apapun yang kau katakan akan aku turuti. Aku janji."_

 _Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya membuat Luhan dengan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun. "Ayah bagaimana?" katanya bertanya masih menangis membuat Sehun merasa lehernya akan basah kuyup malam ini._

 _"Sudah stabil. Hanya saja belum bisa dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa."_

 _"Maaf membuat dirimu menunggu sendirian."_

 _"Aku juga minta maaf membentakmu sayang." Gumam Sehun mengecup pundak Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan maaf Sehun._

 _"_ _umhh…_ _Sehun."_

 _"Ada apa?" katanya menjawab pria cantiknya yang kini kembali memandangnya kesal._

 _"Sebenarnya berapa harga dari gengsimu? Aku ingin sekali membelinya."_

 _Sehun tertawa cukup kencang sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan konyol Luhan saat ini "Sama mahalnya dengan harga keras kepalamu rusa nakal." Katanya tertawa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit mendengus lalu tak lama ikut tertawa menyadari kebodohan masing-masing._

 _"_ _begini rasanya menikah."_

 _Keduanya bergumam dalam hati, sedikit takut namun diam-diam berjanji untuk merubah sikap masing-masing agar dapat saling melengkapi satu sama lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Triplet794 Present new Story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

"Apppaaaaaa…"

Seorang pria cantik yang menggunakan kemeja flanel dengan kancing yang terbuka serta topi yang dipakai terbalik dengan tas ransel bergambar klub sepak bola favoritnya terlihat berlari memasuki ruang VIP tempat ayah mertuanya beristirahat setelah tiga hari harus dirawat di ruang ICU

"Astaga Luhan...Ini rumah sakit bukan lapangan sepak bola."

Dan yang menggerutu adalah seorang pria dengan ketampanan di atas normal sedang berjalan di belakang mengikuti si pria cantik yang tak lain adalah istrinya dan telah menikah dengannya hampir enam bulan terhitung dengan hari ini.

Dan jika sang istri berpenampilan kasual dengan kemeja flanelnya, maka si pria tampan yang memiliki perbedaan sepuluh tahun dengan pria cantiknya terlihat sangat menawan dan begitu mempesona dengan kemeja putih yang menampilkan dada bidangnya dipadu dengan celana panjang hitam yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang sudah seminggu ini sengaja dibuat dengan model turun karena sang istri bersikeras mengatakan tidak menyukai jika sang suami menaikkan rambutnya.

 _Terkesan angkuh dan menakutkan._

Kira-kira seperti itu yang dikatakan si pria cantik membuat si pria tampan terpaksa mengikuti kemauan sang istri.

"Oh akhirnya menantuku datang. Aku hampir berniat lari dari rumah sakit jika lima menit lagi kau tak datang."

Dan si ayah mertua yang kondisinya terlihat jauh lebih baik sedikit menggerutu dan kesal karena dibiarkan berada sendirian di rumah sakit hampir seharian ini. "Jangan menggerutu kau bukan bocah yah." Kata si putra bungsu membuat sang ayah langsung mendelik dan meminta pertolongan pada menantunya.

" _oh astaga. Tidak lagi_ " gumam Sehun sedikit terkekeh karena saat ini ayah dan istrinya sedang melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Ayah bukan bocah."

"Ya ayah bukan bocah." Timpal Oh Youngwoon membuat sang putra hanya memutar malas bola matanya.

" _ya ya_ terserah kalian saja." Katanya yang memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat terjauh dan hanya memperhatikan istrinya yang kini sibuk menghibur sang ayah yang terlihat sangat bosan karena sudah berada di rumah sakit hampir sebulan lamanya.

"Appa jangan hiraukan dia. Aku punya tiga berita bagus untukmu." Katanya menarik kursi di samping ayah mertuanya dan bersiap untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Cepat beritahu ayah." Gumam Youngwoon merasa tak sabar untuk mendengar cerita Luhan yang selalu bisa membuatnya terhibur.

"Aku pikir kau hanya memiliki dua berita bagus." Luhan sedikit menoleh saat sang suami mengoreksi membuatnya sedikit tertawa sebelum mengangkat ketiga jarinya "Ada tiga. Dua kau sudah tahu dan yang ketiga hanya ayah yang akan tahu." Katanya tertawa memberitahu Sehun yang mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli dan lebih memilih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di ponsel daripada harus repot-repot mendengarkan celotehan istrinya.

" _ish._ Awas kalau berteriak. Dasar batu!" katanya menggerutu membuat gerakan memukul udara sebelum kembali menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan betapa menyebalkan si pria tampan jika mulai tak berniat mendengarkan celotehan tak penting miliknya.

"Ayah disini Lu. Cerita pada ayah saja."

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan ayahnya- _agak berlebihan-_ "Benar-..hanya ayah temanku." Katanya mendramatisir membuat si pria tampan yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah pria cantiknya

"Jadi tiga kabar bagus untuk ayah adalah." Katanya menatap menggoda pada sang ayah mertua sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Pertama. Boa noona berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan ayah. Dan bayi kedua boa noona- _cucu kedua ayah dan adik dari Haowen-_ akan lahir malam ini." katanya memberitahu sang ayah yang kini terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Putriku disini?"

" _hmm.._ Tapi Boa noona sedang dalam perawatan untuk proses kelahirannya nanti. Dokter memperkirakan pukul delapan malam ini bayinya akan lahir. Dan jika perkiraan dokter tidak meleset, adik Haowen akan lahir di tanggal yang sama denganku." Katanya kembali bersorak begitu bahagia membuat sang suami yang sedang fokus pada ponselnya serta sang ayah yang sedari tadi mendengarkan menantunya berbicara dibuat takjub karena tak pernah melihat seseorang begitu terlihat sangat bahagia hanya karena akan memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama dengan calon keponakannya.

"Ayah kenapa kau tidak bersorak? _Ah-..._ Aku berlebihan ya?" gumam Luhan yang tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa menyadari perubahan sikap ayah mertuanya yang terlihat hanya menatapnya tak ikut tertawa dengannya seperti sebelumnya.

Sang ayah mertua pun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit mencengkram lengan Luhan meminta menantunya untuk berpindah duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidurnya saat ini "Maafkan ayah Lu."

"Kenapa ayah meminta maaf?" gumam Luhan sedikit mengernyit menatap ayah mertuanya yang terlihat bersedih saat ini.

"Ayah tidak tahu kalau hari ini menantu kesayangan ayah sedang berulang tahun. Padahal ini adalah tahun pertama kau mengulang tahun sebagai keluarga kami. Tapi kau malah berada disini dan harus repot-repot merawat pria tua sepertiku. Maaf mengacaukan harimu nak." Katanya sedikit memeluk Luhan membuat Luhan membiarkan rasa nyaman itu untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia menggeleng di pelukan ayah mertuanya.

"Ayah bukan pria tua." Katanya memberitahu sang ayah dengan nada yang dibuat kesal "Ayah masih tampan, bahkan melebihi ketampanan pria angkuh disana."

" _ekhem!"_ Sehun sengaja berdeham membuat ketiganya tertawa saat ini, menikmati kebersamaan mereka sebagai keluarga baru yang membuat siapapun iri melihatnya.

"Kau ini! memangnya kau mau menikah dengan ayah?" gumam Youngwoon membuat Sehun mendelik cepat ke arahnya saat ini.

"Kalau saja aku bertemu dengan ayah terlebih dulu, aku rasa aku akan menikah dengan ayah dan menjadi ibu tiri Sehun." katanya berbisik lalu kemudian tertawa tak bisa membayangkan betapa menyebalkannya Sehun saat menjadi anak tirinya nanti.

"Ya... Dan aku akan menggoda ibu tiriku sampai akhirnya ibu tiriku menyerah dan mengakui kalau aku yang paling tampan." Gumam Sehun melipat dadanya membuat Youngwoon benar-benar tertawa senang dengan kehadiran pengantin baru yang selalu datang menghiburnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun untukmu nak. Ayah akan memberikan hadiah untukmu sepulang dari rumah sakit nanti."

"Ayah baik sekali. Suamiku sendiri tak memberikan hadiah apapun untukku. Jangankan memberikan hadiah, suamiku bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku sepanjang hari ini." katanya sengaja menyindir Sehun yang kembali mengacukhan ocehan tak penting dari pria cantiknya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengucapkannya?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

" _Anak ini!_ Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada istrimu." Katanya memarahi Sehun yang hanya mengusap telinganya dan kembali mengabaikan ocehan yang kali ini berasal dari ayahnya.

"Aku harap aku memiliki anak lagi." gumam Youngwoon mendesis kesal melihat tingkah laku putra bungsunya.

" _eh?_ Kenapa ayah ingin memiliki anak lagi?"

"Agar kau bisa menikah dengan anakku yang lain. Bukan anak menyebalkan seperti pria disana."

Luhan pun sedikit tertawa sebelum akhirnya berbisik memberitahu ayahnya "Aku akan tetap memilih Sehun pada akhirnya. Aku sangat mencintainya" katanya berbisik memberitahu ayah mertuanya membuat Sehun mencuri dengar percakapan rahasia dari istri dan ayahnya yang sama sekali tak terdengar kali ini.

"BAIKLAH BERITA BAIK KEDUA."

Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak membuat Sehun kembali berpura-pura fokus pada ponselnya dan kembali mendengarkan pria cantiknya berbicara.

"Apa yang kedua nak?"

"Lusa ayah sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter." Katanya kembali bersorak membuat Sehun benar-benar gemas pada pria cantiknya yang hari ini sudah berusia sembilan belas tahun

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat dan kembali menggenggam cepat jemari ayah mertuanya "Dan untuk sementara aku dan Sehun akan menginap di rumah ayah sampai kami yakin kondisi ayah sudah lebih baik."

"Apa itu berita baik ketiga?"

"Itu masih yang kedua."

"Oh Luhan. kau benar-benar menantu terbaikku." Gumam Youngwoon dan seketika memeluk erat tubuh mungil Luhan yang terlihat kesulitan bernafas saat ini.

"Ayah dia tidak bisa bernafas."

Youngwoon sedikit menatap sebal pada putranya sebelum menyadari kalau dirinya benar sedang membuat menantu cantiknya kesulitan bernafas "Maaf nak. Ayah terlalu bersemangat." Katanya mengecup kening Luhan mengabaikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat memerah karena sesak saat ini.

"Lalu apa berita yang ketiga?"

Luhan terlihat _sweat drop_ saat ditanya berita ketiga dan sedikit menoleh ke suaminya yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, " _umhh.._ Ini bukan berita penting. Tapi aku ingin ada yang mendengar ceritaku." Katanya sedikit mengeluh membuat ayah mertuanya benar-benar tertawa melihat kepolosan menantunya yang sangat menggemaskan/

"Cerita pada ayah. Ayah yakin itu sesuatu yang penting."

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk bersemangat menatap ayahnya "Aku resmi menjadi tim basket di kampusku. Dan minggu depan adalah pertandingan perdana bersama tim basketku yang baru."

Youngwoon baru saja akan memberikan respon sebelum suara berat putranya kembali menginterupsi "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang menjadi kapten tim basket padaku." Katanya mengingatkan Luhan yang tak berani menoleh ke suaminya saat ini.

"Ayah katakan padanya jangan marah padaku." Gumam Luhan berbisik membuat Youngwoon seketika menatap putranya yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidurnya saat ini.

"Kau tidak boleh marah pada menantuku." katanya memperingatkan Sehun yang masih berjalan mendekati istrinya saat ini.

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Mendengar jawaban sang suami pun membuat Luhan seketika menoleh dan menatap berbinar pria tampan yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya "Kau benar-benar tidak marah?" katanya memastikan membuat Sehun memaksa istrinya untuk berdiri sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir mungil yang selalu membuatnya bergairah.

"Tidak sama sekali sayang." Katanya memberitahu sang istri yang semakin menunjukkan senyum cantiknya saat ini "Jadi aku diperbolehkan bergabung dengan tim basketku?"

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau suka selama proses belajarmu. Tapi dua hal yang harus kau ingat-.."

"Jaga hati dan jaga diri-...Aku bahkan sudah menjadikan dua kalimat itu sebagai note di ponselku." Gumam Luhan menunjukkan ponselnya membuat Sehun tertawa kencang saat ini.

"Aku ingin sekali membawamu ke kamar saat ini." katanya berbisik membuat wajah Luhan seketika merona dan bersembunyi di dada bidang suaminya saat ini.

" _ck._ Anak muda." Dan kali ini sang ayah dibuat begitu iri namun terlihat sangat bahagia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kedua pengantin baru didepannya begitu saling mencintai dan melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Kau harusnya menikah lagi." gumam Sehun terkekeh membuat sang ayah melempar tatapan tajam pada putra bungsunya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sebentar. Aku akan kembali nanti malam." Katanya berbisik memberitahu istrinya yang terlihat tak suka dengan kepergiannya kali ini.

"Hanya sebentar sayang." Gumamnya menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengecupi bibir mungil istrinya secara berulang.

"Tapi Boa Noona akan segera melahirkan. Kita harus ada disana."

"Aku tahu. Benar-benar hanya sebentar. Oke?"

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan sedikit berjinjit menggigit bibir seksi pria tampannya "Kau sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukku ya?" katanya menebak asal membuat Sehun tertawa renyah saat ini.

"Kalau kau terus menebaknya ini bukan kejutan sayang."

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi. Aku ingin kejutan yang – _wow-_ Sehun. Ingat harus WOW."

Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh tinggi tegap yang hanya menjadi _–miliknya-_ dengan susah payah. Sampai akhirnya si pria tampan kembali menarik tubuh mungil Luhan dan mendekap erat tubuh istrinya "Selamat ulang tahun sayang. Terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian hidupku." Katanya berbisik membuat Luhan mendorong pelan tubuh tegap didepannya.

"Aku bahkan lebih romantis saat merayakan ulang tahunmu." Katanya menggerutu mengingatkan si pria tampan yang terlihat terkekeh saat ini.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa?" katanya bertanya sedikit menggoda Luhan yang terlihat salah tingkah dan memicingkan matanya mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku memasak Oh Sehun-..Me-ma-sak."

Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Keduanya masih terlalu sibuk dan cemas menghkhawatirkan kondisi sang ayah yang masih terbilang kritis, membuat keduanya – _terutama Luhan-_ sama sekali tak mengingat kalau hari itu Sehun berulang tahun. Dan saat keduanya sampai dirumah, Luhan tak sengaja melihat ponsel Sehun dan membaca pesan dari Kai. Matanya seketika membelalak saat membaca pesan Kai yang bertuliskan _selamat ulang tahun bos. Jangan lupa untuk menaikkan gajiku. Aku mencintai bosku._

Begitulah kira-kira pesan yang dituliskan untuk suaminya. Membuat seketika remaja sembilan belas tahun itu menjerit kesal dan meraung menangis membuat si pemilik hari memucat dan tak mengerti kenapa istrinya bisa menangis dan menjerit seperti itu.

Lima belas menit-..butuh waktu selama lima belas menit sampai akhirnya Luhan tenang dan tak menjerit. Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia bertanya dan pada akhirnya tertawa karena tahu alasan Luhan menangis karena dirinya panik belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

 _Aku akan kembali menangis jika kau terus tertawa!_

Sehun masih mengingat jelas bagaimana si pria cantik mengancamnya membuat dirinya begitu meremang sedikit takut pada kemampuan Luhan yang terus bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta semakin dalam pada sosok remaja yang memiliki keahlian merajuk dan menangis seperti istrinya.

 _Lalu aku harus apa?_

 _Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Lima belas menit lagi tanggal 12 berakhir!_

 _Baiklah-baiklah. Bagaimana kalau memasak?_

 _Memasak?_

 _Ya-..Kau bisa memberiku hadiah dengan masakanmu._

 _Benar! Memasak_

Dan saat keduanya sudah memutuskan hadiah apa yang bisa diberikan Luhan untuk suaminya. Maka saat itulah bencana terjadi.

Luhan memasak pada awalnya, semua berjalan sesuai resep yang ia lihat di internet. Tapi kembali ke _basic._ Karena pada dasarnya Luhan tidak bisa memasak. Maka semua hasil masakan yang diperuntukkan sebagai hadiah untuk sang suami bisa dikatakan – _mengerikan._

Membuat Sehun selalu tertawa karena tak pernah bosan mengingat hal unik yang untuk pertama kalinya terjadi di hari kelahirannya. Membuat pria tampan itu sedikit memicingkan matanya dan tak lama

"Ya benar! Kau memasak dan semua masakanmu hangus. _Bye sayang,_ Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun mengambil langkah cepat mencium telak bibir istrinya sedikit mengingatkan betapa hancurnya delapan hari yang lalu – _tepatnya tanggal 12 April-._ Dan setelahnya berlari cepat meninggalkan kamar perawatan ayahnya membuat si pria cantik membelalak dan

"OH SEHUN!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan tak terasa malam telah sampai ke peraduannya. Waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, yang artinya sudah satu jam lebih sang kakak ipar berada di ruang operasi namun belum ada tanda-tanda proses kelahiran keponakan keduanya selesai membuat wajah panik tak hanya terlihat pada wajah Sangwoo – _suami Boa-_ beserta keluarganya, Ibu mertuanya, namun juga si kecil Haowen yang sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi terlihat sangat cemas dan hanya memeluk erat tubuh Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan yang merasa sangat asing berada di tengah-tengah keluarga barunya sedikit menggerutu karena Sehun sama sekali belum datang dan menemaninya.

"Lulu.."

" _hmm.._ Kenapa sayang?" gumam Luhan bertanya pada keponakan kecilnya yang tedengar tak bersemangat saat ini.

"Eomma Haowen dimana? Haowen rindu." Katanya berbisik membuat Luhan seketika berdiri berharap dengan sedikit mengayunkan tubuh si kecil di pelukannya akan membuat Haowen merasa lebih tenang.

"Sebentar lagi eomma keluar. Dan Haowen akan punya adik baru." Katanya berbisik mengusap sayang punggung kecil yang sudah terlihat kelelahan saat ini.

" _aku saja.."_

Sangwoo sudah berjalan mendekati Luhan untuk mengambil putranya, sampai akhirnya Luhan mengangguk menyatakan dirinya yang akan menjaga Haowen membuat sang kakak ipar sedikit bergumam berterimakasih pada Luhan.

Seketika suasana kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki Luhan yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah kecil untuk membuat Haowen nyaman di pelukannya. Beberapa kali matanya bertatapan dengan ibu mertuanya. Tapi berkali-kali juga Luhan merasa ibu mertuanya kembali tak menyukai kehadirannya terbukti dari tatapan tak suka yang diberikan ibu kandung dari suaminya yang berkali-kali pula memandang tajam ke arahnya.

Luhan sudah berjalan mendekati ibu mertuanya dan berniat untuk bertanya kesalahan apa yang dia buat sebelum

 _Cklek..._

 _sebelum_ pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampilkan dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas persalinan yang dilakukan oleh kakak iparnya.

"Bagaimana dok?"

Luhan sedikit menggigit bibirnya, merasakan ketegangan yang sama dengan yang seluruh anggota keluarga rasakan saat ayah Haowen bertanya pada dokter tentang bagaimana keadaan istrinya. "Selamat.. Istri dan bayi perempuan anda-..Keduanya sehat."

" _Syukurlah."_ Gumam Luhan tersenyum mencium pucuk kepala Haowen yang sudah tertidur di pelukannya saat ini.

"Oh Tuhan syukurlah. Putriku selamat dan bayinya sehat." Kali ini ibu mertuanya yang berteriak bahagia sambil memeluk keluarga dari pihak Sangwoo membuat Luhan tersenyum melihat dua keluarga didepan matanya begitu bahagia.

"Kau beruntung sekali masih bisa mendapatkan cucu dari adik Sangwoo kelak. Sementara aku? Aku hanya bisa berharap putriku kembali mengandung anak Sangwoo agar cucuku bertambah."

Senyum di wajah Luhan seketika memudar, tangannya juga seketika berhenti mengusap punggung Haowen saat menyadari benar kalau ibu mertuanya secara tidak langsung telah menyindirnya didepan keluarga suami kakak iparnya saat ini.

" _eh?_ Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kau bilang dia sudah menikah? Sebentar lagi putramu pasti memiliki keturunan. Kau tenang saja."

" _haaah~_ Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Sehun menikahi orang yang salah. Dia menikahi seseorang yang sudah jelas tidak bisa memberikannya keturunan. Kasihan sekali putraku."

"Salah bagaimana?"

"Dia menikahi seorang pria dan aku bersumpah sangat menyesal telah merestui pernikahan mereka saat itu." Katanya sedikit menoleh menatap Luhan yang semakin memucat ditempatnya berada.

Hati berdenyut sakit, tubuh melemas dan mata memanas-..Tiga hal itu yang sedang dirasakan Luhan saat ibu mertuanya kembali mengatakan dengan jelas betapa menyesalnya dirinya telah memberikan restu pada putra bungsunya di hari pernikahan mereka saat itu. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa menatap kosong ke sosok wanita paruh baya yang mungkin memiliki usia yang dengan ibunya.

Luhan sengaja mendongakan kepalanya agar cairan bening itu tidak jatuh membasahi pipinya. Bukan karena dia marah, dia hanya merasa begitu malu dan sangat dipojokkan dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pria yang telah dipilih Sehun untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Pria dengan segala kekurangan yang dia miliki dan ketidakmampuan memberikan keturunan untuk suaminya sampai kapanpun.

"Luhan.."

Luhan yang sedang mengontrol emosinya pun sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati kakak iparnya yang kini mengambil Haowen dari pelukan Luhan "Terimakasih sudah menemani Haowen."

Luhan mengangguk sekilas dan berusaha tersenyum menatap kakak iparnya yang kini menatapnya iba merasa tak enak hati dengan percakapan dua wanita yang berada tak jauh dari mereka "Selamat untuk kelahiran putrimu hyung. Aku permisi."

"Luhan!"

Sangwoo berusaha memanggil Luhan namun percuma karena saat ini adik iparnya telah berlari menjauh meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang sudah bisa menebak alasan kepergian Luhan adalah karena sang ibu mertua yang terus memojokkan dirinya di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

 _Cklek...!_

Terdengar suara pintu ruang perawatan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat sang kakak ipar berada terbuka, membuat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang terbaring menunggu kabar baik dari menantunya cukup terkesiap dan tersenyum senang saat sang menantu sedang berjalan masuk menghampirinya.

Raut wajah pria paruh baya itu begitu bahagia, tak sabar mendengar kabar dari menantunya mengenai cucu keduanya yang baru saja lahir beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pria bernama Oh Youngwoon yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Oh Sehun dan Oh Boa itu seketika memucat saat melihat raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat sedih, membuat jantungnya sedikit berdenyut sakit menebak terjadi sesuatu pada putri sulungnya.

"Appa. Boa Noona dan bayinya sehat. Dia melahirkan putri pertamanya dengan sehat _. "_ katanya bergumam menarik kursi di samping ayahnya.

Terdengar Youngwoon menghela dalam nafasnya karena begitu lega dan bersyukur mendengar putri dan cucunya telah melewati masa sulit mereka.

"Selamat untukmu karena sudah menjadi kakek yang sempurna saat ini." Katanya tersenyum lirih menatap sang ayah mertua yang begitu berbinar dengan kabar yang ia bawa mengenai cucu dan putri sulungnya.

"Syukurlah. Putriku sayang terimakasih." Gumam Youngwoon begitu berbahagia membuat Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum tertahan menahan rasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi nak. Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Youngwoon yang sedang berbahagia kembali membuka topik mengingatkan bagaimana Luhan memasuki ruangannya dengan wajah begitu sendu dan terlihat menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Wajahku kenapa?"

"Kau menekuk wajahmu dan terlihat sangat sedih. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Luhan tersenyum sekilas sebelum menggeleng memberi jawaban pada ayah mertuanya "Wajahku selalu seperti ini... _tampan."_ katanya berusaha bergurau namun seketika gagal karena suaranya begitu berat dan terdengar serak.

"Ibu mertuamu lagi ya?" gumam Youngwoon menebak dan sedikit tersenyum getir saat Luhan menunjukkan raut wajah sendunya lagi saat ini.

Luhan pun hanya menatap sekilas pria paruh baya yang memiliki usia sama dengan ayahnya sebelum menidurkan kepalanya tepat di tepi ranjang tempat ayahnya berbaring.

"Appa..." katanya bergumam masih dengan suara berat yang terdengar begitu serak.

" _hmm.."_

"Kenapa aku bukan wanita? Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai pria? " katanya bertanya asal membuat Youngwoon semakin meyakini semua kesedihan Luhan malam ini memang ulah dari sang mantan istri.

"Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?"

Youngwoon mengusap sayang sosok mungil yang terlihat terisak pelan dengan wajah yang disembunyikan di antara tempat tidur dan lengan yang ia jadikan sandaran untuk kepalanya.

"Entahlah. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesal dilahirkan sebagai pria."

"Luhan.."

"Jika aku wanita, aku sepenuhnya akan mendapatkan restu dari ibu tanpa harus membuat ibu menyesal merestui pernikahanku dan Sehun. Jika aku wanita aku bisa memberikan keturunan pada Sehun dan memberikan cucu untuk ayah. Jika aku wanita-... _ah sudahlah_ "

Pria mungil itu seperti kehabisan kata-kata mengungkapkan bagaimana dia begitu menyesali keadaan dirinya saat ini. Membuatnya suaranya terdengar semakin serak dan perlahan hanya terasa nafasnya tersengal tak beraturan yang menandakan emosi remaja sembilan belas tahun itu benar sedang terusik karena seseorang mengganggunya.

"Jika kau wanitaayah yakin kau dan Sehun tak akan bersama."

"Apa maksud ayah?" katanya bertanya masih bersandar di tepi ranjang namun kali ini menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya yang terlihat tersenyum saat ini.

"Yang ayah tahu Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik pada wanita. Mungkin awalnya dia tertarik, tapi pada akhirnya dia akan merasa bosan dan berakhir meninggalkan wanita yang sedang bersamanya."

"Terakhir kali dia ditinggalkan oleh wanitanya." Katanya berkilah memberitahu alasan ayahnya tidak masuk akal.

"Kau tahu wanita yang meninggalkan Sehun memiliki usia yang sama dengan Boa?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah memberi jawaban karena memang dirinya sama sekali tak tertarik membahas masa lalu suaminya _tidak penting dan akan membuatnya cemburu._ Itu adalah alasan mengapa Luhan sama sekali tak mau membahasnya setiap kali Sehun mengungkit mantan kekasihnya.

"Sehun menyukainya karena wanita itu seperti kakaknya. Dan ayah rasa hubungan seperti itu memang tidak akan pernah berhasil kan?"

"Tapi dia terlihat mencintai wanita itu."

"Dia lebih mencintaimu asal kau tahu."

Warna muka Luhan perlahan berubah menjadi berbinar dengan senyum yang perlahan ia tunjukkan membuat sang mertua menghela lega nafasnya menyadari perubahan hormon seorang remaja memang terkadang menguntungkan setiap orang tua.

Mau bagaimanapun Youngwoon pernah menjadi seorang ayah yang harus menghadapi Boa dan Sehun ketika keduanya sedang dalam peralihan menjadi dewasa. Dia sangat mengingat bagaimana sensitifnya Sehun saat itu. Putranya akan mudah sekali merasa tersinggung namun akan cepat kembali merasa senang jika dirinya terus datang menghibur dan tak memperburuk suasana hatinya saat itu.

Youngwoon sedikit tersenyum melihat bagaimana Luhan sedang mengalami masa peralihannya menjadi dewasa membuatnya merasa sangat merindukan menjadi seorang ayah yang utuh kedua darah dagingnya yang kini telah beranjak dewasa.

"Ya aku tahu. Putramu tidak akan bisa hidup tanpaku."

Dan Luhan telah kembali menjadi Luhan dalam hitungan detik. Membuat Youngwoon benar-benar merasa gemas dan semakin menyayangi menantu remajanya ini "Jadi apa kau tetap ingin menjadi wanita?" katanya menggoda membuat Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan mertuanya.

"BIG NO! AKU LUHAN- _MANLY LUHAN-"_

"Sedetik yang lalu kau bilang ingin menjadi wanita. Sekarang kau bilang kau Manly. Astaga Luhan sebenarnya kau ini dari planet mana _huh?"_

Youngwoon tertawa kencang mengabaikan wajah kesal menantunya yang terlihat sudah lebih baik saat ini "Jangan pikirkan apapun yang mengusikmu nak. Ayah menyayangimu." Katanya meminta Luhan duduk di tempat tidurnya dan seketika mencium kening Luhan dengan sayang.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa memberikan cucu untukmu?"

"Aku rasa aku sudah memiliki tiga cucu." Katanya menarik kencang hidung Luhan mengabaikan raut bingung yang ditujukkan menantunya saat ini.

"Haowen dan adik bayinya ditambah kau yang sangat menggemaskan. Kau lihat kan? Cucuku ada tiga."

"Astaga bagaimana bisa aku menjadi cucu-.."

 _Brak...!_

"LUHAN!"

Mendengar suara kesukaannya memanggi namanya membuat si remaja yang sedang tertawa dengan ayah mertuanya sedikit menoleh dan sangat senang mendapati suami tampannya sedang berjalan menghampirinya dan seketika

 _Grep...!_

Sehun sedikit menarik lengan istrinya dan membawa tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya "Kau tidak apa kan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Sangwoo hyung menceritakan semuanya-.. _oh tidak_ Kau menangis."

Luhan ingin sekali menangis saat ini. - _Bukan karena ibu Sehun yang terus memojokannya setiap kali Sehun tak berada di tengah-tengah mereka-._ Tapi karena dirinya merasa bodoh meragukan betapa prianya begitu mencintainya. Sehun telah memilihnya dan Luhan tidak memiliki alasan untuk meragukannya. Yang harus dia lakukan hanya terus berada disamping Sehun _tidak peduli apapun._ hanya terus berada disamping suaminya yang begitu tampan dan mencintainya.

"Ini masih pukul sepuluh malam." Katanya bergumam menggenggam tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi mengusap lembut wajahnya.

Pria tampan itu pun sedikit mengernyit saat pria cantiknya berbicara membingungkan padanya saat ini "Lalu?"

" _ish._ Mana hadiahku? Aku belum menerima apapun darimu."

Sehun memandang wajah cantik didepannya cukup lama, memastikan kalau pria nya tidak sedang berpura-pura baik-baik saja setelah semua yang terjadi malam ini.

"Aku baik Sehunna. Jangan memandangku seperti itu."

 _Luhan kalah-.._ setiap kali Sehun memandangnya cukup lama seluruh tubuhnya meremang dan seketika melemas. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain memutus kontak mata mereka dengan memeluk tubuh super nyaman yang sepenuhnya telah menjadi miliknya sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

"Maafkan ibuku. Aku akan bicara dengannya lagi sayang." Gumam Sehun mengecup sayang pucuk kepala istrinya dan seketika mengernyit saat merasa Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

"Ibu tidak salah. Dia hanya ingin memiliki cucu dari putra tampannya."

"Kalau begitu dia salah. Dia tahu kalau aku tidak akan memiliki keturunan. Harusnya dia berhenti mengganggumu."

"Kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk marah Sehun."

"Aku memiliki banyak alasan untuk marah. Terutama yang menyangkut tentang kebahagiaan istriku." Katanya bergumam membuat Luhan semakin nyaman bersandar di dada bidang suaminya.

"Lebih baik cepat bawa istrimu pulang. Dia benar-benar kelelahan."

Sehun yang sedang mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan pun sedikit menatap ayahnya yang memberi isyarat kalau istrinya telah banyak menangis malam ini, membuatnya sedikit mengangguk dan menyetujui kalau pria cantiknya memang harus segera beristirahat.

"Sayang...Kita pulang sekarang. Kau harus beristirahat." Katanya berbisik memberitahu Luhan yang sudah setengah tertidur di pelukan suaminya.

"Ayah bagaimana?"

"Ayah baik nak. Kau harus cepat pulang dan bawakan buah-buahan segar untuk ayah besok siang. Oke?"

Luhan pun melepas pelukan Sehun dan berdiri membelakangi suaminya – _melingkarkan kedua tangan Sehun dipinggangnya-_ "Oke." Katanya memberi persetujuan dan tak lama kembali mendekat sang ayah dan mencium pipi ayahnya sekilas "Cepat sembuh." Katanya berbisik membuat Youngwoon sekilas tersenyu, "Terimakasih nak. Selamat malam dan ingat semua ucapan ayah. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Aku sangat mengerti." Gumam Luhan mengulang sedikit tertawa sebelum kembali ke pelukan suaminya saat ini "Ayo pulang." Katanya sedikit merajuk membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa kali ini.

"Kami pulang dulu. Sampai besok."

Youngwoon pun mengangguk dan diam-diam tersenyum memperhatikan kedua putranya pergi meninggalkan ruangannya sedikit bersyukur karena kedua pria yang menjadi menantunya begitu menyayangi dan mencintai putra dan putrinya dengan tulus.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Blam...!_

Terdengar suara pintu mobil ditutup dengan perlahan dan tak lama menampilkan sepasang suami istri yang terlihat memasuki basement apartemen tempat pertama kali mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Si pria yang lebih tinggi tampak menunggu pria cantiknya yang sedang berjalan memutari mobil sebelum akhirnya merangkul pinggang ramping milik istrinya sebelum berjalan beriringan memasuki apartemen berusaha mengabaikan wajah istrinya yang tampak bertanya-tanya.

"Sayang kenapa kita tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Merasa sang suami tak akan memberikan penjelasan, membuat si pria cantik mengambil langkah terlebih dulu untuk bertanya sebelum

" _omo..!"_

Luhan seketika menghentikan langkahnya menebak dengan rasa percaya diri kelas tinggi bahwa _saat ini...detik ini...dan malam ini_ didalam apartemennya sang suami tengah menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya.

"Kau kenapa?" si pria dengan kadar ekspresi di bawah rata-rata sedikit mengernyit tak mengerti dengan tingkah menggemaskan dari sang istri.

"Apa didalam sana ada pesta kejutan untukku?" katanya menebak membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa melihat betapa pria kecilnya ingin sekali mendapatkan pesta kejutan. Merasa dirinya harus tetap menjaga _image cool_ nya membuat si pria tiga puluh tahun yang terlihat semakin menawan dengan kemeja putihnya kembali membuat wajah serius sebelum menjawab tebakan sang istri yang meleset jauh dari perkirannya.

"Sayangnya tidak ada pesta." Katanya memberitahu membuat kedua mata rusa itu membulat dengan sempurna

" _ish._ Dasar pelit – _tidak-._ Dasar tidak romantis!" Kedua tangan pria cantik itu terlipat didepan dada dan tak lama si remaja cantik yang memang masih kekanakan itu menghentak kasar kakinya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan sang suami yang mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah lucu pria cantiknya.

" _ck. bagus Luhan._ kau bertambah tua tapi suamimu semakin kekanakan. Ini menyebalkan."

Remaja sembilan belas tahun itu terus menggerutu dan mengumpat kesal karena sang suami benar-benar tak berusaha untuk menjadi romantis bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya. Membuatnya berniat untuk tidak melayani Sehun selama seminggu. Ingat seminggu! _–Apa kau tahan Luhan-_ katanya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menggeleng cepat menguatkan tekadnya untuk membalas ahjussi mesum yang sedang berjalan memasuki lobi utama dengan segala pesona yang membuat semua wanita menatap ke arahnya.

" _aku pasti kuat! Hanya seminggu."_ Katanya bertekad sedikit menggeram karena ada seorang wanita setengah tua yang Luhan tebak seumuran dengan suaminya tengah bercakap terlalu intim karena mereka tertawa bersama.

Luhan seketika menjadi "panas" melihat pemandangan didepannya, membuat nafasnya naik turun dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus berniat untuk menjambak si _ahjumma_ yang berani menggoda _ahjussi "nya!"_ dan mencium telak bibir seksi dengan kedua gigi taring yang terlihat di deretan giginya yang sempurna.

Luhan sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjauhkan sang suami dari godaan si wanita tua dan jelek dan tua – _tapi cantik -_ sebelum

"Luhan? astaga Luhan?- _omo!_ Kau benar-benar Luhan!"

Luhan pun sedikit menoleh dan tiba-tiba memekik melihat sekumpulan _"penggemarnya"_ datang berlari ke arahnya. "NOONA!" katanya sengaja berteriak membuat perhatian pria tampan yang sedang berbicara dengan teman bisnisnya sedikit terusik dan seketika mengumpat saat melihat istrinya sedang dipeluk bergantian oleh ketiga _reseptionist_ yang memang selalu menjadi penggemar Luhan bahkan setelah enam bulan berlalu.

" _oh ayolah!"_ katanya menggeram dan kembali berbicara dengan temannya sebelum akhirnya dia berpamitan pada teman wanitanya dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan dengan pria cantiknya yang berada di lingkaran tiga perempuan yang begitu menyukai istrinya.

"Noona...Lulu ulang tahun hari ini. Apa kalian tidak tahu?" katanya semakin merajuk dan membuat wajah seimut mungkin untuk menarik perhatian wanita-wanita cantik didepannya.

"Astaga benarkah? _Ah-.._ baiklah! noona akan membuatkan kue paling enak untukmu. Sampai kapan kau kembali menetap disini? Noona akan memberikan hadiah dan kue yang banyak untuk Lulu."

" _umhh..._ seminggu-... Aku menetap disini selama seminggu." Katanya menjawab asal membuat ketiga noona yang memang sangat menyukainya bersorak senang.

"Kalau begitu katakan apa yang kau inginkan? Noona akan membelikannya untukmu adik manis."

Mulut mungilnya sudah terbuka untuk membalas pertanyaan noona cantiknya. Dia bahkan sudah memikirkan apa saja yang dia inginkan sebelum merasa tubuhnya ditarik dengan cepat dan tak lama sudah berada di pelukan si pria tampan yang kini mendekapnya terlampau erat.

"Istriku nakal sekali. Tidak bisa menjaga diri dan menjaga hati bahkan saat suaminya yang tampan berada dekat didepannya." Katanya menarik gemas hidung Luhan dan sengaja mencium telak bibir sang istri didepan para penggemarnya.

" _y-yak!_ Kenapa kau mencium Luhan? dan apa maksudmu dengan sebutan _istriku?"_

"Istriku..."

Sehun sudah mulai memerankan perannya dengan serius. Saat ini dia tidak tertawa dan hanya menatap tak berkedip pria cantik yang kini mulai merasa seluruh tubuhnya meremang karena tatapan mematikan si pria tampan yang semakin mendekapnya erat saat ini.

"Ada apa sayang?" katanya mencoba menenangkan sang suami yang sudah terlihat kesal dan tak bisa diajak untuk kembali tertawa.

"Aku atau kau yang menjelaskan pada _"Noo-na"_ cantik didepanmu kalau kita sudah menikah?" katanya bertanya setenang mungkin namun menekankan dan sedikit mendesis saat menyebutkan kata _noona._

"Aku saja." Katanya menjawab dengan cepat pilihan dari Sehun sebelum membuat pria tampannya kembali marah.

Luhan pun sedikit melepas pelukan Sehun namun gagal karena Sehun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya di pinggang Luhan saat ini.

"Lulu sayang, pria tua itu mengancammu kan? Kau tidak mungkin menikah dengannya kan?" kata si wanita yang paling cantik membuat Sehun menggeliat tak sabar di samping Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan juga sedikit merasa jengkel pada si noona yang mengatakan kalau suaminya pria tua _–hell-_ bagaimana bisa pria yang memiliki wajah super tampan dengan tubuh layaknya super model dikatakan pria tua.

Sehun tampan dan itu harga mati untuk Luhan!-...Jadi jika ada yang berani menghina suaminya, itu artinya mereka harus berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan _–istri dengan tingkat keposesifan mencapai seribu persen tak berbeda jauh dengan si suami-._

Tapi karena sekumpulan wanita yang menghina suaminya adalah tiga wanita baik hati yang selalu menemaninya saat Sehun pergi bekerja, maka Luhan akan berbaik hati kali ini untuk tidak berteriak dan memberitahu ketiganya dengan perlahan.

Luhan menatap ketiga wanita yang merupakan temannya cukup lama sampai akhirnya tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan bersandar nyaman didadanya " _hmmh..._ Aku sudah menikah dengannya." Katanya memberitahu dengan mengangkat jari manisnya dan menunjukkan cincin pernikahannya.

Wajah ketiga wanita tersebut seketika membelalak dan tak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat dan dengar sementara Sehun tersenyum menang saat ini.

"Kalian dengar kan? Luhan sudah menikah denganku. Jadi berhenti memanggilnya dengan _lulu!"_ katanya memperingatkan membuat ketiga penggemar Luhan yang masih tak menerima kabar mengerikan itu terpaksa membungkuk untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Oh."

" _hah~_ sudahlah. Bukan kalian yang salah. Tapi Lulu yang salah."

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?"

"Kau terlalu tebar pesona kau tahu?" katanya bertanya sedikit kesal dan meninggalkan Luhan yang kini mengekorinya di belakang.

"Aku tebar pesona? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau memulainya lebih dulu?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku memulainya?" gumam Sehun menekan tombol lift dan sedikit menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Wanita itu. Kau bicara dengan wanita sebelum noona memanggilku."

"Noona?" katanya mengulang dan jelas menunjukkan nada tak suka jika Luhan terlalu akrab memanggil seseorang.

"Nona itu maksudku." Gumam Luhan mengoreksi dan

 _Ting..!_

Pintu lift terbuka, Sehun masih menekan tombolnya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk segera masuk lalu menyusuk istrinya sebelum kembali menekan tombol lift agar tertutup.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan." Luhan sedikit menggerutu mengoreksi Sehun yang terlihat menghela dalam nafasnya dan menatap tajam pria cantiknya dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

"Dia teman kerjaku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka." Katanya tak mau kalah membuat suasana hening seketika.

Sehun dan Luhan masing-masing berdiri di sudut lift, saling berjauhan. Berusaha mendinginkan suasana dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, menebak apa kali ini mereka akan kembali bertengkar untuk hal tak penting.

Luhan sedikit menggigit bibirnya sambil melirik Sehun dari sudut matanya. Karena sedari tadi mata elang suaminya terus menatapnya tak berkedip membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan mengutuk keheningan yang saat ini terjadi didalam lift menuju kamar mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Luhan kalah-.. Dia tidak tahan lagi berdiaman dengan suaminya, membuatnya sedikit menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk membalas tatapan tajam yang Sehun berikan

"Sehun.." katanya kembali menggigit bibirnya memanggil Sehun berharap Sehun tak lagi menatap menakutkan ke arahnya.

" _hmm."_

Si pria tampan hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban dengan tangan masih terlipat dan tatapan tak berkedip menatap pria mungilnya.

" _umhh..._ Mana hadiahku?" katanya bertanya pelan membuat Sehun sedikit tak mendengarnya

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Hadiahku-..Mana hadiahku? Hari ini kan ulang tahunku. Kau sudah tidak mengadakan pesta dan tidak memberikan kejutan untukku. Jangan bilang kau juga tidak berniat untuk memberiku hadiah?" katanya memprotes Sehun yang darpada menjawab malah tertawa menyeringai membuat Luhan semakin salah tingkah.

"Kau mau hadiahmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Sehun kembali tertawa sekilas sebelum menghampiri Luhan yang langsung mundur membentur dinding lift.

Dengan gerakan sekejap mata Sehun mengambil kedua tangan Luhan dan mencengkeramnya diatas kepala Luhan, sementar tubuhnya yang tegap memenjarakan Luhan yang terlihat seperti mangsa untuknya saat ini.

Nafas Sehun yang memburu menerpa wajah Luhan. Membuat detak jantung si pria cantik kembali tak beraturan sementara satu tangannya membelai pipi mulus Luhan, tatapan matanya turun pada bibir merekah Luhan, sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali mengagumi betapa cantiknya pria yang sudah enam bulan ini menjadi istrinya

Dan untuk si pria cantik, dia memilh hanya pasrah. Tentu saja dia pasrah. Dia tidak berharap hari ulang tahunnya berakhir dengan pertengkaran dengan suaminya. Dia ingin Sehun menyentuhnya, dan saat ini dia diam-diam berharap Sehun segera melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, kepala Sehun sedkit menunduk untuk meraup bibir mungil istrinya, sedikit mengecupnya sebelum dirinya langsung menyambar bibir mungil Luhan yang seketika membuka memberikan akses untuknya.

Keduanya saling melumat dengan gairah menggebu – _meniadakan kata lembut hari ini-_ dan lebih memilih bermain kasar dengan tempo lumatan yang semakin menggairahkan dan lebih menuntut.

Sehun terus melumat, menghisap dan menggigit bibir Luhan yang mulai terlihat membengkak karenanya. Sedikit tersenyum karena sang istri juga menikmati apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Tubuh Luhan lemas merasakan sensasinya, membuatnya secara refleks melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun, sedikit menekan kepala suaminya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam dengan lidah yang saling membelit

" _eunghh.."_

Nafas keduanya saling memburu. Dan erangan lirih Luhan membuat sesuatu dibagian bawah Sehun memberikan reaksi yang hanya bisa diselesaikan dan dipuaskan oleh sang istri. Membuat sang istri terkesiap ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras menempel ditengah tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti menatap Luhan sebelum kembali mencium telak bibir istrinya sampai terdengar

 _Ting..!_

Pintu Lift kembali terbuka membuat Sehun secara refleks melepas ciumannya pada Luhan dan terburu-buru meninggalkan Luhan sendirian didalam lift dengan wajah yang merona karena tak percaya telah bercumbu dengan istrinya didalam lift

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu pun memekik dan tak terima ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh suaminya yang jelas sekali pergi karena seluruh wajahnya berwarna merah saat ini.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu besok pagi." Katanya berteriak membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah pria tiga puluh tahun yang sama sekali tak bersikap seperti pria seusianya.

" _ck._ Sekarang siapa yang bocah? Memangnya kita pengantin baru!" katanya mendengus kesal dengan kedua tangan terlipat sebelum bibirnya yang cemberut seketika menyeringai memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Baiklah! Ini ulang tahunku dan ahjussi tampan itu adalah targetku!"_

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

 _ **.**_

tadinya ga yakin bisa update. biasa lagi sindrom _mood entah kemana_ gegara ga ada kabar/preview HH seminggu ini. Eh tapi pas liat RM China feat Kor. langsung on fire kkkk. Makasih buat Haha sama Luhan yang _asdfghjkl_ gesreknya. yang bikin gereget mah gara2 Luhan menang # _finally :""D_ #teamhalulu here! kkkkk.

.

 _ **Happy reading n review.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next update : MFC**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previous**_

 _Ting..!_

Pintu Lift kembali terbuka membuat Sehun secara refleks melepas ciumannya pada Luhan dan terburu-buru meninggalkan Luhan sendirian didalam lift dengan wajah yang merona karena tak percaya telah bercumbu dengan istrinya didalam lift

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu pun memekik dan tak terima ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh suaminya yang jelas sekali pergi karena seluruh wajahnya berwarna merah saat ini.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu besok pagi." Katanya berteriak membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah pria tiga puluh tahun yang sama sekali tak bersikap seperti pria seusianya.

" _ck._ Sekarang siapa yang bocah? Memangnya kita pengantin baru!" katanya mendengus kesal dengan kedua tangan terlipat sebelum bibirnya yang cemberut seketika menyeringai memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Baiklah! Ini ulang tahunku dan ahjussi tampan itu adalah targetku!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Triplet794 Present new Story_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

 _Cklek…!_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan pria dewasa berusia tiga puluh tahun dengan _bathrobe_ yang ia gunakan sebagai pengering tubuh. Sedikit tidak memperhatikan jalan karena sedang mengeringkan rambut sampai langkahnya terhenti karena sang istri sedang melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dengan bibir yang mengerucut begitu menggemaskan.

Sehun bisa saja meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba meninggalkan istrinya didalam _lift_ tapi mengingat wajah istrinya begitu menggemaskan membuatnya lebih memilih untuk menggoda si pria cantik dengan memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

"Kenapa?"

" _ck._ Ingin sekali ku berkata kasar mendengar jawabanmu."

"Coba kalau begitu."

"Sehunnieee…"

Dan salah satu hal yang paling Sehun rindukan dari pria cantiknya adalah saat Luhan si _preman kecil_ menjadi Luhan si _tukang merengek_ yang selalu takut melihatnya marah. "Apa?"

" _ish._ Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan istrimu yang cantik – _tidak-_ istrimu yang tampan ini dalam keadaan seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang menggangguku."

"Istriku yang cantik dalam keadaan seperti apa?"

"Tampan Oh Sehun-…T-A-M-P-A-N!"

"Kalau kau tampan aku apa? _Gorgeus?"_

" _Gorgeus_ itu apa?"

"Yang Mahasiswa itu kau atau aku?"

"Aku."

"Yasudah pelajari _english lesson_ mu dengan baik."

"Kau benar! Aku memang tidak bisa bahasa inggris." Katanya bergumam membenarkan sebelum menyadari satu hal "YAK! kenapa jadi membahas pelajaran. Aku sedang membahas kita!" katanya menghentak kakinya lucu membuat Sehun semakin tergoda untuk menggoda pria cantiknya semakin jauh.

"Yasuda kita kenapa? Aku kan sudah bertanya."

"Kita-….Aku-.. _umhhh.."_ Katanya bergumam gelisah bingung bagaimana mengatakan pada suaminya kalau dia sedang " _Ingin"_

" _umh…._ Aku sedang ingin."

"Ingin apa _?"_

" _Ish._ Kau tahu benar apa yang aku inginkan."

"Aku tidak tahu. Katakan dengan jelas."

Luhan sedikit menatap kesal pada Sehun yang terus menggodanya. Menimbang nimbang apakah harus mengakhiri keinginannya atau mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang diinginkannya. Dan saat matanya bertemu dengan mata dingin suaminya. Maka saat itupula emosi remajanya menguasai karena tak ingin mengalah di hari ulang tahunnya " _aku ingin kau."_

"Kau ingin apa?"

"AKU INGIN KAU-... _ah sudahlah._ Aku sudah tidak ingin."

Kakinya menghentak kesal sekilas, bibirnya mengerucut luar biasa kesal dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke tempat tidur tanpa berniat mencuci muka, "Dasar tidak peka!" katanya merajuk marah sebelum

 _Grep...!_

Dia merasa lengannya ditarik dan seketika sudah berada di pelukan suaminya saat ini. Mencium aroma _lime_ segar yang merupakan sabun pilihannya untuk Sehun. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum suara Sehun membuat jantungnya berdebar terlampau cepat saat ini "Kau yakin ingin membiarkan milikmu seperti ini?" katanya berbisik menggoda dengan tangan yang sudah meremas lembut bagian _private_ Luhan yang sudah mengeras saat ini.

"Aku bisa memuaskanmu jika kau meminta." Katanya menggoda semakin menjadi membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan meremang semakin menginginkan sentuhan suaminya saat ini.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Luhan sudah berjinjit untuk mencium bibir suaminya. Namun sang pria tampan tentu saja tidak mengabulkan dengan mudah keinginan si pria cantik yang terlihat memelas saat ini "Bukan seperti itu." Katanya menyanggah membuat Luhan yang masih berusaha meraih bibirnya semakin frustasi karena Sehun terus memalingkan wajahnya.

"Cepatlah aku tidak tahan lagi."

Suaranya terdengar mengerang frustasi membuat Sehun sedikit terkekeh tak menyadari kalau Luhan yang kini berada di pelukannya adalah remaja dengan kebutuhan belaian tingkat tinggi yang jika tidak dipenuhi dengan cepat akan membuatnya seketika emosi dan berteriak sesuka hati. "Kalau begitu katakan seperti ini-...Sehunna aku ingin mendesahkan namamu." Katanya membisikan kalimat ajaib pada istrinya, membuat wajah Luhan seketika merona merah dan berjinjit menarik leher suaminya agar tinggi mereka sejajar " _Sehunna aku ingin mendesahkan namamu."_

Sehun mendengarnya dengan jelas-...Bagaimana prianya membisikan kalimat yang menjadi syarat percintaan mereka malam ini terdengar menuntut dan mendesah. Membuat seluruh bagian tubuh Sehun merespon dan tak sabar untuk mendengar bagaimana si pria sembilan belas tahun yang merupakan istrinya benar-benar mendesahkan namanya untuk kesekian kali malam ini. "Permintaan terkabul."

Dan seiring dengan jawabannya. Sehun merengkuh cepat pinggang Luhan, memiringkan wajahnya dan meraup tak sabar bibir mungil yang terus meminta untuk dipuaskan malam ini. Menyesap, menjilat dan menggigit gemas bibir serta rongga mulut istrinya merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuk seorang Oh Sehun yang memang selalu sangat mendamba dengan setiap kontak fisik yang dirinya lakukan dengan Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan terasa lemas, tenaganya hilang entah kemana hingga ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sehun mendorongnya bersandar di dinding. Tanpa melepas sedikitpun tautan bibir mereka. Luhan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun. Mengimbangi setiap perlakuan bibir Sehun pada bibirnya. Saling melumat, menghisap dan mengulum. Suara kecapan terdengar di iringi lenguhan indah dari bibir mungil Luhan saat lidah panas Sehun beradu dengan lidahnya. Saling bertukar saliva yang seolah menunjukkan kalau keduanya tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi saat ini.

Perlahan kedua lengan Luhan mengalung indah di leher Sehun. Memeluknya erat agar tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Luhan secara _refleks_ memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan kekar Sehun semakin rapat memeluk pinggang Luhan. Tubuh keduanya semakin menempel. Hingga mereka bisa merasakan degupan jantung yang berdetak kencang seiring tautan bibir mereka yang semakin intens.

 _"nghhhhhh.."_ _  
_  
Luhan mendesah nikmat dalam ciumannya. Keduanya seolah enggan melepas tautan bibir yang begitu memabukkan itu. Menatap lama wajah tampan suaminya, sebelum kembali menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk meneruskan ciuman panas yang diam-diam sangat ia rindukan setiap malam sejak dirinya menikah dengan Sehun.

Lenguhan-lenguhan nikmat terus menerus di keluarkan Luhan tanpa rasa malu. Debaran jantung mereka semakin menggila dengan tubuh yang semakin memanas dan hasrat yang begitu menggebu untuk saling menyatu dengan cepat malam ini.

Jemari Luhan perlahan bergerak meremas lembut rambut Sehun. Menekan kepala Sehun meminta pria tampan itu untuk menciumnya lebih dalam, sedikit tersenyum saat Sehun mengabulkan keinginannya namun senyum di bibirnya tak bertahan lama karena Sehun tiba-tiba melepas ciuman mereka dan membawa Luhan duduk di bawah ranjang sementara dirinya duduk di tepi ranjang tempat mereka akan menghabiskan malam panas sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa dilepas?"

Luhan dengan keadannya yang begitu berantakan memprotes sang suami yang hanya tertawa ke arahnya. Sedikit bertanya apa yang dilakukan Sehun sebelum kedua matanya membelalak karena saat ini Sehun mengarahkan juniornya yang terlihat mengeras di balik _bathrobe_ nya tepat ke wajah Luhan.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan kalau kau berhasil membuat adikku mengeras sempurna. Jadi lakukan tugasmu."

Luhan sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang ucapan suaminya dan merasa begitu bingung karena saat ini Sehun menekan tengkuknya dan terus memaksanya untuk berhadapan dengan juniornya yang masih tersembunyi di balik boxer dengan _bathrobe_ yang menutupi.

"Aku harus apa?" katanya bertanya polos membuat Sehun kembali tertawa sebelum menunduk dan mencium gemas bibir pria cantiknya "Kulum milikku sayang."

 _Glup..._

Luhan seketika menelan kasar air liurnya saat mendengar perintah Sehun yang begitu menuntut namun menggoda untuknya. Sedikit menatap tak berkedip gundukan yang jelas terlihat membesar di depan matanya dan tak lama menggeleng menandakan dia tak bisa melakukannya "Tidak akan muat di mulutku."

"Cobalah. Aku akan membantu."

Sehun semakin menekan leher Luhan membuat si pria cantik semakin berdebar saat ini. Selain tak memiliki pilihan, Luhan juga penasaran akan seperti apa jika kejantanan suaminya yang begitu perkasa masuk kedalam mulut kecilnya. Keduanya sudah sering bercinta tapi untuk memanjakan kejantanan suaminya adalah hal baru untuk Luhan dan ia sedikit gugup karenanya.

Dan dengan satu tangan bertumpu di paha kanan Sehun, Luhan mulai menyibak _bathrobe_ suaminya. Kembali meneguk kasar air liurnya saat perlahan tangannya menurunkan boxer yang digunakan Sehun dan harus kembali terkesiap merasa sangat gugup berhadapan langsung dengan kejantanan sang suami yang begitu perkasa dan terlihat sangat kuat.

Luhan sudah sering merasakan betapa nikmatnya kejantanan suaminya memberikan kenikmatan tak ternilai untuknya hampir enam bulan pernikahan mereka. Tapi melihatnya secara langsung membuatnya sedikit mendengus kesal tak menyangka kalau keperkasaan dirinya sebagai pria memang harus dipertanyakan jika disandingkan dengan suaminya.

"Buka mulutmu."

Luhan yang sedang mengagumi betapa perkasanya sang suami sedikit terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri. Membuat jarak mulutnya dengan kejantanan Sehun yang begitu keras menantang berada tepat diwajahnya.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat memperhatikan dan melihat kaki Sehun perlahan dari bawah hingga ke arah junior Sehun, membuat rona merah jelas terlihat di wajah Luhan.

Dan mengikuti instingnya sebagai seorang _uke_ sejati, Luhan mencoba untuk menggenggam kejantanan suaminya dan tanpa sadar junior Sehun semakin berdiri tegak saat tangan Luhan mulai menggenggam erat kejantanan sang suami.

Luhan masih terdiam di posisinya. Sedikit tak sabar untuk bercinta dengan suaminya sebelum perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan

" _sssh..._ " Terdengar suara desahan rendah Sehun yang terdengar sangat menggairahkan dirinya. Membuat Sehun semakin menggila dan memajukan juniornya hingga juniornya menyentuh bibir Luhan.

Luhan yang mengerti langsung mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat dari atas hingga bawah junior besar itu. Dimainkan lidahnya diurat-urat junior Sehun yang terlihat sesekali menghisap kuat membuat si pria tampan menggelinjang kenikmatan di atasnya.

Luhan menghisap kencang kejantanan Sehun dan seketika keluar cairan bening dari kejantanan suaminya. " _hmmh...Lu_ " Merasa desahan Sehun sangat menggoda membuat Luhan semakin bersemangat dan saat merasakan cairan bening yang keluar dari milik suaminya yang besar membuat Luhan langsung membuka lebar bibirnya dan memasukkan kejantanan Sehun kedalam mulutnya hingga mulutnya penuh oleh junior Sehun.

" _Sssshhh ahhhh.._ "

Sehun mendesah lega merasakan kehangatan mulut Luhan, dirasakannya gigi Luhan yang berada dikulit penisnya, bibir Luhan yang lembut seperti mengelus kulit penisnya, dan lidah Luhan yang bergerak-gerak di ujung kejantanannya, membuat tubuhnya menggeliat tak beraturan karena kenikmatan yang diberikan sang istri malam ini untuknya.

Luhan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk menghisap kuat junior Sehun sambil memainkan lidahnya dan menggesek-gesekkan giginya dengan kulit junior itu. Tangannya ikut mengocok junior Sehun yang tidak cukup masuk kedalam mulutnya sesekali meremas _twinsball_ Sehun dengan kuat, sementara Sehun menekan kepala Luhan dan menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

" _Mmmhh.. nnnghh…_ " Desahan tertahan Luhan tetap terdengar saat Sehun semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Dan secara refleks tangannya berpindah ke _butt_ Sehun mendorongnya semakin dalam ke mulutnya hingga _twinsball_ Sehun bergerak-gerak dan menyentuh dagunya, merasa kulumannya semakin erotis membuat Luhan dengan senang hati mencekungkan pipinya agar lebih menjepit junior Sehun. Dan dengan sengaja Luhan memiring-miringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan kiri agar Sehun merasa semakin nikmat. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa kejantanan Sehun semakin menegang dan membesar didalam mulutnya.

" _hmhh_ … _aahh… sshhh…_ "

Sehun tak hentinya mendesah tanda ia sangat menikmati _service_ yang diberikan sang istri. Menikmati bagaimana penisnya berada didalam mulut Luhan yang lembut membuat sensasi menggeliti di perutnya yang begitu menyenangkan.

Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Dia ingin merasakan kenikmatan lebih dari bibir lembut istrinya yang begitu pandai memanjakan dirinya.

" _nghhh.."_

Suara desahan Luhan yang tertahan dan nafas hangat Luhan yang terasa diselangkangan Sehun membuat junior Sehun semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairan beningnya didalam mulut Luhan.

Mata Luhan sayu menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah, sedikit tersenyum karena sangat menyukai ekspresi Sehun yang begitu menikmati _service_ darinya, dan untuk menyenangkan sang suami Luhan sengaja mempercepat kuluman junior Sehun di mulutnya. Tak merubah gerakan dan tetap menjilat sesekali menghisap kuat kejantanan Sehun yang begitu perkasa.

" _Sshhh.. nnnghh…._ _Lu..ahhh_ " Sehun mengerang dengan cukup keras menatap mata Luhan. Semakin menekan kepala istrinya sebelum

 _Glup...!_

Tiba-tiba pipi Luhan menggembung tanda bahwa ia menelan semua cairan sperma Sehun didalam mulutnya. Terlalu banyak hingga sedikit menetes disudut bibirnya.

Sementara Sehun tersenyum saat mengeluarkan semua spermanya di dalam mulut mungil istrinya sedikit mengelus pipi Luhan yang masih terlalu fokus menelan cairan spermanya karena _blowjob_ pertama yang ia lakukan sangat berhasil memuaskan sang suami.

"Apa sudah semua?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membuat Sehun tersenyum nikmat dan perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya dari bibir Luhan setelah merasa puas telah mengeluarkan semua cairannya.

" _Enak hm?_ Apa kau mau merasakan penisku di dalam _hole_ mu?" Sehun menjilat sudut bibir Luhan yang masih tersisa spermanya sementara Luhan memejamkan matanya dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun kembali tersenyum sebelum menggendong _bridal_ tubuh mungil istrinya ke atas tempat tidur segera meniduri Luhan dengan pelan dan kembali mengagumi betapa sempurna ciptaan Tuhan yang kini berada di bawahnya.

"Sehunnie.."

Luhan sedikit merengek menggeliat tak nyaman seolah memberitahu bahwa bagian bawahnya sangat ingin dimanjakan. Membuat Sehun sedikit penasaran dan harus kembali tertawa gemas karena dilihatnya celana Luhan yang belum terlepas dengan gundukan diselangkangan pria cantiknya yang sangat ingin dijamah. Dan tanpa berlama-lama Sehun langsung melepaskan celana dan _boxer_ yang Luhan kenakan dnegan tak sabar. Sedikit menarik kasar celana istrinya dan terlihatlah junior Luhan yang telah basah dan menegang seolah menantangnya untuk berlomba memberikan kepuasan.

"Kenapa sangat menggemaskan." Katanya menindih Luhan dengan tangan yang menggenggam junior Luhan yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

" _Hunnie..."_ Luhan sedikit merengek merasa sangat malu karena tubuhnya yang telah polos dilihat tak berkedip oleh suaminya. Menggeliat tak nyaman dibawah kungkungan Sehun dengan menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya menolak bertemu pandang dengan suaminya.

Sehun yang melihat istrinya malu-malu seperti itu membuat penisnya kembali menegang. Ditindihnya Luhan dan tanpa berlama-lama Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Tidak bosan-bosannya ia melumat bibir mungil proa cantiknya yang terus menerus membuatnya merasa kecanduan dengan bibir Luhan yang begitu terasa begitu lembut di bibirnya.

" _Nnnngh.._."

Tidak hanya melumat Sehun juga menjilat bibir tersebut hingga membuat Luhan tanpa malu dan ragu mengeluarkan desahan yang semakin membuatnya menggila.

"Sehunna-..Ini terlalu nikmat- _ahhmphh_ " katanya meracau dan semakin memeluk erat leher suaminya. Sementara Sehun terus memberikan kenikmatan yang bisa membuat si pria cantik begitu mendamba di setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan "Apa kau menyukainya?" Sehun menghisap lidah Luhan kuat-kuat, sedikit menyeringai puas melihat istrinya begitu terangsang dan menikmati seluruh kecupan dan sentuhan yang ia berikan. Bibirnya masih menghisap dan menjilat perpotongan leher istrinya dengan tangan kiri menarik puting Luhan yang sudah mengeras sementara tangan kanannya perlahan menjalar di bagian dalam paha Luhan

" _Nn... sangat suka... Nghhh.._." balasnya kembali meracau dan sedikit menekan tengkuk Sehun agar mengecupnya semakin dalam.

Seringai kembali jelas terlihat oleh pria tampan yang kini menindih tubuh mungil istrinya. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat dan tak melewatkan sedikitpun tubuh menggoda Luhan yang begitu membuatnya menggila.

Setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan dijilati oleh Sehun. Lidahnya bermain di area leher lalu turun ke dua tonjolan kecil berwarna coklat kemerahan di dada Luhan. Sehun memainkan lidahnya disana. Ia akan menggigit lalu menghisap sekuat-kuatnya hingga membuat Luhan menggelinjang resah dan meremas rambutnya terlampau erat.

Kini Sehun menempatkan kepalanya pada selangkangan Luhan, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ke dua kaki berbalut kulit berwarna putih bersih tersebut. Berniat ingin menggoda si pria cantik dengan menjilati paha dalam Luhan dengan gerakan sensual.

 _"Ah...!"_

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan nikmat sayang." Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan memasukan benda mungil milik Luhan ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit mengangkat dan kembali menyeringai mengetahui reaksi yang diberikan istrinya selalu membuatnya menggila. Dan tanpa menunggu lama. Sehun menghisap junior Luhan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan miliknya, mengulumnya secara teratur dengan gerakan maju mundur, membuat Luhan meremas kencang selimut di tempat tidur mereka.

 _"Haaa... Ah...! Ah...!"_

Apapun yang yang di lakukan Sehun dibawah sana, membuatnya benar-benar menggila. Merasa begitu hangat karena benda mungilnya terasa begitu hangat di dalam mulut Sehun membuatnya begitu merasakan nikmat yang memabukan.

Sehun tentu saja tidak membuang kesempatan-...selagi mulutnya mengulum junior istrinya. Tangannya tak ia biarkan menganggur. Dia sengaja memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus menusuk _hole_ pria cantiknya membuat Luhan.

" _Sehun!"_

Membuat Luhan seketika mengerang dan merapatkan pahanya, Sehun sendiri sedikit tersedak saat Luhan tiba-tiba memajukkan tubuhnya sementara dirinya masih terus mengulum junior mungil istrinya.

Dia sedikit melepas kulumannya pada junior Luhan, mendongak untuk melihat keadaan istrinya dan begitu senang saat Luhan mengangguk memberikan persetujuan untuk melanjutkan.

" _Aku benar-benar menggilaimu Luhan."_ katanya bergumam sebelum kembali memasukkan junior Luhan kedalam mulutnya dengan memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya untuk penetrasi agar _hole_ Luhan sedikit melonggar untuk memudahkannya menyutubuhi istrinya.

" _Ah... Sehun_.. _hmpphh_." Luhan meracau semakin menjadi. Kepalanya seketika berputar hebat saat semua bagian sensitifnya di puaskan oleh Sehun. dia masih memejamkan erat matanya menikmati _service_ dari suaminya sampai

" _Sehun!-..nghh."_

Luhanmemekik tertahan saat Sehun menusuk tepat kedalam prostatnya membuat dirinya semakin menggeliat kecanduan dan menginginkan Sehun menghantam prostatnya lebih keras lagi.

" _Ohmphh... Sehun.. Ini nikmat sekali. A-aku ...deeper...nggnhh.."_

Sehun semakin terbakar mendengar desahan istrinya. Membuatnya beralih lagi melumat sepuas-puasnya bibir merah Luhan, dengan kedua jarinya yang semakin cepat bergerak keluar masuk lubang Luhan.

" _Haah..._ " Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen sebelum menarik suaminya lebih mendekat kearahnya "ini terlalu nikmat. Sehun! _A-aku... akan nhhhh... Ahhhh..._ "

Luhan mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya, mengeluarkan cairan dari lubang penisnya dan masih terengah-engah merasa begitu lelah karena klimaks pertamanya. Luhan terbaring pasrah dan membiarkan Sehun kembali menjilati tubuhnya.

"Apa kau merasa nikmat? Ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" katanya menggoda dengan suara berat Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"Sehun, aku ingin kau menciumku."

"Apapun yang kau mau."

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan agak kasar kali ini, memaksa istrinya untuk memainkan lidahnya, Keduanya saling menghisap dan melumat. Kemudian Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati permukaan bibir Luhan yang berada di bawahnya. Luhan sendiri memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menangkap lidah Sehun. Ia menghisap dengan keras dan menggigit gemas benda tidak bertulang milik suaminya membuat desahan tertahan terdengar dari pria tampannya.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan merubah posisinya yang semula berbaring dengan Luhan di bawahnya kini berubah menjadi posisi duduk. Dengan gerakan lembut ia menarik tengkuk Luhan. Ia makin terpesona dengan manik hitam milik makhluk yang ada di hadapannya. Mata tersebut mampu membuatnya tenggelam dan kehilangan kendali diri.

Jemari Sehun mengelus tengkuk tersebut, selanjutnya ia menggerakan jemarinya pada pundak Luhanmerasakan betapa lembutnya kulit berwarna putih tersebut. Jemari Sehun semakin nakal bergerak ke punggung pria cantiknya dan membuat gerakan memutar. Hal tersebut membuat Luhan meremang seketika, ia makin merasa mabuk dan terbuai oleh tangan besar Sehun yang menjamah tubuh polosnya.

"Coba masukkan." Katanya memberi perintah pada Luhan yang terlihat frustasi karena Sehun memintanya untuk memasukkan penisnya dengan posisi duduk seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa-...Sakit Sehunna."

"Kau belum mencobanya _baby._ Terasa lebih nikmat." Katanya meyakinkan Luhan dan mulai memegang pinggang Luhan untuk membantu istrinya memasukkan penisnya ke dalam _hole_ milik istrinya.

Dan butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun dan Luhanuntuk mamasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Luhan. Awalnya Sehun membantu, tapi di tengah usaha mereka memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam lubang Luhan. Sehun berhenti dan melepas tangannya dari pinggang istirnya. Memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luhan berusah memasukan penisnya masuk ke lubangnya, ia sengaja tidak ikut membantu karena ia khawatir akan kehilangan kendali dan berbuat kasar dan berujung si pemuda cantik yang akan marah padanya.

" _Sehun-..._ Penismu terlalu besar sayang-... _Ahhhh_." Katanya menggeram frustasi dan

 _Sleb...!_

Dengan usaha yang keras akhirnya penis Sehun sepenuhnya sudah tertanam pada lubang masih sedikit terdiam untuk mengatur nafas sampai akhirnya Luhan tersenyum puas dan secara _refleks_ menggerakan badannya naik turun dengan gerakan perlahan. Awalnya dia masih bisa bergerak naik turun tanpa bantuan Sehun, namun setelah beberapa menit dengan gerakan yang sama, membuat si pria cantik sedikit kewalahan untuk menarik penis Sehun karena penis suaminya semakin membesar.

" _Sehunh... ah._.. _penismu menjadi sangat besar_. Bantu aku bergerak-... _nghh_ "

Mendengar kalimat Luhan yang begitu _vulgar,_ membuat Sehun semakin terangsang, dan tanpa menunggu lama Sehun membantu Luhan dengan memegang pinggul tanpa kesulitan berarti ia menarik pinggul tersebut ke atas lalu menurunkannya secara kasar hingga membuat Luhan mendesah keras.

" _Sehun...!_ ini nikmat sekali."

Luhan dapat merasakan ujung penis suaminya berada di ujung lubang analnya. Dan seolah tidak ingin kehilangan sensasi nikmatnya, Luhan kembali menghentakan badannya ke bawah hingga penis tersebut kembali tenggelam di dalam lubangnya dan mendarat dengan kasar memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuknya dan Sehun yang kini mendesah keras.

Mereka terus mengulangi gerakan di mana Sehun akan membantu menarik pinggul tersebut ke atas hingga ujung penisnya berada di ujung anal Luhan dan kemudian Luhan akan menghentakan tubuhnya ke bawah hingga penis tersebut kembali tenggelam di lubang pantatnya.

Dan gerakan seperti itu sudah berlangsung selama lima belas menit namun tak ada yang berniat mengganti posisi karena sensasi nikmatnya begitu membuat keduanya menggila, bunyi suara desahan dan kecipakan antar paha yang beradu mendominasi kamar mereka.

Luhanmemainkan putingnya sendiri yang sudah lama menegang. Ia sudah mencapai klimaks keduanya sekitar lima menit yang lalu sementara Sehun masih dengan keperkasaannya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda lelah sediktpun.

Sampai akhirnya Luhanmerasakan penis yang berada di dalam lubangnya berkedut ingin memuntahkan lahar panasnya. Membuatnya sedikit menyeringai dan sengaja mengetatkan dinding lubangnya untuk menggoda Sehun yang terlihat membelalak dan meracau tak karuan. "Oh _Shit_. Ini semakin sempit. Kau membuatku semakin menggila Lu." Katanya mengigit kencang puting Luhan sebagai pelampiasan karena dibuat menggila dibawah sana.

Dan seolah tak ingin membuang waktu-...Sehun makin cepat menaik turunkan pinggul Luhan saat ia merasakan sesuatu akan menyembur keluar. Dan seperti dugaannya tiga sodokan terakhir Sehun sengaja menghentak kasar jauh kedalam lubang Luhan untuk melepaskan cairan spermanya tepat kedalam tubuh istrinya.

" _Ahhhh.._ _Sehunna_..." Luhan mengapitkan kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sehun, menikmati rasa panas yang begitu nikmat saat sperma suaminya menyembur tepat kedalam lubangnya. Keduanya masih dalam posisi duduk dan saling memeluk untuk menetralkan nafas sampai Sehun tak berbaik hati untuk memberikan waktu istirahat yang lama pada istrinya.

"Luhan aku ingin lagi." katanya berbisik membuat kedua mata Luhan kembali membuka panik saat ini "Sehun aku-..."

Tidak mempedulikan protesan Luhan. Sehun merubah posisi Luhan menjadi menungging tanpa sama sekali penisnya dari lubang Luhan. Merasa sensasi nikmatnya belum menghilang dan merasa sangat nikmat karena gerakan tadi, penisnya terasa di pelintir.

Sehun sedikit mengeluarkan penisnya sebelum kembali memasuki lubag Luhan dan langsung mengenjot cepat lubang Luhan membuat si pemilik lubang anal mendesah dan meracau tak karuan.

" _Sehun... Sehun... ah... Lebih dalam lagi_... _deeper hun-..nghhh_." Sehun semakin bersemangat saat Luhan kembali meresponnya membuatnya mempercepat gerakannya sambil berbisik menggoda pada istriny "Apapun untuk pria cantikku." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan seketika mengenjot kasar lubang Luhan. Ia dapat merasakan kaki Luhan gemetar karena di landa gejolak kenikmatan. Darahnya semakin berdesir melihat pandagan erotis di bawahnya.

Pantat Luhan sudah berkali-kali di tampar oleh bola kembar Sehun. Kecipak basah terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Sehun semakin bergairah, gerakan Sehun sangat brutal hingga pantat Luhan terangkat ke atas dan tubuhnya dengan suara khas seiring hentakan yang diberikan Sehun untuk Luhan.

Dan Sehun merasakan penisnya lagi-lagi ingin mengeluarkan sengaja meremas pantat Luhan dengan kasar dan mencengkram pinggul Luhan untuk memperdalam penisnya lebih dalam melesat masuk.

Dan merasa dalam posisi tanggung. Sehun kembali membawa Luhan untuk berganti posisi. Sedikit membuat Luhan dalam posisi terlentang, mengangkat cepat kedua kaki istrinya ke atas pundak sebelum kembali memasukkan penis yang sudah berkedut untuk mencari kenikmatan didalam lubang istrinya " _nghh..."_ keduanya mendesah bersamaan merasa begitu sangat menikmati percintaan mereka.

Dan seolah mengabaikan desahan keduanya. Sehun kembali fokus meghentak dalam penisnya kedalam Luhan. sedikit tersenyum saat sang istri sedang menikmati masa klimasknya membuat dinding rektum Luhan kembali memjepit kasar penisnya. Dan seperti perkiraan Sehun-...tiga sodokan terakhir. Dia kembali menyemburkan spermanya kedalam lubang istrinya.." _nghh-..Luhaaan.."_ Katanya mendesah dan Sedikit menggerakan posisinya untuk memastikan seluruh spermanya tak terbuang sia-sia

"Sayang ini nikmat sekali." Ujar Luhan yang merasa begitu lemas dengan kaki yang sudah tak bisa digerakkan. Mencoba mencoba merasakan kembali betapa nikmatnya saat penis Sehun menghantam jauh masuh ke dalam dirinya.

Sehun sendiri ikut berbaring disamping istrinya-...Memeluk Luhandari belakang dan menciumi selurh tengkuk dan bau khas percintaan panas yang mereka lakukan belum lama tadi. Ia mengusap helaian rambut hitam istrinya yang basah karena keringat. Menciumi pundak di hadapannya hingga puas dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan yang terasa begitu hangat untuknya. "Selamat ulang tahun sayangku."

Luhan sendiri sedikit tersenyum dan membawa tangan Sehun semakin erat memeluk pinggangnya, sedikit menoleh untuk mencium bibir suaminya dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk beristriahat "Ini sembilan belas tahun terindah dalam hidupku." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang menjawabnya dengan mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan memeluk pria mungilnya semakin erat "Dan aku akan membuatnya semakin indah di tahun-tahun berikutnya-...Aku mencintai Luhanku."

"Aku juga mencintai Sehunku."

Dan setelah melontarkan kata cinta untuk masing-masing. Keduanya mulai terpejam dan berharap setelah ini hanya hidup bahagia yang menghiasi perjalanan kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa masih sakit."

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh kesal, sedikit mendelik sebelum mengangguk lucu menjawab pertanyaan pria tampannya "Sangat."

"Maaf _hmm."_ Ujar si pria tampan mengusap lembut rambut istrinya yang masih terlihat kesal. Sedikit terkekeh mengingat malam tadi keduanya bercinta tanpa mengenal waktu dan terus saling mendesah nikmat tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit setelah percintaan mereka nantinya.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga sangat menikmatinya tadi malam. Tapi lain kali jangan terlalu kasar. Aku harus kuliah." Katanya merengek membuat Sehun semakin tak mengerti kenapa prianya begitu dan sangat menggemaskan setiap bergantinya hari.

"Aku akan lembut lain kali. Aku janji."

Mendengar kelembutan dari suaminya pun membuat Luhan mengangguk bersemangat, sedikit beralih ke pangkuan Sehun dan mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher suaminya, mengabaikan seorang Kim Jongin yang harus mati-matian menelan rasa iri melihat kedua pasangan pengantin yang begitu manis bahkan saat hari berganti demi hari.

Dirinya masih mengagumi betapa mesranya pernikahan yang dijalani bosnya dan pria mungil yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Terus memberikan senyumnya sampai kemudian rasa penasaran menguasainya karena mendengar percakapan yang terdengar _"panas"_ dari obrolan pengantin baru yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakan percintaan panas kalian tadi malam?"

 _Uhuk..._

Luhan seketika terbatuk dan membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan terlampau frontal dari seorang Kim Jongin yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri menatap tak percaya pria dewasa berkulit tan di depannya dan

"HYUNG!"

"Wae? Aku kan hanya bertanya!"

"Kim Jongin…"

Kali ini suara Sehun yang menginterupsi, membuat Jongin sedikit menelan kasar air liurnya karena suara sang bos terdengar menakutkan saat ini. " _y-Ya bos…_ "

"Minggu ini tidak ada jatah kencan untukmu dan Kyungsoo. Itu perintah!"

"MWO?"

" _Rasakan!"_

" _y-YAK_ BOS! TEGA SEKALI KAU PADAKU!"

Luhan berjengit takut saat Kai tiba-tiba berteriak kencang membuat dirinya secara refleks memeluk Sehun lebih erat. Sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun membuat sang suami kembali mendelik kesal pada anak buahnya karena membuat istrinya ketakutan saat ini.

Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh pria mungilnya untuk memberi ultimatum kedua pada pria yang mengenal Luhannya lebih dulu daripada dirinya "Dua minggu…"

" _eh?-_...Apanya yang dua minggu?"

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Kyungsoo selama dua minggu."

 _Ckit…!_

Dan bersamaan dengan ultimatum bosnya. Kai yang semakin kesal karena diberi hukuman tidak boleh berkencan dengan kekasihnya pun sengaja menginjak kencang rem mobilnya membuat dua penumpang dibelakang mobil benar-benar saling memeluk karena terkejut dan seketika mendelik marah merasa seorang Kim Jongin sudah benar menyebalkan hari ini.

"KIM JONGIN!"

"Berhenti berteriak bos. Kita sudah sampai. Lagipula namaku Kai. Berhenti memanggilku Jongin. Oke?-...dan satu lagi.." katanya tiba-tiba menoleh ke kursi belakang dan sedikit iri melihat Sehun begitu bahagia memeluk istri mungilnya di pangkuannya. Membuat keinginannya untuk segera menikah semakin menjadi sebelum suara menyebalkan bosnya kembali terdengar "Apa?"

Kai pun berhenti memikirkan pernikahannya. Sedikit menatap kesal pada Sehun dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada bosnya "Apa kau benar-benar melarangku bertemu dengan _Baby Soo_ selama dua minggu?"

"Ya.."

Kai pun mendecak tak percaya, sedikit memutar malas bola matanya sebelum kembali bersandar di kemudi mobilnya " _whoa._..Aku tak percaya ini! Aku akan segera mengundurkan diri bos. Jaga dirimu. Jangan merindukan aku!" katanya memberi ancaman pada Sehun sebelum

"BABY SOOO!"

 _sebelum_ dia melihat kekasihnya sedang memasuki halaman universitas tempatnya dan Luhan meneruskan pendidikan. Sedikit mendramatisir suaranya menjadi berlebihan sebelum

 _Blam…!_

Dia berlari begitu saja meninggalkan mobil mengabaikan bosnya yang terus berteriak padanya pagi ini.

"Bagaimana kalau Kai benar-benar akan berhenti?"

"Dia tidak akan berani sayang."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmm.."_ katanya menggumam dan semakin mendekatkan tubuh Luhan ke pelukannya. Membuat si pria mungil menggeliat risih menyadari sang suami kembali sedang menggodanya. "Sehunnie…"

"Kenapa merajuk?"

" _Astaga Sehun!_ Ucapanmu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan tindakanmu! Kau bertanya kenapa aku merajuk?"

" _hmm…_ "

Luhan hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum menangkup wajah tampan suaminya agar berhenti menyesap menjilat atau menghisap bagian leher dan pundaknya "Suamiku yang luar biasa tampan"

"Dan seksi." sela Sehun membuat Luhan sempat terdiam mendengar kepercayaan diri tingkat dewa yang dilontarkan suaminya sebelum kembali meneruskan ucapannya "Dan seksi." tambahnya membuat Sehun tersenyum menang namun tak membuat Luhan menghentikan ucapannya "Berhenti menjilatku. Ini dikampus dan aku tidak mau teman-temanku melihat."

"Biarkan mereka melihat kalau begitu. Kau milikku dan kita sepasang suami istri. Jadi tidak ada yang salah."

"Ya aku tahu tidak ada yang salah. Tapi aku masih mahasiswa baru. Jalanku masih sangat panjang didalam sana. Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat jangan membuatnya sulit untukku. Mau ya? _Ya ya yaa?_ "

Matanya berkedip lucu, bibirnya mengerucut menggemaskan serta tangan yang menyatu membuat gerakan memohon membuat si pria tampan sedikit bertanya kenapa dirinya dan pria yang membuatnya begitu tergila-gila baru dipertemukan beberapa waktu lalu. Sedikit bersyukur dan tak lama tersenyum bangga menyadari kalau dirinya adalah pria pertama untuk Luhan walau bukan cinta pertama pria cantiknya. " _araseo_. Aku tidak akan menganggu. Aku hanya minta satu."

"Tentu saja boleh. Katakan."

"Berikan aku _morning kiss_."

"Aku sudah memberikannya berulang kali selama perjalanan ke kampus."

"Itu kecupan bukan ciuman."

"Sama saja Sehunna."

"Jelas berbeda. Mengecup hanya menempelkan sementara mencium itu sedikit melumat dan menempelkan bibirmu agak lama di bibir pasanganmu."

Luhan tertawa renyah dan sedikit menggigit gemas hidung suaminya sebelum mata mereka kembali bertemu "Mesum!"

"Aku tidak-...Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku menjadi mesum jika yang aku inginkan adalah istriku."

" _araseo.._.Aku menciummu dengan dua syarat."

"Ditolak!"

"Kali ini saja. Aku janji lain kali tidak akan menggunakan syarat. Ini di parkiran kampusku sayang. _Mau ya? Ya ya?_ "

Sehun pun kembali mencibir karena Luhan kembali menggunakan jurus merajuknya membuatnya benar-benar merasa gemas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan istrinya "Baiklah. Katakan."

"Oh Sehun _-Jjang!"_

"Cepat katakan."

" _ummh._.Kelas pertamaku dimulai pukul 07.45 itu artinya kita hanya bisa berada di mobil sepuluh menit. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk menciumku lebih dari sepuluh menit. Oke?"

"Itulah mengapa aku sangat membenci syarat. Semuanya merugikan."

"Aku mohon yaaa..Kau membuang waktu kita jika tidak menjawab." katanya kembali merajuk membuat Sehun menaikkan dahinya menyadari bahwa Luhannya sedang mengambil keuntungan dari waktu mereka yang terbatas "Baiklah. Apa yang kedua?"

"Yang kedua…." Luhan meletakkan tangan kanan Sehun di tengkuknya sementara tangan kiri Sehun ia bawa ke genggamannya dan diletakkan di atas dada. Membuat Sehun kembali bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan menempatkan posisi tangannya dengan gerakan mengunci seolah dirinya tak boleh bergerak bebas menyentuh tubuh mulus istrinya.

" _Wae?"_

"Hanya berjaga-jaga agar tanganmu tidak menelusup ke seragam dan celanaku."

" _Ck!"_ Sehun kembali mencibir kesal sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan.

" _hmphhh_ -"

Luhan sedikit mendesah saat merasakan bibir Sehun bergerak di atas bibirnya. Melumat dan menghisapnya lembut. Membuatnya sedikit tersenyum sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya untuk membalas ciuman suaminya. Sementara Luhan tengah menikmati ciuman panas mereka, Sehun tidak membuang kesempatan dengan membawa kedua tangan mungil Luhan melingkar pada lehernya dan mengabaikan peringatan istrinya tentang tangan yang tidak boleh menjamah berlebihan – _hell-_ Sehun bahkan memiliki usia jauh lebih tua dari Luhan dan dia tahu benar harus menahan dirinya di situasi tertentu tanpa harus merugikan kondisi Luhan sebagai seorang istri maupun mahasiswa.

" _Eungh..._ "

Sehun sedikit menyeringai saat sang istri kembali mengeluarkan desahannya. Sedikit memaksa Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya dan tersenyum senang ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya dan mengikuti keinginan suaminya.

Luhan sendiri membiarkan lidah Sehun menjelajahi mulutnya. Saling bertukar saliva dan menyesap rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing. Merasa mulai bergairah saat Sehun dengan lihainya menautkan kedua lidah mereka, menjilat, menggigit bahkan sedikit menyesapnya kuat membuat tubuh Luhan melemas.

Mendapat perlakuan yang sangat luar biasa dari suaminya pun membuat Luhan secara _refleks_ meremas rambut Sehun, membawa tubuh Sehun semakin merapat padanya untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya di pagi hari.

Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Dia meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menekan kepala Luhan sedikit kencang untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka yang mulai memanas pagi ini.

Merasa tangan suaminya mulai menelusup masuk kedalam kemejanya membuat sedikit menggeliat menjauh. Membawa tangan kanannya untuk mencengkeram lengan Sehun memberitahu suaminya dirinya kehabisan oksigen.

" _H-Huniee..hmh_ " Luhan merasa sangat kewalahan menyeimbangi tempo ciuman yang begitu cepat namun terasa begitu memabukkan yang diberikan suaminya. Sedikit mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun agar segera berhenti melumat bibirnya.

Sehun mengerti dan segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan bibir Luhan yang begitu membuatnya kecanduan. Tersenyum begitu gemas sebelum kembali mengecup singkat bibir mungil yang kini terlihat bengkak itu.

"Sudahkan?" Luhan bertanya sedikit terengah menatap suaminya dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda darinya – _berantakan dan terlihat seksi saat ini-_ membuatnya bersumpah untuk terus menahan diri agar tak memancing gairah sang suami yang masih sulit diimbangi.

"Sedikit lagi." katanya berbisik menggoda sebelum kembali mendekatkan bibirnya dan bibir mungil istrinya

Dan tanpa waktu yang lama kedua lidah mereka kembali bertemu, bertarung dan menari dalam balutan saliva dan lenguh tertahan Luhan. Tangan kiri Sehun yang menganggur melingkari pinggang Luhan lalu menariknya mendekat sementara tangan kanannya yang bebas juga menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja yang Luhan kenakan. Sedikit memberikan sensasi berbeda dengan terus mengusap punggung telanjang Luhan dan sesekali mengusap tengkuk leher Luhan mengakibatkan Luhan menggelinjang kegelian ditengah sesi ciuman panasnya .

Keduanya terlalu larut dalam ciuman basah nan panjang tanpa peduli kedua saliva mereka yang tercampur mulai turun mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan hingga kedagu dan lehernya.

" _Hmhnghh.."_ lidah Sehun bergerak semakin dalam menjelajahi rongga mulut Luhan, mengabsen deretan gigi, menjilat langit-langit mulutnya yang sensitif hingga prianya kembali mengerang kegelian sekaligus nikmat dan seolah tak puas memberikan kenikmatan pada pria mungilnya, Sehun sengaja menghisap kuat lidah Luhan dan menjilati bibirnya sebelum melepas ciuman keduanya perlahan.

"Selesai."

Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat sangat berantakan saat ini. Luhan hanya bisa memandang frustasi suaminya sebelum berakhir jatuh memeluk erat tubuh Sehun karena begitu kelelahan hanya dengan ciuman panas mereka yang berlangsung sepuluh menit "Aku lemas." Katanya berbisik membuat Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya

"Mau dilanjutkan."

"Tidak terimakasih." Katanya menjawab cepat dan beralih dari pangkuan Sehun, membenarkan kemeja dan pakaiannya sebelum memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari mobil jika tidak ingin menjadi santapan suaminya.

" _aku bebas."_

Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk merasakan semilir angin, sedikit memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali membelalak menyadari satu hal

"Sehun!"

Sehun sudah dalam posisi ingin menyusul Luhan di luar mobil. Sedikit terhenti karena saat ini sang istri kembali menarik lengannya dan duduk begitu dekat dengan dirinya "Wae? Kau benar-benar mau melanjutkan percintaan kita?" katanya menggoda Luhan yang tampak serius dengan dasi dan kemeja yang ia gunakan.

" _ani-..._ Aku hanya ingin membenarkan pakaianmu. Maaf membuatnya berantakan dan terlihat kusut." Katanya bergumam dan masih fokus memakaikan dasi yang terlihat berantakan karena ulahnya. Sedikit menggerutu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menatap puas pada kemajuan dirinya dalam memakaikan dasi kerja Sehun yang terlihat semakin rapih dan bagus setiap harinya. "Kau tampan." Katanya bergumam kecil sebelum kembali menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat semakin tampan saat ini "Aku harus masuk kelas." Katanya terburu-buru dan kembali keluar dari mobil dengan cepat. Menunggu suaminya turun untuk sekedar memberikan kalimat mantranya yang berbunyi " _cepat lulus dan semangat belajar kesayanganku."_

"Aku akan langsung ke rumah ayah setelah ini." katanya memberitahu Sehun yang sedang berjalan mengitari mobil untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Makan malam disana?"

"Ya. Lagipula kita berjanji untuk menemani ayah beberapa hari. Aku sudah meminta pengurus Kim untuk mengantarkan beberapa helai pakaian kita kerumah ayah."

Mendengar betapa tersusunnya rencana sang istri membuat Sehun tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengakui kemampuan Luhan dalam mengurus kehidupan rumah tangga mereka memang mengalami kemajuan yang tak terduga sebelumnya "Harusnya aku menikahimu sejak usiamu sepuluh tahun."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Agar ada seseorang yang mengurusi seluruh keperluanku dengan benar."

"Menikah saat usia delapan belas tahun sudah yang paling muda asal kau tahu."

"Kau menyesal?"

" _ish._ Kenapa bertanya bodoh seperti itu." Katanya menggerutu membuat Sehun tertawa dan merengkuh pinggang kecil istrinya, sedikit memeluknya dan mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum

"LUHAAAAN..."

Pasangan suami istri itupun menoleh saat mendengar nama Luhan diteriakkan oleh seseorang. Mencari asal suara dan menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang begitu berbeda. Jika yang satu tersenyum melihat seorang gadis sedang berlari ke arah mereka maka yang satu hanya menunjukkan wajah dinginnya menandakan bahwa dia sangat tidak menyukai jika ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Luhan- _nya_ dengan begitu akrab.

"Siapa dia?"

Sehun kembali menaikkan dahinya saat entah karena alasan apa Luhan melepas pelukannya. Berdiri menjaga jarak dengannya dan menyambut kedatangan wanita yang saat ini tengah tersenyum berdiri di depan mereka.

" _Ahjussi anyeong!-..._ Kang Seulgi _imnida."_

Sehun kembali dibuat mengernyit saat si wanita tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri padanya sedikit menoleh ke arah Luhan namun kembali dibuat kesal karena Luhan seperti tak berniat menjelaskan apapun saat ini " _Ahjussi?"_

" _hmhh.._ Dilihat dari tampilanmu, kau pasti paman Luhan kan?"

Sehun tertawa menggeram mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya sedikit memijat kepalanya menyadari seluruh _mood_ baiknya hilang dalam hitungan detik. "Dan kau adalah?"

"Aku?-...Aku sudah memperkenalkan diri tadi." Katanya mengingatkan Sehun yang tampak menyeramkan saat ini " _ah_ baiklah aku akan mengulanginya. Namaku Kang Seulgi dan aku adalah calon istri Luhan."

"MWO?"

Seulgi secara _refleks_ memundurkan langkahnya saat Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak padanya. Matanya memanas begitu terkejut membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam terpkaksa berdiri menghampiri teman kecilnya "Kau baik?" katanya sedikit memegang lengan Seulgi untuk menenangkan teman kecilnya yang memang belum mengetahui apapun tentang pernikaannya dengan Sehun saat ini. Namun seolah tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Seulgi malah menarik Luhan dan memeluknya erat tepat didepan kedua mata sang suami yang dibuat tak berkata dalam sekejap "Lepas."

Suara peringatan dari Sehun begitu pelan, tapi pria dewasa itu menggeramkan rahangnya kuat sehingga terdengar suara desisan yang membuat aura disekitar terasa begitu menakutkan saat ini "Luhan pamanmu membuatku takut."

"AKU BUKAN PAMANNYA!"

Dan seiring teriakan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya, maka semakin erat pula Seulgi memeluk Luhan, membuat si pria cantik berada didalam posisi serba salah karena suaminya benar-benar marah sementara teman kecilnya benar-benar ketakutan "Kemari!"

" _Sehun!"_

Luhan sedikit memekik saat Sehun menarik kencang lengannya dan seketika melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, membuat Seulgi sedikit terdorong dan seketika terjatuh karena posisinya memang sedang memeluk Luhan dengan erat "Jangan memeluknya lagi. KAU MENGERTI?!"

" _y-YAK AHJUSSI!_ Kau pikir kau siapa? KENAPA KAU MEMELUK LUHAN? APA KAU SEORANG PEDOFIL?"

" _ck._ Pedofil kau bilang? AKU SU-.."

"SEHUN CUKUP!"

Kali ini Luhan yang tak tahan berada di tengah-tengah pria dan wanita yang sedang bertengkar karena dirinya sedikit menggeram marah sebelum menghempaskan lengan suaminya dan membantu Seulgi yang sedang terjatuh untuk segera bangun dan tak menghiraukan apapun yang akan dikatakan Sehun.

"Luhan...siapa sebenarnya _ahjussi_ menyeramkan ini?"

"Jangan hiraukan _ahjussi_ ini. ayo kita masuk." Katanya membantu Seulgi berdiri. Sedikit menatap cemas ke arah Sehun sebelum memberanikan diri untuk meninggalkan suaminya yang jelas sedang sangat marah saat ini.

"Luhan.."

"..."

"Luhan kita perlu bicara."

"..."

Sehun masih mencoba mengontrol dirinya saat Luhan semakin menjauh darinya. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat keributan di tempat istrinya menuntut ilmu. Namun saat kedua matanya menangkap si gadis bernama Seulgi itu kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang yang hanya – _ **catat-**_ yang hanya boleh di jamah olehnya. Membuat seketika rasa kesalnya berada pada puncaknya "OH LUHAN KEMBALI KESINI-... _Y-YAAK!_ SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG _AHJUSSI._ LUHAN KEMBALI!"

Sehun masih berteriak di tempatnya. Membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum meremehkan merasa Sehun tak seharusnya berteriak di tempat umum seperti ini. _Lagipula berapa usianya? Kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu?_ Begitulah kira-kira pikiran yang disampaikan beberapa mahasiswa yang kini berlalu lalang memasuki pagar universitas mereka saat tak sengaja melihat Sehun bertingkah sangat kekanakan.

" _Ck._ Aku suaminya. Kenapa dia berani sekali menyebutku _Ahjussi."_ Katanya masih menggerutu sangat kesal sebelum merasa pundaknya ditepuk secara berulang seolah menenangkan dirinya "Kehidupan pernikahan memang menyulitkan bos. Apalagi kau menikahi remaja yang sangat populer seperti Luhan. Kau harus banyak bersabar saranku."

Sehun menatap tak percaya saat Jongin tiba-tiba memberikan nasihat omong kosong pada dirinya. Membuatnya kembali tertawa menyeramkan sebelum

 _Pletak!_

Memukul kepala Jongin dengan kencang sebagai pelampiasan akan kekesalannya pada Luhan yang terkadang masih enggan mengaku dirinya sebagai suami sah nya pada beberapa orang tertentu " _Y-Yak BOS!_ AKU BISA MENJADI SANGAT BODOH JIKA KAU TERUS MEMUKUL KEPALAKU!"

"KAU MEMANG BODOH... DASAR IDIOT!" Katanya memaki Kai dan masuk kedalam mobil mengabaikan anak buahnya yang masih meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya "CEPAT MASUK!"

Kai secara _refleks_ mendelik kesal pada bosnya. Berniat ingin balik memaki Sehun yang terus menerus menjadikan dirinya pelampiasan jika sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan "KIM JONGIN!"

" _araseo..araseo..._ Aku tidak tuli. Dasar _ahjussi!"_

" _YAK!"_

Kali ini Kai yang mengabaikan teriakan Sehun. berpura-pura tidak mendengar dengan menyalakan cepat mesin mobilnya dan

 _Brmmm...!_

Menuruti keinginan bosnya. Kini Kai sedang membuat Sehun dalam kecepatan tinggi. Membuat pria tampan yang masih menatap gedung universitas tempat istrinya menuntut ilmu hanya bisa tersenyum lirih sedikit kecewa dengan percakapan tak menyenangkan yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Luhan. " _Aku suamimu Lu."_ Katanya bergumam lirih sebelum memilih fokus pada dokumennya agar ucapan Luhan yang tak mengakui dirinya segera pergi menjauh dari benaknya.

.

 _Sementara itu..._

Luhan yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Seulgi masih terus menoleh ke belakang dengan cemas. Dia menyadari benar kalau perbuatannya pada Sehun bisa dikategorikan sangat kurang ajar dan tak menghargai Sehun sebagai suaminya. Membuat hatinya begitu sesak karena merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehunnya.

"Kenapa berhenti Lu?"

Dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Seulgi, Luhan kembali berlari menuju tempat Sehun berada, sedikit tergesa-gesa dan menabrak beberapa mahasiswa lainnya agar masih sempat bertemu dengan Sehun yang jelas sangat marah beberapa saat lalu.

Luhan sampai di gerbang utama universitasnya. Dan seketika matanya membelalak melihat mobil Sehun yang sudah berjalan menjauhi parkiran universitasnya. Membuatnya berlari mengejar mobil Sehun yang semakin menjauh dari halaman parkir universitasnya "SEHUUUN!"

 _Yah-.._ Katakanlah Luhan menyesali perbuatan dan ucapannya sedikit terlambat pada Sehun. karena saat mobil suaminya menjauh, maka masalah baru di kehidupan rumah tangga mereka baru saja dimulai. Membuatnya benar-benar ingin segera meminta maaf agar masalah tak semakin runyam dan membuat keduanya bertengkar karena masalah kecil "Sehun-.. _Maaf."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Luhaaan.."

Merasa dipanggil namanya pun membuat si pemilik nama yang sedang berlari terburu-buru sedikit menoleh dan mendapati teman kecilnya juga berlari mendekatinya "Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali?" katanya bertanya membuat Luhan yang masih terengah sedikit terdiam sebelum menjawab teman kecilnya. "Ada apa?" katanya bertanya pada gadis cantik didepannya "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Ayo kita pergi ke kafe."

Luhan kembali terdiam dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu temannya tentang kesalahpahaman yang terjadi hari ini "Aku harus segera pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Bertemu ayahku."

"Benarkah? Kau bilang ayahmu ada di Busan. Apa sudah kembali?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng membuat Seulgi yang terlihat kebingungan kali ini "Lalu ayah siapa yang ingin kau temui."

"Ayah mertuaku."

" _eh?"_ Katanya menjawab bingung dan terlihat sangat terkejut saat ini. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa kembali menghela dalam nafasnya, merasa begitu lelah saat semua orang terdekatnya bertanya tentang status apa yang ia jalani bersama Sehun saat ini. membuatnya terkadang memiliki ide untuk mengadakan ulang pernikahan mereka dan mengundang seluruh teman-temannya agar tak perlu menjelaskan apapun pada masing-masing individu seperti ini.

"Kang Seulgi.."

" _hmm.. y-_ Ya. Ada apa? Aku masih sedikit terkejut dengan leluconmu."

"Aku tidak memberikan lelucon." Katanya serius membuat mata Seulgi seketika memanas begitu kecewa dan terkejut.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau sudah menikah?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar menatap teman kecilnya yang memang selalu mengatakan pada semua orang kalau dirinya adalah kekasihnya. Dan Luhan memang tidak pernah terganggu sebelumnya, bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun dan menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol, Luhan selalu memberikan kebebasan Seulgi untuk mengatakan siapa dirinya.

Tapi semua tidak bisa disamakan tentu saja. Lain Chanyeol maka lain pula Sehun-...Jika Chanyeol bisa memaklumi obsesi Seulgi pada Luhan maka Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa memiliki pikiran dewasa jika miliknya direbut darinya. Membuat Luhan dalam posisi cukup sulit pagi tadi, sampai akhirnya menyadari satu hal tentang Sehunnya-...walau sudah berusia tiga puluh tahun, Sehunnya bisa memiliki rasa cemburu seperti remaja tujuh belas tahun.

"Pagi tadi kau bertanya kenapa aku memakai cincin. Dan saat aku ingin menjawab bel berbunyi. Jadi biar aku beritahu padamu Seulgi _ya._ Ya Aku sudah menikah." Katanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan pada Seulgi cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Dan pria yang tadi pagi bertemu denganmu-...Dia bukan _Ahjussi._ Dia suamiku." katanya tersenyum sebelum memeluk Seulgi yang sedang terpukul semakin terpukul dengan pengakuan Luhan saat ini "Aku harus pergi untuk bertemu dengan suamiku-...Aku yakin dia juga terluka dan kecewa padaku. Maaf _hmm."_ Katanya mengusap lembut punggung Seulgi sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari menuju rumah ayahnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam sebagai permintaan maafnya pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Dan malam harinya...**_

 _Cklek..._

"Selamat malam tuan muda."

Yang disapa hanya mengangguk sekilas sebelum terus berjalan masuk kedalam rumah ayahnya. Sedikit memeriksa keadaan sampai langkahnya terhenti dan kembali menoleh ke melihat paman Lee yang merupakan pengurus kepala di rumah ayahnya "Istriku sudah datang?"

"Luhan sedang berada di-..."

"SEHUN KAU SUDAH DATANG."

Sehun sedikit memejamkan matanya mendengar suara Luhan begitu ceria memanggil namanya. Sedikit tergoda untuk berlari memeluk pria cantiknya namun kembali dikuasai rasa kesal mengingat pagi tadi Luhan bahkan tidak mengakui dirinya.

"Ayo masuk. Aku-.."

Luhan sudah mendekati suaminya untuk sekedar membawa tas Sehun atau membukakan jas nya. Namun belum sempat dia menyentuh apapun yang dipegang Sehun. suaminya sudah berjalan menduluinya dan mengabaikan kehadirannya begitu saja " _Ck._ Sebenarnya siapa yang berusia tiga puluh tahun? Kenapa setiap marah dia seperti bocahnya." Katanya menggerutu merasa sangat malu karena paman Lee melihat sendiri bagaimana dirinya diabaikan oleh Sehun.

"Luhan _fighting!"_

Mendapat semangat dari pengurus rumah ayah mertuanya. Membuat Luhan semakin bertekad untuk tidak menjadikan kesalahpahaman pagi tadi semakin rumit. Membuatnya mengangguk dan mengepalkan tangannya erat menjawab semangat dari paman Lee " _Fighting!"_ katanya bersemangat dan langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk membantu Sehun membersihkan diri.

 _Cklek..!_

Luhan membuka pelan pintu kamarnya dan Sehun. Sedikit tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sepertinya hanya mencuci muka dan sedang menggunakan kaos hitamnya sebagai pakaian santainya "Sehun.."

" _..."_

Luhan tahu Sehun marah. Dia juga tahu jika Sehunnya marah akan sangat sulit membujuknya. Membuatnya sedikit putus asa namun tak mau menyerah begitu saja menyikapi semua sikap terlampau dingin Sehun jika sedang marah padanya "Biar aku bantu."

"Aku sudah selesai." Katanya kembali menolak disentuh Luhan dan pergi keluar kamar begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang ingin sekali berteriak memaki pria dewasa yang mudah sekali merubah sikap padanya " _Jangan menangis Luhan-...Jangan menangis."_ Katanya mendongakan kepala mencegah air mata sialan yang berasal dari hatinya yang sakit akan segera jatuh jika dibiarkan begitu saja.

.

"Ayah sudah minum obat?"

Luhan sedang menuruni tangga dengan malas. Dan saat menuju meja makan dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayah anak yang jika tertawa sangat terlihat mirip satu sama lain. Diam-diam memperhatikan bagaimana suaminya benar-benar menyayangi ayahnya dan merasa begitu menyesal karena membuat si pria tampan begitu kecewa pada dirinya karena hari ini.

"Ayah sudah minum obat. Berhenti bertanya seolah ayah anak kecil."

"Kau memang seperti anak kecil."

Keduanya mau tak mau tertawa saat topik tentang bagaiamana mereka memperlakukan satu sama lain dibahas di meja makan. Membuat Luhan yang melihat interaksi ayah anak itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dan sedikit ragu untuk mengganggu momen yang jarang terjadi antara Sehun dan ayahnya. Keduanya masih tertawa senang sampai mata Youngwoon melihat menantunya hanya diam tak jauh dari meja makan berada.

"Luhan kenapa hanya berdiri disana nak? Cepat kemari."

Sehun pun secara _refleks_ menoleh ke tempat dimana Luhan berdiri. Sedikit bertatapan dengan istrinya sebelum memutusk kontak tatapan mereka begitu saja. Dan lagi-...Luhan merasa matanya begitu memanas karena Sehun bahkan tak menyembunyikan pertengkaran mereka didepan ayahnya sendiri.

"Luhan.."

" _Y-ya abonim."_ Katanya membalas dan tak lama menarik kursi di depan Sehun untuk ikut menyantap makan malam keluarga kecil mereka.

"Luhan membuat semua makanan ini khusus untukmu. Katanya agar kau senang."

Luhan menggeliat resah saat ayah mertuanya membuka kartu tentang bagaimana dia berusaha menyiapkan seluruh makanan ini. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi yang akan Sehun berikan mengingat sang suami sedang tak ingin bicara padanya "Ini enak."

Luhan pun tersenyum simpul mendengar Sehun memuji makanannya. Membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang menyadari kalau suaminya tak sepenuhnya marah padanya "Tapi aku tidak senang." Ujarnya menambahkan membuat senyum di bibir Luhan menghilang begitu saja dan suasana di meja makan seketika menjadi tegang karena nada suara Sehun berubah menjadi berat dan sangat dingin.

" _eh?_ Kenapa kau tidak senang?"

"Entahlah. Hanya tidak senang." Katanya menjawab tanpa menoleh melihat Luhan maupun ayahnya. " _ah-..._ Aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa tinggal dirumah ayah. Banyak pekerjaan yang aku tinggalkan dirumah. Jadi hanya Luhan yang akan-.."

 _Sret...!_

Belum selesai Sehun berbicara pada ayahnya, terdengar suara kursi yang didorong kasar oleh Luhan. membuat sepasang mata ayah dan anak itu seketika mendongak menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat memerah saat ini "Kenapa nak? Kau ingin mengambil sesuatu?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat dengan menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya. Matanya begitu panas dan tak bisa mengeluarkan satu kalimat apapun saat ini.

"Duduk." Kali ini suara Sehun yang menyela, membuat Luhan kembali menggeleng cepat dan memutuskan untuk menatap suaminya yang masih bersikap dingin padanya "Ini rumahmu. Jika ada yang harus pergi. Aku orangnya-...Jadi menetaplah disini. Aku yang akan pergi."

 _Tes..!_

Dan air mata yang sedari ia tahan akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hanya beberapa detik Luhan berani menatap Sehun-...Setelahnya dia kembali membuang muka dan berlari cepat meninggalkan rumah Sehun yang sangat mewah namun terasa begitu sepi didalamnya.

"LUHAAN!"

Youngwoon berteriak sementara Sehun hanya diam duduk di tempatnya. Tak berusaha mengejar istrinya atau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Luhan untuk tinggal dan tak pergi di malam hari seperti ini "Sehun! Kenapa kau hanya diam? Cepat kejar istrimu!"

"Dia tidak akan pergi jauh. Hanya akan kembali kerumah kami. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi ini sudah malam."

"Luhan biasa pulang malam. Kau tidak perlu-..."

"OH SEHUN!"

 _BRAK...!_

Sehun sedikit terdiam saat sang ayah menggebrak kencang meja makan. Membuatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas bersiap menghadapi kemarahan ayahnya "Kau keterlaluan nak! Apa kau tahu sepulang dari kampusnya, Luhan langsung membuat semua makanan ini untukmu. Dia bahkan melewatkan jam makan siangnya hanya untuk melihat resep yang diberikan ibunya melalui sambungan telepon."

"Ayah sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan mau repot seperti ini. Dia bisa meminta bibi Kim atau pelayan lainnya untuk membantu tapi dia menolak. Dan saat ayah bertanya dia mengatakan telah membuatmu marah dan kecewa pagi ini. Semua masakan ini dia buat sebagai permintaan maafnya tapi kau malah bertindak sangat menyebalkan dan menyakitinya!"

Sehun hanya diam menikmati rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan, tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena tahu dirinya benar-benar kekanakan saat ini. sedikit menatap frustasi ayahnya sebelum kembali mengusap kasar wajahnya "Aku hanya tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kecewaku saat Luhan tidak mengakui diriku sebagai suaminya di depan temannya."

Kemarahan Youngwoon pun mereda, menyadari putranya benar-benar tak memiliki pengalaman apapun tentang kehidupan pernikahan. Putranya memang selalu mendapat penghargaan atas semua yang ia lakukan. Baik semasa kuliah atau saat dia membangun bisnisnya sendiri-...Sehun tak pernah mengalami kesulitan berarti.

Dan melihat bagaiman putra kecilnya begitu frustasi membuat dirinya menyadari kalau Sehun tidak bisa disalahkan juga dalam keadaan seperti ini "Wajar jika Luhan belum bisa memberitahu teman-temannya tentang pernikahan muda yang ia lakukan. Dia masih sembilan belas tahun dan masih dalam masa peralihan menjadi dewasa. Biarkan ayah bertanya padamu nak. Bolehkan?"

Sehun sedikit menatap ayahnya sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan ayahnya "Katakan."

"Saat kau seusia Luhan. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun sedikit berpikir sebelum merasa tertohok mengingat benar apa yang ia lakukan di usianya saat dia berusia sembilan belas tahun "Jawab ayah nak."

"Pergi ke kampus, bermain dengan teman dan meniti karir juga masa depanku." Katanya menghela nafas merasa sangat bersalah pada posisi istrinya yang memang masih terlalu muda untuk terikat dalam ikatan yang disebut Pernikahan.

"Kalau begitu cobalah mengerti posisi Luhan. Dia sudah banyak mengalah dan mengorbankan masa mudanya hanya untuk melayani pria tua sepertimu." Katanya tertawa membuat Sehun merasa semakin bersalah dan takut jika sewaktu-waktu Luhan meminta berpisah darinya.

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan memafkan aku."

Youngwoon hanya bisa tersenyum dan memegang pundak putranya, memberikan nasihat terakhir sebelum semua menjadi terlambat malam ini "Kalau begitu kau harus yakin. Seperti Luhan yakin jika dia memasakkan semua makanan ini untukmu-...Kau akan memaafkannya."

"Wajar jika kalian bertengkar. Tapi membiarkan pasanganmu pergi disaat kalian bertengkar-...Itu kesalahan. Jadi cepat kejar menantuku dan bawa dia pulang."

Sehun kembali menatap lama ayahnya. Begitu bersyukur mendapat nasihat dari ayahnya tentang bagaimana kau menyikapi diri dalam suatu pernikahan. Membuatnya mengangguk dan tak lama berlari mengejar istrinya pergi. Berharap dia tidak terlambat dan tak membuat semuanya semakin rumit setelah malam ini.

" _Setidaknya kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain."_ Gumam pria paruh baya yang hanya bisa tertawa pahit menyadari pernikahan yang ia lakukan tak sekuat pernikahan yang putra dan putrinya jalani bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

.

" _Aku harus kemana."_

Sementara itu Luhan terus melihat arloji di tangan kirinya. Menunggu dengan resah dan sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak ada bus yang kunjung berhenti di halte tempatnya duduk saat ini.

Dia tidak menoleh ke arah bus datang, melainkan ke arah tempat dimana dirinya datang, berharap Sehun akan datang menyusulnya dan mengajaknya pulang. Karena jujur saja-...Jika malam ini Luhan tidur sendiri di apartemen mereka tanpa Sehun memeluknya-... sudah dipastikan dia tidak akan bisa memejamkan matanya walau hanya sedetik.

"Kenapa terus keluar." Ujarnya merutuk air mata yang terus menjatuhi pipinya. Mengusapnya kasar membuat wajah cantiknya berwarna merah karena usapannya begitu kasar.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibirnya kencang berharap bus segera datang. Karena selain kesal yang membuat air matanya terus jatuh dia juga kedinginan. Dan dia akan merasa berterimakasih pada apapun yang bisa membuatnya hangat saat ini-.. _entah secangkir cokelat panas atau jaket tebal yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik._

Dan anggap saja Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan Luhan dengan cepat-...Karena saat ini ada sebuah jaket melingkar di pundaknya. Dan entah siapapun yang memberikannya, Luhan berniat mengucapkan terimakasih dan berniat mendongak sebelum seseorang yang sangat tampan berjongkok didepannya dengan aroma yang begitu khas seketika menguar di indera penciumannya.

" _Se-_..Sehun?"

"Kau boleh marah dan kesal padaku. Tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan jaketmu dan lari begitu saja di malam dingin seperti ini." katanya memakaikan jaket pada tubuh mungil Luhan dan mengancingkannya cepat agar Luhan merasa hangat.

Mendengar suara suaminya sudah merubah nada suaranya membuat hati Luhan menghangat seketika. Dan entah dengan alasan apa-..Dia menggelengkan kuat kepalanya merasa Sehun yang sedang berjongkok didepannya adalah imajinasi dan khayalan konyolnya saja. " _Se-..Sehun?"_

"Kenapa terus memanggil namaku? Apa aku terlihat seperti hantu?" katanya membawa kedua tangan Luhan menyentuh wajahnya. Luhan sendiri sadar ini bukan mimpi. Ini benar Sehunnya. Sehunnya yang sedang berkata lembut dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau benar-benar Sehunku?"

" _hmm..._ Aku Sehunmu." Katanya menjawab Luhan membuat mata Luhan kembali berkaca-kaca dan

" _Huwaaa...Sehunna_ Maafkan aku. Aku berbuat kasar dan membuatmu marah. AKU MINTA MAAF." Katanya meraung duduk di lantai halte dengan kaki yang digerakkan bergantian _persis_ terlihat seperti bayi yang tidak diberi susu botolnya.

"AKU JAHAT-...TAPI JANGAN MARAH PADAKU... _HUWAAA.."_

Dan bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan, bus yang sedari tadi Luhan tunggu datang dan berhenti di halte. Membuat Sehun secara _refleks_ memeluk istrinya dan mengabaikan tatapan beberapa penumpang yang baru turun dari halte bus " _Huwaa_ Maafkan aku Sehunnn.." katanya semakin meraung membuat Sehun hanya bisa tertawa gemas melihat bagaimana Luhannya begitu sangat menggemaskan.

"Berhenti menangis sayang."

Dan merasa sekitar halte sudah kembali sepi, Sehun memutuskan untuk menenangkan istrinya dengan mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menatapnya "Tapi kau marah padaku." Katanya terisak membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum dan ikut duduk di lantai halte untuk membawa Luhan ke pelukannya "Tidak marah. Hanya sedikit kecewa-...Tapi sekarang sudah berakhir." Katanya mencium lama kening Luhan dan membiarkan istrinya beristirahat di pelukannya "Kecewamu bahkan lebih menakutkan dari marahmu."

"Benarkah?" gumam Sehun terkekeh yang disambut anggukan cepat dari Luhan yang berada di pelukannya.

"Aku minta maaf _hmm."_

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan menatap istrinya sedikit kesal "Benar! Harusnya kau yang meminta maaf. Kau tidak mengakuiku sebagai suamimu. Itu menyebalkan Luhan."

Bibir Luhan sudah kembali mengerucut dan raungan sudah siap di ujung mulutnya jika Sehun tak tertawa dan kembali memeluk erat tubuh mungil istrinya " _araseo._ Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan menangis lagi." katanya menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali meraung.

"Aku janji mulai sekarang akan memberitahu semua orang kalau kau suamiku."

"Pelan-pelan saja. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku yang kekanakan."

Kali ini Luhan yang melepas pelukan Sehun, sedikit menatap kesal pada Sehun dan mulai memukul pelan dada suaminya "Benar! Kau menyebalkan! Siapa yang _ahjussi_ disini? Kenapa kau sangat sensitif seperti remaja."

" _Ahjussi?"_

" _aaahhhhh...aku salah lagi."_ Menyadari dirinya salah berbicara membuat Luhan kembali merengek dan memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan cepat dan bersumpah tidak akan berbicara sembarangan lagi kali ini.

"Kau suamiku." katanya mengoreksi membuat Sehun benar-benar menyesal bersikap dingin pada pria mungilnya beberapa saat lalu "Maaf sudah kekanakan." Katanya mencium pucuk kepala Luhan lalu berbalik memunggungi istrinya "Naik ke pundakku Lu. Kita pulang-... ayah sudah menunggu."

Luhan sendiri tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajanhya. Membuatnya segera menyerang Sehun dan seketika naik kepundak kokoh milik suaminya " _Kajja!"_

Dan tanpa berlama-lama Sehun kembali berdiri dengan Luhan berada di pundaknya. Menikmati pemandangan malam bersama istri tercintanya "Lu..."

" _hmhh..._ Ada apa?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apapun."

Sehun sedikit menoleh ke belakang, memberi isyarat Luhan untuk mencium bibirnya dan dengan senang hati si pria cantik mendekatkan dirinya mencium sebentar bibir suaminya yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Kau masih sangat muda dan usia kita terpaut jauh. Apa kau yakin bisa menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu untuk hidup bersamaku."

"Kalau sebelas tahun kau bilang terpaut jauh. Maka di kehidupan berikutnya aku akan meminta pada Tuhan agar kita dilahirkan di tahun yang sama. Menjadi teman kecil. Tumbuh bersama. Menikah. Dan menjadi tua bersama." Katanya menjabarkan pertanyaan Sehun dengan pikirannya yang begitu dewasa. Membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

" _ck._ Sekarang siapa yang terlihat seperti tiga puluh tahun."

"AKU-...AKU TIGA PULUH TAHUN SEHUNNA. AKUUUU!" Katanya berteriak membuat Sehun kembali menoleh mencari tahu apa yang membuat istrinya begitu bahagia "Kenapa kau sangat bahagia dengan tiga puluh tahun?"

"Kalau aku tiga puluh tahun. Itu artinya kita memiliki usia yang sama dan tidak ada yang lebih membuatku senang selain bisa menjadi dewasa sepertimu." Katanya mengeratkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

Sehun sendiri hanya bisa terdiam mengagumi bagaimana istrinya perlahan menjadi sangat dewasa dengan ucapan dan perbuatannya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa iri karena istrinya mampuu melihat sesuatu dan berpikir dengan banyak cara. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang keras dan egois tanpa memikirkan perasaan banyak orang di sekitarnya.

"Sehun..."

Yang dipanggil namanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk membenarkan posisi gendongan di pundaknya agar Luhan merasa nyaman. Sedikit tersenyum saat Luhan meletakkan dagunya di pundaknya dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu "Ada apa sayang?"

"Jangan ceraikan aku."

Langkah Sehun seketika terhenti saat entah darimana pikiran kekanakan Luhan mulai menguasai pikiran istrinya. Membuatnya sedikit menghela nafas sebelum kembali menoleh ke belakang dan menarik gemas hidung istrinya "Aku juga tidak akan mau bercerai denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku akan menjadi gila jika kita sampai berpisah. Jadi terimakasih untuk pertanyaan bodohnya."

Luhan sedikit melonjak senang di gendongan Sehun, membuat si pria tampan sedikit kewalahan dengan tingkah istrinya yang jelas sedang bahagia saat ini. membuatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil sebelum kembali berjalan menuju rumah ayahnya dengan wajah Luhan yang berada di perpotongan lehernya "Kau sangat mencintaiku ya? _Ya..ya.."_ Katanya bertanya dengan jari telunjuk yang menusuk-nusuk hidung suaminya.

"Iya! Aku sangat mencintai istriku-...Jadi jangan banyak bergerak." Katanya menggit gemas jari telunjuk Luhan yang terus menjahili wajahnya.

Luhan sendiri merasa sangat merona mendengar jawaban suaminya. Membuatnya sedikit tenang dan mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam di perpotongan leher Sehun "Apa kita tidak bisa seperti ini sepanjang malam?"

"Tidak-... Terimakasaih."

" _ish._ Kenapa?"

"Kau berat."

"Oh Sehun...Kau benar-benar!" katanya menggerutu dan seketika menggigit kencang telinga Sehun yang kini berubah menjadi merah, membuat si pria tampan begitu kesal balik menggigit kencang lengan istrinya.

" _eh?_ HAOWENNA!"

Luhan tiba-tiba memekik saat melihat Haowen beserta Boa dan Sangwoo serta adik kecil Haowen turun dari mobil. Sedikit melonjak di pelukan Sehun untuk minta diturunkan agar bisa menggendong Haowen.

"Hey Lu."

Boa memeluk Luhan sekilas saat adik iparnya datang menghampirinya dan mulai menggendong Haowen yang selalu langsung menyukai kehadiran Luhan, "Noona siapa nama adik bayi?" katanya bertanya bersemangat melihat bayi berusia dua bulan yang kini digendong kakak kandung Sehun.

"Kwon Haru-...Namanya Haru."

" _Haruyaa_ Anyeong! Lulu disini." Katanya mengusap bayi lucu yang entah kenapa tertawa saat dia mengusapnya.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?"

" _eh?_ Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Ini cobalah-...Siapa tahu kau akan memiliki keturunan sendiri." Katanya menyerahkan Haru pada Luhan. membuat Luhan seketika melupakan Haowen yang terlihat kesal dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan mendekati pamannya.

" _ish._ Mana bisa aku memiliki keturunan." Katanya sedikit menggerutu dan mulai menggendong Haru yang terlihat lucu di pelukannya.

"Noona! Seharusnya kau tidak boleh membiarkan Luhan menggendong Haru." Ujar Sehun memberitahu Boa dengan Haowen di gendongannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan bayi menggendong bayi."

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun sedikit mendelik sebal pada suaminya. Membuat baik Sangwoo maupun Boa hanya bisa saling memeluk merasa begitu lucu dengan pasangan yang baru saja menikah didepan mereka "Lain kali aku akan menitipkan Haowen dan Haru pada kalian. Kami juga butuh _honeymoon_ setiap hari seperti kalian." Ujar Boa bergumam memberitahu Luhan dan Sehun yang kini masing-masing menggendong putra dan putrinya.

"Baiklah selama ada _Nanny Lulu_ semua aman!"

"Astaga Oh Sehun mulutmu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Dan setelahnya kembali hanya terdengar suara tawa dari dua keluarga kecil Oh. Membuat sang pemilik rumah berjalan menghampiri suara tawa dan tersenyum begitu bahagia melihat kedua putra dan putrinya sudah memiliki kebahagiaan dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Lihat siapa yang datang." Katanya menyambut Boa, membuat si putri pertama berlari dan memeluk erat sang ayah yang terlihat sudah lebih baik "Appa. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Appa baik putriku sayang-...Selamat untuk kelahiran putrimu nak."

Boa mengangguk menjawab ayahnya, begitu lega mengetahui ayahnya baik-baik saja. "Appa-...Ini Haru."

Dan seolah tak mau membuat suasana menjadi sedih dan tak bersemangat. Luhan sengaja berjalan mendekati ayah mertuanya dan menunjukkan Haru pada ayahnya "Haru cantik kan?"

"Iya dia cantik seperti kalian." Katanya membenarkan dan memberitahu Boa dan Luhan yang masing-masing menatap Haru saat ini. Awalnya Luhan belum menyadari kalimat _cantik seperti kalian_ ditunjukkan untuk siapa. Sampai akhirnya dia tahu maksud _kalian_ disini berarti Boa, Haru dan-...Dan dirinya! Membuatnya seketika membelalak menatap ayah mertuanya dengan tatapan mengoreksi

" _ekhem!_ Aku tampan yah."

Seluruh keluarga kecil itu tertawa sangat bahagia saat ini. bahkan _baby_ Haru pun seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan orang dewasa di sekitarnya dengan memberikan respon tersenyum lucu, membuat seolah kebahagiaan mereka lengkap tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seorang wanita yang menatap iri pada rasa bahagia keluarga kecil yang pernah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal erat merasa sangat tak menyukai kehadiran seorang pria berparas cantik yang merupakan pasangan dari putra bungsunya. Wanita paruh baya bukannya tidak menyukai Luhan. Dia hanya merasa iri pada Luhan karena telah membuat keluarga kecilnya tertawa. Dan kenyataan dan alasan tawa bahagia yang dikeluarkan dari mantan suami, putri sulung dan putra bungsu serta menantu dan cucunya adalah karena pria asing itu membuatnya semakin kesal dan menebak bahwa Luhan akan membawa keluarganya semakin menjauh dari jangkaunnya

" _Dasar pengganggu!-...Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu!"_

Begitulah kira-kira gerutuan yang dikeluarkan dari ibu mertua Luhan yang merupakan ibu kandung Sehun. membuatnya menjadi enggan untuk bergabung makan malam bersamanya dan lebih memilih pergi daripada harus bertatapan dengan menantunya yang masih menjadi orang asing untuknya.

.

* * *

.

 _ **tobecontinued**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

 _akhirnya setelah puasa sebulan ICY bisa lebaran kkk...Up juga kan nih epep *hooray!_

 _ **.**_

 _Untuk alasan tertentu gue geremet masa sama ICY. Emesh2 gimana gtu :"""_

 _._

 _._

 _Okay.. seeuyounextchap_

 _._

 _Happy reading n review_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous**_

 _Seluruh keluarga kecil itu tertawa sangat bahagia saat ini. bahkan_ _baby_ _Haru pun seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan orang dewasa di sekitarnya dengan memberikan respon tersenyum lucu, membuat seolah kebahagiaan mereka lengkap tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seorang wanita yang menatap iri pada rasa bahagia keluarga kecil yang pernah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya._

 _Tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal erat merasa sangat tak menyukai kehadiran seorang pria berparas cantik yang merupakan pasangan dari putra bungsunya. Wanita paruh baya bukannya tidak menyukai Luhan. Dia hanya merasa iri pada Luhan karena telah membuat keluarga kecilnya tertawa. Dan kenyataan dan alasan tawa bahagia yang dikeluarkan dari mantan suami, putri sulung dan putra bungsu serta menantu dan cucunya adalah karena pria asing itu membuatnya semakin kesal dan menebak bahwa Luhan akan membawa keluarganya semakin menjauh dari jangkaunnya_

" _Dasar pengganggu!-...Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu!"_

 _Begitulah kira-kira gerutuan yang dikeluarkan dari ibu mertua Luhan yang merupakan ibu kandung Sehun. membuatnya menjadi enggan untuk bergabung makan malam bersamanya dan lebih memilih pergi daripada harus bertatapan dengan menantunya yang masih menjadi orang asing untuknya._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

"MWO? Dua minggu? Kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku dua minggu?"

Pagi ini bisa dikatakan pagi terburuk sepanjang pernikahannya dengan Sehun yang telah berjalan memasuki bulan ke sepuluh. Kebahagiannya saat membuka mata dan sedang mengingat malam panas mereka beberapa jam lalu seolah tak ada artinya saat sang suami memberitahu rencana perjalanan bisnis yang akan ia lakukan di Jepang selama dua minggu.

Marah, kesal dan tak mau ditinggalkan adalah tiga hal yang sudah sepuluh menit Luhan rasakan. Membuat sang suami hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya menebak dengan benar bahwa prianya memang akan merajuk seperti ini.

"Dua minggu itu cepat Lu. Aku-..."

"POKOKNYA KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI. TITIK!" Katanya berteriak marah memperingatkan sang suami. Mengambil cepat tas kuliah yang telah disiapkan Sehun sebelum

 _BLAM!_

Luhan dan pikiran kekanakannya mulai berulah. Membuat si pria dewasa memandang gemas namun cemas tak tahu harus berbicara pada si pria cantik dengan cara yang bagaimana lagi.

" _Aku rasa aku tidak bisa pergi."_ katanya bergumam dan kembali menghabiskan sarapannya. Sedikit menoleh saat mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka dan menampilkan Jongin - _anak buahnya yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti kata privasi_ \- terlihat menarik kursi di depannya dan memakan sembarangan roti yang awalnya dibuat untuk Luhan.

"Bos-... Luhan tidak mau diantar. Dia bilang dia marah padamu."

"Dia sedang merajuk. Biarkan saja aku akan bicara lagi padanya nanti malam."

"Baiklah." Katanya menjawab santai dengan mulut yang penuh roti sebelum

"Kim Jongin."

"Ya bos."

"Apa aku sudah memberikan gaji padamu?"

"Tentu sudah bos. Kau yang terbaik!"

"Begitukah?-... _Umhh_. Kalau begitu aku rasa aku tidak perlu membayar gajimu bulan depan?"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu bos."

"Karena roti yang sedang kau makan seharga dengan satu bulan gajimu. Jadi makanlah yang banyak Kim Jongin." Katanya menepuk kencang punggung Jongin dan

 _Uhuk!_

Membuat Jongin langsung tersedak rotinya sendiri mendengar pernyataan konyol sang majikan. "Y-yak bos! Bagaimana bisa roti keras ini seharga satu bulan gajiku!"

"Nikmati saja Kim Jongin. Setelah selesai cepat ke mobil. Aku terlambat!"

"Tapi bulan depan kau akan membayarku kan?-… _Yak Oh Sehun!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cklek...!_

"Bos.."

" _hmmm."_ Katanya membalas panggilan Jongin yang kini berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa anak buahnya terlihat terengah di jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat ini.

"Kenapa wajahmu berkeringat."

"Ini ulah istrimu tentu saja." Katanya sedikit kesal menatap Sehun yang semakin menaikkan kedua alisnya mendengar Jongin mendengus menyalahkan istrinya.

"Luhan?"

"Tentu saja Luhan! memang siapa lagi istrimu? Miranda Kerr? Mimpi saja sana!"

"Kim Jongin.."

"APA-... _ah..._ Maaf bos. Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak. Aku benar-benar kewalahan melayani istrimu!" katanya setengah merengek membuat Sehun dibuat tertawa karenanya.

"Memangnya apa yang istriku lakukan?"

"Si rusa kecil itu!-...Dia mahluk mengerikan jika sedang merajuk. Aku benar dibuat gila oleh rusa menyebalkan itu!"

"Sekali lagi kau menghina istriku. Aku akan-..."

" _araseo!_ Berhenti mengancamku bos! Coba saja kau bayangkan jadi diriku! Aku harus mengikuti kemanapun rusa lincah itu pergi dan bermain. Aku kehabisan nafas mengikuti kemauan istrimu bos." Katanya kembali merengek mengadu pada Sehun. Semakin menarik kursi di depan bosnya sebelum kembali menceritakan neraka hari ini pada si pemilik rusa lincah yang terus membuatnya gila setiap hari.

"Aku pria matang berusia tiga puluh tahun. Aku butuh melihat banyak wanita seksi dengan dada montoknya atau bercumbu seharian dengan Kyungsooku!-...Bukan bermain _futsal,_ basket lalu kemudian _futsal_ lagi dan terakhir basket lagi hanya untuk menemani istrimu yang sedang merajuk! Rusa itu benar-benar pandai membuat seseorang mengalami hari yang buruk." Katanya mengadukan semua apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya. Membuat sang suami benar-benar terhibur menikmati penderitaan Jongin yang jelas dilakukan oleh istrinya.

"Ya tertawa saja bos. Silahkan tertawa sesukamu!"

"Ya aku sedang melakukannya." Katanya membalas Jongin yang terlihat semakin kesal karena Sehun benar-benar tertawa terpingkal saat ini.

"Giliranmu sebentar lagi. Aku yakin setelah ini kau yang akan menderita."

"Dan kenapa aku harus menderita. Luhan hanya suka membuatmu menderita bukan suaminya."

" _Ck._ Apa kau tahu dimana istrimu?" katanya menantang Sehun yang masih tertawa terpingkal saat ini.

"Dikamar kami tentu saja."

"Salah."

Jawaban Jongin sontak membuat tawa Sehun menghilang begitu saja. Memandang tajam anak buahnya sebelum bertanya dengan nada yang bisa membunuh siapapun dalam satu kedipan mata "Jangan bilang kau pulang sendiri dan membiarkan istriku berada sendirian di luar sana di malam dingin seperti ini."

"Dia memang diluar-... Tapi dia tidak sendirian."

"KIM JONGIN!" Jongin secara _refleks_ menutup telinganya saat Sehun berteriak. Membuatnya sedikit ketakutan sebelum

" _hahahaa."_ Jongin dengan seenaknya memutuskan bahwa dirinya yang boleh tertawa kali ini. Namun baru beberapa saat melepas tawa bahagianya. Dia harus segera terdiam karena Sehun sudah menampilkan wajah akan membunuhnya jika dia terus tertawa seperti saat ini.

" _Ayolah_ Bos! Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya berusaha tertawa namun gagal karena Sehun benar-benar memasang tampang akan membunuhnya dalam hitungan detik.

"Luhan ada di halaman belakang kalian bersama Vivi. Tapi dia menolak masuk karena takut bertemu denganmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia takut kau terus membujuknya untuk mengijinkannya pergi ke Tokyo. Dia tidak mau ditinggalkan dan lebih memilih tidur bersama Vivi di halaman belakang daripada harus mengijinkanmu pergi."

"Kim Jongin."

" _Ish._ Nada itu lagi." katanya menggerutu kesal mendengar cara Sehun memanggilnya. Karena jika Sehun mulai memanggilnya dengan nada datar. Pastilah hal buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ya bos."

"Pukul berapa saat ini?"

Jongin melihat arlojinya sebelum kembali menatap Sehun untuk menjawabnya "Sepuluh malam bos."

"Lalu dimana istriku berada?"

"Di halaman belakang."

"Dengan?"

"Dengan Vivi bos."

" _ah-..._ Jadi kau mau mengatakan bahwa istri mungilku serta anjing kesayanganku berada di halaman belakang dan sedang menggigil kedinginan sementara kau berada di ruang kerjaku yang hangat dan nyaman?" katanya menjabarkan kesalahan Jongin, si pria berkulit tan itu pun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum tertawa _innocent_ menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya "Ya bos _hehehe!"_

" _hehehe?-..._ Apa maksud _hehehe_ mu Kim Jongin."

"Aku sedang tertawa bos. Masa begitu saja tidak tahu."

" _y-YAK!"_

Jongin terlonjak di kursinya saat Sehun berteriak marah padanya. Sedikit kembali tertawa sebelum menggaruk berulang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "Aku akan membawa istrimu masuk bos. Aku permisi!"

"Tidak perlu! Aku yang akan membawa masuk istriku."

" _Yes!"_ Kai bersorak tertahan saat Sehun mengatakan akan membawa Luhan masuk dengan caranya. Membuat dirinya begitu senang karena tak perlu lagi berhadapan dengan rusa super menyebalkan semacam pria cantik yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Apa aku mendengar kau mengatakan _Yes!?"_

"Tentu saja tidak bos. Aku mengatakan _Ye-..Yeah. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang membujuk Luhan untuk masuk-..._ Seperti itu bos ucapanku."

" _ah-..._ Bagus kalau begitu." Katanya mengambil mantel hangatnya lalu memakai asal pada tubuhnya. Sedikit berjalan cepat ingin segera menyusul istrinya sebelum kembali menghentikan langkanya dan memanggil Jongin yang masih bersorak senang saat ini

"Kim Jongin."

" _Ya bos_ ada apa?" Katanya menjawab panggilan Sehun dengan wajah luar biasa berbinar saat ini

"Aku punya berita bagus untukmu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu bos?"

"Aku ingin memberikanmu bonus untukmu?"

"BENARKAH?-... _whoaaa.._ Oh Sehun yang terbaik." Katanya bersorak sangat bahagia dan sedikit melompat tak sabar mendengar kabar baik dari Sehun "Kabar apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku bos."

" _umhh..._ Selama seminggu kau mendapatkan kesempatan-.."

"Kesempatan apa bos?" katanya semakin berssemangat benar-benar

"Kesempatan tidur di kandang Vivi selama satu minggu!"

" _yey!_ Tidur bersama Vi-... _MWO? TIDUR BERSAMA VIVI? SI ANJING?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Guk...Guk..._

"Vivi- _ya..._ Bisakah kau berhenti menggonggong? Aku lelah."

" _Aku benar-benar menggilaimu Oh Luhan."_ tidak ada yang lebih menggemaskan untuk Sehun selain malam ini. Malam dengan pemandangan dimana sang istri yang sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang mereka terlihat merajuk dan memaksa anjing kecilnya ikut menderita di pelukannya. Membuat Vivi jelas kesal terdengar dari gonggongan protes yang terus dikeluarkan sang hewan peliharaan yang sepertinya bersikeras untuk dibiarkan masuk kedalam istananya di dalam rumah.

Sehun sendiri mendekati Luhan perlahan. Tak berniat menggangu kesenangan Luhan menggoda Vivinya. Membiarkan Luhan mencibir sementara dirinya terus tertawa tak tahan melihat tingkah istrinya yang begitu menggemaskan.

 _Guk...Guk..._

"Apa? Kau ingin masuk kedalam rumah? Ingin tidur di kandang super hangatmu? Mimpi saja sana! kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu tidur nyenyak sementara aku kebingungan tidur dimana malam ini." katanya menggerutu sedikit memukul pelan kepala Vivi yang semakin menggonggong kesal pada Luhan saat ini.

 _Guk...!_

" _APA?_ Kau marah padaku? Coba kalau berani!"

Luhan baru saja mengangkat tangannya untuk kembali memukul kepala Vivi. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah si anjing perebut perhatian suaminya kini beralih ke pangkuan seseorang. Membuatnya sedikit terkejut sebelum mendengus kesal melihat wajah seksi suaminya sudah berada dengan jarak sedekat ini darinya.

" _aigooo…_ Viviku yang malang. Papa disini nak."

Luhan sedikit mencibir melihat suaminya dengan penuh perhatian bertanya pada Vivi. Mengabaikan pria menawan sepertinya yang sedang sangat kesal malam ini. Luhan masih melirik tajam ke arah Sehun. Sedikit kesal karena sang suami jelas sedang mengabaikan dirinya.

 _Guk..Guk!_

"Kenapa? Mama menyiksamu ya?"

 _Guk!_

Vivi membalas dengan satu kali gonggongan penuh amarah. Membuat Sehun kembali harus tertawa karena mendengar dua dengusan berbeda dari dua spesies yang berbeda pula. Jika Vivinya mendengus kesal melihat ke arah istrinya. Maka Luhan mencibir Vivi dengan menatap galak pada anjing kecilnya. Membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehat untuk menyerang istrinya kalau dia tidak ingat bahwa Luhannya sedang merajuk.

 _Guk..! Guk!_

Kali ini suara gonggongan Vivi berubah memelas. Mengendus leher Sehun seolah meminta sang papa menyelamatkan dirinya dari nenek sihir _Manly_ yang semakin menatap menakutkan padanya saat ini " _araseo..!_ Kau boleh masuk nak. Papa akan membujuk Mama agar tidak berbuat mengerikan lagi padamu." katanya mencium bibir Vivi sebelum membiarkan sang anjing berlari masuk kedalam kandang hangatnya.

" _ck._ Anjing sialan tukang ambil kesempatan! Bagaimana bisa dia mencium bibir suami tampanku."

"Kau menggerutu?"

" _ani.!"_

Luhan semakin mencibir mendengar suara tawa Sehun yang terdengar menggodanya. Membuatnya semakin menjaga jarak namun gagal karena Sehun semakin menarik pinggangnya mendekat dan mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"Maaf membuatmu gusar seharian."

Suara Sehun begitu hangat saat ini. membuat Luhan yang awalnya enggan untuk bersentuhan dengan suaminya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyambut dekapan hangat yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Membawa tangannya melingkar kepinggang Sehun dengan kepala yang bersandar di dadanya adalah hal yang menjadi candu untuknya selama hampir sepuluh bulan belakangan ini.

Sehun sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perubahan Luhan yang semakin menunjukkan sikap dewasanya setiap hari. Karena sebanyak apapun Luhan marah padanya-..Si pria cantik akan selalu berakhir di pelukannya jika dia mulai mendekap erat dan berbicara lembut pada istrinya "Apa kau masih kesal padaku?"

" _hmmm.."_

"Karena aku akan pergi ke Tokyo?"

" _hmmm.."_

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tak lagi kesal?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan. sedikit mencium kening istrinya sebelum kembali mendekap erat tubuh mungil pria cantiknya.

"Jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau kau-.."

 _Hatcih..!_

Keduanya sempat terkejut saat Luhan tiba-tiba bersin di sela-sela obrolan mereka yang serius. Membuat Sehun menatapnya cukup lama sebelum tertawa terbahak menyadari wajah istrinya sudah memerah karena kedinginan.

Merasa kesal dengan sikap Sehun yang jelas tidak menunjukkan keromantisannya membuat Luhan kembali mendengus kesal. Sedikit memukul kencang dada suaminya sebelum mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh darinya "Terus saja tertawa! Kau akan menangis jika aku sakit!"

"Aku mati jika kau sakit." timpalnya dengan nada serius. Membuat Luhan sedikit salah tingkah dan memutuskan untuk menatap Sehun yang kini melepas mantelnya dan memakaikan mantel tersebut ke tubuhnya. Dirinya merasa begitu hangat dengan perlakuan suaminya. Kembali menatap suaminya sebelum kembali bertanya-tanya mengapa si pria tampan kini berjongkok di depannya dan terus tersenyum menatapnya "Jangan terus tersenyum! Aku bisa jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padamu."

"Kau harus jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padaku." Timpalnya mengecup kedua tangan Luhan bergantian sebelum kembali menatap pria cantiknya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

" _eh?"_

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke Tokyo."

"BENARKAH?"

" _hmm-.._ Junmyeon hyung yang akan mengurusnya untukku. Jadi tidak perlu merajuk masuk kedalam ya?" katanya menggenggam erat jemari istrinya yang mulai terasa dingin. Berniat mengajak Luhan untuk masuk sebelum merasa Luhan sama sekali tak berniat untuk pergi dari bangku tempatnya sekarang "Kenapa lagi sayangku? Aku salah lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban membuat Sehun sedikit menaikkan dahinya dan kembali berjongkok di depan pria cantiknya. "Lalu kenapa tidak mau masuk?"

"Kalau kau tidak pergi. Apa pekerjaanmu akan baik-baik saja?"

" _hmm…_ tentu saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Kalau kau tidak pergi kemungkinan besar rencana kerjasama dengan perusahaan di Tokyo yang telah kau kerjakan setahun belakangan akan batal begitu saja. Mereka menginginkan kedatanganmu bukan Manager Kim."

" _eh?-…_ Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Siapa yang mengatakan omong kosong itu padamu?"

"Jongin hyung memberitahuku."

" _aku benar-benar akan memecatmu Kim Jongin."_

"Kau boleh pergi. Dua minggu tidak lama kan? Kau akan terus menghubungiku kan?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar persetujuan yang begitu berat dilontarkan istrinya. Merasa Luhan terlalu memaksakan diri semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah karena tak memilik waktu yang banyak untuk memperhatikan istrinya. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku lebih memilih bisnisku hancur daripada rumah tanggaku yang hancur. Dan aku seribu kali lebih memilih bangkrut daripada harus melihat istriku menangis karena kesepian. Jadi keputusanku adalah tidak-…Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan-…"

"Aku baik Sehunna. Sungguh."

Sehun semakin menggenggam erat tangan Luhan, merasa tak enak hati pada istrinya yang terlihat sangat memaksakan diri saat ini "Kau tidak."

"Aku baik. Sungguh-…Pergilah. Kau boleh pergi." katanya meyakinkan Sehun yang terlihat masih berat hati meninggalkan dirinya "Aku akan makan dengan baik. Tidur dengan baik selama kau pergi. Aku juga akan belajar dengan rajin agar bisa membantumu kelak. Bagaimana?"

Sehun masih tak memberi jawabannya. Hanya terus menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang masih terus merengek padanya "Sehuuuun…"

"Apa kau tidak akan merajuk jika aku pergi?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau akan makan dengan baik saat aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terakhir-…Apa kau tidak akan menangis saat aku jauh darimu?"

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya untuk pertanyaan terakhir. Merasa sedikit ragu sebelum mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Tentu saja tidak."

"Yakin?"

" _hehehe.."_

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Aku rasa aku akan menangis. Tapi sedikit." Katanya membuat lingkaran dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat Sehun memicingkan mata melihatnya dan kembali menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi."

"Aku akan menangis di hari pertama. Tapi setelah itu aku akan tertawa. Bagaimana?"

"Kau bohong."

"Aku janji Sehunna. Lagipula aku bukan bocah enam tahun. POKONYA KAU HARUS PERGI!"

"Tadi pagi kau berteriak berlawanan dengan malam ini."

"Aku terkejut pagi tadi."

"Apa aku benar-benar boleh pergi?"

"Ya tentu saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan diri. Jadi tidak apa kau pergi."

"Baiklah. Cium aku kalau aku boleh pergi."

Luhan mengangguk bersemangat menjawab permintaan suaminya. Sedikit meraih tengkuk Sehun sebelum menunduk menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Dia bahkan memulai untuk melumat bibir suaminya sebelum seperti biasa-… _Sehun dalam sekejap mengambil alih keadaan._ Membuat seluruh tubuhnya yang menggigil terasa begitu hangat hanya karena ciuman lembut yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Keduanya bahkan masih berniat melanjutkannya lagi sebelum merasa udara terlalu dingin diluar sini. Membuat Sehun segera melepas ciumannya tak mau jika pria mungilnya sakit hanya karena mereka berciuman di malam dingin seperti ini "Kita masuk ya?"

Luhan yang merasa kesal karena ciumannya terganggu hanya kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya. Sedikit menahan Sehun sebelum ikut kemanapun suaminya membawanya "Kau akan pergi kan?"

"Karena kau sudah mengatakan boleh. Maka ya-…Aku akan pergi."

" _yey!"_ Katanya bersorak dan mulai merangkul lengan suaminya. Sedikit bersandar di dada bidang Sehun untuk memasuki rumah mereka sebelum kembali bertanya resah pada suaminya "Sehunna."

" _hmmm."_

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok pagi."

Luhan kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Sedikit membuat Sehun bertanya dengan sikap diam yang kembali Luhan tunjukkan. _Ah-…._ Luhan diam bukan karena dia kembali melarang Sehun untuk pergi. Raut wajah pucatnya dia tunjukkan karena tak menyangka Sehun akan pergi secepat itu. Baiklah-… Dia memang sudah memperbolehkan suaminya pergi. tapi kenapa mendadak seperti ini? Luhan berpikir Sehunnya akan pergi dua atau tiga hari lagi. Bukan bseok pagi – _catat-_ besok pagi. Membuat perubahan warna di wajahnya begitu terlihat dan

" _MWO?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sudahlah Lu. Kau bisa turun sekarang. Apa kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang seperti itu."

Yang dinasihati hanya sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap kesal pada penjaga berkulit hitam yang akan ditugaskan mengikutinya selama sang suami pergi ke Tokyo dua minggu. Menatap galak pada pria yang menjaganya dengan bibir yang mengerucut serta mata yang sembab menunjukkan kalau si pria cantik memang benar tengah merajuk saat ini "BERISIK!" Katanya berteriak marah sebelum kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang suami. "Dasar _Koala!"_

"Sehuuunn…"

"Kemarin kau mencibir istriku mirip rusa. Sekarang koala-…Kau mau mati?"

"Rasakan."

"Lihat saja si rusa ini yang tidak mau turun dari gendonganmu bos. Dia benar-benar mirip koala. Apa kau mau melihat anak koala yang terus bergelayutan pada ibunya?-.. _sebentar,_ aku carikan untukmu." Katanya membuka _google_ dan mulai mengetik _koala_ sebagai kata kuncinya. Membuat Luhan semakin mendengus sebal sampai

"Ini bos-… Seperti ini anak koala. Lihat kan? mirip Luhan saat ini." katanya menunjukkan gambar yang ia dapat pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun sedikit penasaran dan mulai melihat gambar yang ditunjukkan Kai padanya. " _ah-…_ Kau benar. Mirip istriku."

"OH SEHUN!"

" _Araseo_. Aku bercanda sayangku." Katanya tertawa dengan mengecup gemas bibir istrinya membuat Luhan semakin kesal dan semakin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun.

"Sayang lima belas menit lagi aku harus masuk. Apa aku belum boleh menurunkanmu?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Membuat suara desahan kembali terdengar dari Kai yang sudah mulai jengah melihat tingkah Luhan yang benar-benar kekanakan saat bersama Sehun. "Kim Jongin."

"Ya bos. Ada apa? Apa aku harus memanggil keamanan?"

"Kau kubunuh jika membiarkan orang asing menyentuh tubuh istriku bahkan hanya untuk satu centimeter."

" _ish._ Mulai lagi. Lalu kenapa memanggilku?"

"Jangan membentak Luhan, Jangan memarahinya. Jangan membuatnya takut dan Jangan memaksanya."

"Kau sudah seribu kali mengatakannya padaku."

"Aku akan terus bertanya karena wajahmu terlihat ingin memberi pelajaran pada pria mungilku. Awas kalau kau membuatnya merengek atau bahkan menangis. Aku benar-benar akan menjadi mimpi buruk untukmu." Katanya mengancam Kai dengan tangan yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada Luhan dan sedikit mengusap lembut punggung istrinya.

"Kau mengerti kan?"

"…."

"Kim Jongin."

"Ya bos. Mengerti."

"Bagus." Katanya kembali fokus pada Luhan yang masih tak bergeming di pelukannya. Sedikit melirik arlojinya dan tersenyum pasrah karena benar-benar sudah kehabisan waktu.

"Aku mau duduk."

" _eh?"_

"Aku mau duduk disana."

Sehun melihat ke arah tempat duduk yang dimaksud Luhan. sedikit mengangguk mengerti sebelum berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang diinginkan istrinya. Luhan sendiri hanya diam saat Sehun mendudukannya. Tetap tak bersuara sampai Sehun berjongkok di depannya "Lalu apa setelah ini?"

"Kau boleh pergi?"

"Sudah boleh pergi?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum merelakan melepas kepergian Sehun "Sebelum kau pergi apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apapun."

"Selama kau pergi apa Kyungsoo boleh tinggal bersamaku?"

"Kekasih Jongin?"

" _hmmmh.."_

"Ini permintaanmu atau Jongin?"

"Aku tentu saja."

Sehun mempertimbangkan permintaan Luhan. sedikit menatap lama istrinya sebelum menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan siapapun tidur bersamamu."

"Tapi itu hanya Kyungsoo."

"Mengingat terakhir kali kalian tidur bersama dan Kyungsoo berakhir seperti ingin memakanmu. Jadi jawabannya tidak."

"Sehunn.."

"Tidak."

" _baiklah."_

"Aku sudah membelikan bambi besar. Peluk dia selama aku pergi. Tidak apa kan?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hanya mengangguk dan tanpa menjawab suaminya. Bukan karena dia marah Sehun melarang Kyungsoo bermain dengannya. Tapi karena dia menyadari sudah kehabisan waktu untuk bersama dengan Sehunnya.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh pergi?"

" _hmmm…"_

"Jawab aku jangan berdeham."

"Iya kau boleh pergi."

"kalau begitu cium aku."

Luhan menganggukan lagi kepalanya. Sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk meraih bibir Sehun. mencium bibir suaminya cukup lama sebelum dengan terpaksa menyudahi ciuman perpisahan singkatnya dengan Luhan.

"Cepat pergi sebelum aku menahanmu."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja sayang."

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu."

"Sehun cepat pergi."

" _araseo._ Sampai nanti sayang. Aku pergi." katanya berdiri berpamitan pada Luhan. mencium kening Luhan cukup lama sebelum kembali berbalik melihat Jongin "Jaga dia. Jangan membuatnya marah atau menangis. Hanya-…"

" _Hanya ikuti apa yang Luhan mau-.._ Aku tahu bos. Kau sudah mengatakannya seperti rekaman kaset rusak di otakku." Gumam Kai memotong seribu pesan Sehun kepadanya untuk menjaga Luhan. membuat si penjaga terlihat jengah karena kedua pasang suami istri didepannya benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Bagus, hanya mengingatkanmu. Aku pergi _hmm."_ Katanya kembali mengusak lembut kepala Luhan sebelum perlahan berjalan masuk untuk bersiap.

Luhan sendiri tak berani menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Hanya terus tertunduk sampai akhirnya memberanikan diri menoleh. Bibirnya bahkan ingin menjerit memanggil Sehun agar tetap bersamanya. Namun kembali lagi pada keputusannya-… _bahwa dirinya akan bertahan untuk dua minggu._ Yeah-… _Hanya dua minggu._

"Ayo kita pulang. Kau harus beristirahat."

Luhan mendongak melihat Kai. Sedikit menatap kosong penjaganya sampai dirinya kembali tertunduk merasa sudah sangat merindukan suaminya " _hyung."_

"Ada apa?"

"Beritahu aku bagaimana cara agar aku bisa melewati hari tanpa Sehun."

"Hanya buat dirimu sibuk. Kau akan terbiasa dan akan merindukan suamimu seperlunya."

Luhan kembali mendongak. Sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Kai yang sepertinya benar tentang membuat dirinya sibuk "Apa kau sudah mencobanya?"

"Bekerja untuk seorang raja membuatmu harus merelakan waktu dengan kekasihmu. Jadi ya-…Aku sudah berkali-kali mencobanya."

"Dan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja."

" _Araseo!_ Aku juga akan mencobanya. Ayo hyung kita pulang. Dua minggu hanya sebentar."

Jongin sendiri begitu takjub dengan perubahan sikap Luhan. Remaja yang awalnya terus memasang wajah memelas kini entah dengan alasan apa memasang wajah bersemangatnya hanya dengan nasihat asal-asalan yang diberikan Jongin. Membuat Jongin tersenyum puas karena setidaknya dia tidak perlu bersusah payah membujuk si nyonya rumah untuk pulang ke rumah.

"HYUNG CEPAT!"

" _araseo_ aku datang." Katanya menjawab dan tak lama berjalan di belakang Luhan. Mengikuti kemanapun si nyonya besar pergi. Sesuai dengan instruksi yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Next chap rusa cina galau :v_

 _._

 _Pendek ya? ICY mah gausa panjang2. Klo kepanjangan gue suka khilaf ujung2nya bikin konflik kkk..._

 _._

 _Awkayyy..Ketemu di MFC :*_

 _._

 _Happy reading review_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previous**_

 _"hyung."_

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Beritahu aku bagaimana cara agar aku bisa melewati hari tanpa Sehun."_

 _"Hanya buat dirimu sibuk. Kau akan terbiasa dan akan merindukan suamimu seperlunya."_

 _Luhan kembali mendongak. Sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan Kai yang sepertinya benar tentang membuat dirinya sibuk "Apa kau sudah mencobanya?"_

 _"Bekerja untuk seorang raja membuatmu harus merelakan waktu dengan kekasihmu. Jadi ya-…Aku sudah berkali-kali mencobanya."_

 _"Dan berhasil?"_

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Araseo!Aku juga akan mencobanya. Ayo hyung kita pulang. Dua minggu hanya sebentar."_

 _Jongin sendiri begitu takjub dengan perubahan sikap Luhan. Remaja yang awalnya terus memasang wajah memelas kini entah dengan alasan apa memasang wajah bersemangatnya hanya dengan nasihat asal-asalan yang diberikan Jongin. Membuat Jongin tersenyum puas karena setidaknya dia tidak perlu bersusah payah membujuk si nyonya rumah untuk pulang ke rumah._

 _"HYUNG CEPAT!"_

 _"araseoaku datang." Katanya menjawab dan tak lama berjalan di belakang Luhan. Mengikuti kemanapun si nyonya besar pergi. Sesuai dengan instruksi yang diberikan Sehun padanya._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

 _ **Hari pertama**_

"Sayang aku haus."

"..."

"Sehunnaaa-..." Si pria cantik yang masih terpejam perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Sedikit meraba kesamping tempat tidurnya dan seketika mengernyit tak mendapati sang suami berbaring disampingnya "Sayang kau dimana-.. _ah benar_... Sehun di Tokyo."

Kembali memejamkan mata adalah pilihan si pria cantik saat menyadari kalau sang suami yang biasa mengambilkan minum disaat dirinya bangun tidur sedang berada jauh darinya.

Menarik selimut sampai ke atas kepala adalah pilihan kedua. Berniat untuk tidak melakukan apapun sampai _"Aaaargggh_... Aku benci dia pergi!" Katanya berteriak kesal. Membuang asal selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kaki yang menghentak kencang sebelum

 _Blam...!_

Pintu kamar mandi kali ini menjadi korban kekesalan Luhan. Merasa begitu tidak bersemangat dan hanya ingin bermalas-malasan adalah hal yang sangat Luhan inginkan kalau saja tidak terikat janji dengan suaminya.

"Hyung..."

Yang dipanggil hanya sedikit menoleh menatap adik kecilnya dengan wajah luar biasa bahagia. Bagaimana dia tidak bahagia kalau Luhan benar-benar tidak menyusahkan dirinya. Dia bahkan merasa begitu takjub karena tak perlu repot-repot bertengkar dengan si rusa di pagi hari. Awalnya Kai mengira dia harus menggunakan tenaga penuh untuk menyeret Luhan ke kamar mandi. Tetapi yang terjadi adalah kebalikan dari yang dia takutkan-... Luhan menjadi anak baik yang begitu mandiri. _yeah-…_ Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

 _"Hmmm..."_ Katanya menarik kursi meja makan dan memperhatikan Kai yang entah sedang memasak makanan mengerikan apa di dapur.

"Sebentar lagi sarapanmu selesai." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang daripda makanan lebih tertarik pada ponsel milik Kai.

"Hyung..."

Kai menoleh ke meja belakang. Sedikit bertanya mengapa Luhan memainkan ponselnya sebelum akhirnya bersuara memandang si pria kecil yang terlihat luar biasa diam sangat berbeda jika suaminya berada di sekitarnya "Ada apa?"

"Apa Sehun belum menghubungimu?"

"Belum. Memangnya dia belum menghubungimu juga?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, sedikit tersenyum walau senyumnya terkesan sangat dipaksa dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesal karena Sehun belum menghubunginya dan kemudian rautnya berubah sendu karena baru satu hari tidur tanpa Sehun, dia sudah sangat merindukan suaminya. "Mungkin Sehun sedang sibuk."

Kali ini dia mengangguk menyetujui. Kembali tersenyum sebelum mengambil tas dan meletakkannya di pundak "Hyung.. Aku berangkat." Katanya memberitahu Kai yang dibuat terkejut oleh tingkah istri dari bosnya.

"Luhan kau mau kemana?"

"Mau ke _club_ malam di pagi hari." Katanya menatap malas pada Kai sebelum berjalan menuju ke pintu luar "Luhaaan.."

" _Ish._ Kenapa kau cerewet sekali! Bahkan cerewetmu melebihi ibuku dan Sehun! Aku pergi kekampus. Sampai nanti!"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu setelah memasak Lu."

"Tidak perlu hyung. Dah." Katanya melambaikan tangan seperlunya dan

 _Blam...!_

Luhan menutup kencang pintu rumahnya. Membuat Kai yang sudah repot-repot memasak dan rela bangun pukul lima pagi hanya untuk memastikan makanan sehat masuk kedalam perut si rusa, terpaksa harus mendengus kesal karena semua ini jelas sia-sia.

 _"VIVIIII!"_

Kai berteriak marah memanggil anjing peliharaan sang majikan. Menjadikan si anjing putih kecil lucu nan terawat dalam kondisi kritis karena sudah tidak diragukan lagi kalau Kai akan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada si anjing kecil yang terlihat bersembunyi saat ini.

.

 _ **Hari kedua...**_

Luhan sudah memakai piyama tidurnya. Dia bahkan sengaja memilih piyama yang sedikit terbuka dengan tujuan untuk menggoda Sehun saat pria tampannya menelepon. Namun alih-alih menggoda sang suami, Luhan justru dibuat kembali menghela dalam nafasnya menyadari kalau Sehunnya tidak akan menghubunginya lagi malam ini.

Membuatnya memutuskan untuk menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya sebelum

 _"Arggghhh!_ Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan ahjussi! Apa kau tidak ingat memiliki istri disini?!" Katanya menggerutu dengan kaki yang mengusak kasar tempat tidurnya. Kembali mengambil ponselnya untuk memaki suaminya sebelum melihat notifikasi berita di ponselnya yang membuat dirinya tertarik

 _ **Suami anda seorang yang sibuk dan suka berpergian jauh? Waspadalah dengan lima tanda bahwa suami anda berselingkuh dan memiliki wanita lain diluar sana selama perjalanan bisnisnya**_

"Oh tidak.." Luhan membelalak takut melihat judul berita. Membuatnya menekan link berita tersebut dan mulai tenggelam membaca lima tanda seorang suami berselingkuh.

.

 _Dor...dor..._

 _Dor...dor_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Dan pada waktu di tengah malam seperti ini seharusnya semua tidur dan menjemput mimpi masing-masing.

 _Ya seharusnya-._.. Tapi keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Luhan telah menghabiskan waktu dua jam nya untuk membaca artikel tanda-tanda suami berselinguh di perjalanan bisnisnya. Dan selama dua jam itu pula ia begitu mendalami artikel tersebut, menemukan kekocokan yang sangat mirip dengan yang ia alami dua hari tanpa suaminya.

Pertama suamimu tidak menghubungimu saat mereka sampai di tempat bisnis mereka – _ **matched!**_ -. Kedua suamimu juga tidak menghubungi seseorang yang merupakan kerabat dekatmu baik sahabat maupun seseorang yang diminta untuk menemanimu _**-matched-**_ dan yang paling buruk dari semua kemungkinan adalah suamimu sedang bersama wanita lain disaat dirimu menunggu seperti orang gila saat ini.

Membuat rona merah karena marah jelas terlihat di wajah sang istri yang mencari jawaban lain dari orang terdekatnya – _oh! jangan lupakan_ wajahnya yang terlihat kesal, pucat dan hati terbakar. Seolah malam ini akan menjadi perang dunia ketiga yang akan dirasakan remaja 20 tahun yang sudah resmi menjadi istri dari seorang pria berusia 30 tahun.

 _Dor... Dor..._

Jika didepan pintu sang remaja sedang menggedor kencang pintu kamar seseorang. Maka didalamnya sang penjaga yang merupakan haters dari si remaja sedang menggerutu luar biasa kesalnya di balik selimut.

Bagaimana dia tidak menggerutu kesal jika baru beberapa menit dirinya bisa terlelap tidur dan kembali harus mendengar suara gedoran pintu tepat setelah mimpi menjemputnya. Membuat dengusan marah sangat terdengar oleh pria dewasa yang telah mengenal si remaja hampir seumur hidupnya

 _Dor... Dor..._

"HYUNG BUKAAAA!"

"Tidak bisakah kau tidur Lu? Atau ganggu saja suamimu lewat ponsel. Lakukan semua yang kau mau dan jangan ganggu hyung. Oke?"

 _Dor...Dor..._

"HYUNG BUKAAA!"

" _Ish!"_

Kai mengusak kasar rambutnya. Benar-benar ingin menjerit kesal tak tahan dengan gangguan yang datang di tengah malam seperti ini. Membuatnya merengek dan dengan sangat terpaksa berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"HYUNG BU-..."

 _Cklek_!

"Ada apa? Kenapa berteriakk hksss.."

"Kau menangis hyung."

"AKU MENANGIS KARENA SANGAT INGIN MENJUALMU KE PEDAGANG HEWAN. TIDAK BISAKAH KAU TIDUR DAN MIMPI INDAH!?"

Luhan menutup telinganya saat suara menyebalkan Kai berteriak padanya. Membuat dirinya sedikit terkekeh sebelum bertolak pinggang melihat pria yang ditugaskan menjaganya "Hyung aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"APA?"

" _YAK!_ Berhenti berteriak! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

Kali ini Kai yang menyadari kesalahannya membentak si nyonya rumah. Mau bagaimanapun Luhan bukanlah Luhan yang bisa di bully seperti dulu. Luhan yang sekarang adalah Luhan yang memiliki Sehun-... Pria yang akan melakukan apapun untuk istrinya dan tak segan membalas siapapun yang membuat pria mungilnya menangis.

Membuat Jongin sedikit tersadar sebelum tertawa canggung mengusap tengkuknya menatap Luhan " _ah-._.. Baiklah aku berhenti berteriak nyonya besar. Jadi ada apa mencariku?"

"Tuan besar."

"Sehun tuan besar."

"Tidak ada Sehun. Jadi panggil aku tuan besar. Cepat!"

"Baiklah tuan besar. Ada apa mencariku hmm?" Katanya tersenyum dipaksakan dan ingin sekali memukul kepala remaja di depannya namun harus berakhir menahan diri kalau masih ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Bagus seperti itu."

Luhan menyeringai puas mendengar untuk kali pertamanya Kai memanggilnya tuan besar. Sedikit tertawa menyebalkan sebelum mengingat tujuan utamanya berada di depan kamar penjaganya "hyung..."

Kai hanya mendelik kesal karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya memanggil hyung hyung dan hyung tanpa diikuti kalimat selanjutnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, jika kau hanya akan mengatakan hyung sepanjang malam." Katanya berniat menutup pintu kamar sebelum Luhan kembali menahannya.

" _Ish!_ Aku ingin bertanya."

"Katakan cepat!"

"Menurutmu apa Sehun sedang bersama wanita lain di Jepang? Minum atau paling buruk berkencan bersama wanita dewasa di Jepang?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku membaca di artikel kalau ciri-ciri suami yang berselingkuh dalam perjalanan bisnisnya tepat seperti Sehun. Si suami tidak menghubungi si istri karena terlalu sibuk bersama wanita selingkuhannya. Apa mungkin?"

Awalnya Kai ingin berteriak bodoh dan memaki seluruh otak dangkal adiknya. Namun melihat wajah Luhan begitu panik dan terlihat serius membuat pikiran jahil kembali melintas di otaknya yang memang sudah jahil.

"Ya mungkin saja. Sehunmu itu tampan kan?"

"Dia seperti dewa Zeus untukku."

"Zeus tua asal kau tahu."

"Aku belajar sejarah pagi tadi. Aku rasa itu hanya visualnya saja yang tua. Nyatanya dia adalah yang tertampan dari semua dewa olympus. Aku bahkan membayangkannya sebagai Sehun sedari-... _Yak!_ Kenapa jadi membicarakan dewa Zeus?"

"Kau yang mulai idiot!"

"Baiklah kembali ke pertanyaaan sebelumnya. Jadi menurutmu apakah Sehun sedang berselingkuh dariku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bertaruh dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita seksi Jepang saat ini."

"Begitukah?-... Baiklah hyung. Selamat malam."

 _"Eh?"_ Mulut Kai membuka lebar saat melihat Luhan berjalan begitu saja masuk ke daalam kamarnya. Membuat suara tegukan air liur terdengar jelas di malam sepi ini. Bukan-... Bukan seperti ini rencana Kai.

Dia mengira Luhan akan berteriak meraung dan melakukan segala cara untuk menghubungi Sehun saat dia mengatakan hal gila yang tidak bisa dibuktikan. Menangis sepanjang malam untuk mengumpatnya atau bahkan memukulnya dengan panci dan spatula di dapur. Bukan seperti ini-... Adiknya hanya mengatakan baiklah lalu pergi begitu saja. Membuat segala ketakutan dan mimpi buruk seolah datang menghampirinya.

 _Blam..!_

Mata Kai berkedip saat mendengar suara debaman kencang di pintu kamar Luhan. Membuat perasaan buruknya semakin menjadi hingga ia tak sabar hal sial apa yang akan menantinya karena mulutnya yang asal menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang konyol.

 _Ini buruk... Ini benar-benar buruk!_

 _._

 _ **Hari kelima**_

Malam dimana Luhan menggedor pintu Jongin dan bertanya tentang kemungkinan Sehun berselingkuh adalah malam terakhir si penjaga bermimpi indah. _Kenapa?-…._ Karena tepat seperti perkirannya, itu adalah hari terakhir dia bisa bermimpi indah. _Kenapa?-.._ Karena sejak malam sialan itu. Luhan mulai bertingkah gila, aneh serta sangat menyebalkan. _Kenapa?-…_ Tentu saja karena-….

"LUHAN BERHENTI MENGANGKAT BEBAN BERAT KAU BISA CIDERA!"

"BERISIK! AKU AKAN MENUMBUHKAN OTOTKU DAN MENCARI BOTTOM UNTUK AKU NIKAHI!"

"YAK! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG OTOT BUKAN TANAMAN YANG BISA TUMBUH BEGITU SAJA! KAU HARUS BEKERJA KERAS! DAN LAGI-… MANA ADA PRIA YANG MAU DIGAGAHI BONEKA BARBIE SEPERTIMU!"

"HYUNG!"

 _Bisakah_ kalian membayangkan mimpi buruk yang dialami Kai?-… _ya!_ Saat ini sang nyonya rumah sedang berada di ruangan _fitness_ milik tuan rumah. _Mengapa?-.._ Alasannya karena dia akan meminta bercerai dari Sehun sepulang suaminya dari Jepang. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, dia akan menunjukkan otot baru di lengannya untuk membuktikan pada Sehun bahwa bukan hanya otot yang akan ia pamerkan-.. Tapi Luhan juga akan menikahi pria lain yang akan ia gagahi sebagai pengganti Sehun-… _itu teori gila Luhan sekitar tiga hari yang lalu._

"Sehun bisa membunuhku jika tahu kau menaik turunkan benda berat itu!"

"Dia tidak akan membunuhmu hyung! Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku sudah lima hari-..LIMA HARI KAU BAYANGKAN!-.. _Arghh!"_

Setiap kali Luhan kesal, dia akan kehilangan fokus keseimbangannya. Dan karena alasan itupula Kai tidak boleh berkedip sedikitpun saat mengawasi Luhan jika dia ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Kau baik?-.. _ish!_ lihatlah Luhan.. bagaimana mungkin otot akan tumbuh jika kau terus seperti ini. ayo kita keluar. Hyung akan membelikanmu ice cream-…ice cream!"

" _Shireo!"_

"Luhaaannn… Harus berapa kali aku bilang. Sehun tidak selingkuh aku hanya bicara asal."

" _ani-.._ Dia selingkuh hyung. Bantu aku menambah bebannya. Jadikan bebannya menjadi tiga kilogram."

"MWO? Kau bahkan tidak kuat mengangkat beban satu kilogram."

"Cepat hyung…"

"ARGHHHH! AKU BISA GILAAA… SIAPAPUN TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU. SIAPAPUN-…."

 _Drrt…drttt…_

Luhan yang sedang kembali fokus mengangkat beban berat tidak menghiraukan panggilan di ponselnya. Membuat Jongin yang sedang berteriak layaknya orang tidak waras sedikit menoleh ke layar ponsel Luhan dan memekik kencang melihat siapa yang menghubungi Luhan.

"LIHATLAH LU!-… SEHUN MENGHUBUNGIMU.. LIHATLAH.." katanya menunjukkan ponsel di hadapan Luhan yang sedang mengangkat beban dan hampir tergoda mengangkat panggilan dari suaminya kalau tidak ingat dengan tujuan utamanya "Abaikan saja. Aku tidak mau menjawab panggilannya." Katanya sedikit terengah dan kembali menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan saat beban berat di lengannya terasa semakin berat saat ini.

"Abaikan katamu? Dia bisa membunuhku saat pulang nanti." Gumam Kai hampir memukul kepala Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…_

" _Luhan? kenapa lama sekali menjawab panggilanku. Aku merindukan istriku."_

 _Glup!_

Kai meneguk kasar air liurnya. Pertama karena mendengar suara Sehun begitu tak sabar. Kedua karena si pemilik ponsel tidak mau berbicara pada suaminya.

" _B-.._ Bos?"

" _Kai?-… Kenapa kau mengangkat ponsel Luhan. Dimana istriku?"_

"Ada di depanku."

" _Lalu kenapa aku harus berbicara denganmu! Cepat berikan pada Luhan!"_

"Dia tidak mau berbicara denganmu bos."

" _WAE? KENAPA LUHAN TIDAK MAU BERBICARA DENGANKU."_

Kai menjauhkan ponselnya saat Sehun berteriak. Membuat jantungnya memicu lebih cepat mengingat kemarahan seorang Oh Sehun sedang pada puncaknya saat ini

" _KAI!"_

"Ya bos. Aku disini."

" _Katakan padaku kenapa Luhan tidak mau berbicara denganku?"_

"Dia marah karena kau tak kunjung menghubunginya."

" _ah-…Begitukah? Aku benar-benar sibuk. Biarkan aku berbicara dengannya dan meminta maaf."_

"Sesuatu terjadi bos. Mengerikan-…Sangat mengerikan."

" _A-apa yang terjadi? Luhan baik kan?"_

"Secara fisik Luhan baik bos. Tapi pikiran? Aku rasa dia sudah gila."

" _Y-YAK!"_

"Kau akan terkejut jika kau melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini."

" _ubah ke Video call."_

Mengikuti instruksi bosnya. Kai mulai mengubah panggilan Sehun menjadi _video call._ Dia bahkan sudah bersiap untuk menerima makian saat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sehun yang terlihat bingung dan menaikkan dahinya. _"Bukankah aku bilang aku ingin bicara dengan Luhan? Kenapa kau ada di ruang fitness ku?"_

"Karena istrimu disini? Sebentar-…Sehun ingin bicara denganmu."

"Aku sudah bilang abaikan saja! Aku tidak memiliki suami yang-…"

" _Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan alat berat itu? Letakkan dan cepat pergi tidur. Kau bisa terluka sayang."_

Luhan sedikit tergoda saat mendengar suara berat suaminya. Membuatnya sedikit melirik ke ponsel yang kini diarahkan padanya dan sedikit meleleh melihat wajah tampan yang sudah lima hari ini selalu ia rindukan. Keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini jika Sehun menghubunginya lebih awal. Luhan hanya akan menjadi Luhan si tukang merengek dan tak menjadi Luhan dengan misi bodohnya yang ingin menceraikan Sehun dan menikahi orang lain. Tatapan rindunya bahkan ia sembunyikan dengan kembali fokus mengangkat alat berat yang sudah ia lakukan hampir satu jam lamanya.

"Apa pedulimu? Cepat bersenang-senanglah dengan wanitamu! Anggap aku tidak ada."

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

"Aku tahu kau sedang bersama seorang wanita saat ini."

" _Aku tidak."_

"Kau menyembunyikannya. Dia pasti berada di-…."

" _KAI!_ "

Kai memfokuskan ponsel kembali ke wajahnya. Kali ini benar-benar takut melihat warna muka Sehun yang sudah berubah menjadi merah bahkan saat layar kaca menjadi penghalang mereka " _y-ya_ bos?"

" _Jangan katakan kau mencuci otak istriku?!"_

"Aku tidak melakukannya bos. Artikel yang melakukannya."

" _Artikel apa?"_

"Dia membaca ciri-ciri suami yang berselingkuh. Lalu kemudian Luhan menemukan kecocokan antara kau dan artikel tersebut."

" _Lalu?"_

"Lalu dia datang ke kamarku dan bertanya apakah kau sedang berselingkuh atau tidak."

" _Apa jawabanmu?"_

"Bos aku hanya bercanda mengatakannya. Tapi Luhan mengambilnya serius dan-.."

" _Apa jawabanmu? Jangan membuatku mengulang pertanyaan."_

"Aku mengatakan _ya tentu saja-… Aku bertaruh dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita seksi Jepang saat ini."_

" _y-YAK!"_

"Sungguh aku hanya berbicara asal bos. Tapi Luhan menanggapinya serius dan menjadi gila seperti ini. Jangan pecat aku bos."

" _Aku akan merobek mulutmu saat pulang nanti."_

" _Omo…!"_ Kai secara refleks memegangi mulutnya dan menatap takut pada Sehun yang terlihat mengerikan saat ini.

" _Arahkan videonya pada istriku."_

Dengan tangan gemetar Kai kembali mengarahkan ponselnya pada Luhan. membuat Luhan kembali merasa terganggu dan menatap galak Kai yang berada di depannya "Matikan saja hyung."

" _Jika sambungan ini terputus aku bersumpah akan menggila saat pulang nanti."_

Luhan yang memang sudah kelelahan memutuskan untuk berhenti latihan saat ini. Berjalan mengambil air mineralnya sebelum mengambil ponselnyayang berada di tangan Jongin " _ck._ Kenapa kau suka sekali mengancam."

" _Aku hanya mengancam jika itu berkaitan dengan bocah berotak dangkal sepertimu."_

"KAU MULAI LAGI MENGATAI AKU BOCAH SEHUNNA!"

" _Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?"_

"Bertingkah kau bilang? Aku sedang berusaha-… Lihat aku sedang menumbuhkan ototku. Aku akan memiliki tubuh seksi sepertimu. Lalu mencari pria lain dan menjadi _TOP_ bukan _BOTTOM._ Apa kau dengar?"

 _Uhuk!_

Kai tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat mendengar Luhan akan mencari _Bottom –hell-_ bagaimana bisa seorang boneka barbie sepertinya menjadi _Top?-…_ Membayangkannya saja membuat Kai tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya membuat Luhan semakin mendelik kesal karena baik Kai maupun Sehun. Keduanya sedang tertawa saat ini.

" _y-YAK!_ kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Sayang… Menurutmu kenapa kami tertawa?"

" _ish!_ Mana aku tahu!"

"Itu karena kau mengatakan ingin menumbuhkan otot Lu. Kau pikir otot itu tanaman? _Hahahaha."_ Ujar Kai menyela ucapan Sehun dan Luhan. membuat Sehun mengangguk setuju sementara Luhan menggeram semakin kesal.

"HYUNG!"

"Kai benar barbieku sayang. Bagaimana bisa pria cantikku menjadi Top? Pria bodoh mana yang mau digagahi oleh pria cantik yang hanya bisa mendesah dibawahku _hmm?"_

Wajah Luhan berubah merah saat ini. Antara marah dan malu karena Sehun bahkan tanpa ragu mengumbar masalah ranjang mereka di depan Kai. Membuat mata rusanya membulat menatap kesal pada Sehun yang masih tertawa meremehkan padanya "Kau akan menyesal jika sampai aku menemukan lelaki yang bersedia menjadi _bottom_ ku."

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya."

"AKU AKAN!"

"Jika kau menemukannya. Aku hanya perlu memutilasi pasanganmu lalu kemudian menyeretmu lagi kembali kerumah. Mudah kan?"

"SEHUN!"

"Berhenti berteriak dan jangan tumbuhkan lagi ototmu. Aku tidak mau lenganmu cidera!"

"Omong kosong! Kau tidak peduli padaku. Pokoknya aku akan tetap mencari _bottom."_

"Lakukan kalau begitu!"

" _ish!_ Baiklah! Kau akan menyesal Oh Sehun!" katanya memaki Sehun sebelum

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong…._

Terdengar pintu bel rumah Luhan ditekan. Membuat Kai segera berlari membukakan pintu karena tahu siapa yang ada di depan pintu saat ini.

" _Babyyy…"_

Luhan mendengar Kai berteriak _baby._ Itu artinya Kyungsoo berada di rumahnya. Seringai pun diperlihatkan Luhan sebelum menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya seram saat ini "Lihat ini! aku akan mendapatkan _bottom_ malam ini juga."

"Biarkan aku melihat cara seorang _Top_ sejati mendapatkan _bottom_ nya!"

"OKE!"

Luhan berlari menuju ke ruang tamu. Sedikit terengah dengan ponsel yang berada di tangannya dan melihat pemandangan yang menguntungkan karena tak hanya Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga berada di rumahnya. " _Ah benar…_ Kami harus mengumpulkan tugas besok pagi." Katanya melihat kedatangan ketiga temannya. Sedikit tidak mempedulikan tugas dan

" _KYUNGIE!"_

Kyungsoo yang sedang berciuman dengan Kai pun terpaksa melepas ciuman kekasihnya dengan tak rela. Membuat Kai mendengus kesal sementara Kyungsoo harus mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah karena Kai tiba-tiba menyambar bibirnya.

"Ada apa Lu. Kenapa kau-…"

"KAU ADALAH BOTTOMKU MULAI MALAM INI!"

"Aku apa?-.."

" _Y-YAK!_ "

Suara pekikan protes langsung terdengar dari sang kekasih. Membuat kekesalan hampir berada di ujung kepala Kai yang hampir meremat mulut Luhan jika tidak mengingat Sehun sedang melihatnya di _video call_.

"Kau mau kan menjadi _bottom_ ku? Aku tidak kalah seksi dari Kai!"

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Sedikit berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu menempatkan tangannya ke dahi Luhan memastikan kalau sahabatnya tidak sedang demam "Dia sehat Kyung."

" _ish!_ Aku ini sehat. Terlalu sehat karena sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan otot."

"Sedang apa?"

"Diam kau yeol! Jangan bersuara." Katanya memaki sang mantan kekasih dengan mata yang masih menatap Kyungsoo berharap.

"Mau kan Kyungie. Aku bisa membuatmu mendesah kok. Tenang saja."

" _Baby_ tolong aku."

Kyungsoo bersembunyi di balik tubuh kekasihnya. Menatap takut pada Luhan yang dia rasa benar-benar sedang tidak waras saat ini. "Apa kau gila Lu."

"Aku tidak gila. Cepat jawab mau atau tidak?"

" _SHIRHEO!-.._ SELAMANYA AKU HANYA AKAN MENJADI BOTTOM JONGINKU. SELAIN DENGAN JONGIN AKU AKAN MENJADI _TOP._ JADI KAU SAJA YANG MENJADI BOTTOM KU! DASAR GILA!"

Luhan bahkan dibuat salah tingkah karena melihat Kyungsoo berteriak. Sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum menatap Baekhyun berharap kali ini.

"Jangan coba-coba Luhan."

Baekhyun memperingatkan Luhan saat ini. berniat berlari ke pelukan Chanyeol sebelum tangan Luhan menahan lengannya "Ayolah Baek… Aku bisa menjadi _Top_ yang pengertian. Aku tahu Chanyeol selalu bermain kasar."

" _Dan darimana kau tahu Chanyeol bermain kasar?"_

Suara protes terdengar dari sambungan telepon Luhan saat ini. membuat Luhan menatap suaminya yang kini mencurigainya karena mengatakan hal yang ia tidak tahu kebenarannya "Aku hanya menebak! Jangan ganggu aku Tuan Oh." katanya mencibir kesal sebelum melanjutkan aksinya merayu Baekhyun.

"Mau ya Baek? _Ya ya ya?"_

Luhan bahkan sudah meremat bokong Baekhyun saat ini. membuat Baekhyun memekik dan

"YEOLIEEEEE TOLONG AKU!"

Dia berlari terbirit ke pelukan kekasihnya. Dan seperti Kyungsoo-.. Baekhyun bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tinggi kekasihnya dengan tangan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggan Chanyeol

"Hyung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan majikanmu? Kenapa dia mendadak ingin menjadi Top untuk kekasih kita?"

"Dia gila. Tidak waras. Dan sinting!"

" _KIM JONGIN!"_

Bukan Luhan yang berteriak. Tapi Sehun-.. Mau sekesal apapun Sehun pada istrinya saat ini. Dia tetap tidak terima jika ada yang mengatakan hal buruk tentang istrinya. Membuat Jongin benar-benar dalam masalah karena krisis rindu yang sedang dialami Luhan saat ini.

"hey Park Chanyeol!"

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga."

" _Apa?"_

"Bawa kekasihmu pergi darisini. Situasi tidak memungkinkan untuk berdamai."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Satu…"

"Dua"

"Tiga!"

Keduanya bersamaan menghitung sampai tiga. Menggenggam jemari kekasih masing-masing dan tak lama

 _Blam…!_

Pintu rumah Luhan tertutup begitu saja. Dan dalam hitungan detik tinggalah Luhan seorang diri dengan sang suami yang masih _online_ dalam sambungan _Video call_ mereka.

" _hkss.._ Mereka semua jahat!"

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju sofa. Menjatuhkan asal tubuhnya ke sofa sebelum melihat suaminya yang begitu ia rindukan tengan tersenyum lembut saat ini.

"Sudah menyerah?"

Luhan mengangguk menyatakan dirinya menyerah. Membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas dan tak lama mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar ponsel Luhan "Aku akan pulang dengan cepat sayang. Aku janji."

"Bohong!"

Luhan memukulkan jari telunjuknya ke layar ponsel. Membuat Sehun tertawa kencang dan mulai memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang begitu cantik karena berkeringat.

"Apa perlu aku pulang malam ini?"

"Kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku sudah bilang ada Junmyeon hyung. Dia bisa diandalkan sayang."

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu. Bertahanlah sepuluh hari lagi. Aku baik."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Duo Kim itu sangat tidak menyukaiku, yang ada mereka akan terus mem _bully_ diriku jika aku terus merengek manja padamu."

" _Duo Kim?"_

"Iya. Kim Junmyeon dan Kim Jongin! Mereka benar-benar suka memarahiku jika aku jauh darimu sayang."

"Baiklah aku akan memecat mereka."

"ANDWAE!"

Luhan berteriak panik saat Sehun dengan mudahnya mengatakan akan memecat kedua hyungnya. Membuat darahnya naik ke atas kepala menyadari Sehunnya benar-benar serius dengan ucapan akan memecat dua kaki tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh lagi?"

"Mereka baik padaku. Sungguh. Mereka hanya suka menggodaku sayang."

"Baiklah aku percaya. Kalau begitu berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa?" katanya berbaring di sofa dengan ponsel yang diangkat tak jauh darinya.

"Berhenti melakukan _fitness._ Aku tidak suka."

" _Wae?_ Itu bagus untuk kesehatanku."

"Tapi niatmu tidak bagus. Kau hanya diperbolehkan bermain _futsall,_ basket dan renang. Mengerti?"

"Sehunn…"

"Mengerti atau aku akan marah?"

Luhan mencibir mendengar gertakan suaminya. Sedikit memajukan bibirnya sebelum mengangguk mengerti " _Baiklah_ aku mengerti."

"Anak pintar."

"Aku bukan anakmu!"

"Kau ibu dari anak-anakku!"

" _Ish!"_

"Bercanda sayang-… Kalau begitu cepat pergi tidur. Aku akan menelpon Jongin dan memintanya untuk segera pulang. Kau tidak boleh sendirian dirumah."

"Aku akan kerumah ayah besok malam."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayah memintaku datang."

" _hmm.._ Lebih baik daripada di rumah sendiri kan?"

"Apa besok kau akan menghubungiku lagi?"

"Jangan berbicara seolah aku mencampakanmu Luhan."

"Kau memang mencampakan aku!"

"Aku tidak-… Aku hanya tidak bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menghubungimu. Setiap kali aku memiliki waktu renggang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari. Dan aku tahu kau sudah terlelap saat itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu sayang."

"Omong kosong."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Luhan merasa bersalah saat menangkaps suara suaminya yang terdengar kecewa, membuatnya menggeleng cepat dan mulai merutuki tuduhan tak beralasan yang ia tujukan pada suaminya "Aku percaya. Terlalu percaya dan sangat percaya pada suamiku."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Luhan yang begitu bersemangat. Membuat entah perasaan cinta macam apa yang semakin menjadi yang ia rasakan untuk pria mungilnya "Kau sedang mengalah ya?"

"Kau selalu mengalah padaku. jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mengalah. Lagipula aku hanya mencari perhatianmu kok."

"Mencari perhatianku?"

" _hmm.._ Aku mencari perhatianmu dengan ini." katanya mengangkat lengan _shirtless_ nya dan menunjukkan otot yang sama sekali tak memiliki perubahan sama sekali "Dan aku berhasil." Katanya menambahkan membuat Sehun benar-benar tertawa saat ini.

"Jika aku di dekatmu. Aku pastikan kau tidak akan keluar kamar selama tiga hari."

"Aku menunggu hukumanmu tuan Oh." katanya mengerling nakal sang suami. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sehun mencaci sikap menggoda Luhan yang sengaja ia tunjukkan disaat mereka jauh.

"Kau tidak bisa menarik ucapanmu lagi nyonya Oh."

Luhan semakin mengerling nakal suaminya. Sedikit mengangkat _tanktop_ yang ia gunakan hingga menunjukkan bagian sensual di perut hingga dadanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut sensual "Tubuhku akan marah jika bibirku menarik ucapanku sayang." Katanya semakinmenggoda Sehun yang terlihat membeku saat ini.

" _sshhh…_ Aku masih ada _meeting_ saat ini. berhenti membuat jantungku berdebar Oh Luhan."

Luhan tertawa menunjukkan sederetan baris gigi putihnya. Kembali menurukan _shirt_ yang ia pakai sebelum menatap gemas pada suaminya "Kau tersiksa kan?"

"YA! DAN AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN PULANG MALAM INI!"

Luhan menjauhkan ponselnya saat Sehun berteriak, sedikit tertawa sebelum kembali mengarahkan ponselnya menatap Luhan "Aku menunggumu _Zeus.."_

"Apa?"

" _ah…_ Aku tadi mempelajari sejarah. Dan tiba-tiba tertarik pada Zeus."

"Awas jika kau menggilai si _Zeus_ itu!"

"Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun! Dia dewa Yunani sementara kau-.."

"Aku apa?"

"Kau dewaku."

 _Uhuk!'_

Sehun benar-benar mati langkah dengan semua gombalan Luhan malam ini. membuatnya sedikit bergedik ngeri-..takut tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi jika terus mendengarkan ucapan Luhan yang terdengar sangat menggodanya.

"Dua kosong?" cengirnya membuat Sehun benar-benar kewalaha dengan gombal rayuan sang istri.

"Luhan aku tidak kuat lagi. Jantungku lemah."

" _araseo!_ Jantung dan hatimu memang hanya milikku."

" _That's right!-.._ Oleh karena itu berhenti berpikiran aku sedang selingkuh disini. Karena nyatanya selama lima hari aku disini-…Aku hanya sibuk menatap layar ponselku dengan wajahmu yang menghiasi _walpaperku."_

" _Pembual!"_

"Aku tidak!"

"Baiklah aku percaya."

"Kau memang harus percaya. Jadi sekarang cepat tidur dan beristirahat. Kau terlihat kelelahan sayang."

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan suaminya. Sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar ponsel sebelum mencium bibir Sehun yang terhalang layar ponselnya "Cepat pulang sayang. Aku rindu."

"Tidurlah dan dalam beberapa jam kau akan bangun di pelukanku." katanya membalas kecupan Luhan, sedikit tersenyum dan tak lama mengusap sayang wajah cantik istrinya.

"Aku tidur. Kau juga segera tidur sayangku."

"Aku akan. Selamat malam cantik. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Katanya membalas dan tak lama keduanya melambai berpisah dari tempat masing-masing. Sedikit tidak rela berpisah sampai

 _Pipp….!_

Luhan yang lebih dulu mematikan sambungan mereka. Dan Sehun tahu hal itu, karena jika Sehun yang mematikan sambungan telepon Luhan. Istrinya hanya akan berakhir menangis dan tak bisa tidur sepanjang malam.

" _haah…._ Aku benar tergila-gila padamu Oh Sehun." katanya berbicara dengan _walpaper_ ponselnya. Sedikit mengusap wajah tampan suaminya sebelum mengecup sayang layar ponselnya "Terimakasih sudah memilihku. Selamat malam sayang."

Dan setelahnya Luhan berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Berniat untuk beristirahat sebelum

 _Ting tong..._

 _Ting tong.._

" _Eh? Siapa yang membunyikan bel di tengah malam seperti ini?"_ Katanya menggumam melihat jam dinding sedikit bertanya dan berniat mengabaikan sebelum

 _Ting tong..._

Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berjalan membukakan pintu. Masih terlihat bertanya mengingat hanya dirinya seorang yang berada dirumah

 _Ting tong..._

" _Hyung?"_ katanya mencoba menebak itu adalah Kai. Namun yang terjadi hanya keraguan mengingat jangankan pintu rumah. Kai bahkan tidak pernah mengetuk saat masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Sehun. Membuat dirinya semakin bertanya dan

 _Cklek...!_

Kedua mata itu bertemu pandang selama beberapa menit. Dimana yang satu menunjukkan tatapan bertanya dan terkejut sementara yang satu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Luhan tahu seseorang yang kini berad di depannya begitu membenci dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara sampai menyadari wajah ibunya yang berkeringat dengan nafas tersengal di wajahnya.

Jangan lupakan pakaian dan rambutnya begitu berantakan dengan noda darah di pakaian yang ia kenakan, membuat Luhan terpaksa mengeluarkan suara dan sedikit bertanya melihat kedatangan seorang wanita yang jelas adalah ibu mertuanya.

" _e-eomonim?"_

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Pasangan koplak apdet! Yey!_

 _._

 _Dengan bangga mengumumkan ini akan ending dua chap kedepan dengan words kisaran 3k-4k. kenapa? Kalo 10k terus yang nulis mumet T_T… Jadi dibagi dua :v *ngurang-ngurangin utang ff kkkk_

 _._

 _Biar ga brharap aing kasi tau skalian. Ini no mpreg yak.. klo mpreg bawaannya pengen bikin konflik muluk :v…jadi biarkanlah mereka berdua selamanya. Toh bininya Sehun juga bayi yekaan kkkkk Ga mpreg tapi gue buat nemu anak dijalan boleh ya :p... btw emak mertua ganggu ye? -_-_

 _._

 _Egen…last but not least…happy reading review!_

 _._

 _seeyousoon_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previous**_

" _Hyung?" katanya mencoba menebak itu adalah Kai. Namun yang terjadi hanya keraguan mengingat jangankan pintu rumah. Kai bahkan tidak pernah mengetuk saat masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Sehun. Membuat dirinya semakin bertanya dan_

 _Cklek...!_

 _Kedua mata itu bertemu pandang selama beberapa menit. Dimana yang satu menunjukkan tatapan bertanya dan terkejut sementara yang satu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Luhan tahu seseorang yang kini berad di depannya begitu membenci dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara sampai menyadari wajah ibunya yang berkeringat dengan nafas tersengal di wajahnya._

 _Jangan lupakan pakaian dan rambutnya begitu berantakan dengan noda darah di pakaian yang ia kenakan, membuat Luhan terpaksa mengeluarkan suara dan sedikit bertanya melihat kedatangan seorang wanita yang jelas adalah ibu mertuanya._

" _e-eomonim?"_

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

" _e-eomonim?"_

Yang disapa hanya menatap benci pada Luhan. Segera menghambur kedalam dan mulai berteriak memanggil nama putranya "SEHUN-..SEHUNNA KAU DIMANA NAK?"

" _eomonim?"_

Luhan hanya bisa menggumam pelan. Dia menutup perlahan pintunya sebelum berjalan mendekati sang ibu mertua yang tak pernah menyukai dirinya.

"DIMANA SEHUN!?"

"Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya _eomonim._ Ada apa? Kenapa ada darah di pakaianmu? Apa yang-.. _"_

"DIAM!"

Bibir Luhan seketika menutup saat sang ibu berteriak padanya. Membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain selain diam dan menutup rapat mulutnya dengan hati yang begitu memelas

"KEMANA PUTRAKU? KAPAN DIA KEMBALI?!"

Kali ini Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Awalnya dia tidak ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, namun dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi saat ini – _damn it!-_ bagaimana Luhan bisa mengerti jika yang dilakukan ibu mertuanya hanya berteriak dan menangis. Luhan sangat penasaran dengan darah yang berada di pakaian ibunya. Dia bahkan hampir menangis takut jika ibunya sedang terluka saat ini.

"APA KAU TULI? JAWAB AKU!"

Luhan sedikit terkesiap sebelum memberanikan diri menatap ibu dari suaminya " _Sehun-.._ Sehun sedang berada dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di Tokyo. Dia baru kembali sepuluh hari dari sekarang _eomonim._ Sehun-.."

" _Oh tidak-.._ "

Ibu Sehun berlari pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan di dalam rumah. Membuat si remaja memakai asal jaket tebalnya sebelum ikut berlari mengejar ibu mertuanya yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Luhan memperhatikan sang ibu yang berlari ke arah taksi di depan rumahnya. Dia bahkan hampir membiarkan sang ibu pergi sebelum sesuatu membuat kedua mata rusanya membulat sempurna.

" _Yongjaeya...Yongjaeya bangun nak!"_

" _Yongjae? Ah-... dia adik tiri Noona dan Sehun"_ katanya mulai menyadari nama yang kerap kali disebutkan Boa adalah nama yang sama dengan yang ibu mertuanya sebutkan.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Yang Luhan tahu kepala anak kecil itu terus mengeluarkan darah. Membuat secara _refleks_ dirinya berlari mendekati sang ibu yang kini menangis hebat memeluk adik tiri Sehun.

"Nyonya apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa anakmu ke rumah sakit?"

"TIDAKI! AYAHNYA BISA MENEMUKAN DIA DAN MELUKAINYA LAGI!"

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti pembicaraan yang dilakukan ibunya dengan paman supir taksi. Yang dia tahu adik tiri suaminya terluka dan harus segera diobati membuatnya berlari mendekati taksi dan

 _Blam...!_

Luhan duduk di bangku samping kemudi. Membuat ibunya mendelik marah melihat siapa yang kini berada satu mobil dengannya "Kau siapa anak muda?"

Luhan mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. Sedikit menoleh ke belakang sebelum memutuskan untuk menerima kemarahan ibu mertuanya setelah ini "Aku putranya. Cepat kita ke rumah sakit."

"Baiklah."

Supir taksi itu terlihat mendesah lega. Dia keluar dari mobil untuk menutup pintu belakangnya sebelum kembali ke bangku kemudi dan

 _Brrmmm...!_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Aku melakukan yang harus aku lakukan!" katanya menggumam pelan tanpa menatap ibunya. Membuat ibu Sehun sedikit diam dan sedikit menyesal karena tanpa sengaja menyeret Luhan masuk kedalam masalah rumah tangganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa dokter yakin kalau adikku tidak perlu dirawat?"

"Kami sudah menghentikan pendarahannya dan aku rasa adikmu akan baik-baik saja dengan perban dan obat yang aku berikan."

Luhan kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Sedikit membungkuk berterimakasih sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang dokter.

" _Eomonim..."_

Ibu Sehun menoleh saat Luhan memanggilnya. Tatapannya kosong menatap seseorang yang enggan ia sebut menantu dan memilih diam sebagai jawaban dari panggilan yang Luhan berikan.

"Yongjae sudah boleh pulang. Ini obat penghilang rasa sakit yang harus diminum Yongjae."

Nyonya Oh benar-benar pada sikap egoisnya. Dan daripada berterimakasih, wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung Sehun itu lebih memilih untuk memasang datarnya pada Luhan.

" _Haaah~"_

Luhan menghela dalan nafasnya. Sedikit tersenyum canggung sebelum memegang tangan sang ibu dan memaksanya untuk mengambil obat untuk putranya "Ini untuk putramu. Bukan untukku _eomonim._ " Katanya menegaskan pada sang ibu sebelum kembali menatap wanita yang terlihat kelelahan di depannya "Aku akan memesankan taksi untukmu. Tunggu sebentar disini." Katanya berjalan keluar sebelum

" _hyung!"_

Luhan menoleh saat suara serak Yongjae memanggilnya. Membuat entah perasaan senang macam apa yang ia rasakan saat untuk kali pertamanya dipanggil _hyung_ oleh seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan orang terdekatnya.

Luhan pun tidak bergeming di tempatnya. dia hanya memperhatikan wajah Yongjae yang begitu kesakitan namun di paksakan tersenyum menatapnya "Kau Luhan hyung kan?"

" _hmmm..._ Aku Luhan hyung. Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja! Boa noonim dan Haowen sering menceritakan dirimu."

"Begitukah?"

Yongjae mengangguk senang kali ini. "Ya begitulah! Mereka bilang kau sangat lucu tapi menurutku hyung sangat keren!" katanya memuji Luhan yang tersenyum lebar saat ini "Kau lebih keren Yongjae _ya_..."

"Benarkah?"

" _Hmmh.._ Jika aku dirimu pasti aku sudah menangis karena luka di kepalaku. Berbeda denganmu yang hanya diam dan tak membuat ibumu khawatir. Kau sangat keren Kim Yongjae!" katanya mengangkat dua ibu jarinya menyemangati Yongjae.

Dan saat kedua kakak adik itu sedang berinteraksi. Mata Luhan tak sengaja melihat mata ibu mertuanya. Membuat dirinya kembali salah tingkah sebelum kembali berjalan mencarikan taksi untuk ibunya "Tunggu disini. Hyung akan memanggil taksi agar kau bisa istirahat." Katanya memberitahu Yongjae sebelum berlari mencari taksi, meninggalkan ibu dan anak di belakangnya yang terlihat memucat saat ini.

" _eomma...aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku takut pada ayah."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa anda yang memesan taksi?"

"Ya benar! Aku yang memesannya. Tunggu disini sebentar."

Luhan kembali berjalan masuk ke ruang tunggu gawat darurat. Berniat untuk mengantar ibu dan adiknya pulang sebelum langkahnya terhenti melihat apa yang terjadi tak jauh di depannya.

"'BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBAWA YONGJAE PERGI! DIA HARUS DIHUKUM. CEPAT PULANG!"

"YEOBO.. JANGAN SEPERTI INI. AYO KITA BICARA!"

"BICARA KATAMU? AKU LEBIH SUKA MEMBUATNYA MENJERIT DARIPADA HARUS MELIHATNYA MERENGEK! CEPAT PULANG!"

Nafas Luhan tercekat di kerongkongannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat adegan mengerikan tepat terjadi di depannya. Adegan dimana pria tua dalam keadaan mabuk tengah menyeret anak kecil dan wanita tak berdaya dengan kasar. Pria itu bahkan tidak segan untuk berteriak dan menyatakan tujuannya untuk menghukum putranya sendiri. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Luhan begitu menggeram marah karena untuk kali pertamanya melihat seorang ayah tega menyakiti darah dagingnya sendiri.

"APPA SAKIT!"

"BERHENTI MERENGEK! KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN HUKUMANMU SETELAH INI ANAK SIALAN!"

Pria tua itu masih mencengkram kencang lengan Yongjae. Sementara sang ibu hanya bisa menangis mengikuti di belakang. Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang membuat Luhan bertanya. Pertama bagaimana mungkin tidak ada satu orang pun yang mencegah pria bajingan ini berulah di depan umum _apa karena dia suami si wanita_ atau _apa karena dia ayah dari si anak kecil atau karena penampilan pria tua yang Luhan tebak adalah ayah tiri Sehun terlihat menyeramkan?._ Jika tiga hal itu adalah alasan, bukankah sudah cukup jelas kalau pria ini melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga? _Lalu kenapa tak ada satupun yang menolong ibu dan adiknya?_

Mata Luhan melihat ke sekitar ruangan tempat luka Yongjae ditangani. Membuat senyum menyeringai dan marah begitu terlihat di wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka semua hanya diam dan tak menolong ibu mertuanya. Membuat rasa marah dirasakan remaja dua puluh tahun itu yang kini mengepalkan erat tangannya.

" _Baiklah jika tak ada orang yang membantu lalu dimana petugas keamanan? Kenapa mereka tidak terlihat? Apa dirinya harus membuat keributan terlebih dulu agar seseorang datang menolong ibu dan adiknya?"_ katanya bergumam kesal sebelum _"Baiklah-...Sepertinya memang itu satu-satunya cara._

"CEPAT!"

" _Hyung / Luhan?"_

Luhan mengabaikan tatapan ibu dan adiknya. Matanya hanya fokus pada si bajingan yang masih menyeret Yongjae dengan kasarnya. Ibu Sehun bahkan menangis frustasi berharap Luhan bisa membantunya, namuan seperti orang lain-... Luhan hanya diam sampai

"MINGGIR!"

Sampai suami ibu mertuanya berteriak marah pada Luhan. _kenapa?_ Karena saat ini Luhan sedang memblokir jalannya. Jika si pria gila itu berjalan ke kanan maka Luhan akan menghalanginya dengan berjalan ke kiri, seperti itu secara berulang sampai si pria gila menggeram marah pada Luhan. "AKU BILANG MINGGIR!"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan tangan sialanmu dari Yongjae!"

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti ikut campur!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Pria gila itu tertawa menyeramkan pada Luhan. Membuat cengkramannya pada Yongjae terlepas digantikan dengan kemarahan pada Luhan " _brengsek!_ Jangan ikut campur masalah keluargaku!" katanya mencengkram kerah Luhan terlampau erat. Sedikit mencekik kerah Luhan hingga wajah Luhan berubah merah kehabisa nafas.

"Aku akan terus ikut campur tuan!" Katanya sedikit tercekat dengan mata yang menyalang marah menatap pada pria tua di depannya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan menyesal!"

"Aku tidak akan menyesal berhadapan dengan bajingan sialan sepertimu!"

"BERANI SEKALI KAU!" katanya menggeram marah dan

 _BUGH...!_

Dia memukul telak perut Luhan. Membuat Luhan seketika kehilangan nafasnya dan hanya bisa tersenyum menyadari rencananya berhasil. "KENAPA TERTAWA KAU SIALAN!?" katanya kembali mendekati Luhan. Berniat untuk kembali memukulnya sebelum

"BERHENTI! – _hey tuan!-_ JANGAN MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DISINI!"

"LEPAS!"

Salah satu penjaga mengerling penjaga lainnya. Berniat untuk menghentikan si pria gila dengan memborgolnya untuk di bawa ke pos keamanan "LEPASKAN AKU! BRENGSEK-.,..AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU SIALAN. KAU DENGAR ITU HAH!-...LEPAAAASSSS!"

Luhan sedikit menepuk dadanya yang sesak. Mencari oksigen untuk dihirup sebelum matanya bertemu langsung dengan kedua anak dan ibu yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati ibu mertuanya. Berjongkok menatap Yongjae sebelum mengulurkan tangan pada bocah yang Luhan tebak berusia sekitar delapan tahun "Kau mau ikut pulang dengan _hyung?"_

Yongjae yang sedang menangis sangat tertarik mendengar penawaran Luhan. membuat anak delapan tahun itu mengangkat wajahnya sebelum menghambur memeluk Luhan dengan erat "Aku tidak mau pulang _hyung!"_ katanya kembali menangis di pelukan Luhan dengan kencang. Dia bahkan membasahi leher Luhan dengan air matanya sementara tangan Luhan terus mengusap punggung adik tiri suaminya "Kau tidak akan pulang lagi. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku." Katanya mengusap sayang punggung Yongjae. Memberi tatapan berarti pada ibunya sebelum berdiri dan ikut mengulurkan tangan membantu ibu mertuanya berdiri. "Pulang denganku _eomonim."_

Ibu Sehun menerima dengan mudah uluran tangan Luhan. meniadakan rasa benci dan emosinya hanya untuk menerima bantuan pada seseorang yang enggan ia sebut dengan menantu. Dia sangat kelelahan dan ketakutan. Dan satu-satunya cara agar bisa beristirahat secepatnya hanyalah menerima bantuan dari istri putra bungsunya dengan Yongwoon yang terlihat banyak mengalami perubahan.

 _Ckit…_

"Baiklah kita sampai. Ayo kita turun. Yongjae kelelahan."

Luhan memberitahu sang ibu yang hanya diam di tempatnya. Memperhatikan wanita seusia ibunya yang terus memandang penuh rasa cemas ke sekitar rumahnya dan Sehun sampai tak sengaja mata keduanya bertemu " _eomonim."_

"Aku tidak bisa."

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di tempatmu dan Sehun. aku tidak bisa membiarkan bajingan itu menemukan kami dengan mudah. Lagipula bagaimana bisa aku tinggal dirumah putraku sementara aku sangat membenci istrinya?"

Sekarang Luhan tak perlu bertanya darimana Sehun mendapatkan sifat arogan dengan harga diri tinggi selangit. Dia juga tidak perlu bertanya darimana sifat keras kepala sang suami karena sang ibu adalah gambaran persis dengan semua sifat yang dimiliki suaminya. Yang membedakan hanya satu _Sehun mencintainya sementara sang ibu membencinya._ Membuat tawa renyah bahkan terdengar dari Luhan yang sedari tadi menahan diri dan mencoba sabar "Jika tidak ada Yongjae aku akan membiarkan ibu pergi kemanapun. Aku mohon sekali ini saja dengarkan aku. Kau tidak akan jatuh sakit mendengarkan ucapan bocah sepertiku." Katanya berusaha tak peduli dan kembali membuka pintu belakang taksi sampai tangan ibunya kembali memegang lengan Luhan.

"Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau membawaku dan putraku pergi. Tapi ibu mohon jangan membawaku dan Yongjae ke rumahmu dan Sehun. bawa kami kemanapun asal jangan kerumah kalian nak. Ibu mohon."

Luhan sedikit terenyuh saat ibunya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan kecil seorang anak. Membuatnya tak bergerak di tempat sementara Yongjae terus menggeliat di pelukannya "Kenapa ibu tidak mau tinggal di tempatku?"

"Aku tidak mau kau dan Sehun terlibat masalah. Hanya carikan kami tempat yang tak terlalu mencolok dan nyaman. Bisakah?"

Luhan berfikir sejenak mendengar permintaan sang ibu mertua. Mengingat dimana dia bisa membawa kedua orang yang mengalami kekerasan rumah tangga ini bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Awalnya Luhan memikirkan hotel atau motel, tapi setelah dipikir ulang itu akan memakan biaya yang banyak. Bukan dia tidak mau membiayai kehidupan keluarga suaminya. Hanya saja pendapatan untuk dirinya sendiri masih diberikan secara berkala oleh Sehun. jadi tidak mungkin Luhan meminta dalam jumlah besar karena pasti Sehun akan bertanya dan mulai curiga. Membuatnya terus berpikir sampai senyum tercetak jelas di wajahnya "Paman. Antar kami ke tempat ini."

.

 _BLAM….!_

Tempat ini yang dimaksud Luhan adalah tempat yang merupakan rumah pertamanya sebelum menikah dengan Sehun. Rumah yang sengaja dijual oleh kedua orang tuanya agar Luhan mau menikah dengan Sehun dan hidup bersama pria yang dulu ia panggil _ahjussi._ Dan setiap mengingat kebohongan kedua orang tuanya Luhan merasa sangat ingin tertawa. Karena setelah Luhan cari tahu, pembeli rumahnya yang lama tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri.

 _Ya-…_ Sehun sengaja membeli rumah kedua orang tuanya dengan alasa agar bisa membawa Luhan tinggal dengan dirinya. Sementara semua sertifikat tanah dan seluruh peralatan yang berada dalam rumahnya adalah tetap milik Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Membuat remaja dua puluh tahun itu sedikit terdiam dan kembali menatap rindu pada rumah tempat dirinya dibesarkan.

"Tempat siapa ini?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Sedikit membenarkan gendongan Yongjae sebelum berjalan mendului ibunya yang terlihat mengikuti di belakang "Ini rumah ayah dan ibuku." Katanya memberitahu sang ibu mertua yang terlihat tak enak hati menatapnya.

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan membuka perlahan pintu rumahnya yang lama. Menatap kedalam dengan cermat sebelum tersenyum gemas karena Sehun benar-benar merawat rumah lamanya seperti janji yang ia buat pada kedua orang tuanya. Luhan bahkan menebak bahwa setiap hari ada sesorang yang membersihkan rumahnya _kenapa?_ Karena rumahnya terlihat bersih tanpa debu walau tak ada seseorang yang menetap disana. " _Kau bahkan tidak mengubah letak susunan rumahku sayang."_ Katanya bergumam kecil sebelum membawa Yongjae ke tempat tidurnya dan menaikkan selimut sampai sebatas leher bocah delapan tahun yang terlelap nyenyak saat ini.

Luhan memperhatikan wajah kecil Yongjae yang terlihat seperti Sehun. memandang gemas pada adik tirinya sampai suara sang ibu terdengar bertanya padanya "Apa kedua orang tuamu tidak keberatan jika ibu tinggal disini?"

Luhan menoleh sejenak sebelum mengisyaratkan sang ibu untuk berbicara di luar agar tak mengganggu Yongjae. Keduanya pun duduk di ruang keluarga yang hanya beralaskan alas lantai sederhana kesukaan ibu Luhan. "Ibu dan Yongjae bisa menetap disini untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun termasuk Sehun. Aku akan memberitahu Sehun setelah Sehun kembali." Katanya yang memutuskan untuk diam hanya sampai Sehun kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Karena setelah suaminya kembali. Luhan akan menceritakan kondisi sesungguhnya pada Sehun.

"Tapi…."

"Kamar kedua orang tuaku ada di samping kamarku. Ibu bisa tidur disana. Besok aku akan datang dan membawa makanan."

Luhan bergegas mengambil jaket yang ia lepaskan. Kembali memakainya sebelum membungkuk berpamitan pada ibu mertuanya "Aku rasa cukup untuk malam ini. sampai besok dan jangan lupa untuk segera tidur." Katanya menuju pintu keluar sampai suara ibu mertuanya kembali terdengar.

"Luhan!"

Luhan kembali menoleh dengan tangan yang sudah memegang gagang pintu bersiap untuk pergi "Ada apa _eomonim?"_

Ibu Sehun hanya menatapnya penuh arti. Sedikit menatap menyesal pada Luhan sebelum senyum tulus itu terlihat di wajahnya yang kelelahan "Terimakasih untuk segalanya nak."

Untuk Luhan ini adalah kali pertamanya dia mendengar sang ibu begitu tulus. Membuatnya tersenyum sangat senang dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Terimakasih sudah mendengarkan aku _eomonim._ Selamat malam."

 _ **.**_

 _Drrt…drtt…_

Luhan masih dalam perjalanannya kembali menuju rumah. Menikmati pemandangan malam yang hampir sepuluh bulan ini tak bisa lagi ia rasakan. Bibirnya bahkan tersenyum sangat lebar mengingat bagaimana sang ibu mertua mulai terlihat menyukainya. Membuat dirinya terlampau senang sampai suara getaran terdengar dari ponselnya.

 _Drrt…drrt…_

Luhan sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan tempat ia biasa bermain _skateboard_ sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun. memperhatikan bagaimana semua orang yang bermain begitu bersemangat dengan tangan yang meraih ponsel di sakunya dan memperlihatkan nama Sehun di layar ponselnya. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan menuju ke rumah dan menjawab panggilan dari suaminya.

" _Hey sayang apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"_

Luhan tersenyum kecil sebelum menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sehun "Tidak."

" _huh? Kau belum tidur?"_

"Belum. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur di pelukanmu sayang."

" _Luhan…"_

" _araseo._ Aku akan segera tidur."

" _Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa Kai sudah kembali ke rumah?"_

Luhan terdiam di langkahnya sebelum kembali berjalan santai menuju ke rumahnya "Entahlah. aku sudah di kamar." Katanya merasa sangat kesal karena harus membohongi _ahjussi_ yang kini menjadi suaminya,

" _Apa ada yang membuatmu kesal."_

"…"

" _Luhan…"_

"Aku hanya merindukan rumah."

" _Rumah?"_

" _hmm.._ Rumahku yang lama."

" _Apa kau tidak senang tinggal di rumah kita saat ini?"_

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

" _Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba merindukan rumah?"_

"Aku memliki alasan merindukan rumahku."

" _Katakan…"_

"Aku akan mengatakannya saat kau pulang nanti. Sekarang aku ingin tidur. Dah sayang."

" _Jangan berani-beraninya mematikan sambungan-…"_

 _Pip!_

Luhan selalu suka menggoda suaminya. Dan kali ini dia terpaksa mematikan panggilan Sehun karena harus segera pergi dengan taksi yang ia pesan. Dia bahkan dibuat tertawa gemas saat nama Sehun kembali muncul di layar ponselnya namun terpaksa harus ia abaikan setidaknya untuk malam ini " _Cepat pulang sayang."_ Katanya terus memperhatikan ponselnya yang bergetar sebelum panggilan Sehun benar-benar berakhir saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari selanjutnya kegiatan Luhan sedikit mengalami perubahan. Pergi kuliah di pagi hari, lalu sekitar jam makan siang Sehun akan menghubunginya dan menanyakan tentang bagaimana harinya. Lalu setelah pulang kuliah dia akan ke rumah ayah mertuanya untuk sekedar mengunjungi.

Kegiatan Luhan harusnya berakhir sampai dia mengunjungi ayah mertuanya. Karena setelah dari rumah ayah Sehun, dia akan kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Menunggu Kai selesai memasakkan makanan mengerikan untuknya lalu pergi tidur.

Tapi semua kegiatan itu dia lakukan tiga hari sebelum bertemu dengan ibu mertuanya. Karena memasuki hari keempat hingga hari ini yang sudah memasuki hari ketujuh. Luhan akan selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi sang ibu mertua yang kini tinggal dirumah lamanya. Dia akan dengan senang hati membawakan sang ibu makanan atau sekedar menemani ibu mertuanya membicarakan banyak hal. Entah tentang pendidikannya, tentang Sehun ataupun kedua cucunya Haru dan Haowen.

" _Kau tidak perlu setiap hari mengunjungi ibu Lu."_

Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu dikatakan sang ibu saat Luhan berpamitan pulang setiap pukul sepuluh malam. Luhan tentu saja tidak mengindahkan ucapan ibu mertuanya. Dia hanya akan tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Lalu akan kembali lagi pada hari berikutnya-…Selalu seperti itu hampir satu minggu ini. Walaupun sang ibu menolak untuk dikunjungi. Tapi Luhan tahu kalau ibu mertuanya merasa sangat kesepian. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain datang berkunjung dan memastikan pria gila yang merupakan suami ibunya tidak menemukan keberadaan ibu keberadaan ibu kandung Sehun. Setidaknya Luhan akan terus menemani sang ibu yang meniolak tinggal di tempatnya atau tempat ayah mertuanya sampai Sehun tiba di Seoul lima hari lagi.

"Makanlah nak. Eomma sengaja memasak untukmu."

Dan seperti inilah hubungan Luhan dan ibu mertuanya. Menjadi sangat baik setelah semua kejadian tak menyenangkan yang tidak sengaja Luhan ketahui. Membuatnya sedikit merasa tak enak hati namun tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya bisa menjadi sedekat ini dengan ibu mertuanya. "Luhan.."

Luhan sedikit mengerjapkan matanya saat suara ibu Sehun memanggilnya. Membuatnya sedikit tersadar sebelum menatap ibu mertuanya di tempat makan yang dulunya digunakan Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya untuk makan malam bersama "Aku akan makan eomonim." Katanya dengan nada getar yang terdengar menahan haru mengucapkan terimakasih karena ibu mertuanya mulai mau menerima kehadirannya sebagai bagian dari hidup putra tunggalnya dan sebagai anggota keluarganya.

"Bagaimana apa enak?"

"…"

"Kenapa hanya diam nak? Apa kau tidak menyukai masakan eomma?"

Kali ini dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Menatap ibunya berkaca dengan senyum bahagia di seluruh wajahnya "Aku hanya tidak menyangka bisa makan satu meja tanpa harus bertengkar denganmu _eomonim."_

Kali ini ibu Sehun yang terdiam. Mengutuk seluruh perbuatan jahatnya pada pria yang jelas mempedulikan dirinya dan Yongjae bahkan disaat seluruh perbuatan jahat yang telah ia lakukan pada Luhan. Menantunya tetap datang dan membawa dirinya serta Yongjae pergi dari pria gila seperti suaminya.

Tangannya yang dingin memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Luhan yang hangat. Mengusapnya agak lama sebelum menggenggam erat jemari tangan menantunya "Maafkan eomma anakku."

" _eomma…"_

"Aku adalah ibu terburuk untuk kedua putra dan putriku. Sekarang aku juga menjadi mertua yang buruk untuk kedua menantuku. Aku bahkan menjadi nenek yang buruk untuk sepasang cucuku Haru dan Haowen. Dan seolah tak berhenti disana. Eomma kembali menjadi ibu yang buruk untuk Yongjae. Semua terasa benar sekarang." Katanya terisak pelan meratapi nasibnya. Membuat Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya untuk mengitari meja makan sebelum merengkuh tubuh rapuh ibu dari suaminya.

Dia bahkan bisa merasakan rasa penyesalan dan ditinggalkan yang ibunya rasakan. " _ssttt…_ eomma tenanglah. Yongjae bisa ketakutan jika melihatmu menangis." Katanya mengusap sayang bahu ibunya. Terus mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menguatkan sampai suara Yongjae memenuhi rumah kecil yang dulu ia tempati bersama kedua orang tuanya.

" _hyung!"_

Luhan menoleh cepat ke arah Yongjae sementara ibu Sehun menghapus air matanya ke arah berlawanan. Membiarkan Luhan berbicara dengan Yongjae agar putra kecilnya tidak melihat keadaan menyedihkannya saat ini.

"Hey jagoan."

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Yongjae yang terlihat membawa bola di tangannya. Sedikit berjongkok sebelum dahinya mengernyit melihat kaki Yongjae dipenuhi lecet dan lumpur secara bersamaan " _Jae-_ ya… Dimana sepatumu? Kenapa kakimu kotor dan lecet?"

" _ah-…_ Ini karena sepatu futsal ku tertinggal dirumah. Aku ingin mengambilnya tapi takut bertemu dengan Papa. Papa akan memukulku lagi jika aku bermain futsal."

Luhan juga masih dalam usianya yang aktif bermain permainan seperti yang dimainkan oleh Yongjae. Dia bahkan lebih banyak bermain mengingat dirinya adalah kapten untuk sejumlah jenis olahraga. Walau waktunya banyak terkuras di lapangan ayahnya tidak pernah memukul hanya karena dirinya bermain futsal. Sehun juga tidak melarangnya untuk bermain futsal. Sebaliknya-…Terkadang sang suami justru menemaninya bermain agar dirinya tidak bosan berada di rumah.

Dan mendengar seorang anak delapan tahun dipukul hanya karena bermain futsal membuat kemarahan Luhan kembali terlihat. Dia menatap ibu mertuanya lalu kembali menatap pada Yongjae yang terlihat sangat polos "Memukulmu?"

" _hmmm.."_

"Hanya karena bermain futsal?"

Yongjae mengangguk penuh rasa takut menjawab Luhan. Membuat kemarahan pada pria sialan yang suka memukul wanita dan anak kecil itu semakin menjadi. Dia bahkan hampir berteriak pada Yongjae. Mengatainya bodoh karena membiarkan ayahnya memukul hanya karena bermain futsal. Namun semua itu tentu hanya kemarahan sesaat Luhan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan ibu dan adiknya pergi hanya karena melihat emosi labilnya sebagai seorang remaja.

"Apa sakit?"

Suara Luhan jelas bergetar. Namun bukan karena menangis, tapi karena dia merasa begitu marah dan kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Awalnya sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak. Mama memberikan obat pada lukaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau tidak boleh diam jika ada yang memukulmu."

"Tapi papa yang memukulku."

"Dengarkan hyung _Jae-ya._ Tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh memukul kita. Siapapun termasuk papa atau mama atau hyung. Kau mengerti?"

Yongjae sedikit takut pada Luhan saat ini. Luhan jelas tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Namun saat Yongjae meronta di pegangan Luhan. Maka saat itu pula Luhan tahu dia sudah berada di luar batasnya. "Hyung sakit."

Luhan secara _refleks_ melepas pegangan di lengan Yongjae. Sedikit mengusap lengan kecil itu sebelum mengalihkan pembicaraan menjadi topik yang akan disukai anak-anak seusia Yongjae "Maafkan _hyung hmm…_ Bagaimana kalau kita membelikan sepatu futsal baru untukmu?"

Dan seperti tebakan Luhan, wajah Yongjae yang awalnya ketakutan berubah menjadi berbinar dalam hitungan detik. Adik tiri Sehun itu pun bahkan sudah berada di pelukan Luhan dan melupakan ketakutannya pada Luhan dalam hitungan detik pula. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Hyung akan membelikan dua sepatu untukmu."

"GOMAWO HYUNG!"

Wajah bocah delapan tahun itu jelas berbinar saat ini. Dia bahkan melonjak senang dan memeluk Luhan terlampau erat mendengar sepatu favoritnya akan segera dibelikan untuknya. Membuat sang ibu diam-diam menatap Luhan berterimakasih dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala Luhan yang seolah mengatakan kalau ibunya tak perlu berterimakasih.

"Kita akan membelinya saat Sehun hyung pulang dari Tokyo."

"Sehun hyung?"

" _hmm…_ Sehun hyung."

"Tapi Sehun hyung tidak menyukai Yongjae."

Dan Luhan sangat mengerti kalimat tidak menyukai yang Yongjae katakan adalah karena Sehun memang tidak pernah menyukai perceraian ayah dan ibunya. Membuat dirinya membenci semua yang berhubungan dengan hidup baru ibunya tanpa terkecuali. Dan Yongjae-..Jelas dia memasuki urutan pertama menjadi orang yang paling dibenci Sehun.

Luhan pun kembali merasa sedih melihat ketakutan di wajah Yongjae. Membuatnya berjanji untuk menjadikan Sehun dan Yongjae lebih dekat bagaimanapun caranya. "Sehun hyung menyukai Yongjae."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi Sehun hyung selalu berteriak pada Yongjae."

"Sehun hyung akan berhenti berteriak saat kalian bertemu lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun hyung tetap berteriak."

"Luhan hyung yang akan memarahinya."

" _Yey!"_

Luhan sedikit terjatuh saat Yongjae kembali menghambur ke pelukannya. Membuat kedua tubuh itu terduduk di lantai dengan tawa yang terdengar baik dari Luhan maupun Yongjae. Membuat sang ibu kembali dibuat takjub mengingat topik tentang Sehun adalah hal yang paling menakutkan untuk Yongjae. Dan terimakasih untuk Luhan, karena sepertinya kesempatan agar Sehun dan Yongjae saling menyukainya kembali terbuka karena kehadirannya.

" _gomawo."_

Luhan hanya mengangguk saat sang ibu kembali mengucapkan terimakasih. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali meladeni celotehan adik tiri Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam harinya…._

"Kau pulang malam ini bos?"

Saat ini Jongin sedang menerima panggilan dadakan dari sang bos. Mengira bahwa kepulangan Sehun yang dijadwalkan akan berakhir lima hari lagi ternyata bisa lebih cepat menjadi malam ini. Dan jangan sebut Oh Sehun jika dia tidak berlebihan pada istrinya. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Dia terang-terangan mengatakan akan memberi kejutan pada Luhan bahkan disaat semua orang berpikiran tidak perlu _kenapa?_ Karena kapanpun Luhan bertemu Sehun nantinya. Itu akan selalu menjadi kejutan untuk keduanya. Dan setiap kejutan itu dirasakan keduanya maka selamat datang untuk drama menjijikan milik Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan.

" _Apa kau tuli? Jangan terlalu kencang. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Luhan."_

" _ah-…_ Kau tenang saja bos. Istrimu sudah tidur."

" _Terserahmu! Aku benar-benar akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup jika rencanaku gagal."_

" _Cckckckck._ Lihat siapa yang terus mengancamku. Kalau begitu aku akan menguliti rusa cantik itu sebagai balasannya."

" _Coba dan aku akan menjadikanmu biksu selamanya!"_

"Percayalah jika aku jadi biksu, semua dewi akan terpesona padaku.

"….."

"Bos?"

"….."

"Ah tidak lucu ya? Baiklah…. Baiklah…Sekarang kau dimana bos?"

" _Aku sudah berada di Incheon. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan disini, mungkin akan sampai lewat tengah malam nanti."_

"Baiklah aku menunggu bos. Sampai nanti."

" _Jangan sampai Luhan tahu."_

"Luhan tidak akan tahu bos. Sampai nanti." Katanya meyakinkan Sehun sebelum

 _Pip…!_

Kai mematikan ponselnya dengan cepat, membuangnya asal ke sofa dan berjalan menuju lemari lemari pendingin. "Hey soda. Aku akan menghabiskan dirimu." Katanya berujar gila pada kaleng soda. Mengambil banyak sekaligus dan berniat menutup lemari pendingin sebelum

" _omo!...y-YAK!"_

Kai memekik saat wajah Luhan tiba-tiba berada di belakang lemari pendingin. Remaja dua puluh tahun itu bahkan menaik turunkan alisnya seolah menggoda Kai yang jelas gugup menebak Luhan sudah berada disana sejak perbincangannya dengan Sehun.

"Kai hyung yang paling tampan. _"_

"Astaga aku mual mendengarnya."

"Aku juga mual mengucapkannya." Timpal Luhan mengekori Kai yang masih berdoa agar Luhan tidak mendengar apapun dan meminta apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sehun malam ini.

"Kalau mual tidurlah."

"Tidak mau."

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau tahu apa maksud dari kalimat _Luhan tidak akan tahu bos."_

 _Glup…!_

Tamat sudah riwayat Kai. Dia tahu benar siapa rusa lincah di depannya. Remaja menyebalkan yang selalu penasaran akan banyak hal dan terus memaksa semua orang yang menurutnya menjadi tersangka dan akan terus memaksa sampai si tersangka mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

" _hyuuung…"_

"Kau salah dengar. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa aku harus menghubungi suamiku." Katanya mengancam Kai sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Kau tidak mencintai hyungmu ya? Aku bisa mati di tangan Sehun jika kau yang bertanya."

Luhan menyeringai licik sebelum melipat kedua tangannya dengan menunjukkan ponsel di depan wajah Kai "Kalau begitu ceritakan."

"Kau akan berulah jika aku bercerita."

"Dengan atau tanpa ceritamu aku tidak berulah."

"Pembohong licik."

"Aku perengek ulung hyung."

" _ish…!"_

"Cepat ceritakan, aku ingin tahu semuanya. Atau aku benar-benar akan menghubungi Sehun." katanya mengancam Kai yang terlihat keringat dingin.

" _hyuuuunggg…."_

"Baiklah….Baiklah…"

Kai mendengus frustasi. Dia selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan Luhan si penasaran. Karena jika Luhan yang sedang ingin tahu tidak diberitahu maka sudah dipastikan kau akan celaka berkali-kali lipat karena sang rusa pasti akan melakukan aksi diam seribu bahasanya. Dan jika sudah seperti itu hidupmu jelas bisa dipastikan tidak akan berlangsung lama.

 _Glup…!_

Kai sengaja menenggak kasar sodanya sebelum menatap Luhan sangat frustasi "Sehun sudah pulang."

"BENARKAH?"

Luhan terlonjak senang di sofanya sementara Kai menutup kencang telinganya. Dia bahkan berniat membuat Luhan diam namun jelas gagal pada percobaan pertamanya.

"Lalu dimana suamiku sekarang?"

"Masih di bandara Incheon. Dia sedang menyelesaikan rapat sebelum kembali ke rumah dan memberikan kejutan padamu. Jadi sebaiknya kau-….. _LUHAN KAU MAU KEMANA?"_

Luhan mengambil cepat jaketnya, melemparkan kunci mobil pada Kai sebelum memakai jaket tebalnya "Ayo kita ke Bandara. Aku tunggu diluar _hyung."_ Katanya berlari ke luar rumah sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Luhan sudah menunggu cantik di halaman rumahnya. meninggalkan Kai yang sedang merengek kencang di sofa. Kai bahkan sedang mencari cara mengakhiri hidupnya dengan damai daripada harus mati di tangan Sehun. namun saat pikiran konyol itu terlintas suara Luhan kembali terdengar dari halaman rumah Sehun yang luas

"HYUUNG CEPAT KELUAR ATAU AKU AKAN NAIK TAKSI.. HYUUUUUUNGGG…YUHUUU!-….KAI HYUNGGGGGG!"

Kai meremat kasar kaleng sodanya. Menendang kencang kaleng tersebut sebelum merengek menghampiri Luhan " _AKU TIDAK MAU MATI TAMPAN MALAM INI…..HKSSSS… BABY SOO TOLONG PANGERANMU!"_

Begitulah racauan konyol Kai yang harus berakhir mengantar Luhan ke bandara. Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi di bandara, dia tidak peduli. Dia sudah pasrah dan sudah membuat surat wasiat berisi tunjangan pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo kelak " _Aku menyesal tidak menikah muda"_ katanya meracau tak jelas sebelum berakhir menyerah mengantar Luhan ke bandara.

.

.

.

.

Blam...!

"Luhan tidak perlu berlari!"

Lagi-... Luhan mengabaikan seluruh ucapan yang Kai teriakkan. Dia hanya terus berlari menuju ke dalam bandara. Berlari mencari sosok tampannya walau dia sama sekali tak mengetahui dimana Sehunnya berada.

Yang dia tahu Sehun berada di dalam bandara. Entah dibagian mana yang jelas suaminya berada di dalam sana, membuat Luhan terus berlari dengan menggunakan instingnya menebak dimana keberadaan sang suami.

Kakinya terus berlari kecil dengan mata yang menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jika Sehun tidak berada di tempat yang Luhan datangi, maka Luhan akam kembali berlari ke bagian lain. Terus berlari sampai keringat terlihat di wajah mungilnya namun semangat tak sama sekali padam untuk menemukan suaminya.

"Sayang kau dimana?"

Luhan berhenti di langkahnya saat ini. Mengambil banyak udara yang bisa ia hirup dengan mata yang masih mencari suaminya. Entah Hyungnya berada dimana, yang dia inginkan hanya menemukan Sehun malam ini.

Dan setelah mengambil nafas yang cukup, Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali mencari Sehun, berniat untuk kembali berlari sebelum langkahnya kembali terpaku melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan

" _Sehun._."

Niat awal adalah Luhan ingin berteriak sekencang kencangnya saat melihat suaminya. Namun yang terjadi adalah seluruh suaranya tercekat di kerongkongannya. Kakinya bahkan melemas karena terlalu bahagia. Dan karena terlalu bahagia pula Luhan menangis. Dia tidak tahu merindukan seseorang akan begitu menyesakkan sebelum ia merasakannya sendiri saat ini. Membuat si remaja dua puluh tahun itu menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum berlari kencang mendekati Sehun yang masih berbicara dengan seluruh rekan bisnisnya.

"Direktur Oh apa perlu kita melakukan perjalanan bisnis lagi ke Tokyo untuk memastikan hal yang kau ragukan?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku percaya kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kau tak perlu pergi berjauhan dari anak dan istrimu jika hasilnya akan sama saja. Beristirahatlah Manager Kim."

"Terimakasih Direktur. Anda benar-benar berbeda setelah menikah."

"Benarkah? Memang seperti apa diriku sebelumnya?"

"Kau maniak pekerjaan bos! Kau akan terus meminta kami untuk bekerja sampai kami tidak bisa mengeluarkan keringat lagi."

Sehun berhenti di langkahnya. Menoleh ke suara di belakangnya sebelum menatap berkilat

Kim Junmyeon _-asisten managernya-_ yang telah bekerja untuknya hampir lima tahun belakangan ini

"Kalau begitu pengecualian untukmu Junmyeon _-na_. Kau tidak diperbolehkan pulang sampai keringatmu habis."

"Hey bos jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak." Katanya melangkah pergi sebelum kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk memperingatkan si asisten manager "Kau juga tidak diperbolehkan bertemu tunanganmu sebelum matahari terbit kembali. Mengerti?"

"Ayolah bos jangan marah padaku. Aku hanya bercanda-...Luhan?!"

"Dan sekarang kau membawa nama istriku? Kau benar ingin aku sudahi?"

Junmyeon kembali menggeleng cepat dengan kedua tangan yang ia lambaikan pada Sehun "Aniya bos. Itu benar-benar Luhan-... Istrimu."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tertipu trik murahanmu. Kau sendiri mendengar aku meminta Kai untuk merahasiakan kepulanganku. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana bisa Luhan ada disini?"

"Bos..." Junmyeon menarik dalam nafasnya. Benar-benar pasrah memberitahu Sehun sebelum menatap serius bosnya untuk terakhir kali. "Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Tapi itu benar-benar Luhan." Katanya terlampau frustasi memberitahu Sehun. Membuat Sehun sedikit mengernyit namun segera tertawa kecil membalas omong kosong asisten managernya.

"Bagaimana mungkin Luhan ada disini." Katanya mencibir Junmyeon sangat kesal. Kembali merangkul tas nya sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan dengan membalikan tubuhnya sebelum

 _Deg!_

Sedetik lalu matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata rusa yang selalu membuatnya berdebar dan sedetik lalu pula si pemilik mata rusa itu tersenyum cantik sambil berlari. Membuat Sehun dalam hitungan detik pula terhipnotis hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sampai

Grep...!

"Sayang!"

Sehun bahkan terhipnotis dengan suara yang memanggilnya, jantungnya sedang berdebar hebat mengira dirinya sudah gila. Mengira bahwa keberadaan Luhan hanya ilusi sampai pria yang lebih kecil itu mendongak. Sedikit berjinjit sebelum

 _Chu~_

Luhan mengecup telak bibir suaminya. Membuat Sehun kini lebih bereaksi dengan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menunduk menatap si pria cantik yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya "Luhan?"

"Kejutan sayangku." Katanya tertawa sangat bahagia sebelum kembali menghambur dan berjinjit memeluk suaminya "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Katanya setengah merengek memberitahu Sehun yang kembali diam saat ini.

Sehun pikir dia sudah gila karena terus membayangkan Luhan. Namun saat dia melihat Kai berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Maka saat itu pula dia tahu sedang tidak membayangkan Luhan _Ya!_ Dia memang tidak sedang membayangkan sang istri karena jelas Luhan berada di depannya. Sedang mencium, memeluk bahkan merengek di depannya.

Sehun sendiri mau tak mau tersenyum saat ini. Dia sebenarnya kesal karena Kai sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi daripada kesal dia juga merasakan rasa senang yang sama besar karena setelah dua minggu lebih bisa melihat wajah cantik istrinya. Membuat tangannya secara refleks memeluk pinggang Luhan agar istrinya tak lagi berjinjit.

Sehun bahkan menatap terlampau dalam ke mata Luhan. Memastikan kalau pria mungilnya baik-baik saja sampai Luhan kembali menghambur memeluk Sehun karena terlalu malu saat ini. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Katanya bergumam di pelukan Sehun dengan memainkan kancing kemeja suaminya.

Sehun sendiri tahu alasan kenapa Luhan begitu merona. Membuatnya benar-benar gemas dan memutuskan untuk menggendong si rusa seperti koala, persis saat si rusa mengantar kepergiannya "Kenapa kau tidak boleh menatapmu?"

"Aku bisa meleleh." Timpal Luhan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun dan semakin mengeratkan kencang pelukannya di leher Sehun.

"Kenapa meleleh?"

"Karena kau terlalu tampan _Zeus_ ku."

" _Oh ayolah."_

Kai dan Junmyeon mendengus hampir bersamaan. Membuat Luhan menoleh ke duo Kim yang sangat suka mengganggunya sebelum kembali merengek pada Sehun "Aku tidak suka duo Kim itu sayang."

"Aku juga tidak. Mereka selalu membuatku kesal."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmmm.."_ Katanya bergumam memberitahu Luhan sebelum membenarkan gendongan Luhan di pelukannya. "Kalau begitu ayo hukum mereka."

"Apapun yang kau mau sayang."

"Luhan tampan / Luhan Manly."

Kai dan Junmyeon bergantian memuji Luhan. Menyadari kesalahan mereka karena mengejek Luhan akan berakhir pada satu bulan masa kesejahteraan mereka. Membuat dua Kim yang memiliki sifat hampir sama itu terpaksa harus merengek dan membujuk Luhan agar tak meminta hal yang merugikan pada suaminya.

"Terlambat. Kalian sudah membuatku kesal." Katanya menjulurkan lidah pada Kai dan Chanyeol sebelum bersembunyi di perpotongan leher suaminya. "Aku ingin belajar menyetir."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku ingin menggunakan mobil Kai dan Junmyeon hyung. Jadi jika rusak kau tidak perlu mengalami kerugian sayang."

" _oh sial / ini benar-benar mimpi buruk."_

Sehun sendiri melihat dengan jelas bagaimana cerdiknya sang istri jika sudah menyangkut menjahili seseorang. Membuatnya mengangguk mantap sebelum mencium gemas puncak istrinya "Baiklah. Kau mendapatkan mobil mereka untuk latihan."

"BOS!"

"Kenapa berteriak?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan Luhan menghancurkan mobil kami?"

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau dengan bodohnya membiarkan Luhan datang kemari? Aku sudah bilang ini kejutan lalu kenapa istriku bisa berada disini?"

"Ini karena dia tukang menguping. Aku tidak tahu dia ada disampingku."

"Ejek Luhan lagi dan aku akan membakarmu hidup-hidup."

" _Dasar mulut tak berguna."_

Kai dengan cepat memukul mulutnya. Membuat kemarahan Sehun sedikit reda sebelum kembali fokus pada istrinya

"RASAKAN!"

Kali ini Luhan yang mengejek Kai dan Junmyeon. Melonjak senang di pelukan Sehun sebelum Sehun kembali membenarkan gendongan Luhan di pelukannya "Kita pulang ya?"

Luhan mengangguk terlampau bersemangat. " _yey!_ Malam ini aku memelukmu."

Sehun kembali tertawa dan menciumi gemas bibir istrinya "Kalau begitu _yey_ Aku juga memelukmu." Timpalnya membuat Luhan tertawa sangat senang.

Dan setelahnya Sehun membawa Luhan pergi menuju mobil. Melewati dua asisten bodohnya sebelum berhenti dan kembali melihat Kai dan Junmyeon "Letakkan kunci mobil kalian di mejaku besok pagi."

"MWO?"

"Sampai besok pagi."

"Bos kau bercanda kan?"

Junmyeon hampir berteriak bertanya diikuti Kai yang benar-benar gemas pada kemampuan mulut Luhan mencuci otak si _Zeus_ bodohnya "BOOOOOSSSS!" Keduanya berteriak hampir merengek membuat Luhan yang masih bisa melihatnya tertawa mengejek dan begitu bahagia.

"Bagaimana ini _hyung?"_

Junmyeon mendekati Kai dan tak lama

 _Pletak!_

" _y-Yak!"_

"Berhenti berteriak! Ini semua salahmu idiot. Kenapa menjaga rusa rasa koala itu saja kau tak mampu? Kenapa kau tidak mengikatnya?"

"Dan kemudian si serigala akan mencabik dagingku yang montok. Tidak terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu kau yang harus membayar kerusakan mobilku jika Luhan menggoresnya."

"MWO?"

Kai benar-benar mati langkah saat ini. Membayangkan Luhan menggores mobilnya saja sudah membuat sakit kepala, kini Junmyeon juga meminta rugi padanya. Membuat Kai terduduk di lantai bandara dengan kaki yang mengusak lantai bergantian "Bunuh saja aku _hyung."_ Katanya merengek memberitahu Junmyeon yang sudah mulai berjalan pergi.

" _hyung? HYUUUUNGGGG! Tolong aku…"_ Kai merengek gila di bandara yang ramai malam ini. Memperhatikan kunci mobilnya dengan miris sebelum mengusak kasar wajahnya dan

"ASTAGA AKU BARU MELUNASI MOBILKU. BAGAIMANA BISA AKU DIAM SAJA SAAT SI RUSA JELEK ITU MENGGORESNYA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan baru saja selesai mencuci mukanya. Terlalu bersih sampai terlihat wajah segarnya kembali mendominasi. Matanya melihat sang suami yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidur mereka. Si pria tampan sudah _topless_ membuat Luhan semakin bersemangat entah untuk alasan apa. Yang jelas dia ingin tampil menawan di depan suaminya. Dia bahkan sengaja menggunakan _bathrobe_ super seksi untuk memudahkan Sehun jika ingin menyentuhnya.

Gerakan berikutnya dia berjalan sensual ke meja rias sebelum memakai penyegar di wajahnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan wajahnya "Sayang."

"…"

Luhan sedikit menatap dari cermin di meja rias. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun tak menjawabnya sampai dia memutuskan untuk kembali memanggil suaminya.

"Sehun."

Dan kali ini Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat sang suami hanya berdeham _catat_ hanya berdeham tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padanya. Membuat Luhan yang sedang bersemangat harus kembali dibuat kesal karena jelas keberadaan dirinya kalah telak dengan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah dua minggu menjadi istri kedua suaminya.

" _Menyebalkan!"_

Luhan menggerutu tertahan. Berniat meninggalkan kamar sebelum entah darimana Sehun berlari cepat di belakangnya. Menutup pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka sebelum

 _Blam…!_

Sehun menendang kencang pintu kamarnya. Menggendong Luhan seperti berasa sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

"Kau marah?"

"Pikir sendiri!"

"Kau marah." Katanya tertawa kecil sebelum menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan. Membuat Luhan merasakan deru nafas hangat suaminya yang mau tak mau kembali membuatnya bersemangat menebak bahwa Sehun akan menyentuhnya malam ini.

"Kau sudah selingkuh dengan dokumen itu selama dua minggu. Apa masih kurang?"

"Pekerjaanku akan selesai sebelum _weekend_ sayang. Dan aku janji saat _weekend_ kita akan pergi _honeymoon._ Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak mau _honyemoon!_ Aku bercinta dengan-…. _omo!"_

Luhan menutup rapat mulutnya. Membuat Sehun benar-benar tertawa sebelum memaksa mencium bibir Luhan yang tertutup. Sehun bahkan dengan pintarnya membuat bibir Luhan membuka saat ini. Menghisap lidah dan bagian mulut istrinya sebelum kembali menempelkan dahi mereka "Aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu malam ini."

" _Sehunnnnn."_

"Tidak merengek sayang. Kita memiliki perjanjian mengingat kau selalu kelelahan setelah kita bercinata pada hari biasa. Kau masih harus pergi kuliah besok pagi dan aku akan menyentuhmu saat _weekend_ nanti."

"Itu masih lima hari lagi sayang."

"Jangan menghitungnya rusa nakal." Katanya menggigit hidung Luhan sebelum menyingkirkan dokumennya, merebahkan diri di samping istrinya sebelum membawa Luhan berbaring di dekapannya "Aku juga tidak tahan untuk menjamahmu. Sungguh-… Tapi Kai bilang kau akan memiliki ujian besok pagi. Aku hanya ingin menepati janji pada orang tuamu agar kau lulus tepat waktu."

Luhan mau tak mau memukul kesal dada Sehun. Begitu kecewa karena tak bisa menyatu dengan suaminya sebelum berakhir mencoba mengerti niat baik suaminya. "Baiklah aku mencoba mengerti dan mencoba menahan."

"Lihat siapa yang sudah lebih dewasa disini."

"Omong kosong!"

Luhan kembali memukul dada Sehun. Membuat Sehun tertawa dan menunduk untuk kembali melumat bibir istrinya. Lumatan Sehun terlampau lembut membuat Luhan hampir terbuai mengingat bahwa daripada Sehun mungkin dirinya yang lebih terangsang malam ini. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jantung Luhan dibuat berdebar mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dia pun kembali bersembunyi di dada Sehun sebelum memeluk erat suaminya "Aku lebih mencintaimu." Timpal Luha membuat Sehun benar-benar takjub melihat perubahan istrinya menjadi dewasa. Dia mencium sayang kening Luhan sebelum benar-benar memeluk si mungil dengan erat.

"Selamat malam sayang. Terimakasih untuk kejutan malam ini."

Luhan diam-diam tersenyum menang mendengar ucapan Sehun. Berniat untuk memejamkan mata sebelum kembali membuka matanya dan berniat untuk menceritakan tentang ibunya "Sehun aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada-…."

 _Zzzzz…zzzzz_

Luhan mendongak perlahan saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Bibirnya bahkan tersenyum kecil melihat betapa menggemaskannya Sehun dengan mulut terbuka dan kini mendengkur halus. Dia bahkan hampir mengganggu suaminya jika tidak mengingat bahwa Sehun benar-benar kelelahan. Dan karena hal itu pula Luhan kembali memaklumi pekerjaan suaminya sebagai seorang pengusaha. Menaikkan selimut adalah hal yang ia lakukan sebelum menyangga lengannya untuk mengecup lama bibir suaminya "Mimpi indah sayangku." Katanya menatap lama wajah tampan Sehun sebelum kembali tidur memeluk erat pria tampannya.

.

.

 _Cklek…!_

" _Sehuunnn.."_

Dan pagi datang dengan cepatnya. Dan secepat pagi datang pula maka seorang Oh Sehun sudah berkutat di meja kerjanya. Membuat sang istri kembali menampilkan wajah kesalnya bahkan disaat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi saat ini.

"Sayang."

Sehun meninggalkan dokumennya untuk menyambut Luhan. Merengkuh pinggang istri mungilnya sebelum memberikan kecupan selamat pagi pada Luhan "Kenapa menekuk wajahmu?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan bermain dengan dokumen itu?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sayang."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak."

Sehun kembali mencium bibir istrinya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan si mahasiswa sebelum merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan membuatnya duduk di depan meja kerjanya "Duduk dulu." Gumam Sehun yang memutar arah menuju kursinya. Menarik kursi di depan Luhan sebelum mengeluarkan bingkisan dari meja kerjanya

"Makan ini. Kau pasti suka."

"Ini apa?"

"Marshmallow. Cobalah sayang."

Luhan menyetujui keinginan suaminya. Mengambil satu permen kapas itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut "Bagaimana?"

"Sehun ini luar biasa."

Dan seperti anak yang berada di taman kanak-kanak. Kemarahan Luhan seketika menghilang saat memakan _marshmallow._ Membuat Sehun benar-benar gemas dan mengambil kesempatan untuk kembali mengerjakan dokumennya.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menghabiskan _marshamallow_ nya dengan tenang. Berniat untuk tidak mengganggu Sehun sampai topik tentang ibu dan adik tirinya kembali terlintas. Membuat Luhan tersenyum senang dan membersihkan tangannya untuk bercerita pada Sehun "Sayang."

"Ada apa _hmm."_

Kali ini Sehun menatap Luhan saat menjawabnya. Membuat Luhan semakin bersemangat sebelum berniat kembali bercerita "Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting padamu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

" _ummh.._ Aku sudah berteman baik dengan ibu-…"

 _Drrt…drttt.._

Belum selesai Luhan bebicara, ponsel Sehun kembali berdering. Membuat Sehun mengambil ponselnya sebelum menatap pada Luhan "Sebentar sayang." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum

" _Bagaimana?"_

" _Ah benarkah? Whoa-….Itu benar-benar berita bagus untukku."_

Luhan kembali dibuat mendengus karena Sehun terlalu sibuk. Membuatnya berjalan mendekati Sehun sebelum berdiri di belakang suaminya. Menciumi leher Sehun dan berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang suami sebelum Sehun membalas mencium tangan Luhan namun setelahnya berjalan menjauh untuk berbicara dengan rekan bisnisnya.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk. Tapi aku kan masih disini."

Luhan kembali menggerutu. Duduk di kursi kerajaan suaminya dan mulai mencoret-coret kertas di atasnya. Dia bahkan berniat untuk merobek kertas sialan itu sebelum matanya melihat dompet Sehun tergeletak di atas meja.

"Sehun aku minta uang jajanku minggu ini." Katanya bergumam pelan mengambil dompet Sehun. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Luhan mengambil beberapa lembar won dengan dua _credit card_ suaminya. Tersenyum sangat senang sebelum diam-diam berlari pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja suaminya.

.

 _Cklek…!_

Pintu ruangan Sehun kembali terbuka. Membuat si pemilik ruangan menoleh dan sedikit mengernyit mendapati keberadaan si penjaga Luhan berada di ruang kerjanya saat ini

"Bos.."

Kai mengambil suara lebih dulu sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya, membuat Sehun melipat tangan di atas dada dan menatap tak berkedip si pria pembuat masalah "Ada apa? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengantar Luhan."

"Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku bertemu Luhan di halaman belakang. Dia bilang kau mengijinkannya untuk pergi ke kampus menggunakan bis hari ini."

"Sejak kapan aku mengijinkan pria mungilku berdesakan di dalam bis? Cepat kejar dia."

"Tidak bisa bos. Luhan sudah pergi."

"KAU-..!"

Sehun hampir melempar sepatunya sebelum Kai kembali berteriak, membuktikan bahwa Sehunlah yang memang mengijinkan Luhan untuk pergi "Luhan menunjukkan dua _credit card_ mu bos. Luhan bilang kau mengijinkannya untuk berbelanja. Dan bagaimana bisa aku melarang Luhan jika _credit card_ mu sudah berada di tangannya?"

" _credit card?"_

Sehun sedikit bertanya sebelum mengambil dompetnya. Sedikit memeriksanya dan mau tak mau tertawa karena dua _slot_ di dompetnya kini kosong. Membuatnya tak bisa menyalahkan Kai karena memang Luhan ingin pergi naik bus hari ini.

"Baiklah kau benar. Luhan mengambil _credit card_ ku." Katanya menujukkan dua slot kosong di dompetnya.

"Dan kau tidak marah?"

"Marah?"

"Iya bos! Luhan pasti akan membeli seribu _skate board_ dengan credit card mu. Kau harus memblokirnya sebelum menjadi pengusaha _skate board_ bos."

"Luhan bebas menggunakan dan membeli apapun yang dia inginkan."

"Apapun?"

"Ya tentu saja. Aku mencari uang hanya untuknya, jadi dia bebas menghabiskan sebanyak yang dia mau."

Kai sedikit tercengang mendengar penuturan Sehun, membuatnya memiliki ide yang sangat bagus dengan menemani Luhan sehariai ini " _aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini."_ Katanya bergumam senang sebelum menatap pada Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi bos."

Kai membungkukan badannya untuk berpamitan, dia bahkan berlari menuju pintu sebelum "Kai…"

 _Sebelum_ suara Sehun memanggilnya dan ini jelas bukanlah hal baik. Membuat penjaga Luhan itu sedikit mencibir sebelum menatap penuh harap pada bosnya "Ada apa bos?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini."

"Aku akan mencari Luhan bos."

"Tidak perlu. Hari ini biarkan istriku bersenang-senang sesukanya."

"Tapi bos…."

"Duduk dan ketik ulang semua dokumen di atas meja, ini akan memakan waktu lama." Katanya memberitahu Kai yang sedang menghentak kesal kakinya saat ini.

"Ada apa? Protes?"

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum tersenyum sangat menjijikan mencari muka di depan Sehun "Tentu saja tidak bos. Aku akan mengetik semua dokumen ini. _Yey!"_ Katanya bersorak idiot. Mengambil dokumen sialan itu dengan cepat sebelum mengetik semua yang Sehun inginkan dan membuat rencananya untuk menguras habis _credit card_ Sehun gagal total.

.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa jam kemudian…_

"Bos aku lapar. Tidak bisakah aku berhenti sebentar dan makan? Apa kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku."

Sehun mau tak mau melihat arlojinya. Sedikit terkejut menyadari hari sudah sangat sore namun tak mendengar kabar sedikit pun tentang istrinya.

"Kai…"

"Ada apa ?"

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam tiga sore. Ada apa?"

Sehun mengecek arlojinya memastikan ucapan Kai. Tiba-tiba merasa cemas menyadari belum menghubungi istrinya sepanjang hari ini bahkan di jam makan siang.

"Apa Luhan sudah kembali?"

Kai menoleh ke pintu agak lama. Mencoba mencuri dengar suara sebelum menggeleng menjawab bosnya "Aku rasa belum bos. Biasanya Luhan akan bermain dengan Vivi dan pasti dia akan mengganggumu bos."

"Jam berapa biasanya Luhan selesai dari kampus?"

" _umhh.._ Harusnya sudah sampai rumah. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Apa dia sering pergi bersama teman-temannya?"

"Tidak. Lagipula jika dia ingin pergi biasanya dia akan meminta izin padamu. Jika kau tidak ada biasanya dia akan memberi pesan padaku. Tapi Luhan tidak menghubungiku bos." Katanya mengangkat ponselnya untuk memberitahu Sehun.

Sehun sendiri merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Semua ucapan Kai masuk akal. Dan satu-satunya hal yang mengganjal adalah biasanya Luhan akan selalu mengganggunya. Luhan akan selalu mengganggunya bahkan di saat dirinya sedang sibuk seperti ini terutama saat Sehun tidak menghubungi di jam makan siang.

Sehun bahkan berkali-kali megecek panggilan masuknya namun kosong-… _Luhan tidak menghubunginya._ Membuat pikiran-pikiran seperti Luhan marah atau Luhan kesal padanya mulai menghantui Sehun. Dia pun mengambil cepat ponselnya dari laci. Berniat menghubungi Luhan sebelum menggeram karena ponsel Luhan tidak aktif. "Hubungi Kyungsoo dan pastikan Luhan bersamanya."

"Ayolah bos. Luhan akan sampai di rumah sebentar lagi. Hanya tunggu sekitar lima sampai lima belas menit lagi. Luhan pasti akan-…."

"CEPAT HUBUNGI KYUNGSOO!"

Dan tanpa banyak membangkang lagi Kai mengambil ponselnya. Sedikit berjalan menjauh untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo sebelum wajahnya berubah pucat tanpa alasan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bos aku rasa ada yang tidak beres." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dengan sedikit ragu dan tak yakin

"Ada apa?"

"Luhan tidak datang ke kampus hari ini."

" _sial!"_

Seolah termakan dengan pikiran buruknya Sehun ketakutan-… Dia mengambil cepat kunci mobilnya sebelum menatap pada Kai "Kau cari di sekitar kampusnya aku akan pergi ke tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Luhan. Hubungi aku jika kau menemukan Luhan. Oke?"

"Baik bos."

Kai ikut mengambil cepat mobilnya. Mengikuti mobil Sehun di belakang sampai keduanya berpisah jalan di tikungan. Jika Kai mengarah ke kampus Luhan maka Sehun berjalan menuju ke tempat Luhan biasa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya untuk bermain _skateboard_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drtt…drrtt.._

Sehun yang sedang putus asa menoleh ke bangku samping kemudi. Berharap itu Luhan yang menghubunginya sebelum kembali mendesah karena hanya nama Kai yang terus menghubunginya.

Dan bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun tidak putus asa jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan sudah lebih dari lima jam dia mencari keberadaan sang istri namun hasilnya NOL. Dia tidak bisa menemukan Luhan karena dua hal. Pertama pikirannya kacau dan kedua dia merasa bersalah karena tidak membuat istrinya kesal pagi ini. Membuat pikirannya sangat kosong dengan pikiran buruk yang terus mengganggunya.

 _Drrt…drrt…_

Sehun mengambil lemas ponselnya. Mengangkatnya tanpa harapan sebelum kembali bertanya pada Kai "Bagaimana?"

" _Maaf bos aku juga belum menemukan Luhan."_

"Kau sudah mencarinya kemana?"

" _Ke seluruh tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Luhan."_

"Begitukah?"

" _Bos. Sebaiknya kau tunggu di rumah. Aku yang akan mencari Luhan."_

"Tunggu dirumah kau bilang? Bagaimana bisa aku pulang ke rumah jika-….. _rumah?"_

Sehun teringat sesuatu. Hatinya berdebar kencang mendengar kalimat rumah. Pembicaraan tentang rumah terasa familiar untuknya. Dia teringat ucapan Luhan yang mengatakan tentang rumah belum lama ini

" _Luhan…"_

" _Aku hanya merindukan rumah."_

" _Rumah?"_

" _hmm..Rumahku yang lama."_

" _Apa kau tidak senang tinggal di rumah kita saat ini?"_

" _Aku tidak bilang begitu."_

" _Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba merindukan rumah?"_

" _Aku memliki alasan merindukan rumahku."_

" _Katakan…"_

" _Aku akan mengatakannya saat kau pulang nanti. Sekarang aku ingin tidur. Dah sayang."_

Pegangan tangan Sehun mengerat di kemudi mobilnya. Nafasnya tersengal hebat sebelum berdoa dan berharap bahwa Luhan benar-benar disana. "Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan rumah lama istriku." Katanya bergumam pelan sebelum

 _Pip..!_

Sehun mematikan panggilan Kai. Menyalakan cepat mobilnya sebelum

 _Brrrmmm…!_

Dia menggila menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah lama Luhan. Memastikan bahwa Luhan berada disana dan benar-benar berharap bahwa istrinya memang benar berada disana.

.

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun berlari keluar dari mobilnya. Hampir tersenyum senang karena melihat pagar rumah Luhan terbuka. Dia bahkan berani bertaruh jika istrinya memang berada disana. Membuatnya kembali membuka pagar rumah Luhan sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

Sehun membuka sedikit pintu utama rumah Luhan. Matanya masih mencari kemungkinan Luhan berada di rumahnya sampai rona wajahnya terlihat marah melihat siapa yang berada di rumah istrinya

" _eomma?"_

Sehun bergumam kecil dengan wajah bingungnya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa sang ibu menangis dengan memeluk anak kecil yang ia tebak adalah adik tirinya. Dan seolah termakan dengan rasa marahnya Sehun kembali berpikiran buruk. Wajahnya bahkan memerah marah dengan tangan yang mengepal erat menebak bahwa keberadaan ibunya berada di rumah Luhan adalah karena sang ibu memaksa Luhan agar mengijinkannya tinggal.

Sehun bisa saja masuk kedalam dan mengusir ibunya. Tapi saat ini bukan ibunya dan keegoisan sang ibu yang penting. Melainkan keberadaan Luhan yang masih belum bisa ia temukan bahkan dirumah lamanya. Membuat Sehun nyaris putus asa dan memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah

"MATI KAU / DEMI TUHAN LEPASKAN LUHAN / APPA!"

Semua teriakan itu terdengar gamang di telinga Sehun. Dia mendengar tiga suara teriakan yang bersahutan. Kakinya bahkan melemas mendengar satu nama yang keberadaannya paling ia cari. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau bukan nama Luhan yang dipanggil sampai

"LUHAAAN!"

" _Luhan?"_

Sehun memutar cepat tubuhnya, kembali berlari mendekati pintu sebelum

 _BRAK..!_

Dia menendang kasar pintu rumah Luhan. Membuat pintu yang awalnya terbuka kecil menjadi terbuka seluruhnya.

"SEHUN!"

Sehun mengabaikan panggilan ibunya. Yang ia inginkan hanya mencari dimana keberadaan Luhan. Membuat matanya terus mencari sampai pemandangan di depan matanya seolah merenggut paksa nyawanya.

Pemandangan dimana pria mungil yang ia cari hampir seharian ini kini tengah di cekik di dinding rumahnya sendiri. Sehun melihat dengan jelas warna muka istrinya yang sudah berubah merah. Kaki Luhan bahkan terangkat ke udara karena bajingan sialan itu mencekiknya terlampau erat. " _Luhan."_

Sehun bahkan hampir kehilangan nafasnya melihat Luhan yang sudah tidak bergerak. Membuat hanya kemarahan yang ia rasakan sampai

" _LUHAAAAAAAAAN!"_

Sehun berteriak begitu marah. Tangannya mengambi vas bunga kesayangan orang tua Luhan sebelum

 _PRANG…!_

Dia memecahkan vas bunga tersebut tepat di kepala pria yang ia ketahui adalah ayah tirinya. Membuat cekikannya pada Luhan terlepas dan

 _Uhuk! "haaaaah-…."_

Luhan merasa begitu sesak. Dia bisa bernafas tapi rasanya nafasnya hanya sampai di ujung kerongkongannya. Dia tidak bisa mengambil nafas banyak karena dadanya begitu sesak. Membuat pandangannya semakin kabur sementara Sehun menghajar ayah tirinya begitu membabi buta.

" _sehun…"_

Luhan berusaha memberitahu Sehun kalau dia kesakitan. Tapi sepertinya Sehun terlalu marah untuk membiarkan ayah tirinya hidup. Dia terus menghajar pria sialan itu tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun.

"MATI KAU BAJINGAN! MATI KAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU!"

Sehun bahkan hampir menusukkan pecahan vas bunga di leher ayah tirinya sebelum

"SEHUN!"

Dia kembali menoleh ke suara sang ibu. Mengikuti arah pandang ibunya dan memucat seketika saat melihat Luhan terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri.

" _Luhan?"_

Sehun menendang kasar tubuh ayah tirinya. Berlari mendekati Luhan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang begitu pucat "Sayang?"

Sehun dengan cepat menggendong tubuh mungil istrinya. Membawanya ke dalam mobil sebelum

 _BRMMM..!_

Tangannya yang satu menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terasa sangat dingin, baru kali ini dia melihat Luhan disakiti dengan begitu kejinya. Dan baru kali ini pula rasa ingin membunuh Sehun begitu besar. Membuatnya bersumpah jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan. Maka bajingan tua itu benar-benar akan mati di tangannya " _Kau harus baik-baik saja Lu."_ Katanya menghapus cepat air mata yang jatuh sebelum menaikkan kecepatan agar Luhan segera mendapatkan perawatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah memberinya _inhaler._ Istrimu akan baik-baik saja"

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan dokter sekaligus pamannya berbicara. Menatap tak berkedip istrinya yang telah diberikan bantuan oksigen dengan cepat.

Sehun tahu Luhan sudah baik-baik saja. Dia juga tahu Luhan sudah bisa bernafas dengan baik dia bahkan menebak daripada Luhan dia rasa dialah yang membutuhkan oksigen. Karena walaupun Luhan sudah mendapat penanganan, Sehun merasa dadanya masih begitu sesak mengingat kejadian malam ini. Kejadian dimana seseorang hampir membunuh istrinya adalah hal yang sangat membuatnya murka. Dan selain rasa marah, Sehun menebak bahwa semacam trauma jelas membekas padanya. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, trauma itu juga pasti dirasakan Luhan.

"Panggil aku jika Luhan sudah sadarkan diri."

"Terimakasih paman."

Sehun hanya bergumam kecil. Menarik kursi di samping tempat tidur Luhan dan terus menggenggam erat tangan istrinya. "Cepat buka matamu Lu. Kau boleh dan harus memaki diriku karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik. Hanya buka matamu dan lakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan padaku." Katanya bergumam lirih mencium telapak tangan Luhan yang sudah mulai terasa normal. Sehun meletakkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan di dahinya. Masih memandang lama wajah cantik prianya yang sedang tertidur sebelum ikut memejamkan mata merasa hari ini benar-benar menakutkan untuknya.

"Sehun…"

Sehun bahkan hampir terlelap bersama Luhan saat ini. Keduanya mungkin akan bangun bersamaan jika suara seseorang tak terdengar dan mengganggu Sehun saat ini. Membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan amarahnya seketika memuncak saat melihat wanita yang hampir tiga puluh tahun di hidupnya ini ia panggil dengan sebutan ibu.

"Nak… Eomma bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Bisakah kita bicara di luar?"

"Pergi…"

Sehun mendesis begitu tenang. Terlalu tenang bahkan terdengar seperti ingin membunuh. Membuat sang ibu yang sangat mengetahui putranya tahu bahwa kesempatan dirinya untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi adalah nyaris mustahil untuk dilakukan saat ini.

"Tapi eomma bisa-…"

" _Pergi…"_

Dan wanita cantik walau sudah termakan usia itu pun hanya bisa menangis tertahan. Dia sudah biasa mendengar putranya berteriak marah. Namun untuk mendengar Sehun berteriak kecewa adalah hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Membuat perasaanya sebagai seorang ibu begitu hancur saat melihat wajah putranya yang begitu ketakutan dan pucat.

Mata ibu Sehun pun kembali menatap Luhan. Berharap Luhan segera membuka matanya agar bisa menjelaskan pada Sehun. Anggaplah dia egois, tapi saat ini dia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi kecuali Yongjae. Membuatnya sedikit ketakutan jika pada akhirnya dia benar-benar dibenci oleh keluarga pertamanya. Ibu Sehun masih terus mengabaikan peringatan Sehun berniat untuk memegang tangan Luhan sampai

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued…_

 _._

* * *

 _One chapter left! *yey!_

 _._

 _Hamdalah ini bisa apdet juga. Udah kepending berapa kali ini :""_

 _._

 _Ketemu di final chap ya. Mudah2an ga lama._

 _Daaaaaahhhh._

 _._

 _Happy reading n revies_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previous**_

" _Istrimu akan baik-baik saja"_

 _Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan dokter sekaligus pamannya berbicara. Menatap tak berkedip istrinya yang telah diberikan bantuan oksigen dengan cepat._

 _"Panggil aku jika Luhan sudah sadarkan diri."_

 _"Terimakasih paman."_

 _Sehun bahkan hampir terlelap bersama Luhan saat ini. Keduanya mungkin akan bangun bersamaan jika suara seseorang tak terdengar dan mengganggu Sehun saat ini. Membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan amarahnya seketika memuncak saat melihat wanita yang hampir tiga puluh tahun di hidupnya ini ia panggil dengan sebutan ibu._

 _"Nak… Eomma bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Bisakah kita bicara di luar?"_

 _"Pergi…"_

 _Sehun mendesis begitu tenang. Terlalu tenang bahkan terdengar seperti ingin membunuh. Membuat sang ibu yang sangat mengetahui putranya tahu bahwa kesempatan dirinya untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi adalah nyaris mustahil untuk dilakukan saat ini._

 _"Tapi eomma bisa-…"_

 _"_ _Pergi…"_

 _Dan wanita cantik walau sudah termakan usia itu pun hanya bisa menangis tertahan. Dia sudah biasa mendengar putranya berteriak marah. Namun untuk mendengar Sehun berteriak kecewa adalah hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Membuat perasaanya sebagai seorang ibu begitu hancur saat melihat wajah putranya yang begitu ketakutan dan pucat._

 _Mata ibu Sehun pun kembali menatap Luhan. Berharap Luhan segera membuka matanya agar bisa menjelaskan pada Sehun. Anggaplah dia egois, tapi saat ini dia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi kecuali Yongjae. Membuatnya sedikit ketakutan jika pada akhirnya dia benar-benar dibenci oleh keluarga pertamanya. Ibu Sehun masih terus mengabaikan peringatan Sehun berniat untuk memegang tangan Luhan sampai_

 _"AKU BILANG PERGI!"_

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _When I see you the World stops. It stops and all that exists for me is you and my eyes staring at you._

 _._

 _._

 **I Choose You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Final chap**_

 _._

 _._

"Cepat bangun sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat wajah pucatmu."

Dan bersamaan dengan kepergian ibunya. Sehun kembali bergumam frustasi, menempelkan tangan Luhan ke dahinya. Sebelum ikut tertidur berharap esok pagi pria mungilnya akan membuka kedua matanya.

.

.

.

" _SAMCHON! LULU MEMBUKA MATA! LIHAAAT LULU MEMBUKA MATA!"_

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tertidur. Tapi yang jelas seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dengan rasa nyeri di bagian leher dan pundaknya. Kepalanya bahkan masih berputar hebat namun saat Luhan mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Suara teriakan yang dia tebak milik Haowen terdengar di pendengarannya. Membuat rasa pening menyambut saat kedua matanya membuka dan semua terasa berputar untuknya.

Luhan masih mencoba mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya. Pandangannya yang buram semakin menjadi jelas saat ini. Dan setelah dia mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya, rasa sakitnya sedikit menghilang. Membuat kedua matanya mulai mencari dan tersenyum tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa leganya saat melihat wajah suaminya tengah menatap cemas padanya saat ini.

" _Sehun….hksss…"_

Seperti bayi yang ketakutan-…Luhan memaksakan diri memeluk suaminya. Memeluk Sehunnya terlampau erat dan menangis hebat disana. Luhan merasa begitu takut mengingat apa yang terjadi hari itu.

"Sehun aku takut…"

Bayangan malam itu masih berputar dengan jelas di ingatan Luhan. Teriakan Yongjae dan ibu mertuanya. Kemarahan ayah tiri Sehun serta bagaimana cekikan itu seolah masih mencengkram kuat lehernya membentuk semacam trauma untuk Luhan. Dan tepat seperti dugaan Sehun-…Luhannya akan mengalami trauma. Dan sialnya tak perlu menunggu lama Luhan merasakan takut karena baru saja Luhan membuka mata. Istrinya sudah meraung ketakutan seperti saat ini.

Membuat Sehun mendongakan wajahnya sebelum menciumi pucuk kepala istrinya dengan lembut. " _Sstt…_ Aku sudah disini sayang. Aku menjagamu."

"Sehuuunnn.."

"Lu…."

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Luhan yang bergetar. Mengijinkan ketakutan itu dirasakan oleh istrinya sebelum suara tangis Luhan semakin terdengar membuat seluruh keluarga besar Sehun serta teman-teman Luhan terdiam menebak apapun yang dialami Luhan malam ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

Sementara Luhan terisak pilu, maka sang keponakan _-…._ Kwon Haowen terlihat bingung melihat Lulunya menangis. Membuat tangan kecilnya menggenggam Luhan dengan kaki yang berjinjit agar tangannya sampai pada tangan Luhan "Lulu jangan menangis."

Luhan mendengar suara Haowen meminta padanya. Membuat pelukannya pada Sehun semakin erat sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Haowen yang terasa hangat. "Lulu sakit…."

Merasa tangannya digenggam terlampau erat oleh Luhan. Haowen meringis. Membuat Luhan yang sedang menangis mau tak mau tertawa dan melepas pelukan suaminya "Wae?" katanya menatap sebal pada keponakannya saat ini.

" _Apo…"_ timpal Haowen membuat Luhan tertawa gemas seolah melupakan ketakutannya dalam hitungan detik karena Haowen. Membuat seluruh keluarga serta temannya sedikit bersyukur karena setidaknya Haowen adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil membuat Luhan tertawa di saat tegang seperti ini.

"Samchon bantu."

Sehun mengangkat tubuh kecil Haowen duduk di samping Luhan. Membiarkan istri dan keponakannya berbincang sementara dirinya mengerling Kai untuk segera memanggil dokter untuk memastikan istrinya tidak mengalami cidera atau hal lain yang bisa membuat Luhan kesakitan.

Sementara Kai bergegas memanggil dokter. Maka Luhan mulai mengabsen seluruh keluarga dan teman-temannya. Semua hadir mewakili keseluruhan. Boa beserta Sangwoo dan Haowen datang menjenguknya. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol juga terlihat memperhatikannya tak jauh. Membuat semua yang disayangi Luhan hampir lengkap jika kedua orang tuanya serta ayah dan ibu mertuanya hadir menemaninya saat ini.

Dan memikirkan kedua orang tuanya. Mata Luhan mencari dengan cepat, sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum menatap suaminya yang terlihat bingung "Kau mencari siapa sayang?"

"Eomma. Mana eomma?"

"Eomma? Aku belum memberitahu eomma kau dirawat sayang." Katanya mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan. Membuat Luhan menggeleng cepat sebelum mendongak melihat suaminya.

"Yoojin eomma Sehunna. Ibumu"

Raut wajah Sehun berubah dingin saat ini. Harusnya dia sudah tahu jika Luhan akan menanyakan tentang ibunya. Dia juga sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk tidak terbawa emosi. Sehun belum siap jika nama ibunya disebut, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menjadi kesal dan hanya diam tak menjawab istrinya.

"Sehun…"

"…."

"Sayang kenapa kau hanya diam? Apa eomma-…"

"Eomma sudah datang menjengukmu Lu. Tapi eomma tidak bisa lama disini karena Yongjae berada sendiri di rumah."

Boa yang menjawab. Membuat Luhan melihat pada kakak tertua suaminya sebelum menatap lega mendengar ibunya baik-baik saja "Benarkah noona?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Syukurlah. Aku takut pria itu masih menyakiti Yongjae dan eomma."

Terdengar suara tawa mengerikan dari Sehun. Membuat seluruh yang berada di ruangan Luhan satu persatu pergi berniat meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua saat ini "Haowenna ikut eomma nak."

Awalnya Haowen enggan pergi saat sang ibu menggendongnya paksa. Tapi saat Boa menatap putra sulungnya dengan pandangan memperingatkan. Maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Haowen selain pasrah dibawa pergi oleh ibunya.

"Kalian bicaralah lebih dulu. Kami akan menunggu diluar."

Dan selesai berpamitan pada Luhan serta Sehun. Semua yang menjenguk Luhan menunggu di luar, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya sebelum menatap bingung pada suaminya "Sehun?"

"…."

"Sehunna kenapa kau hanya diam sedari tadi? Apa kau sakit?"

"Kau yang sakit." katanya menyela dengan tak sabar pertanyaan Luhan. Membuat kedua mata rusa itu memicing sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di dada "Ya aku sakit. Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku sakit!"

Keadaan berbalik menyerang untuk Sehun saat ini. awalnya dia berniat untuk memarahi Luhan, namun saat emosi istrinya mulai tak stabil dia memutuskan untuk mengalah sebelum menarik dalam nafasnya menatap sang istri.

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau tahu berhenti berteriak! Kepalaku sakit!"

"Lu…"

"APA!"

Suara teriakan Luhan bahkan sudah berubah kembali bergetar saat ini. membuat sang suami merutuk tajam dirinya sebelum duduk di samping istrinya saat ini "Sayang…" katanya memaksa Luhan bersandar di dadanya dan mengecupi seluruh pucuk kepala Luhan. "Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu. Aku hanya marah setiap mengingat bajingan itu menyakitimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Karena aku tak habis pikir padamu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan bersama ibuku?"

"Aku sedang menemani eomma."

"Tapi sejak kapan?"

"Apa?"

"Sayang…"

Sehun kembali memaksa Luhan menatapnya. Benar-benar memperhatikan sang istri sebelum bertanya seribu pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Apa eomma mengancam dirimu lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Apa eomma berteriak lagi padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa eomma memaksamu."

"Tidak"

Luhan menjawab tidak untuk semua pertanyaan singkat Sehun. Membuat Sehun semakin bertanya sebelum berakhir menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Luhan "Lalu kenapa kau bisa bersama ibuku?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku sedang menemani eomma sampai ayah Yongjae datang ke rumahku."

"Dan kenapa kau bisa membawa mereka ke rumahmu."

"Lalu kemana aku harus membawa mereka pergi? Ke pinggir jalan? Yongjae takut pulang kerumahnya. Karena setiap kali dia pulang, ayahnya akan datang dan memukuli dirinya. Demi Tuhan sayang. Adik tirimu masih berusia delapan tahun."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Luhan dibuat diam mendengar jawaban Sehun. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan rasa sakit di kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Dan rasa sakit di kepalanya bukan berasal dari pria tua itu tapi karena sikap Sehun yang terlihat benar-benar membenci Yongjae dan tak peduli pada bocah delapan tahun itu.

"Kau jahat sayang. Kau benar-benar jahat."

Luhan menarik kasar selimutnya. Berbaring memunggungi Sehun dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Luhan menangis bukan karena pertengkarannya dengan Sehun. Tapi karena harapannya dibuat seolah menguap saat menyadari Sehun tidak berniat membantu ibu dan adiknya saat ini. Luhan bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana wajah ketakutan Yongjae malam ini. Membuat matanya terpejam dengan isakan yang semakin membuatnya sesak saat ini "Yong- _hix..yongjaeya."_

Sementara Luhan berfikir terlalu keras maka sang suami hanya bisa dibuat merasa bersalah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah ibu dan adik tirinya lakukan. Tapi yang jelas Luhan sangat peduli pada keduanya. Dan apapun yang membuat Luhan peduli menjadi bagian yang harus Sehun jaga malam ini.

"Hey sayang."

Sehun ikut berbaring di tempat tidur Luhan. Mengecupi pundak istrinya yang kini meronta tak mau disentuh. Namun jangan panggil dia Oh Sehun jika menjinakkan rusa nakalnya saja dia tidak bisa. Berbekal kecupan dan nada rendah yang menyatakan dia mengalah, Luhan pasti akan berbalik dan memaafkan dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermksud mengatakan hal mengerikan padamu."

"Kau jahat Sehun. Kau benar-benar jahat."

"Baiklah aku jahat. Tapi aku menjadi jahat karena orang itu hampir membuatku kehilangan istriku. Jadi katakan padaku apa aku harus diam dan menjadi orang baik jika istriku disakiti? Atau apa kau rela melihatku disakiti dan tetap menjadi baik? Kau disakiti di depan kedua mataku Lu. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana bisa aku bersabar sementara kau kesakitan malam tadi. Aku menjadi jahat karena aku takut sayang. Aku takut kau terluka."

Dagu Sehun bertumpu di pundak Luhan, menyembunyikan dalam wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan hingga membuat hawa panas yang Luhan rasakan. Luhan bahkan menyadari bahwa keadaan sudah berubah saat ini. Awalnya dia pikir Sehun akan terus memarahinya. Namun saat Sehun menjelaskan semuanya-…Dia mengerti. Terlalu mengerti hingga membuatnya membalikan tubuh dan memaksa menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat pucat.

"Aku sudah baik sayang. Kau yang datang menolongku. Jadi jangan berbicara seolah kau yang menyakitiku _hmm…"_

Luhan mengusap lembut wajah terlalu tampan milik suaminya. Menyusuri mata, hidung hingga bibir Sehun sebelum mengecup dalam bibir yang hanya menjadi miliknya hampir satu tahun ini

"Aku minta maaf sudah berbicara kasar. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan ibu dan adikmu."

Sehun hanya diam menatap Luhan. Membiarkan sang istri berbicara sebelum merasakan bibir mungil istrinya kembali mengecup lembut bibirnya "Sehuunn…"

" _hmmhh.."_

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Sehun menyingkirkan poni Luhan yang terlihat menutupi matanya. Mengusapnya lembut sebelum mengecup dalam kening sang istri "Apapun sayang. Kau boleh meminta apapun."

"Aku ingin bertemu ibumu. Bisakah?"

Dan permintaan Luhan jelas bertolak belakang dengan keinginan Sehun. Karena jika Luhan meminta kembali bertemu dengan ibunya maka Sehun bersumpah untuk tidak membuat istri dan ibunya bertemu dalam waktu dekat. Membuat tawa lirih harus dikeluarkan Sehun sebelum menyesal harus berbohong pada istrinya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku akan memberitahu ibu kau sudah sadarkan diri."

Luhan tersenyum sangat bahagia. Berganti posisi memeluk erat suaminya dan berniat segera keluar dari rumah sakit " _Gomawo Sehunna."_

"Apapun untukmu sayang."

Sehun hanya bisa menjerit _maaf_ di dalam hatinya. Karena bertolak belakang dengan janjinya pada Luhan. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberitahu ibunya tentang keadaan Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan yang sudah tertidur dengan menyesal. Sedikit menunduk untuk engecup dalam pucuk kepala istrinya sebelum menggumamkan penyesalannya.

" _maafkan aku sayang."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang..."

Sehun yang sedang menutup pintu mobil sedikit bergumam. Kembali membenarkan tas punggung Manchester istrinya sebelum

 _Blam..!_

Dia menutup pintu perlahan dan menatap pria mungilnya dengan gemas "Ada apa bayi besar?" Katanya mengusak kepala Luhan dan mulai menyadari bahwa raut wajah istrinya terlihat mencari sesuatu.

"Kau bilang eomma akan datang? Aku tidak melihat rumah kita terlihat kedatangan tamu. Rumah kita terlihat sangat sepi sayang. Jadi dimana eomma dan Yongjae?"

"Ah..."

Yang ditanya hanya sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya. Melupakan janjinya yang mengatakan sang ibu akan datang karena nyatanya dia belum sama sekali memberitahu tentang keadaan Luhan pada ibunya. Bukan karena dia tidak mengingatnya tapi karena dia tidak ingin Luhannya kembali berhubungan dengan sang ibu.

"Kau yakin sudah memberitahu ibu bahwa aku pulang hari ini?"

Sehun melihat wajah istrinya yang berharap. Kembali merasa bersalah sebelum merangkul pinggang kecil Luhan. Beriringan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Entahlah sayang. Mungkin ibu lupa jika kau pulang hari ini."

"Benarkah?"

Dan keraguan pun sempat terbesit di benak Luhan. Mengingat topik kedatangan sang ibu tak pernah dibahas suaminya membuat Luhan sedikit meragukan ucapan sang suami.

"Ya tentu saja benar. Mungkin ibu akan datang besok atau lusa"

Dan melihat Suaminya terlihat jujur, maka tak ada alasan untuk Luhan kembali meragukan ucapan Sehun. Sedikit melirik Sehun sebelum tersenyum melingkarkan tangan di pinggang kokoh suaminya.

"Baiklah kita tunggu besok atau lusa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan harusnya Luhan tidak pernah mempercayai ucapan suaminya. _**-tidak sama sekali-.**_ Karena saat Sehun mengatakan ibu mertuanya akan datang maka saat itu pula dirinya telah dibohongi dari awal oleh suaminya sendiri. Dan jika awalnya Luhan hanya seorang istri bodoh yang mempercayai ucapan suaminya. Maka kali ini dia berubah menjadi seorang istri pintar yang tidak bisa dibohongi.

 _Ya... itu pun karena tak sengaja ia membuka dan membaca pesan-pesan yang berada di ponsel Sehun_. Membuat dirinya begitu kesal dan berniat bertanya langsung pada suaminya.

 _BRAK!_

"Oh Sehun!"

 _"Ya... aku ingin mereka bayar secepatnya. Jika tidak bisa hentikan kerjasama dengan mereka minggu depan."_ _  
_  
Yang dipanggil terlihat sibuk. Lengannya mengapit ponsel diantara telinga dan pundak sementara tangannya tak berhenti menandatangani dokumen dengan mata yang memandang sang istri-... Tersenyum seolah mengatakan _sebentar sayang aku sedang sibuk_ _  
_  
Dan jika Luhan tidak dalam keadaan kesal mungkin dia akan mengerti. Bersabar dan menunggu si tampan selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Namun sungguh-... Dia sedang tidak senang hari ini. Dua alasan mengapa tangannya terlipat di atas dada sementara matanya menatap galak pada sang suami adalah karena

 _ **Pertama**_ : Sehun berbohong mengenai ibunya. Luhan membaca semua pesan ibu Sehun pagi ini. Dan hasilnya?-.. Sehun sama sekali tak pernah membalasnya. Si pria tampan bahkan tak pernah memberitahukan kabarnya pada sang ibu.

"Sehunn..."

 _ **Kedua:**_ Dan dari semua pesan yang ia baca, Luhan menemukan nama seorang gadis berada di chat utama suaminya. Memang Sehun jarang memberi pesan pada siapapun. Dia hanya akan menyimpan pesan darinya. Selebihnya-.. Dia pasti akan menghapus pesan-pesan tidak penting lainnya. Namun sungguh sial untuk Sehun kali ini. Tebakan Luhan, Sehun lupa menghapus pesan si perempuan bernama Dahae itu. Membuat umpan segar untuk Luhan karena Sehun tak akan bisa mengelak kali ini.

" _Baiklah aku akan menghubungimu lagi_."

 _Pip..._

Singkat kata Sehun merasa terganggu dengan tatapan istrinya. Membuat dia segera mengakhiri panggilan managernya sementata matanya tak berkedip menatap si mungil yang terlihat kesal saat ini.

"Sayang? Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal? Apa Kai mengganggumu lagi atau-..."

"Y-YAK!"

Sehun menutup satu telinganya saat ini. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan terlihat marah dan berusaha tenang agar tak terpancing emosi istrinya.

"Kenapa berteriak?"

"Pembohong menyebalkan!"

Luhan meletakkan kasar ponsel Sehun ke meja kerja. Menuntut segala hal yang dia lihat di ponsel suaminya serta berniat untuk mendapatkan penjelasan secepatnya.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau pembohong! Kau dengar? KAU PEMBOHONG!"

Sehun mulai terbawa emosi labil remaja di depannya. Membuatnya hampir lepas kendali sebelum melihat Luhan dengan tangan terlipat menandakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan serangan pagi ini.

"Dan kenapa aku menjadi pembohong?"

Luhan tertawa kesal sebelum menarik kasar kursi di ruang kerja Sehun. Berdiri menatap sang suami dengan kemarahan khas seorang remaja labil -... _menurut Sehun setidaknya_.

"Pertama kau tidak pernah menghubungi ibu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu ibu kalau aku sudah pulang dari rumah sakit!"

 _"Ah..."_

Sehun menyadari kesalahan pertamanya saat ini. Sedikit menggaruk tengkuk sementara Luhan terus berbicara panjang lebar.

"Dan kedua-... Oh ayolah sayang! Apa kau sedang berselingkuh di belakangku?"

"Selingkuh?"

"Ya! Selingkuh!"

Sehun mulai tak nyaman dengan tuduhan asal dari istrinya. Sedikit menatap memperingatkan pada Luhan sebelum kembali melipat tangan di atas dadanya "Apalagi kali ini?"

"Siapa Dahae? Kekasih gelapmu?"

"Dahae?"

"Ya! Seorang wanita yang selalu mengucapkan _selamat malam presiden direktur. Mimpi indah. Atau selamat pagi presiden Oh semoga harimu menyenangkan!"_ _  
_  
Sehun membuka cepat pesan di ponselnya. Bertanya-tanya siapa Dahae yang Luhan maksud sebelum menyadari bahwa Dahae yang dimaksud Luhan adalah sekertarisnya di kantor.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya sekertarisku."

"KALAU BEGITU PECAT DIA!"

 _"Huh?"_

"PECAT DIA ATAU AKU AKAN BERBUAT NEKAT! KAU DENGAR?"

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk memecatnya."

"Oh ayolah! Tentu saja kau memilikinya!"

"Katakan padaku alasannya!"

"Perempuan binal itu mencoba menggoda suamiku. Jadi kemarahanku adalah alasan yang paling tepat untuk memecatnya!"

Jika Luhan tidak sedang berteriak seperti ini. Sehun mungkin akan berlari padanya dan menciumi wajah istrinya dengan gemas. Namun karena Luhan berteriak dan ini terdengar serius, maka Sehun hanya bisa berakhir menatap horor pada istrinya. Atasan macam apa yang akan memecat pegawainya hanya karena istrinya cemburu buta seperti ini. Membuat Sehun memijat kasar keningnya sebelum tertawa lirih menatap istrinya.

"Itu alasan yang konyol sayang. Aku tidak bisa memecatnya hanya karena kau-..."

"OH SEHUN AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Dan setelahnya Luhan kembali menjinjing backpacknya yang terlihat penuh dengan pakaian. Menatap marah pada suaminya sebelum

 _Blam...!_

Pintu ruangan kerja Sehun ditutup kasar oleh sang istri. Membuat suara debuman terdengar sebelum pintu malang itu kembali terbuka dan kali ini menampilkan Kai yang terlihat bertanya pada Sehun.

"Bos-... Luhan..."

"Dia sedang marah padaku."

"Tapi aku rasa dia berniat untuk tidak pulang. Dia membawa bambi dengan tasnya yang terlihat penuh. Apa mungkin Luhan-..."

"Tebakanku dia pergi ke rumah ibuku. Ikuti Luhan dan pastikan dia tidak pergi jauh."

"Kau tidak akan membawanya pulang?"

"Kami hanya akan bertengkar hebat jika bertemu saat ini. Biarkan Luhan pergi ke tempat ibuku untuk sementara. Hanya ikuti dia dan pastikan dia tetap dalam pengawasanmu."

"Baik bos."

Kai sudah berjalan untuk memastikan Luhan tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Tangannya bahkan sudah memegang gagang pintu sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

"Kai..."

"Ada apa bos?" Katanya menoleh dan melihat Sehun kembali sibuk dengan dokumennya. "Bos?"

"Pecat Sekertarisku mulai hari ini."

"Huh? Kim Dahae?"

"Ya dia. Berapa banyak Kim Dahae yang kita kenal?"

"Tapi kau bilang dia sekertaris yang handal dan bisa-..."

"Luhan tidak menyukainya. Hanya pecat dia dan pastikan dia tidak datang ke kantor hari ini."

"Ah begitu-... Baiklah bos."

Sekali lagi Kai harus memuja kemampuan Luhan dalam mencuci otak Sehun. Dia bahkan berniat waspada pada adiknya kalau tidak mau berakhir seperti Dahae yang dipecat begitu saja hanya karena Luhan tidak suka. Membuat si pria berkulit tan itu bergedik ngeri tak membayangkan jika Luhan bisa memiliki kekuatan penuh atas suaminya.

 _"Whoaa monster kecil itu sudah berubah menjadi ibu ratu."_

"Aku mendengarmu Kai."

Kai menggaruk telinganya. Kembali membungkuk pada Sehun sebelum membuka pintu dan berniat mengikuti kemana ibu ratu pergi " _Aku harus bersikap manis pada Luhan mulai hari ini. Yeah-... harus bersikap manis."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tok…tok…_

" _Eomma kau dimana? Kenapa tidak membuka pintunya?"_

Dan disinilah Luhan. Berada di depan rumahnya sedang mengetuk pintu. Dia sudah mengetuk pintu hampir dua menit, namun tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang berada di rumahnya. Membuatnya hampir putus asa mengira ibu mertuanya telah pergi karena masalah yang terjadi padanya belum lama ini.

 _Tok…Tok…_

"Eomma."

Luhan mencoba memanggil, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Dirinya bahkan sudah berbalik arah. Memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah ayah mertuanya sampai sosok sang ibu mertua terlihat sedang berjalan dengan Yongjae di sampingnya.

"EOMMA!"

Luhan berteriak senang melihat ibu dan adiknya. Sementara sang ibu tiba-tiba berhenti di langkahnya, membuat Yongjae ikut melihat suara yang memanggil ibunya sebelum

"HYUNG!"

Yongjae menghambur berlari memeluk Luhan. Membuat Luhan ikut memeluknya erat sebelum menatap adik tiri suaminya "Hey jagoan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik hyung. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik Jae- _ya."_

Yongjae kembali bersorak senang, berlari ke arah ibunya untuk mengambil kunci rumah sebelum berlari melewati Luhan "Aku akan membuatkan minum untukmu hyung."

Luhan terkekeh melihat adik tirinya begitu bersemangat. Tersenyum kecil sebelum menyadari ekspresi ibunya benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika biasanya sang ibu menatap tak suka padanya maka kali ini tatapannya begitu sendu menatap dirinya.

"Eomma.."

"Kau baik-baik saja nak?"

Luhan melihat dirinya puas. Merentangkan tangan untuk menunjukkan pada ibunya kalau dia benar-benar baik saat ini. "Tentu saja eomma. Aku sudah sangat baik. Aku bahkan bisa-…"

" _syukurlah…_ Syukurlah anakku."

Kaki Luhan sedikit terhuyung saat sang ibu berlari memeluknya. Memeluknya terlalu erat dengan isakan memilukan yang terdengar. Dia tahu ibunya merasa sangat bersalah dengan kejadian malam itu, ditambah dengan kemarahan Sehun yang tidak mengijinkannya datang menjenguk sudah pasti membuatnya begitu sedih.

Jadi wajar jika wanita yang berusia sama dengan ibunya ini menangis tersedu di pelukan Luhan. Dan hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan saat ini hanya terus mengatakan _semua sudah baik-baik saja_ pada ibunya. Tak berniat menghentikan tangisan ibu mertuanya karena sudah pasti sang ibu menahan rasa sesaknya sejak malam itu. Luhan hanya membiarkan rasa sesak dan takut ibunya berkurang. Karena tujuannya datang menemui sang ibu hanya untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya baik dan tak terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan pada dirinya karena malam itu " _Syukurlah nak. Terimakasih kau sudah baik-baik saja."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Pria itu sudah di penjara?"

Ini adalah makan malam pertama Luhan setelah satu tahun tanpa suaminya. Kembali merasakan makan di meja kecil namun terasa penuh karena aneka masakan yang menghiasi meja kecilnya. Mungkin malam ini akan terasa lengkap jika Sehun bergabung dengannya malam ini. Namun mengingat kesalahan suaminya membuatnya begitu kesal hingga tak berniat untuk membahas nama Sehun malam ini.

"Iya nak. Sehun yang mengurusnya."

"Sehun?"

"Tentu saja Sehun. Pria itu melukaimu. Jadi kemarahan Sehun adalah hal yang sangat wajar." Gumam sang ibu sedikit berbisik pada Luhan. Melihat ke arah kamar Yongjae sebelum kembali melihat Luhan "Jangan beritahu Yongjae tentang ayahnya. Dia akan sedih."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Berniat kembali bertanya sebelum Yongjae keluar dari kamarnya lengkap dengan piyama tidur yang ia kenakan.

"Hyung… Apa kau menginap disini?"

"Yongjae! Jangan bertanya hal yang tidak mungkin nak. Luhan hyung pulang malam ini." Timpal sang ibu membuat raut wajah Yongjae terlihat kecewa malam ini.

Luhan sendiri hanya duduk resah di tempatnya sebelum tangannya menggaruk kecil pipinya dan mulai berbicara pada ibunya " _umhh…_ Sebenarnya aku memang berniat untuk tinggal disini beberapa hari. Bolehkah?"

" _yey!"_

Yongjae mendapat tatapan tajam dari ibunya. Sementara Luhan mendapat tatapan khawatir dari sang ibu. Membuat keadaan menjadi canggung untuk sesaat "Tentu saja boleh nak. Tapi kenapa? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Sehun?"

" _hehehe…Seperti itulah."_

Raut wajah sang ibu kembali sendu. Dia bahkan menatap tak enak hati pada Luhan "Apa karena ibu?"

" _aniya!_ Sehun membuat kesalahan menyebalkan. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya untuk saat ini."

"Apa kau tidak mau cerita nak?"

"Ini masalah konyol dan aku malu menceritakannya."

Sang ibu mau tak mau tertawa. Sedikit banyak dia bisa mempercayai Luhan, Dia tahu bahwa salah satu penyebab pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun adalah karena dirinya. Walaupun begitu dia tidak bisa memaksa Luhan berbicara. Setidaknya melihat Luhan begitu peduli padanya adalah hal yang sangat membuat dirinya bahagia dan tak berniat merusaknya untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah. Kau hanya perlu tidur disini, lagipula ini rumahmu. Menetaplah sebanyak yang kau mau nak."

Luhan mengangguk senang sebelum mengerling Yongjae yang tengah melahap rakus makanannya " _yey! Hyung ti-nghuuhmpp-tidur denganku ya."_ Katanya meminta pada Luhan dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Hyungmu akan tidur di kamarnya. Jadi kau tidur dengan eomma anak nakal."

"Tapi aku pria. Pria tidur bersama ibunya."

"Jangan banyak alasan. Biarkan Luhan hyung istirahat dengan nyaman."

Yongjae menggeleng cepat menolak ide ibunya. Menatap Luhan frustasi hingga tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain menyetujui kalimat _pria tidak tidur bersama ibunya._

" _Kenapa aku tiba-tiba rindu pada ibu."_ Gumamnya tertawa iri melihat adegan Yongjae dan sang ibu di depan matanya. Dia bahkan berniat untuk menghubungi ibunya setelah ini.

"Baiklah! Yongjae- _ssi._ Cepat selesaikan makan dan pergi menggosok gigi. Hyung menunggu di kamar!"

Luhan mengerling Yongjae. Memberikan isyarat agar segera masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan sang ibu yang hanya bisa diam karena Luhan benar-benar bersikap seperti seorang kakak untuk putranya.

"Yongjae bisa tidur bersama ibu nak."

"Tidak perlu. Selain Sehun-…Ini kali pertamanya aku tidur bersama orang lain. Jadi pasti menyenangkan. Selamat malam bu."

Luhan memeberitahu sang ibu. Berjalan ke dalam kamarnya dengan Yongjae yang membuntuti di belakang.

"Selamat malam Lu. Mimpi indah anak-anakku."

.

.

.

 _Zzzz….zzzzz_

Sementara suara dengkuran sudah terdengar dari Yongjae. Maka sang pemilik kamar dibuat gelisah malam ini. Matanya terus menatap layar ponsel berharap nama _suamiku_ menghubunginya. Namun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan tak ada tanda bahwa Sehun akan menghubunginya. Membuat matanya berkaca karena benar-benar tak nyaman tidur tanpa kedua lengan kekar suaminya memeluk.

" _ahjussi sialan! Kenapa harga dirimu tinggi sekali. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Aku sangat yakin kau juga merindukan aku."_

Luhan bergumam memarahai _walpapaer_ ponselnya. Hampir menangis sebelum merasakan gerakan di sampingnya. Luhan berpura-pura menutup mata sebelum suara Yongjae terdengar.

"Hyung?"

"….."

Luhan berusaha keras tidak menjawab. Tidak berniat menjawab Yongjae namun kembali bertanya-tanya saat merasakan Yongjae turun dari tempat tidur kecil miliknya.

"Hyung… Ini Bambimu. Dia tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun hyung kan? Peluk dia dengan erat dan kau akan merasa nyaman. Selamat malam hyung."

Yongjae membalikan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan Luhan. Membuat Luhan diam-diam menarik si boneka kecil dan memeluknya dengan erat. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan gelisah seperti ini, tapi saat mendengar Yongjae mengatakan Bambi sama dengan Sehun-…Maka saat itu pula hatinya menjadi tenang. Anggaplah Luhan sudah gila menganggap Bambi adalah Sehun. Tapi siapa yang peduli jika itu bisa membuatnya tenang. Luhan bahkan sedikit melirik pada Yongjae dan membenarkan selimut adiknya "Gomawo _Jae-ya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hey Baek!"

Luhan bahkan harus berteriak memanggil Baekhyun yang nyaris pergi bersama Chanyeol. Sedikit terengah sebelum berhasil mendekati mobil Chanyeol dan mengetuk pintu kaca mobil mantan kekasihnya.

"Lu?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-... Keduanya keluar dari mobil. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan berkeringat dan terengah sebelum si pria cantik tertawa dan masih menetralkan nafasnya.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Aku ingin meminjam uang. Bolehkah?"

"Uang? Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan cepat dompetnya. Mencari beberapa lembar won sebelum memberikannya pada Luhan "Ambillah Lu. Gunakan uangku. Jika kurang hubungi aku secepatnya."

Baekhyun sedikit jengah melihat adegan sepasang mantan kekasih terlihat saling memperhatikan. Membuatnya berdiri di tengah kekasih dan sahabatnya sebelum melipat dada dan bertanya pada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau meminjam uang? Apa Sehun tidak memberikannya padamu?"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Jelas Sehun tidak memberikan jatah hariannya terhitung lima hari dengan hari ini. Ya-... Tidak perlu bertanya kenapa. Karena jawabannya Luhan sudah tidak pulang ke rumah selama lima hari. Jadi wajar saja jika ia tidak memiliki uang cash karena suaminya bahkan tidak berniat memberikan uang padanya bahkan lewat Kai sekalipun.

"Tentu saja Sehun memberikan uang padaku. Hanya saja berupa credit card." Katanya menunjukkan dua credit card yang berhasil ia curi dari suaminya. Melambai pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelum berlari memgejar bis meninggalkan kedua temannya. "Aku akan mengganti uangmu yeol. Sampai nanti."

Dan jika Luhan sudah berada di bis saat ini. Maka pria tampan yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas pria cantiknya sedikit merasa kesal.

Kesal dengan fakta bahwa dia merindukan pria mungilnya. Kesal karena dia bahkan dengan tega membuat istrinya meminjam uang sementara jumlah uangnya tak terhingga. Kesal karena istrinya tetap bersikeras tak kembali ke rumah dan masih memilih tinggal bersama ibu dan adik tirinya.

 _Yeah..._. Sehun kesal karena faktanya. Dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi jika harus berjauhan dengan istrinya.

"Kai ikuti Luhan."

Jujur saja untuk Kai ini sangat membuang waktu. Dia bahkan harus memutar kedua bola matanya saat Sehun terus memintanya mengikuti Luhan. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sehun saat ini.

Bukankah Sehun bisa membuang egonya dan hanya berjalan menghampiri istrinya? Bukan membuntutinya sepanjang hari persis saat dia melakukan pendekatan dengan Luhan sebelum keduanya menikah setahun yang lalu.

"Ayolah bos! Kau suaminya sekarang. Bukan ahjussi yang membuntuti Luhan seperti dulu." Katanya memprotes Sehun sebelum

 _Pletak!_

"Diam dan cepat jalan!"

"Baiklah... baiklah.. ikuti Luhan sampai rambut hitamku berubah warna menjadi putih." Gumam Kai sedikit mencibir sebelum benar-benar mengikuti kemanapun bis Luhan saat ini.

.

.

Kai terus mengikuti kemana bis Luhan pergi. Memastikan Luhan di setiap halte sampai akhirnya si pria cantik turun tiga halte tak jauh dari kampusnya.

"Kenapa Luhan turun disini?"

Sehun kembali bertanya pada Kai. Membuat Kai menghela nafasnya sebelum menoleh ke kursi belakang "Kau tidak tahu bos?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu cepat turun dan tanya _Hey sayang kenapa kau disini_." Gumam Kai mencibir bosnya. Membuat Sehun terkekeh sebelum menarik kencang telinga kaki tangannya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengejekku. Aku akan memastikan Kyungsoo menikah dengan orang lain. Kau dengar."

" _Ish!"_

Kai melepas tarikan Sehun di telinganya. Sedikit menatap kesal pada Sehun sebelum kembali fokus memperhatikan Luhan.

"Aku rasa ini sekolah dasar." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang masih memperhatikan Luhan berdiri menunggu di depan gerbang dengan tak sabar.

"Sekolah dasar?"

 _"Hmm_... lihatlah bos."

Sehun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Kai. Sedikit memicingkan matanya sebelum suara Luhan terdengar berteriak

" _Jaeyaaaaa.._."

"Hyung!"

Kedua adi kakak itu pun saling berteriak senang saat ini. Untuk Yongjae ini seperti mimpi. Dia tidak pernah memiliki saudara sebelumnya. Tapi semenjak Luhan tinggal dengannya. Istri dari kakak tirinya itu selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah.

" _Kajja!_ Hyung akan membelikanmu makan siang."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Hari ini kau akan makan sepuasnya!"

Dan tak lama Luhan menggenggam tangan Yongjae. Kembali berjalan menuju halte dan membawa adiknya untuk pergi makan siang.

"Apa perlu kita mengikuti Luhan lagi?"

Sehun masih dibuat tak percaya dengan kedekatan Luhan dan adik tirinya. Membuat senyum samar ia tunjukkan sebelum menggeleng menjawab Kai "Tiddak perlu. Cukup sampai hari ini."

"Kau yakin bos?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Cepat jalankan mobilnya."

Kai mengangkat pundaknya acuh. Sedikit tidak peduli sebelum kembali menyalakan mobilnya "Baiklah bos."

Dan tanpa berlama-lama Kai menjalankan mobilnya sementara mata Sehun tetap memperhatikan istrinya sampai bayang samar Luhan bear-benar jauh dari jangkaunnya matanya.

" _Hyung?_ Kenapa kau diam?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Sedikit memperhatikan mobil yang tak asing untuknya sebelum suara Yongjae membuatnya sadar dari harapan tak beralasan yang dia inginkan di siang bolong seperti ini " _hyung?"_

" _huh?"_

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Aku tidak. Ayo kita pergi."

Terimakasih untuk bis yang datang karena setidaknya dia memiliki alasan untuk mengelak pertanyaan Yongjae. Membuat Luhan kembali menggengam tangan adiknya dan berniat membuat senang si bungsu yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kenapa kita disini?"

Luhan benar-benar menjadi seorang kakak untuk Yongjae malam ini. Setelah mentraktir makan sepuasnya, dia mengajak Yongjae pergi menonton film, setelah itu makan malam diluar, Lalu berakhir di depan _store_ yang menjual perlengkapan olahraga. Membuat Yongjae tak mau berharap namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Sepatu futsall tentu saja. Aku janji membelikanmu sepatu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau sangat mirip Sehun jika memekik senang." Katanya mengusak asal kepala Yongjae sebelum membuka pintu utama _store_ yang mereka kunjungi.

"Selamat malam."

Beberapa nona muda terlihat menyapa Luhan. Membuat Luhan tersenyum sebagai balasan menyadari bahwa ini adalah toko yang sama yang selalu dia kunjungi bersama Sehun " _Mungkin mereka akan memberikan aku diskon malam ini."_ Katanya bergumam sebelum tertawa gemas melihat mulut Yongjae membuka melihat berbagai koleksi sepatu _futsall_ yang dia inginkan.

" _Jaeyaa…"_

" _Ya hyung."_

"Kau boleh memilih apapun di toko ini."

"Apapun?"

"Apapun." Timpal Luhan mengusak kepala Yongjae. Membuat si bungsu memekik senang dan mulai menjelajah mencari apa yang dia inginkan.

Sementara Yongjae sibuk dengan pilihannya. Maka tak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan saat ini. Remaja dua puluh tahun itu terlihat tak berkedip melihat koleksi terbaru sepatu _futsal_ yang dipajang di etalase toko. Matanya seolah terhipnotis dan tetap berjalan mendekati sepatu keluaran _nike_ itu dipajang "Nona." Katanya memanggil salah satu pegawai yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ya tuan. Ada apa?"

"Apa sepatu itu dijual?"

"Tentu saja. Persediannya terbatas. Apa anda ingin membelinya?"

Dan tanpa berfikir Luhan mengangguk cepat. Matanya masih berbinar membuat si pegawai wanita tersenyum gemas melihat Luhan "Baiklah akan saya ambilkan satu untuk ukuran kaki anda tuan."

Lagi-….Luhan mengangguk antusias. Berniat untuk mengikuti penjaga toko sebelum suara Yongjae berteriak memanggilnya "Hyung. Aku mau ini."

Luhan tertawa melihat dua pasang sepatu yang dibawa Yongjae. Membuat yang lebih tua mengambil alih sementara yang lebih muda terlihat antusias sama seperti dirinya "Baiklah. Selagi hyung membayarnya, kau tunggu disini. Oke?"

Yongjae mengangguk bersemangat. Berjalan ke kursi tunggu terdekat dan menunggu Luhan dengan tak sabar. "Oke hyung."

Luhan memberikan ibu jarinya pada Yongjae. Berniat membayar dengan _credt card_ suaminya dan membawa pulang sepatu baru miliknya dan Yongjae sebentar lagi

"Apa ada tambahan lain tuan?"

"Tidak itu saja. Berapa totalnya?"

Kasir wanita itu terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Fokus men _scan barcode_ belanjaan Luhan sebelum memberitahu totalnya pada Luhan "Total semua belanjaan anda sebesar lima ratus ribu won."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan menyerahkan _credit card_ nya "Aku pakai ini."

Luhan sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa si pegawai menggesek secara berulang kartunya. Membuatnya tergoda untuk bertanya sebelum pegawai tersebut mengembalikan kartunya pada Luhan "Maaf tuan. Sepertinya kartu anda di blokir."

" _Mwo?"_

Luhan kembali membuka dompetnya. Kembali mencari _credit card_ yang lain sebelum menyerahkannya pada kasir "Aku coba pakai ini."

Kasir wanita itu kembali mengangguk. Kembali menggesek kartu Luhan. Namun hasilnya sama-….Kartu yang lain juga di blokir oleh pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Maaf tuan. Kartu anda tidak bisa digunakan."

" _Whoaa…ahjussi itu benar-benar keterlaluan!"_

Luhan membuat gerakan mengipas di wajahnya. Merasa begitu panas karena tak menyangka peperangannya dengan Sehun berakhir panjang seperti ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan kembali lain waktu. Tapi bolehkah aku membawa sepatu adikku? Aku ingin menjelaskan padanya."

Pegawai wanita itu terlihat tersenyum mengerti. Menyerahkan _paper bag_ yang berisi sepatu yang diinginkan Luhan. Membuat Luhan dengan berat hati melihat sepatu pilihan Yongjae yang tak bisa ia belikan malam ini. " _Haah…."_ Dan setelah menghela nafas. Luhan kembali berjalan mendekati adiknya. Membawa _paper bag_ itu pada Yongjae tapi tidak untuk membawanya pulang.

"Hyung apa sudah selesai?"

"Jae. Maafkan hyung. Aku rasa kita tidak bisa membawa pulang sepatumu hari ini."

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Hyung lupa membawa uang hari ini. Jadi bisakah kita kembali esok hari? Hyung akan membawakan uang untuk membeli sepatu. Jadi bisakah kita-…"

 _Sret…!_

Luhan bersumpah akan berteriak memaki siapapun yang merebut paksa _paper bag_ nya. Walaupun dia tidak bisa membelinya, bukan berarti dia melepas sepatu Yongjae dan sepatu yang dia inginkan.

Dan ya-…. Luhan benar-benar akan berteriak memaki orang tersebut sebelum menyadari jika pria yang sedang membayar sepatunya adalah Sehun. Jelas itu Sehun-….Walaupun Sehun berdiri membelakanginya, tapi dia sangat mengenal pundak tegak itu. Sangat mengenal _gesture_ suaminya bahkan mengenal kemeja hitam yang digunakan pria yang memang adalah suaminya.

"Hyung. Bukankah itu Sehun hyung?"

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Yongjae. Pria tampan itu berbalik arah, kali ini memegang dua tas belanjaan yang ia bayar. Membuat Luhan mengangguk membenarkan dengan mata yang tak berkedip menatap suaminya.

"Ya. Itu hyungmu." Katanya memberitahu Yongjae dan hanya terus memandang Sehun yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"Ini milikmu."

Sehun menyerahkan belanjaan Luhan padanya. Sedikit menatap dingin sang istri sebelum beralih pada Yongjae "Dan ini milikmu." Katanya menyerahkan sepatu yang diinginkan Yongjae. Kembali menatap Luhan yang terlihat kesal dan berniat mengembalikan sepatu yang diinginkannya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak membutuhkan ini. Aku bisa membelinya dengan-…"

"Ikut aku."

" _y-YAK!"_

Katakanlah Sehun tidak memiliki waktu untuk kemarahan istrinya. Dan karena alasan itu pula dia lebih memilih menarik tangan Yongjae dan membawa Yongjae pergi bersamanya. _Setidaknya dengan membawa bocah ini, Luhan akan ikut pergi denganku_ begitulah pemikiran yang berada di kepala Sehun. Dan benar saja-….Luhan secara otomatis mengekori Sehun di belakang. Berniat tidak meninggalkan Yongjae sendiri dan hanya terus mengikuti kemanapun Sehun membawa adik tirinya.

"Masuk."

Yongjae bahkan tidak bisa menolak saat kakak tirinya membukakan pintu mobil. Sedikit melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan Luhan mengijinkannya masuk sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar "Cepat."

Yongjae mengangguk takut mendengar perintah Sehun. Berniat untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum kali ini suara Luhan yang terdengar

"SEHUN!"

Sehun menoleh menatap istrinya. Mengetahui kemarahan jelas terlihat di wajah Luhan namun berniat untuk tidak terlalu lemah pada istrinya saat ini "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membawa adikku pergi. Apa itu dilarang?"

"Adik? Sejak kapan kau menganggapnya adik?"

"Sejak dia mencuri perhatian istriku."

"KAU!"

Luhan kembali menahan lengan Sehun. Berniat kembali berteriak sebelum Sehun memotong ucapannya "Daripada berteriak lebih baik kau ikut denganku."

Luhan menimbang tawaran Sehun saat ini. Antara Ya dan Tidak jelas berputar di pikirannya. Jika dia mengatakan Ya…Itu artinya dia kalah dengan perang dingin ini. Tapi jika dia mengatakan Tidak-…Sehun akan tetap membawa Yongjae entah kemana. Membuat dirinya semakin kesal mengingat Sehun selalu berbuat sesukanya jika mereka bertengkar.

"Ikut atau tidak?"

Luhan menghela kasar nafasnya. Sedikit tertawa marah sebelum menatap tajam suaminya "FINE…!" katanya menyalak posisi Yongjae. Membuka pintu depan samping kemudi sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di bangku samping kemudi. Matanya menatap berkilat pada Sehun sementara Sehun terus berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Kau duduk di belakang." Katanya membukakan pintu belakang untuk Yongjae. Segera beralih ke bangku kemudi sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Beberapa detik dia terus memperhatikan Luhan, namun sayang-….Sepertinya rasa kesal Luhan sedang mendominasi saat ini. Membuat Sehun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjalankan mobil dan membawa istrinya pergi untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Disini?"

"Ya disini. Pikirmu kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Tapi ini rumahku."

"Aku tahu."

"Sehun kau-…"

Luhan bahkan hampir berteriak kesal karena tak mengerti apa tujuan Sehun mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Namun rasa kesalnya lebih menguasai sehingga tak berniat untuk berlama-lama dengan suaminya saat ini.

"Yongjae kita turun."

" _y-Ya_ hyung."

Yongjae dan Luhan sudah membuka pintu masing-masing berniat untuk segera turun sebelum tangan Sehun menahan lengan Luhan "Kau turun lebih dulu. Aku ingin bicara dengan istriku."

Yongjae kembali dibuat gugup dengan keadaan panas ini. Sedikit menatap menyesal pada Luhan sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menahan lenganmu agar tidak pergi."

" _brengsek_ lepas! Ini tidak lucu."

Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Luhan. Sedikit memajukan badannya untuk menutup pintu mobil yang telah di buka oleh Luhan dan tak lama mengunci mobilnya agar Luhan tak bisa keluar.

"Kau mulai berbicara kasar." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat menyesal namun kesal saat ini.

"APA PEDULIMU? KAU YANG MENGABAIKAN AKU! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MENCARIKU SELAMA LIMA HARI TIGA BELAS JAM. KAU BRENGSEK MENYEBALKAN OH SEHUN!"

Luhan menggila memukuli lengan suamiya. Membuat Sehun merasa bersalah karena istrinya bahkan mengetahui dengan jelas berapa lama dirinya mengabaikan Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan terus memukulinya sampai pukulan itu melemah dan Luhan membuang wajahnya tak berniat melihat Sehun. Hanya terisak dengan tangan mengepal melihat ke jalanan yang sudah terlihat sepi.

"Maafkan aku."

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya. Antara lega dan kesal masih menguasai dirinya. Dia bahkan bisa langsung memaafkan suaminya. Tapi kemudian tatapan marah dan cara berbicara Sehun yang dingin masih teringat jelas di benaknya. Membuat tangan itu semakin mengepal dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Aku bersalah. Maafkan aku sayang, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Katanya mengusak tengkuk Luhan. Merasa permintaan maaf ini akan percuma karena Luhan masih menolak tak ingin disentuh olehnya.

"Baiklah aku tahu kau lelah. Seharian ini aku mengikutimu. Aku bahkan belum makan hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak hilang dari jangkauanku." Katanya terdengar memelas agar Luhan memiliki sedikit rasa iba untuknya.

Sehun bahkan harus menelan bulat rasa kecewanya. Berhenti mengusap tengkuk dan kepala istrinya sebelum

 _Klik…!_

Dia membuka pintu mobil. Tersenyum memandang punggung Luhan sebelum menyentuhnya untuk terakhir kali "Masuklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi sayang. Aku hanya terlalu merindukan istriku. Lima hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Aku bahkan tidak makan dengan baik. Pekerjaaanku kacau dan berantakan. Aku-…."

"Apa kau sudah memecat wanita itu?"

" _huh?"_

"Sekertarismu?"

Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun. Masih enggan menatap suaminya namun sudah terdengar lebih baik kali ini. "Ya tentu saja. Aku sudah memecatnya di hari yang sama saat kau memintanya."

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong?"

Sehun tertawa lirih dengan dahi yang ditempelkan ke _stir_ kemudi "Aku harus membayar mahal jika berbohong padamu. Jadi mulai hari itu aku bersumpah untuk tidak berbohong lagi padamu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan membayar mahal?"

"Kau pergi dari rumah. Kau membenciku. Kau menatap marah padaku bahkan berteriak kasar padaku. Itu semua harga yang harus aku bayar. Dan aku tidak sanggup membayarnya. Sungguh."

Luhan sedikit tertarik mendengar perubahan suara suaminya. Membuatnya sedikit menoleh dan bertanya mengapa Sehun terus berakting seolah dia menderita dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau pucat."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum senang saat Luhan tak lagi membuang wajah dan mulai merapikan dirinya "Tapi tetap tampan." Timpalnya berusaha menghibur namun mendapat cibiran dari istrinya.

"Omong kosong."

"Aku tahu."

Kepalan tangan Luhan sedikit merenggang. Dan alih-alih merasa kesal dia lebih memilih menyentuh wajah suaminya saat ini. Mengusapnya lembut sampai tak terasa air mata rindu yang menguasainya "Kenapa lama sekali?" katanya menyusuri wajah tampan Sehun yang terus mengganggu tidurnya. Sedikit mengutuk kesal sebelum semakin menyusuri wajah suaminya.

"Aku menunggu kau datang untuk menjemputku. Tapi kau tak pernah datang. Aku bahkan harus tidur memeluk Bambi lima hari ini. Aku tidak suka Sehunna. Itu dingin."

Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan yang jatuh. Merutuk kasar dirinya yang tidak pernah menjadi dewasa untuk Luhan. Demi Tuhan-… Mereka memiliki perbedaan usia sepuluh tahun. Tapi entah mengapa setiap Luhan marah, Sehun akan terbawa. Membuat Sehun merasa gagal menjadi suami yang sempurna untuk istrinya.

"Aku merindukan suamiku. Aku ingin memelukmu. Aku ingin membencimu tapi berakhir merindukanmu dengan gila-.. _hksss…huwaaa_ KENAPA KAU LAMBAT SEKALI SAYANG. SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU MENYIKSAKU?"

" _sayang…."_

Sehun tak tahan lagi. Ditariknya lembut tengkuk Luhan sebelum mendekap erat pria mungilnya. Menciumi setiap tengkuk Luhan dan seluruh wajah istrinya sebagai tanda bahwa dia sangat menyesal memulai perang dingin konyolnya dengan Luhan.

"Jahat menyebalkan. Lambat sialan. Aku membencimu Oh Sehun….. _tapi aku merindukanmu."_ Katanya bergumam rindu di sela umpatannya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil sebelum mengecup bibir Luhan yang terasa asin untuknya. Bergerak lembut menyesap rongga istrinya sampai tak terasa mereka bertukar saliva dengan benang air liur yang terlihat mengikat.

Sehun memandangi wajah cantik Luhan yang sudah berubah menjadi merah. Sedikit menghapus air matanya sebelum menyatukan kedua dahi mereka "Percayalah Lu-….Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu sayang."

Luhan menatap dalam mata suaminya. Terkadang tak percaya usia mereka terpaut sepuluh tahun. Yeah-…Bagaimana Luhan bisa mempercayai usia Sehun berbeda sepuluh tahun dengannya jika sikap dan cara merajuk Sehun seperti bocah lima tahun. Membuatnya terkadang merasa gemas namun tak jarang dibuat kesal karenanya.

Bibir mungil itu bahkan harus terpaksa tertawa saat menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat kelelahan. Membelai sayang wajah suaminya sebelum menempelkan semakin erat dahi keduanya " _ck!_ Beruntung aku mencintaimu _ahjussi."_

"Dan beruntung aku lebih mencintaimu bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah"

"Dan aku bukan _ahjussi."_

"Apa kau menyesal memilihku?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil menatap Luhan. Mengusap lembut wajahnya sebelum kembali melumat lembut bibir yang suka berkata kasar itu. Dia menikahi seorang remaja. Dia merenggut masa kejayaan Luhan sebagai seorang remaja. Dia menyesal melakukan itu namun tak pernah menyesal dengan pilihannya mencintai Luhan. Dia bahkan berterimakasih karena hari dimana Kai memaksa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Menjadi hari dimana dia mencintai Luhan. Sangat mencintai Luhan-… _selamanya_

" _Aku akan selalu memilihmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _E_

 _N_

 _D_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I CHOOSE YOU kucukupkan sampai disini._

 _Terimakasih untuk semua yang udh ikutin ICY dari awal. Ini NoMPreg. Ini bahagia yes. Simpel tapi gue engeh ini rada gantung syih ya…kkkk maapin._

 _,_

 _._

 _._

 _Key….akhir kata sampai ketemu di dua cerita yang STILL ongoing. Jadi mudah2an cepet moveon dari sini ya. *sungkem_

 _._

 _Hppy reading review. No tambah2 ya…._

 _dadadaddddaaaahhhhhhhhhhh_


End file.
